Dragon Metal
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Les fils Son et Brief ont grandis mais pas assez au vu de la boulette qu'ils ont fait... Affaire à suivre.
1. Prologue - Boulette

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ^^ Voici une histoire pas si nouvelle que ça. Je l'avais déjà posté mais en la relisant, bah j'ai failli m'arracher les yeux… Fautes de frappes ou encore dans des mots, le style, raaah, cela se voyait que c'était ma toute première xD**

 **Comme c'est ma première histoire, alors les chapitres sont déjà faits mais il y aura beaucoup de réécriture et des changements. Heureusement que j'ai eu le temps de m'améliorer mdr. Goku sera beaucoup modifié au niveau caractère mais en gardant certains truc évidemment. Les âges des perso et certains combats auront changés pour que cela paraisse cohérent, des histoires de romances seront différentes aussi.**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens, malheureusement excepté Abigaël, Callie et Lucas.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plairas et j'accepte toutes les critiques, ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer pour la suite ^^ Il y aura beaucoup de changement et ce n'est pas l'histoire de Dragon Ball que tout le monde connaît. Quant à Fullmetal, il y aura des éléments de l'animé et du Manga en même temps. Beaucoup de choses m'ont plu dans les deux et d'autres moins, donc c'est un mélange des deux versions.** **  
Voilà Voilou je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Abigaël était une jeune femme de 18 ans, elle avait exactement les mêmes caractéristique physique que ses ancêtres, son père et son oncle Sayenjin. Des cheveux noirs corbeau qui tombé en magnifique cascade ondulés qui lui arrivait peu avant le milieu du dos, des yeux noirs ténèbres, elle n'était pas très grande et ne mesurait qu'1m56, mais ne jamais se fier à la taille. Abigaël passait la plupart de son temps à s'entraîner avec son père, son frère, sa meilleure amie ou le père de celle-ci, enfin, lorsqu'elle n'était pas obligée de suivre des cours que lui imposait sa chère mère adorée. Abigaël avait horreur des études et de tout ce qui se rapprochait, elle s'ennuyait à mourir quand elle lisait des bouquins d'histoire ou d'autres trucs. Le seul point positif, qu'elle avait finalement accepté sans rechigner, c'était quand Bulma s'était proposée pour lui donner des cours lorsque celle-ci ne travaillait pas. La fille de Chichi n'aimait pas les études mais elle adorait passée du temps avec sa tante à faire des expériences, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné la scientifique mais qui s'en trouvait ravie. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que sa fille s'intéressait grandement à ses inventions.

Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat en gémissant. Son ventre gargouilla fortement remplissant la pièce, elle mourrait de faim. Elle trouva le courage de se redresser et elle se leva en évitant de réveiller le brun qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle le regarda. Elle sentait que ses sentiments changeait pour le fils de Végéta, elle ne savait pas depuis quand mais elle se sentait différente. Elle haussa les épaules en se disant que c'était sûrement un coup de blues. Elle prit une rapide douche qui lui fit du bien et la détendit, elle sortit et s'habilla de sa tenue habituelle. Le même pantalon que son père en noir, un top de la même couleur avec une ceinture blanche autour de la taille, elle attrapa ses bottes noires qui lui arrivaient au milieu des mollets et les enfila en fredonnant une mélodie que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était petite. Fin prête, elle sortit et vit que Damon ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre. Abigaël sortit de la chambre et descendit tranquillement les escaliers, avec les mains derrière la tête. La jeune femme avait hérité des mimiques de son père, ce qui ne plaisait pas souvent à sa mère, surtout son goût pour les combats, bien que la mère de famille se fût habituée maintenant. Abigaël était une vraie tête de mûle, aussi pire que le cher Prince des Sayenjins. Abigaël sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle croisa Bra dans le couloir. Celle-ci était sa meilleur amie, elle avait 16 ans, elle ressemblait elle aussi aux Sayenjins, ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules, elle était un peu plus petite qu'Abigaël. Si Damon était un peu plus puissant que Goten, pour leurs plus jeunes sœurs c'étaient le contraire. Gohan et Trunks étaient exactement comme leurs mères, que cela soit en apparence ou au caractère, enfin Gohan était d'un naturel très calme et détestait les combats et la violence en général, sauf si on s'en prenait à sa famille et Végéta en avait fait les frais après le combat contre Frieza et qu'ils étaient revenus sur Terre grâce à Porunga. Goten et Damon étaient moitié-moitié, ils adoraient combattre mais aussi étudier, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dérangeant pour leur mère respectif. Quant à Abigaël et Bra, elles étaient complètement comme leurs pères. Elles aimaient combattre plus que tout, elles détestaient étudier et ne pensait qu'à s'entraîner encore et encore. Mentalement et physiquement c'était leurs paternels au féminin et en plus jeune, au grand désespoir de Chichi et de Bulma.

\- Alors Abigaël, pas trop dur le réveil ? Demanda Bra avec un sourire.

\- Je suis crevée. Soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Bra rigola et bailla ce qui fit sourire sa meilleure amie.

\- Allez viens, je meurs de faim. Bailla-t-elle de nouveau.

Abigaël acquiesça et se dirigèrent en direction de la cuisine, elles froncèrent les sourcils en voyant que la porte du laboratoire de Bulma était ouverte.

\- Je suis sûr que tata l'avait fermé à clef hier. Murmura la fille de Goku, perplexe.

Les Demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent et entrèrent sur leurs gardes, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Dans la légère pénombre du laboratoire, éclairé seulement par une minuscule lampe de chevet, deux ombres s'élevèrent sur les murs. Les jeunes femmes se rapprochèrent encore en se tendant, elles plissèrent les yeux et reconnurent leurs grand-frères respectifs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda Bra avec curiosité.

Leurs aînées sursautèrent à la voix de la plus jeune des quatre, ce qui fit que Goten appuya par mégarde sur le bouton de marche de l'appareil qu'il tenait dans les mains. Une lumière bleutée sortit de l'appareil, aveuglant temporairement les présents, elle toucha Abigaël et Bra qui se protégèrent de leurs bras. Goten et Damon avaient juste eu le temps de voir que c'était leurs sœurs qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, avant d'être aveuglait ensuite par la machine. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils ne virent aucune trace des demi-Sayenjins. Ils cherchèrent dans la pièce abasourdis, se concentrèrent mais aucune trace de l'aura de leurs sœurs respectifs, dans la pièce et ni sur la planète. Ils déglutirent en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- On… On va se faire tuer… Murmura Damon, avec panique.

\- Non. Tu crois ? Demanda le plus jeune. On ne va pas se faire tuer… Continua Goten avec calme avant de s'écrier. On va se faire A-TO-MI-SER Oui ! Damon se recula d'un pas sous la colère de son meilleur ami. Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de t'écouter, Bordel ! Ragea-t-il en faisant les cents pas en levant les bras en l'air. Jamais je n'aurais dû te suivre, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais Mon-sieur Damon Brief n'en fais qu'à sa tête comme toujours.

\- Calme-toi. Tenta Damon, d'une voix qu'il se voulait rassurant.

Goten s'arrêta et le regarda indigné, comme s'il venait d'une autre Galaxie.

\- Calme ? Répéta-t-il lentement. MAIS COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ?! ON NE SAIT MEME PAS OU SONT NOS SŒURS ET TU ME DEMANDES DE ME CALMER ?! MAIS C'EST DU GRAND DELIRE ! Il ferma les yeux et inspira, expira pour se calmer. Il reprit mais toujours autant sur les nerfs. Tu ne vois donc pas dans qu'elle situation on est ? Papa et Tonton vont nous tuer quand ils vont l'apprendre et…

\- Quand on va apprendre quoi ? Demanda une voix grave et interrogatrice derrière eux.

Les Demi-Sayenjins se figèrent puis déglutirent difficilement en reconnaissant la voix, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement mais lentement, très lentement avec une perle de sueur sur la tempe. Goku et Végéta étaient à l'entrée de la porte avec un regard interrogateur. Son célèbre sourire en coin pour notre héros et un froncement de sourcils pour le prince des Sayenjins. Après avoir pris une longue, très longue inspiration, Goten pris son courage à deux mains et leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Au fur à mesure du récit, Goku perdit son sourire et le regard des deux Sayenjins pur s'assombrirent. Les Demi-Sayenjins paniquèrent et leurs jambes tremblèrent.

\- _On est foutu… Pensèrent-ils à l'unisson avec des sueurs froides le long du dos._

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, dans un monde très différent du nôtre :**

Le grand jour était arrivé, le duel entre le Colonel Roy Mustang le célèbre Alchimiste de Flamme, héros d'Ishbal et Edward Elric l'Alchimiste Fullmetal, l'un des plus célèbres et le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat de l'armée d'Amestris.

Le Colonel Roy Mustang est un vrai tombeur et n'a jamais pensé à se poser. Il est beau, charismatique, calme et ne s'énerve que très rarement, c'est aussi un très grand paresseux lorsqu'il s'agit de travailler, mais il est très dévoué envers ses subordonnées. Roy est très proche de son Lieutenant-colonel Riza Hawkeye, qui est aussi nommée « L'œil du Faucon », il l'a connait depuis son adolescente et a toujours été présente pour elle, et elle pour lui. Riza est très pointilleuse lorsqu'il s'agit que son Colonel signe des papiers très important, elle sait très bien se faire respecter à l'aide de son 9 mm dont elle ne se sépare jamais, surtout quand Mustang dort au lieu de faire ce qu'il devrait faire, c'est-à-dire travailler. Roy Mustang ne se sépare jamais de ses subordonnés composés de son Lieutenant Havoc, Sous-Lieutenant Fuery, Adjudant-chef Breda et Sergent-chef Falman. Ces derniers le suivraient n'importe où, même en enfer, ils sont et seront toujours fidèle au Colonel quoi qu'il arrive et ils l'aideraient tous à gravir les échelons, ils l'aideraient coûte que coûte pour qu'ils deviennent Généralissime. Ils se faisaient une confiance aveugle et ils se confieraient leurs vies mutuellement. Roy Mustang n'avait pas peur de son duel mais il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire et que les événements à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Edward Elric était le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat de l'armée, on le surnomme le Fullmetal à cause de ses automails, qui remplace son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, posé par sa meilleure amie et aie d'enfance : Winry Rockbell, alias la drogué de mécanique. Dixit Ed. Edward Elric a les cheveux blonds, plus or et les yeux d'un ambre peu commun pour des yeux. Il est très impulsif et colérique, il s'énerve extrêmement vite surtout quand il est question de sa taille, qui est assez petite pour son âge. Bien sûr, son supérieur, le Colonel Mustang ne se privait pas pour le lui faire remarquer à chaque rencontre avec le jeune homme. Il s'énerve aussi quand on lui dit qu'il doit boire du lait qu'il déteste plus que tout. Edward est toujours accompagné de son petit frère Alphonse Elric qui est beaucoup plus calme que son aînés, et qui évite souvent, tout le temps, à son grand frère des ennuis. Il est tout le temps dans une armure mais vous savez pourquoi. Edward est sorti avec Winry pendant de 2 ans mais ils ont rompus, voyant que cela ne collait pas. Winry n'étant pas d'accord avec ça cependant et ne l'avait toujours pas digéré.

Tous les soldats de l'armée se trouvaient dans la cour centrale pour assister à ce combat qui s'annonçait épique. Les hauts-gradés se trouvaient non loin de la cour et observait avec attention et impatience.

\- Alors Colonel, prêt à prendre la raclée du siècle ? Demanda le plus jeune des Alchimistes avec un sourire moqueur et arrogant.

Roy ferma les yeux en souriant moqueur, puis le regarda provocateur.

\- Et toi ? Petit. Provoqua le Colonel avec un sourire moqueur et provocateur, la réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre.

\- QUI EST SI PETIT, QU'UNE FOURMI NE LE VERRAIT PAS ? S'écria-t-il en brassant des mains en l'air avec des veines battant sur sa tempe.

Alphonse soupira avec exaspération, il aurait roulé des yeux s'il aurait pu. Pourquoi lui avait-on donné un frère qui s'énerve juste parce qu'on parlait de sa taille ? Comment arrivait-il à le supporter surtout ? C'était la question à 1 million. Les soldats regardaient les duellistes avec intérêt et certain avec amusement à la réaction excessive du Fullmetal.

\- Mais toi voyons... Mini pousse. Répondit Mustang avec son sourire et en sortant sa main ganté, avec un cercle de transmutation dessinée dessus.

Edward grogna en transmutant son bras mécanique en lame. Il ferait la peau à ce prétentieux et il lui devra le respect ensuite. Il était impatient de voir se sourire disparaître de cet homme qu'il détestait. Il se précipita sur Mustang qui s'apprêtait à claquer des doigts quand une lumière bleue envahit les environs. Les duellistes s'arrêtèrent net et regardèrent le ciel surprit ainsi que les Soldats.

* * *

 **Prologue terminée.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? C'est juste un crossover avec Fullmetal et Dragon Ball. Les noms par exemple de Damon, Caroline, si vous pensez que ce n'est pas une coïncidences, cela n'a rien à voir avec Vampire Diaries. Juste que je ne suis pas très douée avec les noms lol. Si vous en avez à me proposer, je suis toute ouïe ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer ou faire quelques modifications, si vous avez de meilleurs noms à proposer par exemple ^^**

 **Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :***


	2. Rencontre Tendue

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **Goten et Damon on jouaient avec une machine qu'ils n'auraient pas dû dans le labo de Bulma, envoyant leur jeunes sœurs on ne sait où. Quels sont les conséquences de cet acte ? Seront-elles en danger ? Où peuvent-elles bien être ?  
La réponse dans un instant.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes, ce n'est pas évidemment de trouver ses fautes quand c'est les siennes malheureusement, même en se relisant plusieurs fois…**

 **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient dans ce chapitre, excepté Abigaël.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :***

* * *

La lumière était toujours présente, des éclairs bleutés apparurent et un trou de la taille de la cour se matérialisa. Les présents restèrent sur leurs gardes, prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Roy et Ed plissèrent les yeux, chacun paraient pour utiliser leur alchimie. Les soldats posèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes instinctivement lorsque deux formes chutèrent en pic pour atterrir brutalement en plein milieu du terrain et des militaires. Les soldats avaient les yeux écarquillés et un silence s'installa lorsqu'ils reconnurent la silhouette de deux jeunes femmes, qui devait avoir à peine 17 ans. Au bout de quelques minutes, Breda regarda ses collègues qui étaient tout aussi choqués que lui à ses côtés.

\- C'est… C'est des femmes ? Murmura-t-il.

Ses partenaires plissèrent les yeux, ils ne les voyaient pas très bien mais les formes étaient bel et bien féminine. Ces dernières ne bougeaient toujours pas et personne ne pourrait dire si elles étaient encore vivantes ou non et aucun n'osait s'approcher pour voir.

\- Vous… Vous croyez… Qu'elles sont vivantes ? Demanda Fuery dans un souffle.

\- Huum… Tomber de cette hauteur ?… Personne ne peut y survivre… Cela serait un miracle. Lui répondit Havoc, pensif en regardant le ciel et avec toujours une cigarette à la bouche.

Falman prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança lentement de deux pas. Il s'arrêta net et retint son souffle lorsque l'une des jeunes filles bougea légèrement les doigts. Elle était dos à lui, donc en face d'Edward qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et regardait les inconnus avec stupéfaction et méfiance. La jeune fille était sur le côté avec un bras dans le dos alors que la seconde était sur le ventre. Au bout de plusieurs instants, ils crurent qu'ils avaient rêvés car elle ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Quand sans s'y attendre, la même jeune femme toussa avec le visage contre terre, les soldats se reculèrent sous la surprise, elle était encore vivante même après sa chute de plusieurs mètres ? Qui était-elle ? Abigaël se redressa doucement en se tenant la tête sous le choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela fait mal. Souffla-t-elle en secouant sa tête doucement de gauche à droite, complètement sonnée. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, sous les regards incrédules des soldats.

La demi-Sayenjin regarda autour d'Elle sans prêter attention au soldat, qui la fixait. Elle vit sa meilleure amie inconsciente. Elle s'envola vers celle-ci sans attendre, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la secoua doucement pour ne pas trop la brusquer, ni lui faire mal.

\- Bra ? Tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux, allez ! Bra. Continua-t-elle en la secouant un peu plus fort.

Les paupières de Bra frémirent légèrement, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et complètement sonné par sa chute tout comme la fille de Goku. Celle-ci souffla de soulagement. La fille de Végéta se redressa très lentement en se tenant la tête qui lui tournait affreusement, elle avait le ventre complètement retourné et la vision floue. Elle regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés et cligna des yeux.

\- Bi' ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Avoua-t-elle. Tout ce que je me souviens c''est qu'on était dans le labo et qu'il y avait Goten et Damon. Se remémora Abigaël en plissant les yeux.

\- Ouais je m'en souviens. Bra se massa les tempes pour faire disparaître son mal de tête. Pfff, j'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus. Grimaça la plus jeune.

\- Cela m'a fait le même effet, t'en fais pas. Rigola doucement Abigaël.

L'aînée demi-Sayenjin tourna sa tête et vit qu'elles n'étaient pas seule et fronça les sourcils méfiante. Qui était ces types ? Pourquoi portait-t-il ses accoutrements ridicules ? Elle fit le tour de la cour des yeux et ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Où avaient-elles bien pu atterrir ? Bra suivit son regard et vit les Soldats. Abigaël se releva et tendit sa main à sa meilleure amie, qui lui prit pour se relever à son tour. Le Colonel fronça les sourcils et s'avança prudemment suivit de ses fidèles subordonnés qui étaient méfiants. Les soldats se tendirent et ne les quitta pas des yeux. Qui étaient ces jeunes filles venant de nulle part ? Étaient-elles des ennemis ? La fille de Végéta plissa les yeux et se rapprocha instinctivement près de sa meilleure amie. Elle sentait que ce n'était que des humains mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant, ne connaissant rien de ce monde. Mustang et ses subordonnés arrivèrent devant les demi-Sayenjins. Edward s'était rapproché et Alphonse l'avaient rapidement rejoint. Ils se posèrent exactement les mêmes questions que leurs collègues.

\- Qui êtes-vous et où nous sommes ? Demanda Bra avec froideur.

\- Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang. Répondit-il imperturbable à son ton en les détaillant. Vous êtes à Amestris et dans la ville de Central. Et ici, c'est le QG de l'armée. Continua-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Les 2 meilleurs amies se regardèrent encore plus perplexe. Abigaël baissa les yeux.

\- Amestris ? Répéta Bra à voix haute. Jamais entendu parler. Avoua la plus jeune en regardant autour d'elle. Et toi Bi' ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en la regardant, elle vit qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, les yeux baissés, sourcils froncés et bras croisés.

Amestris ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlée. Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé quand elles étaient dans le labo. La porte n'était pas fermée alors que Bulma ne la laissait jamais ouverte, sous aucun prétexte et elle-même n'avait pas le droit d'entrer sans autorisation. Ensuite, deux ombres qu'elles avaient vite reconnues comme étant son frère et Damon y étaient. Ils tenaient une machine dans leurs mains, en se concentrant un peu plus, elle se souvient quelle machine, ils manipulaient. Là, une envie phénoménale de meurtre la prit, elle serra les poings avec force.

\- MAIS QUELS IM-BÉCILES ! Je vais les tuer ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi idiots, ma parole ! S'écria-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel.

L'assemblé avait reculé d'un pas sous l'excès de colère inattendu de la demi-Sayenjin. Bra la regarda interrogatrice, voulant comprendre elle aussi. De quoi elle se souvenait ? Pour qu'Abigaël s'énerve de la sorte, elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la réponse. Elle s'attendait au pire avec leurs frères.

\- Je vais tuer mon abruti de frère et le tiens par la même occasion. Déclara-t-elle avec un regard glaciale en regardant la fille de Végéta.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bra.

\- Goten et Damon tenaient le convecteur temporel.

Bra prit son menton entre ses doigt et fit marchait sa mémoire et eut un éclair de compréhension. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Abigaël lui en avait rapidement parlé, elle n'avait pas tout compris mais elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Les Soldats se regardèrent tous en ne comprenait rien de quoi elle parlait. Edward en entendant ''temporel'' commençait à moitié à comprendre la situation. Normal, il était un génie après tout, le plus intelligent, le plus fort. Arrogant vous dites ? La fille de Végéta se tapa le front.

\- Des crétins comme pas possible... Toujours à faire des trucs débile et sans réfléchir ses deux-là. S'écria Bra, aussi furieuse que sa meilleure amie maintenant.

\- Et quand j'y pense… On n'a repris la relève. Rigola nerveusement Abigaël.

La fille de Végéta hocha la tête en soupirant légèrement. La Fille de Goku sourit à son tour mais le perdit et se frotta la tête en soupirant.

\- Bulma et moi on n'aurait vraiment dû détruire cette stupide machine au lieu d'attendre. Grogna la fille de Goku, fatigué et agacé.

\- Damon… Commença Bra.

\- Et Goten… Continua Abigaël.

\- Sont des Hommes mort ! Finissent-elles à l'unisson.

Avec hésitation, Fuery toussa légèrement qui fit tourner le regard des 2 meilleurs mis vers Lui. Il rougit légèrement à l'attention de que lui portait les deux jeunes filles.

\- Et vous… Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il en se reprenant.

Abigaël et Bra le regardèrent avec méfiance. La fille de Goku se détendit légèrement en ne sentant rien de mauvais dans l'homme.

\- Je suis Abigaël Son, mais on m'appelle le plus souvent Abi' ou Bi'. Et là, c'est Bra Brief ma meilleur amie de toujours. Présenta la plus âgé en pointant sa meilleure amie qui croisa les bras.

Alphonse se posta plus au côté de son frère, qui les regardait avec insistance comme s'il pouvait décrire leurs passées avec un seul regard, savoir qui elles étaient vraiment.

\- Et vous… D'où venez-vous ? Demanda le Cadet Elric.

Abigaël et Bra le regardèrent. La première haussa les sourcils surprise et la seconde plissa les yeux. Pourquoi était-il dans une armure ? Oh puis, elles verront ça plus tard. Les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent et sourires complices. La fille de Goku fit un grand sourire digne de son père en pointant le ciel de son index.

\- On vient du ciel, Pardi ! Annonça-t-elle comme si c'était quelque chose de banal.

L'assemblée la regarda interloqués. Ils avaient bien entendu ou bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par venir du ciel ? Enfin, vu par où elles étaient arrivées… Ils pouvaient se poser des questions.

\- NE RACONTEZ PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI, ON NE PEUT PAS VENIR DU CIEL, DITES-NOUS LA VÉRITÉ ! Réagit rapidement Edward en avançant d'un pas, les poings serrés.

Abigaël ferma un œil tellement que la voix du Fullmetal porta autour d'eux, elle répliqua en le regardant.

\- TU VAS ARRÊTER DE CRIER, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE LE GAMIN ! Répliqua-t-elle en le regardant. Tu veux une preuve ? Bah la voici !

Avant qu'Ed ne puisse s'énerver de sa réflexion ou que Bra ne protester, ne voulant pas dévoiler leurs pouvoirs tant qu'elles n'en savaient pas plus, les pieds de sa meilleure amie flottèrent à 5 centimètres du sol, puis elle s'éleva à plusieurs mètres de celui-ci. Pris dans son élan, elle fit plusieurs loopings en rigolant comme une enfant dans les airs. Edward avait instantanément perdu ses mots quand elle s'était envolée. Il en avait vu des choses mais ça ? C'était éberluant. Havoc en avait perdu sa cigarette et avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Fuery avait perdu ses lunettes. Falman et Breda étaient pâles comme des linges et les jambes qui tremblotaient sous la surprise. Le Colonel observa la jeune femme les yeux écarquillée comme sa subordonnée, qui n'avait pas pu garder son masque indéchiffrable à ce spectacle. L'assemblée restait bouche-bée et les yeux écarquillés. La fille de Végéta roula des yeux en souriant. Abigaël ne changerait jamais. Bra jeta un coup d'œil vers les Militaires et failli partir dans un grand éclat de rire devant la tête qu'ils faisaient et qu'ils étaient à la limite de l'évanouissement, mais elle arriva à se contenir et pouffa seulement. La fille de Goku continua ses loopings un moment, puis s'arrêta en se mettant en tailleur et les bras croisés dans les airs. Elle regarda l'horizon en se concentrant pour repérer n'importe quelle énergie qu'elle connaîtrait mais ce fut le néant. Elle ne savait pas comment elles pourraient rentrer chez elles. C'était vraiment un monde différent du leur et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était presque certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de Dragon Ball ici et même si c'était le cas, les bâtiments aux alentours lui faisait penser à qu'elles étaient peut-être dans le passé ou peut-être un autre univers. Par conséquent, il n'y aura aucune technologie lui permettant de créer un radar. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux.

Abigaël les rouvrit en sentant une force plus grande que les autres mais moins impressionnante que Broly ou Majin Boo. Bra l'ayant senti aussi, elle fronça les sourcils. Les Demi-Sayenjins se retournèrent en même temps avec un visage grave. Les Militaires regardèrent Bra ne pouvant pas voir Abigaël, qui était toujours dans les airs. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, elle avait soudainement un regard aussi froid même s'ils avaient remarqués que c'était sûrement dans son caractère. Les soldats se retournèrent curieux et ils furent surpris et interloqués en voyant le Chef de ce Pays : Le Généralissime King Bradley. Ils avaient tous oubliés que leur Chef était lui aussi présent. Il était accompagné, comme toujours, de sa Secrétaire postait à ses côtés, la tête légèrement penché en avant et les yeux fermés. Bradley s'était approché avec plusieurs Généraux et Soldats qui étaient restés à l'écart. Les soldats qui assistaient au Duel depuis le début firent immédiatement le salut militaire en les voyants. La Team Mustang était confus en prenant la pose de respect. Seul Edward et Alphonse ne le fit pas sans grand étonnement pour l'aîné. Roy jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux jeunes femmes en ne lâchant pas sa position. Elles savaient que le Généralissime était derrière eux sans s'être retournée ? Comment ? Il devait vraiment savoir qui elles étaient réellement. La fille de Goku redescendit lentement devant sa meilleure amie, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés. Le Généralissime les salua d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire, qui ne plaisait pas du tout aux demi-Sayenjins.

\- Je tenais à me présenter dès que j'ai vu ton petit exploit. Je suis le Généralissime King Bradley, le dirigeant de ce Pays. Je vous souhaite bien évidemment la Bienvenue à Central, Mesdemoiselles. Dit-il en les regardant, puis arrêtant son œil sur Abigaël toujours avec le sourire. Je me dois de te dire que je suis très impressionné par tes talents. Abigaël durcit son regard et Bra plissa les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas à la Team Mustang. J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous si vous le permettez. Je vais vous laisser au bon soin de ce bon Colonel Mustang qui se chargera aussi de répondre à toutes vos questions, naturellement.

Bra regarda le dos de la fille de Goku, qui était légèrement tendue.

\- Très bien. Je me dois de te dire aussi que je leur dirais QUE ce que vous aurais besoin de savoir… Autrement dit, je dirais ce que je veux et quand je veux... Vous avez beau être le Généralissime ou je-ne-sais-qui, je ne suis aux ordres de personne. Déclara Abigaël avec une arrogance, digne d'un certain Prince des Sayenjins.

\- _A part sa mère._ S'empêcha d'ajouter Bra à voix haute.

Le Généralissime sourit amusé et non surpris. Les soldats étaient scandalisés ainsi que la Team qui était ébahie et choquée qu'elle ose répondre ainsi au Généralissime King Bradley, l'homme le plus important et puissant d'Amestris. Le Général Hakuro qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié son ton, ne tarda pas à le montrer, il s'avança avec une sorte de grosse mitraillette et pointa la fille de Goku avec celle-ci. Cette dernière sourit en arquant un sourcil. Bra roula des yeux et il fut un instant déstabilisé en voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout impressionnées.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de parler ainsi, pour qui vous prenez vous ? Se reprit-il en la regardant avec colère. Vous ne savez donc pas à qui vous parler ? Excusez-vous tout de suite, sous peine de mort immédiate ! Menaça le Général.

Abigaël rigola doucement. La Team fronça les sourcils. La fille de Goku se stoppa de rire mais continua de sourire et s'approcha lentement.

\- Arrête-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en levant encore plus son arme.

Abigaël continua à s'approcher mais s'arrêta après six pas, arrivant à 1 mètre du Soldat.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que cela me fera quelque chose ? Demanda la fille de Chichi en regardant l'arme avec amusement. Et ben laissez-moi vous dire que vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil mon cher.

Hakuro serra les dents et les mains autour de son arme, l'assemblée appréhendait énormément la suite, en connaissant le caractère du Général. La jeune femme n'avait visiblement pas peur, était-ce du Bluff ? Après tout, elles avaient survécus à une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres. Roy regarda Bra qui avait un léger sourire en regardant la confrontation, il reposa son attention sur Hakuro et Abigaël.

\- Cela ne me fera au-cune égratignure, ni à Bra. L'informa-t-elle avec provocation.

La Fille de Goku perdit son sourire amusé pour un visage grave.

\- Vous n'aurez jamais les moyens de nous tuer ou de nous faire le moindre mal. Prévint-elle.

Le Général Hakuro oublia sa peur, piqué au vif et il s'énerva de plus belle face à son ton arrogant.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

A ses mots, il tira plusieurs balles en direction d'Abigaël. Mais celle-ci les arrêta avec une facilité déconcertante de sa main droite, excepté la dernière où elle écarta sa tête de quelques centimètres avec une extrême rapidité sous les yeux grands ébahis et interloqués des Militaires. Bra leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant. Et c'est elle qui en faisait trop ? La Team Mustang fronça les sourcils. Le Colonel, bizarrement, n'était pas plus surpris que ça, juste extrêmement perplexe. Elles devront vraiment lui donner des réponses parce que là, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Voler dans les airs ? Arrêter des balles ? D'une mitraillette qui plus est, c'est totalement choquant. Roy observa Bra, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'Ouroboros sur le corps _._ Son attention se reposa sur Abigaël, dos à lui. Hakuro tenait toujours sa mitraillette qui ne pointait plus la fille de Goku, il sentit ses jambes tremblaient tellement il était abasourdi, il tenta de les calmer pour ne pas paraître faible devant des gamines, mais les demi-Sayenjins le virent.

\- Co… Comment Est-ce possible ?... Ce n'est qu'un tour de passe-passe. Bégaya le Militaire en se reculant d'un pas.

La fille de Goku leva un sourcil, elle leva son poing au niveau de son visage et desserra ses doigts un à un, les balles tombèrent une à une sur le sol dans un bruit aiguë, elle en garda une entre son pouce et son index et l'envoya effleurer la joue du Général, avec un sifflement dans l'air. Il eut juste une légère entaille, un léger filet de sang coula sur sa joue. L'assemblée était pétrifiée devant cette scène hors du commun. La fille de Goku l'avait envoyé avec plus de force et de rapidité que lorsqu'elle était sortie de la mitraillette. Le Général Hakuro était paralysé. La demi-Sayenjin reprit un visage dénué d'amusement, qui fit froncer les sourcils à la fille de Végéta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Son regard fit trembler inconsciemment l'assemblé excepté Le Généralissime qui gardait le sourire, qui était différent de celui qu'il abordait d'habitude. Bra lui jeta un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils. Ce type ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, il dégageait quelque chose de mauvais et son instinct la titillait gravement. C'était lui dont l'aura était malsaine. Elle reposa son regard vers sa meilleure amie qui s'était avancée juste devant Le Général Hakuro, qui avait toujours sa mitraillette pointée sur Elle. Abigaël leva sa main droite et prit le canon de la mitraillette dans celle-ci. Ce qui reculer d'un pas le Général sous la surprise. La demi-Sayenjin sentit l'arme tremblait contre sa paume. Elle l'écarta lentement sur le côté pour laisser voir son visage. Il déglutit à son regard calme mais où ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui le fit frissonner.

\- Allez-y appuyez. L'incita-t-elle d'une voix froide. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Insista la jeune femme alors qu'il ne faisait aucun geste. Hakuro déglutit et le silence de mort n'eut pas eu le temps de devenir pesant qu'Abigaël le brisait. C'est le seul moyen de savoir si c'est vraiment un tour de passe comme vous dîtes.

Bra s'avança d'un pas pour stopper Abigaël en voyant qu'Hakuro ne savait pas quoi faire et que la plus âgé s'amusait à le pousser. Cependant, aucun des deux n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que contre toute attente, le Généralissime applaudit. La fille de Goku tourna la tête pour le regarder et lâcha le canon de l'arme en plissant les yeux.

\- Je suis impressionné. Avoua-t-il. King se tourna vers Roy. Colonel Mustang… Faîtes-en sorte qu'elle soit bien à l'aise parmi nous.

Roy fit un signe de tête pour bien montrer qu'il avait compris.

\- Et répondez soigneusement et complètement à leurs questions. Dîtes leur tous ce qu'elles veulent savoir. Je compte sur vous, Colonel. Dit-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers la fille de Goku. A bientôt chère Abigaël.

Le Généralissime se retourna et commença à partir...

\- J'allais oublier Colonel, inscrivez donc cette jeune fille à l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat. Ordonna-t-il. Mustang fut surpris de cette déclaration. Pas la peine qu'Elle fasse l'oral cependant, seulement la pratique. Même si je sais qu'elle le passera sûrement haut la main. Sourit-il en se remettant en marche.

Hakuro rangea son arme toujours autant frustré de ce qu'il s'était passé, il se tourna vers les soldats toujours présents en essuyant rageusement sa joue.

\- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? Grogna-t-il. Retournez à vos tâches, tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement. En se tournant non sans avoir lancé un regard haineux à la jeune femme.

Les Soldats ne se firent pas prier et repartirent sans demander leurs restes. Le Général Hakuro allait sûrement être d'une humeur exécrable ses prochains jours, voudraient mieux ne pas le contrarier. Cette gamine l'avait humilié en beauté et pour beaucoup de soldat, cela avait été une agréable chose de voir ça, étant donné que très peu de Soldat le portait dans leur cœur. La Team Mustang resta sur place, ils se tournèrent vers les demi-Sayenjins. Ces dernières fixaient toujours partir le Généralissime avec gravité. Quand ils furent hors de leurs vues, Bra se rapprocha de sa meilleur amie doucement et arriva à ses côtés.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce type, pas toi ? Demanda Bra à voix basse.

\- Si... Un très mauvais même. Répondit-elle de la même manière en ne la regardant pas.

La Team les écoutait perplexe sans rien dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Bra en se détendant légèrement.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait trouver un moyen pour rentrer à la maison. Le problème c'est que je n'ai senti aucune énergie que nous ne connaissons. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il y a des Dragon Ball et même s'il y en avait, sans radar cela nous prendrait des années pour les trouver, et je doute qu'il ait une technologie qui puisse nous permettre dans créer un.

\- Par conséquent, on est bloqué ici jusqu'à qu'ils rassemblent les Dragon Ball. Soupira la fille de Végéta.

\- Visiblement, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Cela nous permettra de découvrir ce qui cloche ici Déclara-t-elle gravement. Je n'aime pas ce 'Généralissime'… Il dégage une aura beaucoup trop étrange. Chuchota-t-elle ensuite à sa meilleure amie qui plissa les yeux en repensant à cette sensation désagréable.

\- Quelque chose… De pas humain tu veux dire ? Chuchota sa meilleure amie, que seul Edward et Roy entendirent étant donné qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés discrètement.

Les 2 Alchimistes se regardèrent avec gravité et reportèrent leurs regards sur les demi-Sayenjins. La fille de Goku acquiesça.

\- Oui, pas aussi puissant que Broly ou Majin... Mais tout de même très inquiétante et surprenante dans un monde telle que celui-ci. Mais je suis sûr qu'il est loin d'être un simple humain. Bra hocha la tête d'accord. Ici, on n'est sûrement dans un monde parallèle au nôtres ou un truc du genre... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on ne ressent aucune aura de familier. Soupira-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

\- Ou peut-être dans le passé. Réfléchit la plus jeune, Abigaël la regarda. Papa n'a pas encore débarqué sur Terre et Tonton non plus, ce qui pourrait expliquer qu'on ne ressent rien même d'infirme.

\- Probable. Murmura la plus âgée.

Elles se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Le Colonel les regarda tour à tour pensif. Elles ne sont pas des leurs, à moins que cela soit de la manipulation, mais il avait des doutes sur la manipulation. Son père avait débarqué sur Terre ? Des Dragon Ball ? Des auras ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires ? Qui était ce Majin et Broly ? Comment pouvaient-elles avoir de tels pouvoirs ?

\- Bon, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée. Intervint Mustang, brisant le silence.

Les Demi-Sayenjins sursautèrent légèrement, ayant oublié qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Elles regardèrent le Militaire. Roy ne laissa pas paraître qu'il était assez mal à l'aise.

\- Veuillez-nous suivre. Dit-il en se retournant et s'avança vers l'entrée.

Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent quand…

\- Attendez. Le stoppa la plus âgé.

Mustang se retourna et ses subordonnés la regarda curieuse. La fille de Goku regarda le bâtiment de haut en bas.

\- A quel étage est votre bureau ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant le bâtiment.

\- Au 6ème, la fenêtre de droite. Lui répondit le Militaire en montrant du doigt.

La fille de Goku regarda sa meilleure amie qui comprit et elle hocha la tête. Abigaël se rapprocha de Roy qui arqua un sourcil. Sans prévenir, elle le prit par la main ainsi que celle de Riza, elle s'envola sous l'œil surpris de la Team. Riza retint un cri de surprise et le Colonel se tendit et ils s'accrochèrent désespérément à la main de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle flotter dans les airs ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir une si grande force ? Elle n'avait l'air n'avoir aucun mal à tous les deux les soulever. La fille de Végéta fit de même avec les frères Elric qui n'eurent pas le temps de protester.

\- Evidemment, c'est nous qui devons-nous taper les escaliers. Soupira Havoc en les regardant avec agacement et dépitation.

Ses coéquipiers soupirèrent eux aussi, entrèrent dans le bâtiment et montèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur supérieur avec impatience et inquiétude à ce qu'elles leur révéleraient. La fille de Goku était à la moitié du bâtiment, elle baissa le regard vers les deux Militaires avec un sourire. Ils n'osèrent pas regarder en bas, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se retrouver à 20 mètres du sol retenue seulement par une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peine 15 ans.

\- Vraiment désolé mais je préfère les moyens rapides. Et j'ai horreur des escaliers. Sourit-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Roy et Riza se regardèrent et ils pensèrent la même chose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle dégageait une aura de confiance, ils restaient tout de même méfiant avec tous ce qu'ils avaient vus jusque-là. Bra, elle, se posait des questions sur l'armure.

\- _Pourquoi il ne fait pas son poids ? L'armure devrait être plus lourde que ça ?_ Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle était impatiente d'avoir elle aussi des réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Alphonse n'avait pas peur d'être suspendu ainsi dans le vide, même si elle le lâchait, il n'aurait rien de grave avec son armure, il jeta un coup d'œil à Ed qui était pâle comme un linge, il sentait qu'il était pressé d'arriver à destination. Les filles des Sayenjins arrivèrent à la fenêtre ouverte du bureau et l'enjambèrent pour se poser. Roy, Riza et Ed avaient les jambes tremblotantes lorsque leurs pieds avaient touchés le sol, qui amusa les demi-Sayenjins. Ils attendirent les Subordonnés qui ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Des avis ? Des critiques ? Des impressions ?**

 **Abigaël et Bra ont atterris dans un monde inconnu. Ont-elles raisons d'être méfiante vis-à-vis du Généralissime ? Si oui, quelle est la menace qu'il peut bien représenter ? Vont-elles réussir à trouver ce qui cloche ? Vont-elles parvenir à rentrer chez elles ?  
La suite dans les prochains épisodes de ''Dragon Metal''.**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives et me permette de m'améliorer ^^**

 **Bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	3. Alchimistes et Sayenjins

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **La rencontre avec le Généralissime fut tendu avec Abigaël. Les demi-Sayenjins sentaient quelque chose de pas net en elle, mais était-ce juste une impression ou non ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans cette armée ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes, ainsi que dans celles de la Team Mustang. Qu'allaient-elles découvrir dans ce monde ? Seraient-elles amenés à se battre pour le sauver ?  
La réponse dans la suite de ''Dragon Metal''**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
_ _Bonne soirée,  
_ _Xoxo :*_

* * *

Roy se tenait derrière son bureau, assis sur son fauteuil. Il était droit, ses coudes posés sur la table, ses doigts entrelacés et son menton sur ses mains. Riza était debout derrière lui avec son air sérieux et sans laisser apercevoir ce qu'elle pensait L'impatience d'avoir des questions se voyaient dans ses yeux. Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman étaient sur un des canapés qui se trouvait en face du bureau du plus haut-gradés. Les frères étaient assis sur le deuxième en face du bureau et où se trouvait les simples Militaires. Abigaël s'était assise sur le bureau de Mustang, ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir d'Hawkeye, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, elle avait les jambes croisaient et un petit sourire en coin digne de Goku sur les lèvres. Quant à la fille de Végéta, elle était à l'écart du groupe, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras et jambes croisées, elle n'était pas rassuré avec les Militaires qu'elle ne connaissait pas, contrairement à Abigaël qui elle, était parfaitement à l'aise parmi eux. Quoi qu'il se passe, rien ne pouvait l'abattre.

\- Alors… Euh comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Demanda prudemment Fuery.

Abigaël réfléchit à comment leur expliquer, elle demanda à sa meilleure amie du regard.

\- _Comment on est arrivé ici mais rien sur nos origines, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir._ Lui dit-elle dans leur langue Paternel.

\- _Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre nous._ Répliqua Abigaël en haussant les épaules.

La Team les regardait surpris et perplexe par leurs échanges, puis les Militaires se regardèrent confus en fronçant les sourcils. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette langue. Quelle était-elle ? Encore un mystère à éclaircir. Bra finit par hocher les épaules en regardant sa meilleure amie, qui la fixait toujours.

\- _Fais comme tu veux... C'est juste que…. Que je n'ai pas trop confiance en ses gens et qu'il faut tout de même faire attention._ Prévint-elle avec méfiance.

\- _N'oublie pas que la confiance marche dans les deux sens, et puis, tu as oubliée qui sont nos Pères ? Ils n'ont pas les moyens de nous faire du mal et encore moins de nous tuer, donc ça ne sert à rien de paniquer._ Répondit Abigaël, se voulant rassurante.

Les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Quant à la Team, ils étaient totalement perdus par cet étrange échange, ils n'essayaient plus de comprendre et n'osèrent pas posait de question pour l'instant pour avoir plus de chance d'avoir des réponses. Ils avaient cependant compris qu'Abigaël essayait de convaincre son amie, mais de quoi ? Ils espéraient qu'elles les éclaireraient. Bra hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La fille de Goku regarda la Team.

\- On n'est arrivé à cause de mon frère et celui de Bra, comme vous l'avez compris. Je viens de la campagne : Le Mont Paozu alors que Bra vient d'une grande dans la capital de l'Ouest. Mon père est San Goku, il est très connu dans mon monde, enfin de l'univers pour être exact. La mère de Bra, Bulma, est la meilleure amie de mon père et aussi une grande scientifique, connu de la terre entière. Raconta-t-elle avec fierté non dissimulé.

La Team était absorbé dans son histoire, Edward croisa ses bras toujours autant perplexe.

\- Dans votre monde, est-ce que tout le monde sait… Voler ? Demanda Havoc avec prudence.

\- Il faut avoir un certain potentiel pour y arriver. Je suppose que c'est possible mais il faut s'entraîner très dur. Sur ma planète il n'y a que nos amis et nos familles de très longue date qui le peuvent, avec beaucoup d'entraînement évidemment.

La fille de Goku se retourna vers Bra, qui haussa les épaules. Elle savait que de toute façon elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Abigaël pouvait se montrer encore plus têtue que son père.

\- Quand je vous ai dit qu'on venait du ciel…Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, ni tout à fait vrai.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Falman, aussi confus que ses partenaires.

\- Nos pères sont des Sayenjins. Ils sont nées sur une Planète très lointaine qui s'appelait Végéta… Commença à expliquer la fille de Goku avec moins d'entrain d'un coup.

\- S'appelait ? La coupa Falman sans le vouloir.

\- Oui… Elle a était détruite par un Tyran Galactique qui s'appelait Frieza. Il avait peur que les Sayenjins se rebellent mais surtout que le Sayenjin Légendaire soit parmi eux.

\- Le Sayenjin légendaire ? Demanda Alphonse avec curiosité, il était totalement absorbé par ce que la jeune femme racontait et avide d'en connaître plus.

\- C'est une brute épaisse qui ne pense qu'à tout détruire sur son passage. Le roi Végéta s'en est débarrassé sur ordre de Frieza. Malheureusement, grâce à son pouvoir, il a pu s'en sortir même en étant qu'un enfant. Il n'eut que 8 survivants lors de l'explosion, étant donné qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas sur la planète. Mon père, Végéta, Radditz, Nappa, Tarble, Thalès, Broly et Paragus. Enuméra la jeune femme. Végéta est le Prince des Sayenjins et le père de Bra.

La Team surprise regarda Bra, celle-ci fut mal à l'aise et se tortilla légèrement sur le rebord de la fenêtre en évitant leur regard.

\- Donc eux aussi savaient voler ? Demanda Breda avec un doigt sous le menton, pensif.

Les Demi-Sayenjins acquiescèrent. Mustang derrière son bureau était pensif et se cala contre son dossier de siège.

\- Vous acceptez de nous en dire un peu plus sur ces Sayenjins ?

Abigaël le regarda et croisa ses jambes en tailleur sur le bureau, qui lui valut un regard noir de Riza Hawkeye, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas sortir son 9 mm de sa poche, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer que les jeune femmes ne leur explique pas sur son passé, ce qui lui devait une énorme concentration.

\- Les Sayenjins étaient un peuple de Guerrier au service de Frieza. Révéla Abigaël. Ils écumaient l'espace pour trouver des planètes, ils les détruisaient ou tuaient ses habitants pour la revendre aux plus offrants si elles étaient potables. C'était des êtres barbares, sans aucune pitié, ni cœur avec les peuples qu'ils devaient tuer… Murmura-t-elle avec haine envers ces peuples détruits. Ils avaient cependant un code de l'honneur. Ils étaient très soudés entre eux, enfin tout dépendait dans quelle classe, ils se trouvaient. Continua-t-elle en reprenant une voix haute. Mon père, celui de Bra et Tarble sont les seuls encore en vie aujourd'hui.

La fille de Goku se stoppa pour les laisser digérer ses informations. Bra avait bien senti dans sa voix toute l'amertume qu'elle éprouvait pour ce peuple, comme tous les autres présents.

\- Comment ça ''des classes'' ? Demanda Ed en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah euh… Elle s'interrompit, elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec gêne, ne savant pas trop commencer expliquer.

\- C'est un peu comme l'armée. Intervint Bra, les faisant la regarder. Il y a le Généralissime, dans notre monde c'est mon Père. Ensuite, il y a les Soldats d'élites, on peut considérer que c'est l'équivalent des Généraux, Colonel, des grades importants et qui ont un certain pouvoir et puis, il y a les simples Soldats. Il y en a des faibles et des forts. Les Sayenjins gardaient les forts et jarreté les faibles. Murmura-t-elle avec une haine à peine dissimulée.

Un silence s'installa où chacun était plongé dans des profondes pensées. Ceci était une histoire trop grosse pour que cela soit qu'une manipulation. Et puis, aucune trace de mensonge ne transperçait dans leurs voix et bien que cette histoire fût complètement folle, il faudrait prendre ses interlocuteurs pour des crétins pour sortir une histoire pareille.

\- Mais vous… Vous êtes des Sayenjins ? Demanda Havoc, brisant le silence. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec les guerriers qu'elles décrivaient, sauf peut-être Bra qui était plus froide que sa meilleure amie.

\- Je suis à moitié Sayenjin. Avoua-t-elle dans un rire sec. Ma mère est une Terrienne comme celle de Bra. Nos frères sont aussi à moitié Sayenjin.

\- Mais d'après ce que tu nous as dit… Les Sayenjins sont des barbares, mais vous, vous êtes… ? Commença Edward, perplexe.

\- On n'est pas comme eux ! Le coupa Abigaël avec dureté en plissant les yeux.

La Team ne dit plus aucun mot sous le choc de sa soudaine colère. A ses mots, les yeux d'Abigaël était passée du noir aux bleu/vert, mais cela s'était passé si rapidement qu'ils crurent avoir rêvé. Bra s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière regarda la plus jeune et souffla pour se calmer en fermant les yeux. Quand celle-ci sentit l'énergie de la fille de Goku retomber aussi vite qu'elle était montée, elle repartie s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Mon père a été envoyé sur Terre quand il était bébé parce qu'il avait une faible puissance pour la conquérir. Recommença Abigaël, après s'être totalement calmé. C'était peu de temps avant que la Planète n'explose. Il fut recueilli par mon arrière-grand-père Gohan. Mon plus grand-frère porte son nom désormais. Mon père a reçu un coup sur la tête quand il était petit qui lui fit oublier toute son agressivité et sa mission. Il en oublia sa mission qui était de tuer tous les Habitants.

\- Qu'est-ce que sont devenus les autres ? Demanda le Colonel.

\- Radditz est arrivé sur Terre quelques années plus tard pour vérifier si mon père avait accompli son travail. En voyant qu'il ne voulait pas se joindre à eux, il a kidnappé ma mère pour obliger mon père à le suivre dans l'espace, mais il le tua avec l'aide d'un ami. Radditz était le frère aîné de Papa. Nappa, Lui, fut tué par Végéta car il ne lui servait à rien contre sa vengeance contre Frieza.

Bra était surprise de cette partie de l'histoire qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou du moins, qu'elle n'avait pas eu plus de détail. Son père avait trop tendance à la surprotéger. Mais elle s'en fichait de ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé car justement, c'était du passé. Pour elle, il restait son père et elle l'aimerait toujours.

\- Végéta a beaucoup changé en étant sur terre et au contact de mon père et de sa femme, il n'est plus celui qu'il était avant. Paragus a été tué par son fils Broly, qui lui fut tué par mes frères quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

La Team acquiesça et la cru sur paroles, déjà que ce qu'elle leur racontait était... Il n'avait même pas les mots.

\- Thalès était le frère aîné de Papa et le frère cadet de Radditz, il fut tué par mon père alors qu'il voulait m'emmener avec lui comme j'étais à Demi-Sayenjin.

\- On peut dire que Thalès était le mauvais reflet du miroir. Intervint la fille de Végéta, elle frissonna en se souvenant du combat contre Thalès. Elle avait tenu à accompagner son père et elle avait été figée en voyant la frappante ressemblance entre Thalès et son oncle.

\- Et enfin, il y a Tarble. Continua la fille de Goku après un léger moment de silence. Il avait été envoyé sur une autre planète par son père qui le jugeait trop faible. Il est encore vivant, on l'a rencontré quand deux frères s'en étaient pris à sa planète et qu'il était venu pour demander de l'aide à Végéta.

\- On aurait du mal à croire à cette histoire. Souffla Fuery en se frottant le front.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais je vous ai tout raconté et que vous me croyez ou non, c'est votre choix. Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

La Team hocha la tête et les militaires se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient encore du mal avec le récit de la jeune femme. Mais s'ils ne la croyaient pas, comment expliquer tous ce qu'ils avaient vu ? Elles étaient fortes, elles volaient, arrêter des balles. Comment ne pas les croire ? Bra les regarda tour à tour.

\- Dîtes-moi... Commença Bra, en brisant le silence et les présents la regardèrent. C'est quoi ce monde ? La différence avec le nôtre ?

\- Comme je vous ai dit plus tôt, vous êtes au Pays d'Amestris, à Central. Rappela rapidement le Colonel. C'est l'Armée qui contrôle ce Pays et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de guerre. C'est aussi le Pays de l'Alchimie. Révéla Mustang.

\- J'en ai déjà entendu parler de ça. Interrompit Abigaël en le regardant. Pas d'Amestris mais des scientifiques qui se font appelé Alchimiste. Cela ne se base pas sur le truc de l'échange équivalent ou un truc comme ça ?

\- C'est ça. Acquiesça Alphonse, ce qui la fit le regarder. On ne peut rien obtenir sans donner quelque chose en retour. Pour chaque chose reçue, il faut en abandonner une autre de même valeur. C'est la loi Fondamental de l'échange équivalent, elle qui régit le monde. On n'a jamais rien sans rien.

\- C'est débile comme logique. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Bra. Je ne sais pas comment on peut croire à de telles absurdités.

Ed allait répliquer méchamment à la fille de Végéta, mais Abigaël le devança en regardant sa meilleur amie.

\- Parce qu'on n'est pas dans le même monde et que l'on pas n'a pas vécu comme ça avec cette "Logique". On a des bases différentes ainsi que la manière de penser. Déjà avec l'échange équivalent et cette histoire d'Alchimie. Murmura-t-elle pensive.

La fille de Goku se tourna vers la Team Mustang, qui réfléchissait à ses paroles.

\- Vous pouvez nous donner une preuve de ce que vous dîtes sur l'échange équivalent ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Edward explose.

\- Une preuve ? Stupide ? Failli s'étrangler le jeune Alchimiste. A cause de cette histoire d'échange équivalent, j'ai perdu mon bras droit et ma jambe gauche, qui sont remplacés par des Automails et que…

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'Abigaël fut devant lui dans un battement de cils. Personne n'avait remarqué son rapide mouvement, ils étaient stupéfaits et la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Combien d'autres tours comme ça, elle était capable ? Edward avait, sans s'en rendre compte, remonté la manche de son manteau qui dévoilait son Automail droit. Abigaël examina avec soin et grande attention le bras métallique sous ses yeux.

\- C'est un vrai travail de pro, il ressemble à un vrai membre. Sourit-elle avec admiration. Enfin sauf qu'il est en acier. Rigola doucement la jeune femme. Dommage que Tata ne soit pas là, elle aurait adoré voir ça. Cela ferait des merveilles dans notre monde.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle releva les yeux sur Ed avec un regard d'excuse, il devient rouge comme une tomate et détourna le regard, elle sourit devant sa gêne et libéra son bras.

\- L'armure est vide, pas vrai ? Demanda la demi-Sayenjin en se redressant et regardant le Cadet Elric.

La Team écarquilla les yeux interloqués. Fullmétal et Alphonse l'étaient tout autant en se regardant. Depuis quand l'avait-elle su ? Jamais personne n'avait pu le savoir sans qu'ils ne le décident à leurs révéler. Ils faisaient toujours attention pour que personne ne le saches, car c'était trop dangereux pour son jeune frère.

\- Comment… Tu l'as deviné ? Demanda Fuery.

\- C'est assez difficile à expliquer.

La Team la regarda en attendant son explication. La demi-Sayenjin réfléchit et se gratta la nuque, elle ne savait pas trop comment leur expliquer. La Team attendit patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- Dans mon monde, on utilise généralement le nom de Ki ou aura. On a deux sortes d'énergie en nous, semblable mais différente à la fois : L'énergie corporelle et l'énergie spirituelle. La première, tout le monde la sent évidemment car c'est la chaleur du corps. Quant à l'énergie spirituelle, c'est l'énergie de l'esprit que l'on a en nous. C'est une sorte d'ADN, peu de personne peuvent la ressentir, ou après de l'entraînement.

La Team écoutait attentivement et comprenait ce qu'elle disait.

\- A quoi sert au juste l'énergie Spirituelle ? Demanda le Colonel.

\- Dans notre cas et celui de notre entourage, elle nous sert à voler dans les airs. Répondit la fille de Goku en se retournant vers lui. Et comme je vous ai dit, il faut avoir un certain potentiel. Ma famille et celle de Bra c'est dans nos origines, donc ça nous est venu naturellement. Par contre, nos amis ont dû s'entraîner pendant des années avant de pouvoir bien y arriver et la contrôler à volonté. Beaucoup de personne ne peuvent pas. Dans votre cas, je ne sais pas comment ou si cela fonctionnerais étant donné que je ne connais rien du tout en Alchimie. Mais je suppose que cela doit être un même principe, vous puisez dans votre énergie pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi.

\- Très compliqué comme histoire. Soupira Breda. Les demi-Sayenjins sourirent amusé.

\- Pour en revenir à Alphonse… Comment tu as su que son armure était vide ? Demanda Havoc, toujours perplexe.

La fille de Goku regarda l'armure.

\- Quand je l'ai porté, je n'ai ressenti, aucune énergie corporelle, je n'ai rien senti venant de l'intérieur. Intervient la fille de Végéta en regardant Alphonse avec curiosité.

\- Quant à l'énergie Spirituelle, je se... Commença Abigaël.

\- Mais malgré l'armure… Vous me sentez comme un humain ? La coupa le Cadet Elric.

Les demi-Sayenjins étaient surprises de sa soudaine question. Abigaël allait répondre quand Ed s'énerva et qu'il la coupa, sans se préoccupé de l'équipe.

\- Al tu es toujours avec ça ? Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas créé tes souvenirs. Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent perplexe.

\- Oui je sais… Mais j'ai bien le droit de demander un avis ? Surtout à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît bien dans ce genre de chose, non ? Et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'à moi. Répliqua Alphonse avec calme.

\- Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un. Dit Abigaël, pensive. Les Présents la regardèrent.

\- A qui ? Demanda Bra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A ton avis. Sourit la demi-Sayenjin. Si Alphonse aurait une âme créée, il aurait des sentiments mais se sentirait vide, à qui sa peux bien te faire penser ?

\- C-17 et C-18 ? Demanda Bra après un instant de réflexion.

Non, parce qu'eux étaient humain avant de devenir des Androïdes. Rappelles-toi, Krilin, Yamcha et les autres nous ont dit qu'ils ne sentaient rien venant d'eux. Moi je le sentais enfin pour C-18 car je n'ai pas rencontrée C-17.

\- Bah alors, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Lui dit sa meilleure amie.

\- De C-16. Lui dit Abigaël comme si cela était une évidence. Il était totalement robotisé et je sentais strictement rien venant de lui, pas d'aura. Rien. Bra hocha la tête pour lui signaler qu'elle s'en souvenait. Tu es humain. Déclara Abigaël sans une once de doute. Malgré ton armure, tu as été humain et tu avais un corps. Je vais t'expliquer une chose, si une âme est créée, elle ne ressentirait pas les mêmes émotions que tu peux ressentir en étant humain. Tu serais une sorte de robot programmée comme un ami à nous. Tu as une âme, et elle est aussi vraie que tous ceux qui sont ici.

\- Et comment tu peux être sûr de ça sans le connaître ? Après tout une âme, personne ne l'a voit ou la sens comme tu dis. Remarqua Breda.

\- Je peux les ressentir. Avoua-t-elle. Ne me demandez surtout pas comment je peux, car moi-même je n'en sais rien. Seulement mon père et moi en sommes capable. La Team fut impressionné par ses capacités, qui firent sourire les demi-Sayenjins. Par contre, j'aurais pu avoir des doutes.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alphonse, soulagé de ses paroles.

\- Bah on se demande comment un gentil comme toi peut avoir un petit frère aussi impulsif qu'Edward. Sourit la brune en se rappelant son emportement quelques instants plus tôt et lorsqu'elle avait déclaré qu'elles venaient du ciel.

Un silence s'ensuivit à la fin de sa phrase. Un ricanement amusé s'entendit. Abigaël et Bra se retournèrent pour voir le Colonel qui regardait quelqu'un avec un sourire moqueur. La fille de Goku suivit la direction de son regard qui tomba sur Fullmetal. Ce dernier avait les poings serrés et les yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Abigaël et Bra ne comprirent pas sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda la plus âgé en haussant les sourcils.

\- Alphonse est MON petit-frère. Grogna le plus jeune Alchimiste. JE suis le GRAND.

\- Ah bon ? Enfonça Bra en regardant les deux frères tour à tour.

\- OUIIII. S'écria le blond. Et je vous interdis de dire à nouveau que je suis si petit QUE MÊME ALPHONSE NE ME RETROUVERAIS PAS DANS SON GANT ! Cria-t-il en agitant les bras.

\- Calme-toi Frangin, elle n'a jamais dit ça. Soupira son frère Cadet.

\- Toujours aussi susceptible Fullmetal. Se moqua Roy Mustang avec délice.

\- Je ne vous ai pas sonné vous ! Grogna Edward à l'adresse de son supérieur.

\- Ni-san. Réprimanda son frère Cadet, ce qui énerva de plus belle de notre Fullmetal.

Et alors qu'Ed gesticulait toujours et qu'Alphonse tentait de le calmer. Les demi-Sayenjin les regardait avec amusement surtout le blond, qui était rouge d'énervement. Les Militaires étaient désespérés par le caractère de l'Alchimiste. Roy ricanait dans son coin mais le ''clic'' d'une arme derrière lui le fit reprendre instantanément son sérieux.

\- Tu imagines si tonton Krilin faisait tout ce cirque si on se moquait de sa taille ? Chuchota Bra avec amusement à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci imaginait parfaitement la scène et elle se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rigoler.

Après encore quelques minutes, Edward s'assit sur le canapé en boudant comme un gosse. Abigaël se rassit sur le bureau, les jambes croisées et les mains posées de chaque côté de son corps.

\- D'autres questions ?

\- Tu as dit que vous êtes arrivées ici à cause d'un convecteur temporel… Tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda Riza, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Edward regarda les deux jeunes femmes, la curiosité prenant le pas sur l'humiliation et la colère.

\- Bulma et moi, par curiosité… L'avons créé pour savoir s'il existait d'autre monde parallèle au nôtre. C'était juste un prototype donc on ne savait pas ce qui arriverait si on l'utilisait, et on ne savait pas si l'on pourrait inverser le processus. On avait prévu de le détruire car même s'il fonctionnait… Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains. On aurait dû détruire cette stupide machine. Qu'est-ce qui m'a fichu un frangin pareil. Grogna Abigaël avec colère.

La Team ne pouvait s'imaginait ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

\- On vous aidera à rentrer chez vous. Il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen.

Abigaël le regarda et elle se calma instantanément devant son sourire rassurant et convainquant. Il dégageait une aura calme, il avait le même effet sur elle que son frère aîné ou Piccolo.

\- Pas d'autres questions ? Demanda Bra en s'adossant au bureau de Mustang. La Team réfléchit puis secoua la tête en signe de négation. Donc à notre tour. Se réjouit la demi-Sayenjin. Cette histoire d'Alchimie pique ma curiosité, dîtes-nous tout.

Le Colonel s'apprêtait à répondre mais Abigaël sauta du bureau, surprenant les présents qui sursautèrent légèrement.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de savoir tout ce qui concerne Amestris. Mais avant…

La fille de Goku se retourna et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau. Elle se pencha tout en regardant Mustang, avec un air sérieux et grave. Elle n'avait rien à envié à Riza lorsqu'il sentit la ''menace'' qu'elle dégageait. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle fit un grand sourire digne de Goku.

\- J'ai faim. Elle est où la cuisine ? Demanda-t-elle avec innocence, qui contrastait avec son air de quelques instants plus tôt.

La Team tomba à la renverse, même Bra. Celle-ci se releva à l'aide du bureau.

\- Tu es incorrigible Abigaël... Tu ne changeras donc jamais. Soupira la fille de Végéta, exaspéré par sa meilleure amie.

La Team rigola doucement. La fille de Goku fit une moue faussement vexée.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute... Cela fait des heures qu'on est là et je te rappelle que je n'ai même pas pu prendre mon petit déjeuner. Lui rappela la jeune femme en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

\- Tu abuses, cela ne fait même pas deux heures. Soupira Bra en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est déjà trop. Gémit Abigaël. Si je ne mange pas, je vais mourir dans tous les sens du terme. Dit-elle, elle accompagna sa phrase avec une moue dramatique, tout en se laissant tombé à moitié sur le bureau du Colonel. Un son se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment, voir tout Central. Riza regarda par la fenêtre, intriguée.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'orage. Dit-elle amusée en la regardant faire.

L'Amestrienne regarda la fille de Végéta en arquant un sourcil. Celle-ci regardait sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est… C'est Abigaël ? Demanda Havoc choqué, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

La sœur de Damon acquiesça. La Team écarquilla les yeux et étaient bouche-bée. La fille de Végéta leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête vers Mustang quand il se leva.

\- Suivez-moi, je vous emmène jusqu'à la cuisine.

Roy fit un pas mais il s'arrêta net quand Abigaël s'était redressée rapidement, comme si le bureau l'avait brûlé. La seconde d'après elle était devant la porte qu'elle avait ouverte. Ils étaient à moitié surpris de sa vitesse.

\- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?... Allez ! Le pressa-t-elle en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre avec impatience, oubliant le vouvoiement. La nourriture ne va pas venir toute seule, jusqu'à moi malheureusement.

La Team rigola doucement en se regardant et ne firent aucun commentaire quand elle avait tutoyée leur Colonel. Bra était encore plus exaspérée et se tapa le front en soupirant. Le Colonel se reprit et sortit en 1er suivi de près par Abigaël, puis de Bra et enfin de ses subordonnées et des deux frères. Ce qu'ils virent les laissa complètement bouche-bée et abasourdis avec les yeux comme des soucoupes, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient sortirent de leurs orbites. Abigaël mangeait ou plutôt dévorée toute la nourriture en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle ne dégustait et ne mâchait même pas. Elle mangeait comme si elle n'avait pas eu de nourriture pendant x temps. La demi-Sayenjin mangeait comme tout le personnel de l'armée.

Les Cuisiniers avaient les yeux écarquillés et étaient dépités en observant cette scène, ce fut comme si ça faisait des mois qu'ils étaient dans cette cuisine, alors que cela faisait à peine 30 minutes. L'un des cuisiniers s'approcha de l'oreille de son collègue et murmura.

\- Elle n'est pas Humaine… C'est un ogre. Murmura un des cuisiniers à l'oreille de son collège.

\- Pire que ça… Elle a mangé la quasi-totalité de nos réserves et ce en même pas une heure. Murmura un autre sous le choc.

\- Elle est toute seule à manger encore en plus. S'étrangla un troisième.

\- Ils faudraient être une centaine de soldats pour manger ce qu'elle mange. Souffla le Chef en s'épongeant le front d'un mouchoir, il était épuisé à force de courir partout. Les cuisiniers hochèrent la tête d'accord avec leur patron. On n'aura pas beaucoup de repos si elle reste au QG. Soupira-t-il, suivit de ses employés, qui étaient fatigués rien que d'y penser. Il faut s'y remettre. Grimaça le Chef, provoquant des gémissements de mécontentement, mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Les cuisiniers étaient de plus en plus dépités par tous les plats qu'ils préparaient et des assiettes vides qui s'empilaient sur la table. C'était une première dans l'Histoire de la cuisine d'Amestris, de préparer autant de plat pour une seule et unique personne, qui plus est une jeune fille, cela les dégoûtaient presque de leurs métiers, et ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir finis.

Bien sûr, la Team était tout aussi abasourdie et choquée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, et qu'ils voyaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure. La fille de Végéta avait la tête posée sur ses avant-bras croisés sur la table et regardait sa meilleur amie mangée, ou plutôt s'empiffrer, elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la Team Mustang et failli éclater de rire devant leurs visages.

\- On ne pensait pas qu'il y avait pire que toi Nissan… Mais visiblement on s'est trompé car elle mange comme une centaine de soldats. Chuchota Alphonse à l'oreille de son frère.

Bra les écoutait ayant tout de même pas une confiance aveugle en eux. Elle sourit à sa remarque. Les subordonnés étaient absorbés par la jeune femme qui mangeait tous les plats en un clin d'œil. Ils entendirent la remarque d'Alphonse et ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. Le Cadet Elric continua de sorte que seul La Team Mustang entende.

\- Elle va en faire des frais à l'armée, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Leur dit le Cadet Elric avec amusement, il aurait un sourire assez moqueur s'il n'aurait pas eu l'amure.

Les présents rigolèrent doucement, même Hawkeye sourit et bien qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître, elle était estomaqué par tout ce qu'elle pouvait manger en si peu de temps. Havoc avala une bouffé de cigarette.

\- C'est incroyable de manger aussi vite en si peu de temps… Et surtout autant, surtout pour une jeune femme. Murmura Havoc après avoir soufflé la fumée de sa cigarette.

Bra rigola et la Team la regarda sans comprendre. La fille de Végéta s'adossa sur sa chaise et se tourna pour pouvoir les regarder tour à tour avec les bras croisés.

\- C'est dans nos origines. Les Sayenjins mangent énormément. Abigaël comme son père mange beaucoup plus que nous, allez savoir pourquoi. Sourit-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

Falman se reprit très vite en la regardant surpris.

\- Co… Comment tu as fait pour nous entendre ? Alphonse n'a pas parlé aussi fort. Lui dit Falman, surpris.

\- Cela aussi c'est dans nos origines Sayenjin. Révéla-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Nos sens sont beaucoup plus développés que les humains ou que les Sayenjins de sang pur. Nos réflexes aussi sont beaucoup plus élevés.

La Team la regarda interloqué. La fille de Végéta sourit et se retourna vers sa meilleur amie qui n'avait pas fait attention à la discussion, trop absorbé à manger tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Cela ne l'a surprenait pas. Après les entraînements, l'activité préférée d'Abigaël était de manger.

\- Après que tu as fini ton… ''Petit déj''… Je veux en savoir plus sur ce monde.

Abigaël la regarda. Elle n'était pas gêné d'avoir la bouche pleine devant les Militaires, elle était entourée de toutes les assiettes et bol vide qui trônait autour d'Elle, ce qui en faisait une tonne. La fille de Goku hocha la tête en souriant.

\- _Je veux aussi en découvrir plus sur ce ''Généralissime''._ Lui dit-elle dans sa langue Paternel.

Abigaël hocha la tête de nouveau la tête et retourna à son repas comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est quoi cette langue ? Je ne la connais pas et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Demanda Edward en les regardant tour à tour.

Bra les regardèrent en souriant.

\- Cela m'aurait très étonnée que vous la connaissiez… Personne ne sait la parler excepté mon père et celui d'Abigaël. La Team la regarda n'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa question.

\- C'est votre langue Paternel. Du Sayenjin. Devina rapidement le plus jeune Alchimiste de l'armée.

\- C'est mon père qui nous l'a appris. On l'apprend depuis qu'on est petite, dès qu'on a commencé à parler à vrai dire. Comme ça on pouvait complotées dans le dos de nos mères, sans qu'elle le sache. Sourit-elle avec nostalgie. On faisait quand même attention évidemment, car on ne pouvait rien cacher à nos pères. Chuchota-t-elle dans un soupir.

La Team était très impressionné et rigola à la façon qu'elle l'avait dit. Mustang fronça les sourcils. Il était persuadé qu'elles ne leur disaient pas tous. Il les comprenait à vrai dire, elles ne les connaissaient pas. Malgré leurs aires joviales, elles étaient méfiantes même si elles ne craignaient rien. Que pouvaient-ils faire contre des demi-Sayenjins ? Abigaël finit son repas 30 minutes plus tard. Elle avait bien évidemment, vidé toute la réserve de nourriture de l'armée, enfin presque, qui laissa stupéfait les cuisiniers et la Team Mustang. La fille de Goku se frotta le ventre en s'adossant à la chaise et s'étira comme un chat avec un gémissement de contentement. Les hommes présents détournèrent le regard quand le débardeur que portait la Demi-Sayenjin remonta jusqu'à son ventre d'une finesse incroyable.

\- Bon… Ce n'était pas aussi fameux que les plats de maman… Mais c'était mangeable. Sourit la jeune femme.

Bra leva les yeux au ciel amusé. La Team était, comme d'habitude, abasourdis. Les cuisiniers consternaient. Pas fameux ? Elle avait englouti pratiquement la totalité des réserves. Le Chef ferait des réclamations si la brune continuait à dévaliser sa cuisine. Abigaël regarda les cuisiniers avec un grand sourire et un regard innocent.

\- Dites... C'est quoi le dessert ? Demanda-t-elle comme si c'était banale.

La Team Mustang et les Cuisiniers tombèrent à la renverse complètement, là, ils n'y a aucun mot qui arrivait à leurs esprits.

\- Après… Après tout ce que tu as mangé… Tu as encore faim ? Demanda Fuery qui se releva s'étant reprit de son choc.

\- Bien sûr. Dit-elle comme une évidence en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai encore beaucoup de place et faim aussi. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

La Team écarquilla les yeux pendant que les cuisiniers emmenaient tous leurs stocks de dessert. Abigaël se lécha les lèvres en voyant la nourriture et se jeta pratiquement dessus, elle tourna la tête vers sa meilleur amie la bouche pleine.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-elle, à peine compréhensible à cause de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

Bra ayant l'habitude, elle comprit.

\- Non merci... Quand le Convecteur nous a envoyé ici, cela m'a complètement retourné l'estomac. Refusa la fille du Prince en secouant la tête.

Abigaël sourit compatissante et enfourna une glace à la vanille et aux noix. Elle mangea tout aussi rapidement, que ce qu'elle a mangé avant. 1 heure plus tard, la Team et les demi-Sayenjins étaient retournés au bureau. Ils avaient repris leurs places avant qu'ils ne le quittent. La fille de Goku regarda sa meilleure amie qui lui sourit, elle lui rendit. Abigaël reporta son attention sur la Team.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce que l'Alchimie a de si génial dans ce monde ?

Edward chercha ses mots, il était le plus à même de leur expliquer. Le Colonel étant trop fainéant et Alphonse ne voulant pas contrarier son, cher _grand_ -frère.

\- L'Alchimie est utilisée très couramment ici comme vous l'avez compris. Grâce à des cercles de transmutation qui possèdent plusieurs symbole différent, mais quoi qu'il arrive il faut toujours respecter l'échange équivalent c'est la base de cette science. En voyant que les demi-Sayenjins étaient attentives, il continua d'un ton expert. La masse doit toujours être équivalente à l'objet qu'on souhaite transmuter et du même matériau… Par exemple pour une horloge cassée, on ne pourra pas en faire une autre plus grosse ou changer sa matière. On peut créer un objet mais qu'avec la matière qu'on a. En gros, on ne peut jamais changer une matière en une autre.

\- Tu peux nous faire une démo ? Demanda Bra

Edward sourit et claqua des mains, puis les posa au sol. Un éclair bleuté apparut à la seconde où que ses mains entrèrent en contact avec celui-ci, une lance en sortit au fur et à mesure. La fille de Goku et celle de Végéta regardèrent la scène avec fascination. La lumière disparut et Fullmetal tenait la lance avec le bout en pointe dans sa main droite. Les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent et Abigaël fut impressionnée.

\- Cela est utile, pour des humains du moins. Lui dit Abigaël, sans moquerie cependant.

\- Très. Sourit-il. Généralement on utilise des cercles avec plusieurs formes à l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'as pas utilisé de cercle ? Remarqua Bra en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

La Team baissa la tête. Le regard d'Ed s'assombrit et le regard d'Al se voila de tristesse, malgré l'armure. Les demi-Sayenjins le virent et se regardèrent en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elles allaient découvrirent.

\- Parce qu'on a bravé l'interdit… Commença-t-il dans un murmure.

\- L'interdit ? Demanda prudemment Abigaël.

Ed leva la tête pour la regardait dans les yeux. Elle vit la tristesse et de l'amertume et sans savoir pourquoi, elle en éprouvait aussi.

\- Le tabou ultime… La transmutation Humaine.

Abigaël et Bra ne comprirent pas de suite.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la fille de Végéta.

Personne ne répondit et ils n'en eurent pas besoin.

\- Ressusciter quelqu'un. C'est comme ça que vous avez perdu vos membres. Comprit Abigaël.

\- On a perdu notre mère et on a voulu la revoir… J'ai perdu ma jambe gauche et Al a perdu son corps entier. J'ai eu le temps de rattacher son âme à l'armure en échange de mon bras droit.

Les demi-Sayenjins avaient arrêtés de respirer à cette révélation.

\- On a eu une bonne leçon. Ricana-t-il nerveusement. On ne doit pas se prendre pour Dieu. Personne ne peut être jamais ressuscité.

Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent, puis la première baissa les yeux, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Une autre grande différence avec notre monde. Murmura la fille de Goku.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le Colonel.

\- _Je leur dit ou pas ?_ Demanda Abigaël à Bra en Sayenjin.

\- _Fais comme tu le sens_. Répondit Bra dans un haussement d'épaule.

La Team se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Cela était stressant de ne pas savoir de quoi elles parlaient. Ils se doutaient que c'était à propos de la révélation d'Edward. La plus âgée des demi-Sayenjins soupira.

\- Dans mon monde… Il existe 7 petites sphères orange qui comptent des étoiles noires de 1 à 7. On les appelle aussi des Dragon Ball et dès qu'on les rassemble, un Dragon Sacré apparaît : Shenron, un ami de longue date de la famille, en quelques sorte. Elle hésita, puis se résigna. Il peut réaliser 3 vœux et n'importe lesquelles. Les soldats se regardèrent. Abigaël regarda les frère Elric. Edward secoua lentement la tête refusant de croire ce qu'elle lui dira. Même ressusciter les morts, et ceux plusieurs fois et….

\- C'est impossible ! La coupa Edward en se levant du canapé.

\- Rien n'est impossible et après tout ce qui s'est passé. J'espère sincèrement que tu ne me prends pas pour une menteuse. Répliqua Abigaël en descendant du bureau.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Edward plissa les yeux et chercha une trace de quelque mensonge dans ses pupilles ténèbres. Dans leur monde il pouvait ressusciter les morts ? Il croyait en leurs capacités et même à leurs histoires mais comment croire à ça ? Alphonse et lui avaient tentés la transmutation et voilà le résultat. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas croire que c'était la vérité. Bra s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et lui posa doucement la main sur le bras. Abigaël la regarda et Bra la regarda intensément. La fille de Goku soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux et se retourna pour regarder l'horizon. Bra s'assit sur le bureau et regarda la Team.

\- Ecoutez... Commença Bra. On en est la preuve vivante, on est morte une fois… On connaît même celui qui se charge du poste frontière, celui qui décide si l'on va au paradis ou en enfer. Tu veux autre chose ? Chez vous, on utilise l'Alchimie à tout bout de champs alors que dans le mien, on ne l'utilise pas du tout et elle est inexistante. Et de toute façon, on s'en contre-fiche de ce que vous pensez. Vous voulez parler de chose véridique ? Il se trame quelque chose de pas net dans votre armée et c'est d ça que vous devriez vous préoccupez.

Sa voix était catégorique et sans appel. La Team fronça les sourcils mais ne dirent rien, en ayant des doutes depuis longtemps. La fille de Goku se retourna pour regarder Bra en sachant de quoi elle parlait, ou plutôt de qui. Le Généralissime King Bradley. Son aura était étrange, trop étrange pour être humain. Elles étaient déterminés à savoir ce qui se passer ici, même si elles devaient restés plus longtemps en sachant comment rentrer. D'ailleurs…

\- C'est quoi cette examen de je-ne-sais-plus quoi d'Etat que l'autre parlait ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Mustang. Sans savoir si j'étais intéressée d'ailleurs. Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, qui furent cependant entendu par les présents.

La Team sourit. Roy regarda son horloge et se leva précipitamment.-

\- Merde avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié. Il faut que j'aille préparer les examens. Soupira-t-il avec ennui. Edward te dira tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches. L'informa l'Alchimiste de Flamme en contournant son bureau. L'examen pratique se déroulera dans 4 heures. Ils te montreront où il se déroule. Dit-il en désignant ses subordonnés.

Roy s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte et se retourna vers la fille de Goku, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas assurer. Lui dit-il avec certitude, elle rendit son sourire. A dans 2 heures.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes en souriant. Roy lui fit un clin d'œil et il sortit accompagner de sa très fidèle subordonnée.

\- Alors c'est quoi cette examen au juste ? Demanda la fille de Goku en se tournant vers le Fullmetal, oubliant la scène de quelques instants plus tôt.

\- L'examen d'Alchimiste est juste pour voir comment tu te débrouille en Alchimie. Et si tu réussi tu feras partie de l'armée. Expliqua le blond.

\- Tss, mais je n'y connais rien en Alchimie Moi. Siffla-t-elle avec amertume en repensant à Bradley.

\- C'est étrange. Admit Edward. Il faudra que tu leur montre ce que tu sais faire.

\- Cela va être facile surtout pour toi. Rigola Havoc avec une cigarette à la bouche.

Abigaël sourit en coin amusé, ce qui le fit rougir et levait les yeux au ciel à ses collègues, elle dit faussement contente.

\- Super. S'exclama Abigaël d'une fausse joie. Je sens que je vais m'éclater comme une folle, Hourra ! Abigaël leva son poing avec un faux sourire.

La Team rigola. Havoc se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule souriant.

\- Vu ce que tu sais faire tu as toute les chances d'être prise. Ils auraient mieux fait de te donner ton nom d'Alchimiste d'Etat de suite. Sourit-il.

\- Mon nom d'Alchimiste d'Etat ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est un nom qu'ils donnent à ceux qui ont été accepté au concours. Ils le donnent généralement en fonction de l'Alchimie que l'Alchimiste utilise. Pour te donner un exemple, le Colonel c'est l'Alchimiste de Flamme, parce qu'il utilise l'Alchimie de feu. Lui révéla le brun férue d'informatique.

\- C'est un pyromane quoi. Sourit la demi-Sayenjin.

Les Présents rigolèrent à sa remarque. Les demi-Sayenjins se sourirent.

\- Mustang t'a appelé Fullmetal tout à l'heure, tu en es un aussi ? Demanda Bra en regardant l'aîné Elric.

\- Je suis bien Alchimiste d'état. Déclara-t-il avec fierté en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et bombant le torse.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu trop petit pour ça ? Se moqua Bra, le faisant perdre son grand sourire.

\- QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MÊME UN ENFANT DE 5 ANS POURRAIT SE FAIRE PASSER POUR MOI ! S'écria le blond en agitant ses mains.

Les présents rigolèrent et il serra les poings, se retenant avec mal de tout balancer dans la pièce. Abigaël se calma et posa un doigt sous son menton.

\- En tout cas, j'aime bien, c'est stylé. Dit-elle avec un sourire, ce qui remonta la fierté d'Edward, mais qui ne le calma pas pour autant pour sa moquerie. Et tu fais quoi ? Tu contrôles le métal ?

\- Je peux faire ce que je veux avec mon Alchimie comme j'ai vu la porte. Ils m'ont donnés Fullmetal parce que j'ai des Automails.

\- La porte ? Tiqua Bra.

\- Je vous expliquerez plus tard, c'est une longue histoire. La demi-Sayenjin hocha la tête puis Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent. La fille de Goku regarda le cadet Elric.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Abigaël.

\- Non, car on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que qui que ce soit découvre ce qu'on avait fait.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bra, qui n'avait pas compris au contraire de sa meilleure amie.

\- Parce que ce qu'ils ont fait est inégale et il mérite la cour martiale. Mais aussi parce que l'armée l'aurais emprisonné pour pouvoir faire des expériences sur lui et il aurait servi de cobaye. Répondit Breda à la place du plus jeune.

\- Cela ferait comme nous s'ils sauraient nos origines. Dit Bra en regardant Abigaël

\- De 1 : Ils faudraient qu'ils trouvent le moyen de nous affaiblir et de nous approchait et de 2 : Je les attendrais de pieds ferme sois en sûr. Sourit la sœur de Goten avec un sourire étonnamment effrayant.

Les demi-Sayenjins se sourirent en se faisant un clin d'œil. La Team Mustang sourirent devant leur désinvolture et à la véracité de leurs paroles. L'armée entière ne pourrait sûrement pas les arrêter même avec toutes leurs armes à leurs dispositions.

\- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faudrait peut-être y aller. Suggéra Havoc en regardant l'heure. On a encore quelques heures devant nous.

\- On peut en profiter pour vous faire visiter le QG. Proposa Breda.

\- Je suis pour. Accepta Abigaël.

\- Je m'inscris avec toi. Déclara soudainement Bra.

\- Hors de question.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je peux…

\- On n'a pas besoin d'être toutes les deux pour ça. Objecta la plus âgé. C'est moi qu'il a inscrite, donc c'est moi, seule qui irait.

D'ailleurs, elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il l'avait inscrite à ce stupide examen. Qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? Pourquoi elle et pas Bra ? Un pressentiment la pris. Et si elles n'étaient pas arrivées ici par hasard ? S'il l'attendait d'une quelconque manière ? Bra soupira. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Quand elle avait une idée en tête rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. La fille de Végéta ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec inquiétude. Abigaël ne se démonta pas. Sa meilleure amie croisa les bras et poussa un soupire résigné.

\- Ok, je n'insiste pas.

\- Tant fais pas va, ça va aller. Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Bra hocha la tête mais n'en fut pas pour autant convaincu, elle aussi avait un mauvaise pressentiment.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Abigaël et Bra en savent un peu plus sur ce monde. La Team Mustang sur les deux jeunes femmes. Beaucoup de réponses dévoilaient mais des choses encore cachés seront découverte dans les prochains jours.**

 **Des avis ? Impressions ? Avis ? Critiques constructives ?**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ceci était juste une petite introduction et des récapitulatifs et les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer dans 2-3 chapitres.**

 **L'histoire d'Abigaël et de Bra ?  
Les histoires d'Alchimie ?  
Les confrontations avec Ed ?  
Caractères des personnages ? Respecté ou des choses à modifier ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :***


	4. Rencontre et Examen d'Alchimiste

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Métal'' :**

 **Abigaël et Bra ont racontés leurs origines et Edward ce qu'elles avaient besoin de savoir sur l'Alchimie. Beaucoup de choses ont été évités lors de la discussion mais qu'ils seront bientôt obligés de révéler. Abigaël participera au fameux examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat. Les demi-Sayenjins feront des rencontres qu'elles ne seront pas prêtes d'oublier, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?  
Voici la suite de ''Dragon Métal''.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour tes reviews et j'apprécie que tu aimes mes chapitres ^^  
L'humour, il y en aura mais pour la suite, elle sera moins présente et tu vas découvrir pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre ^^  
Mes chapitres sont déjà écrits donc je ne pense pas qu'il faudra attendre deux semaines entre chaque. J'ai seulement beaucoup de réécriture et des choses à modifier. A la base, elle faisait 50 chapitres à peu près, mais ils étaient très court et là je les rassemble pour qu'ils fassent plus long. Il y aura des combats mais cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite, cela se concentrera sur les questions ect ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Bonne journée et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Les demi-Sayenjins et la Team Mustang sortirent de la salle.

\- Nous, on va vous laisser. Winry arrive aujourd'hui et elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je n'ai pas encore envie qu'elle me pique une crise parce qu'on est encore en retard. Bougonna Ed, pas emballé de voir son amie à Central, surtout avec tous ce qu'il se passe.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour nous. Répliqua Alphonse.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi on est plus des gamins.

\- On n'a le droit de se poser des questions ? Railla la fille de Végéta, adorant voir le jeune Alchimiste monter sur ses grands chevaux, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Je te signale que tu es plus jeune que moi ! Grinça le Fullmetal, virant au rouge de colère.

\- D'un an, ce n'est pas vraiment une grande différence. Sourit Bra avec provocation.

\- J'ai 18 ans, tu dois en avoir 15. Répliqua froidement Edward.

Abigaël croisa les bras et regarda la scène avec amusement. Les soldats soupirèrent. Cela promettait avec ses deux-là ensemble s'ils se lançaient des piques toute la journée. Quoi que, c'était une grande distraction, bien que les emportements du plus jeune Militaire était désespérants par moment, ils aimaient bien voir ce dernier s'énervait pour des réflexions de rien du tout, même si ce n'était pas des critiques le concernant, sauf quand cela venait du Colonel.

\- 20 ans ? Mentalement ou physiquement, ou aucun des deux ? Répliqua la fille de Bulma avec arrogance. Et pour info, j'ai 17 ans, physiquement ET mentalement.

\- Toi, je vais… Commença Ed en se jetant sur la jeune femme mais il fut arrêté par son frère. Lâche-moi Al que je lui fasse fermer son clapet à celle-là. S'écria-t-il.

\- Nissan, Winry va nous attendre ! Rappela le Cadet Elric.

Ed se calma instantanément en entendant son frère prononcer le prénom de son ex et Bra afficha un sourire moqueur et victorieux.

\- On y va. Grogna-t-il en se retournant.

\- Fais attention à ne pas te perdre mon _petit_. Provoqua une dernière fois la demi-Sayenjin.

Ed s'arrêta net, ses poings se serrèrent et ses épaules tremblotèrent sous la colère, elle pouvait sentit son aura tressautait. Il inspira-expira pour se calmer. Après plusieurs minutes, il s'éloigna accompagné de son frère et Bra laissa échapper un léger rire, elle se retourna et croisa les yeux noirs réprobateurs et amusés de sa meilleure amie.

\- Quoi ? C'est marrant de le voir s'énerver pour si peu. Sourit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça me rappelle vachement quelqu'un mais je ne vois pas qui. Railla Abigaël avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ahahah. Articula exagérément Bra.

Les soldats sourirent et reprirent leurs marches. Ils leurs firent visiter le QG en expliquant plus ou moins les règles à respecter. Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Un grand fracas se firent entendre et les Soldats se précipitèrent à l'endroit du bruit, suivit de près par les filles des Sayenjins sur leurs gardes. Arrivés dans une des allés, ils découvrirent des tonnes de livres au sol et un mouvement les firent bouger.

\- Aidez-moi ! Appela soudain une voix féminine étouffée par les livres.

Falman et Breda s'approchèrent rapidement et retirèrent les livres qui recouvraient effectivement une jeune femme. Celle-ci arriva à se dégager et inspira-expira pour reprendre son souffle. Elle portait des lunettes rondes, des cheveux courts qui lui arrivait aux épaules.

\- Merci. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Souffla-t-elle à genou, la tête baissée.

\- Les livres vous tuerons un jour Schieska. Rigola doucement Breda.

Schieska rigola avec embarras, les deux soldats l'aidèrent à se relever et elle les remercia en s'inclinant profondément. Elle se redressa et remarqua les deux jeunes filles.

\- Vous devez être sûrement les deux jeunes filles qui sont tombés du ciel.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite on dirait. Grogna la fille de Végéta en croisant les bras.

\- On ne peut pas dire que vous êtes passée inaperçu à votre façon de débarquer. Rigola timidement Fuery.

\- Tout le monde parle de mystérieuse femme, venant du ciel avec une force incroyable et une capacité à flotter dans les airs. Et surtout avec l'audace d'affronter le Général Hakuro. S'extasia Schieska avec des étoiles pleins les yeux

\- Bah euh... Sourit Abigaël avec gêne.

\- Comment faîtes-vous ? Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur une chose pareille. Dîtes-moi s'il vous plaît. Insista la femme en s'approchant de la plus âgé qui se recula d'un pas sous la surprise.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le temps à vrai dire. Intervint Havoc en voyant le mal l'aise d'Abigaël, faisant calmer Schieska qui le regarda avec interrogation.

\- On leur fait visiter le QG et ensuite, Abigaël va passer l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance alors. Chuchota-t-elle avec de la déception dans la voix, la tête basse et les deux bras le long du corps.

\- Si vous voulez, je repasserais et vous expliquerez. Sourit Abigaël, compatissant à sa déception, ce qui exaspéra Bra.

\- Vous voulez bien ? Se reprit la bibliothécaire en reprenant sa bonne humeur.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Confirma la jeune femme.

\- Merci. Merci. Merci. Ne put s'arrêter Schieska en joignant ses deux mains.

\- On va vous laisser travailler maintenant. Sourit Falman, coupant court à la joie de Schieska.

Après quelques salutations en bonne et due forme. Les demi-Sayenjins et les Soldats sortirent de la bibliothèque et se rendirent au dortoir.

\- Elle est toujours aussi pleine d'entrain ? Demanda Abigaël, en faisant référence à la femme qu'ils venaient de quitter.

\- Oui, elle est folle de ses bouquins et pourraient passer sa vie à en lire. Elle est très gentille mais aussi très maladroite. Répondit Havoc avec un léger rire. Elle est entrée dans l'armée grâce à Ed.

\- Ah bon ? Questionna la fille de Végéta.

\- Oui. Les frères avaient des recherches importantes à faire mais la bibliothèque de Central a été détruite. Schieska a une très très bonne mémoire et elle avait lu les livres qu'ils avaient besoin. Pour les remercier, Ed l'a fait engager dans l'armée et elle est très utile. Expliqua rapidement Falman.

Lorsqu'Abigaël allait répondre, une boule de poil noir et blanche lui sauta dans les bras, elle fut surprise et se recula d'un pas, elle sentit la boule de poil tremblait dans ses bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Commença la fille de Chichi en haussant les sourcils surprise.

\- Hayate ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Fuery avec inquiétude.

\- Il est à vous ? Demanda Abigaël en caressant doucement la tête du chien qui se détendit.

\- Il est au Lieutenant, je l'ai récupéré alors qu'il était tout seul dans la rue. Mais je ne comprends pas…

\- Ah te voilà ! S'exclama soudainement une voix joyeuse coupant Fuery, le chien trembla de nouveau et se recroquevilla contre la jeune femme.

Les Soldats et les jeunes femmes levèrent les yeux et virent un homme à l'autre bout du couloir. Il était brun et grand, il portait des lunettes et avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il courait dans leur direction.

\- Je croyais l'avoir perdu, Hawkeye m'aurait tué. Souffla le Militaire en se penchant et mettant ses mains sur ses genoux et reprit difficilement sa respiration.

\- C'est sûr que ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver. Sourit Havoc qui était en garde-à-vous.

\- Pas de ça avec moi. Repos. Sourit le brun en se redressant.

Les soldats obéirent instantanément.

\- Merci de l'avoir rattrapé, il m'a filé entre les mains. Remercia-t-il en regardant la jeune femme.

\- A vrai dire Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes, il s'est littéralement jeté dans ses bras. Rigola Breda en ne laissant pas Abigaël répondre.

\- C'est un mec et je trouve normal qu'il se jette dans les bras d'une belle femme. Rigola Maes en regardant la jeune femme, qui se gratta la nuque avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Maes leva un sourcil en la détaillant, puis posa ses yeux marron sur Bra et cela fait tilt. Ah mais vous êtes celles qui sont arrivés ce matin ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. J'en ai entendu parler dès que je suis rentré.

\- D'ailleurs, vous ne deviez pas rentrer qu'après-demain Lieutenant-Colonel ? Demanda Fuery avec respect.

\- Si. Mais notre mission s'est terminée un peu plus tôt. Répondit le Militaire. Ce qui est très bien car aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de ma choupinette d'amour. S'extasia-t-il avec un grand sourire béat au visage.

\- Et c'est reparti. Soupira Havoc en sortant une cigarette alors que Maes avait sorti une photo de sa veste et l'agiter devant le visage de la jeune femme, qui se recula et Hayate cacha son museau dans son cou. Elle est belle mon Elycia puce d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va avoir 5 ans. Que ça pousse vite quand même, elle est mignonne hein ? Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu ma femme, Gracya. Continua-t-il en sortant une photo de sa femme. Elle est magnifique hein ? C'est la plus belle, mon ange, mon amour !

Abigaël sourit devant tant de fierté envers sa famille. Bra sourit à son tour. Il était complètement gaga et il était amusant, il ne laissa même pas en placer une aux demi-Sayenjins et énuméra toutes les qualités des 2 femmes de sa vie. Abigaël prit les deux photos qu'il lui tendait. Une petite fille s'y trouvait avec une peluche dans les bras, elle avait deux petites couettes retenus par des pinces en forme de cœur, elle avait un grand sourire innocent. Des yeux bleus pures d'enfant qui n'avaient pas vu l'horreur du monde. Bra s'approcha et regarda les photos, c'était vrai qu'elles étaient magnifiques. La deuxième photo était Maes et Gracya, ils étaient enlacés et regardait l'objectif avec bonheur. L'amour transperçait dans cette photo. La belle femme était châtain et ses cheveux courts entouraient magnifiquement son visage fin, elle avait des yeux clairs qui renvoyait douceur, gentillesse et amour.

\- Ce n'est pas que vous nous ennuyez mais on doit finir le tour du QG. Intervint Havoc qui stoppa les gesticulations du Militaire.

\- Ah oui ? Bah je vous accompagne alors. Sourit Maes.

\- Vous n'avez pas un rapport à rendre au Colonel ? Demanda Falman, ne voulant pas entendre les qualités de la famille de son supérieur, bien qu'il apprécie ce dernier.

\- Ah mais Roy peut attendre, vous pourrez m'expliquer d'où vous venez comme ça. Répondit le Militaire en regardant Abigaël puis Bra qui avait toujours les bras croisées et les sourcils froncés.

Les demi-Sayenjins et les Militaires reprirent la route. Abigaël avait toujours Hayate dans les bras et elle raconta à Maes ses origines et comment elles étaient arrivées dans les petites lignes.

\- Ça c'est une drôle d'histoire mais je vous crois.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Bra en levant un sourcil. Si vite ?

\- Bah oui, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi vous mentirez. Et puis, vu ce qu'on me dit, je vous crois.

Les militaires furent étonnés alors qu'eux avaient du mal pour certaines choses, mais si Maes Hugues les croyaient, alors pourquoi pas eux ? Ils resteraient tout de même dubitatifs pour les Dragons Ball, même si elles ne lui avaient pas encore racontés pour ce détail.

\- Et vous avez une idée de comment rentrer chez vous ? Demanda le plus haut-gradés du groupe.

\- Pas encore. On pense que nos familles doivent chercher une solution pour nous ramener.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait voir à la bibliothèque de Central.

\- Je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite ? Lui demanda Bra.

\- Elle a été reconstruite et les documents reconstitués grâce à Schieska. Répondit Maes.

\- Elle est vraiment extraordinaire. Sourit Abigaël, impressionné.

\- Elle nous a beaucoup aidés. Admit le Lieutenant-Colonel.

\- Ah les voilà enfin ! S'éleva une grosse voix, pleine d'excitation.

Les Militaires frissonnèrent instantanément à cette voix. Les demi-Sayenjins se retournèrent et furent impressionnées de la carrure du Militaire qui se dirigeait vers le groupe. Il était très grand, aussi grand que Piccolo et avait seulement une choupette blonde sur le crâne, il avait des yeux bleus. Il se dirigea instantanément vers Bra qui se recula, elle plissa les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha l'obligeant à reculer la tête en arrière.

\- Vous êtes si jeune, c'est incroyable. J'ai appris comment vous êtes arrivés ici et j'étais obligé de venir à votre rencontre.

\- Vous devriez reculer. Menaça la fille de Végéta entre ses dents, n'appréciant pas cette proximité.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était à cause de sa menace mais il se recula et se dirigea précipitamment sur Abigaël, qui se recula et resserra son emprise sur Hayate lorsqu'il s'agita contre elle.

\- On m'a dit que vous étiez forte. Que vous avez tenu tête au Général Hakuro et que vous avez arrêtée des balles d'une seule main ? Demanda-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Euh, oui. Hésita la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Je me présente commandant Alex Louis Armstrong, l'Alchimiste au bras puissant. Se présenta-t-il en arrachant sa chemise et exhibant ses impressionnants muscles. Abigaël haussa les sourcils et Bra en leva un. La force et la puissance sont la fierté des Armstrong de génération en génération. Je suis ravie de rencontrer des jeunes femmes avec autant d'audace.

\- Euh, enchanté. Répondit Abigaël, sous la surprise de cet homme qui montrait sa musculature à ses collègues.

\- Est-ce que vous accepterez de m'affronter ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en s'approchant de nouveau devant Bra.

\- Non. Répondit-elle catégorique en se reculant.

\- Et vous ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'Abigaël sans se démonter du refus de la plus jeune. Je n'ai pas affronté d'adversaire digne de ce nom depuis des lustres.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Sourit-elle.

\- Ah merci, je suis impatient d'y être.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais on doit se rendre bientôt à la cour pour l'examen pratique. Intervint Havoc dans un léger soupire à ses collègues, plus fou les uns que les autres.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine Abigaël a été inscrite par le Généralissime lui-même. Se souvint le commandant en se calmant en regardant Bra.

\- C'est elle. Lui montra Breda, pointant Abigaël du doigt.

\- Comme ça, je vais voir ce dont vous êtes capable alors, vu ce que j'ai entendu, cela va être intéressant. Sourit. D'ailleurs, je dois m'y rendre, je surveille l'examen avec le Colonel.

Après des salutations, il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Laissant Abigaël et Bra stupéfaites.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda la fille du Prince.

\- Oh oui. Grimaça Breda. Si on ne l'arrête pas rapidement, il pourrait nous parler pendant des heures, des nombreuses qualités transmises de génération en génération chez les Armstrong. Parodia Breda de la voix du commandant, ce qui firent rire ses collègues et sourirent Abigaël et Bra.

Ils reprirent leur marche, les demi-Sayenjins dans leurs pensées. Il y avait vraiment de bonnes personnes dans cette armée. Ils ne devaient pas s'ennuyait avec le gaga Hugues, l'exubérant Armstrong et le colérique aîné Elric. Elles ne s'ennuieront pas ici même si elles étaient méfiantes vis-à-vis du Généralissime. Abigaël réfléchissait concernant l'examen. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Beaucoup de chose les impressionnerait mais elle ne devait pas en montrer trop quand même. Des auras que les demi-Sayenjins reconnurent s'avançaient dans leur direction, elles s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Falman en voyant qu'elles ne les suivaient plus.

\- Edward et Alphonse reviennent. Informa la plus âgé.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que les frères Elric arrivèrent accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde, elle était un peu plus petite qu'Ed, mince. Elle était vêtue d'une veste en jean, par-dessus un t-shirt blanc, elle portait une mini-jupe bleue et des bottes marron qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse. Hayate sauta des bras de la fille de Chichi et sauta dans ceux métallique d'Alphonse qui lui caressa doucement la tête de sa main gantée. Ed avait la tête rentrée dans ses épaules et bougonner contre son amie qui lui faisait la morale, comme toujours sur…

\- Mes bêtes d'Automails, le top du top de la mécanique ! Je passe des semaines à en faire encore mieux et à chaque fois c'est la même chose avec toi ! Tu ne me prends pas en considération et tu les casses ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que ce n'est pas des jouets ! Hein ?

\- C'est bon tu as fini ? Grommela l'Alchimiste alors qu'ils arrivaient vers les Militaires et les demi-Sayenjins.

\- Non je n'ai pas fini ! S'énerva de plus belle la jeune femme en le dardant d'un regard noir. Mes belles créations, mes bébés, mes bijoux, tu les détruits alors que j'y passe toutes mes journées quand MON-SIEUR l'Alchimiste d'état, en a besoin pour ses stupides voyages au bout du monde !

\- C'est important ces voyages ! Répliqua Edward.

\- Je sais que c'est pour retrouver vos corps et je le conçois mais les automails ne sont pas fait pour se battre, espèce de drogués Alchimiste !

\- C'est toi, la droguée de mécanique !

\- DÉBILE ALCHIMISTE ! S'écria Winry.

\- FOLLE D'AUTOMAIL ! S'emballa à son tour Edward.

Abigaël et Bra regardèrent l'échange avec effarement, alors que les Soldats rigolèrent à cette énième dispute.

\- C'est qui elle ? Demanda Bra en regardant Falman qui était à ses côtés.

\- L'amie d'enfance des Elric et l'ex d'Edward.

\- Ouais bah… Commença la fille du Prince.

\- BAM !

Les présents sursautèrent lorsque Winry, folle de rage après cet idiot, l'avait violemment frappé avec une clé à molette sortie de nulle part. L'Alchimiste était au sol et complètement sonnée contre le mur.

\- Je dois plaindre qui d'être sorti avec l'autre ? Souffla Bra changeant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en voyant ça.

\- Je me suis toujours posé la question. Rigola doucement Breda.

Winry arrêta de s'égosiller en prenant enfin conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus seul dans le couloir. Elle rougit d'embarra, même si cela n'était pas la première fois qu'ils assistaient à ce genre de spectacle.

\- Désolé pour ça. S'excusa la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude. Sourit Fuery.

\- Vous devez être Abigaël et Bra, c'est ça ? Demanda la blonde en regardant les deux jeunes femmes. Ed m'a rapidement expliqué comment vous êtes-arrivés. Sourit la blonde. Winry Rockbell. Se présenta-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main à Abigaël, qui lui serra avec un sourire gêné à cause de la scène de quelques instants plus tôt, puis elle se tourna vers Bra mais celle-ci ne fit aucun geste et son visage était de nouveau fermé. Winry fut surprise mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Il m'a dit que vous êtes inscrit à l'examen ? Vous faîtes quoi comme Alchimie ? Demanda Winry en regardant Abigaël.

L'amie d'enfance des frères Elric avait bien vite remarqué qui était Abigaël et Bra, grâce à la description du Fullmetal. Abigaël était joviale alors que Bra était froide, mais surtout méfiante et c'était pour ça qu'elle était ainsi. Winry pouvait le comprendre. Elles n'étaient pas de ce monde et c'était tout à fait normal qu'elles ne leur fassent pas entièrement confiance.

\- Je n'en fais pas et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ce Bradley m'a inscrite. Répondit sincèrement la fille de Goku.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi familière lorsque vous parlez du Généralissime, surtout quand vous êtes ici. Prévint gentiment la mécanicienne.

Abigaël se tendit brusquement et ses yeux devinrent glaciales, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde que Winry cligna des yeux. La demi-Sayenjin reprit son sourire.

\- On va être en retard. Intervint Falman en regardant sa montre.

Ils reprirent la marche dès qu'Ed s'était remis du coup et évidemment cela reparti pour une dispute mais moins ''violente''. Winry avait insisté pour en savoir plus et Abigaël lui raconta seulement le peu. D'où elle venait, comment elles étaient arrivés et c'était tout. La fille de Goku, bizarrement, n'avait pas autant confiance en la blonde que la Team et avait révélé que le strict minimum et aucun n'avait rajouté quelque chose. Ed lui en fut mentalement reconnaissant car il ne voulait pas que son amie d'enfance ne soit mêlée à leur quête. Winry avait cependant sentie que la jeune femme lui cachait des choses mais elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Abigaël était dans la cour et au milieu de nombreux candidats qui avaient passés l'oral. Certains étaient confiants, d'autres angoissés et d'autres morts de peur. Certains des candidats se moquaient ou s'affronter seulement du regard, d'autres se parlaient sans pour autant révéler ce qu'ils feraient comme démonstration. La fille de Goku s'ennuyait ferme à attendre, l'attente n'avait jamais été son fort. Elle croisa ses bras et soupira toutes les 2 secondes, en se déplaçant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté en fin de compte. Cela l'irritait d'être ici alors qu'il avait déjà vu de quoi elle était capable. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Que préparait-il ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Elle sentait les regards curieux ou apeurés sur elle, elle reconnut vaguement les soldats qui étaient présents lors de son altercation avec ce Général. Ils savaient d'ors et déjà qu'elle serait prise et elle le voyait dans leurs yeux. Abigaël jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Le Généralissime était en compagnie de sa secrétaire. Ils étaient entourés de Général et de soldats plus ou moins gradés. Le Colonel Mustang se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux avec ses subordonnées et les frères Elric. Winry n'étant pas autorisé à y être, elle était partie rendre visite à la famille Hugues. Bra avait le regard sérieux digne de son père et les yeux plissés, elle était un peu à l'écart derrière Roy et Riza, elle observait toute la cour et ses yeux restaient en garde sur les gestes du Généralissime.

\- Bienvenue. Commença King Bradley qui était devant des structures qu'ils avaient construit à l'aide d'Alchimie, face aux candidats. Vous pouvez faire exactement ce que vous voulez avec ce que l'on vous a mis à disposition. Montrez-nous votre savoir-faire et les résultats seront annoncés à la fin de l'examen. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Déclara le Chef d'Amestris en se reculant et se replaçant à sa place d'origine.

Les candidats commencèrent à passer 1 par 1 pour impressionner le chef du Pays et des haut-gradés, pour certains le trac avait disparu dès qu'ils commencèrent leur démonstration. Abigaël les regarda avec attention mais pas du tout impressionné par leurs exploits. C'était digne de tour de magie et que même Babidi pouvait faire mieux que ça. Elle trouvait ça pathétique et inutile. En cas de guerre, en quoi cela serait une menace contre les ennemis ? La fille de Goku se pinça les lèvres et regarda le ciel.

\- _C'est digne de tour de magie. Pensa Abigaël avec ennuie. Ma mère et Bulma ont raison, je ressemble à tonton Végéta moi._ Pensa la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin, ce n'était pas vraiment une insulte la concernant.

Les candidats continuèrent à passer sans aucun souci, montrant divers choses. Un candidat créa deux colonnes de pierre immense, aussi haut qu'un gratte-ciel. Des sifflements impressionnés s'ensuivit et des applaudissements.

\- Tsk. Il leur en faut peu pour être impressionné. Siffla Bra avec ennuie. De plus, cela lui a beaucoup trop pris d'énergie. Continua-t-elle en voyant le Soldat tomber à genou, épuisé. Pas très bien pour gagner des points.

Ed et Al ne dirent rien mais ils durent avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'est que la première colonne se fissura au niveau de la base et s'écroula en direction du candidat qui ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé par la fatigue et par ce qu'il se produisait face à lui. Les soldats lui crièrent de se reculer mais il en était tout bonnement incapable. Mustang plissa les yeux et sortit ses gants inscrit de ses cercles de transmutation.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose. S'écria-t-il.

Mais à peine les a-t-il enfilé qu'il eut soudain un grand silence dans l'assemblée. Plus personne ne bougeait et c'était à peine si quelqu'un respirait.

\- C'est… Impossible. Murmura l'un des soldats sous le choc.

Abigaël avait rapidement réagit par instinct. La fille de Goku s'était transportée et se tenait à quelques mètres du sol et tenait la colonne de pierre de la main gauche. Elle était tournée du côté du Généralissime et elle soupira et regarda le candidat, qui avait les yeux comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte.

\- Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Non. Non ça va... Je… Merci… Sans Toi… Je ne serais plus de ce monde. Bégaya le brun, toujours sous le choc en ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de se produire.

La fille de Goku lui sourit et jeta la colonne de pierre sur le côté. Seulement, dès que la première colonne tomba à côté de la seconde, cette dernière s'effondra à son tour et cette fois-ci en direction du Généralissime et du Colonel. Bra par réflexe se téléporta devant les Militaires et avait préparé une boule d'énergie blanche dans sa main droite, ce qui étonna ceux qui était derrière elle. Mustang n'y fit pas attention et se prépara à claquer des doigts. La fille de Goku se téléporta devant eux à quelques mètres du sol et le visage empreint de sérieux. Abigaël jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie et celle-ci le vit, elle fronça les sourcils. La colonne de pierre qui était deux fois plus grande que la première continua à tomber d'une lenteur qui angoissé les soldats. La fille de Goku fit montait son énergie ce que Bra sentit directement et qui lui fit froncer encore plus les sourcils.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?... Elle ne va quand même pas…_

Ses cheveux flottèrent autour de son visage, ses cheveux se dressèrent lentement sur sa tête et passèrent du noir au dorée qui n'avait rien à envier à Edward. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur à leurs tours pour passer du Noir au Bleu/Vert. Abigaël poussa un cri et libéra son énergie, soulevant de la poussière au sol, les soldats se cachèrent les yeux à cause de la poussière et de l'intensité de l'énergie dégagée par la demi-Sayenjin. Quand les présents les rouvrirent, ils furent bouche-bée en voyant que la jeune femme avait une grande aura dorée autour d'Elle, qui dépassait les 2 mètres. Elle s'était transformée en Sayenjin de niveau 1. La Demi-Sayenjin leva ses mains devant elle et les ramena au niveau de ses hanches.

\- Kaa… Méé…

Des éclairs bleutés se générèrent autour de ses mains en coupe, puis une lumière bleue apparut au creux de ses paumes et aucun des présents ne pouvaient détourner les yeux de cette lueur. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était ce qu'elle appelé aura ? Les soldats sentaient la chaleur et la puissance de la jeune femme et ils étaient émerveillés par ce qu'Abigaël dégageait.

\- Haa… Méé…

La lumière bleutée envahie toute la place et les présents furent éblouis, se cachant partiellement le visage, sauf Bra qui observait le Généralissime qui était imperturbable et qui avait toujours son sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Un sourire qu'elle n'aimait pas.

\- Haaaa… S'écria-t-elle en lançant sa vague déferlante.

La vague déferlante toucha la colonne qui explosa directement à l'impact avec l'attaque d'énergie pure. L'assemblée fut de nouveau éblouie et se cacha le visage avec les bras, ils se sentirent reculés et certains tombèrent à genou ne pouvant supporter le souffle de l'explosion. Quand ils purent de nouveau voir correctement, la colonne n'était plus que poussière et il n'en restait plus rien. Abigaël soupira légèrement, elle se retourna et fixa Bra qui lui fit un grand sourire en levant son pouce en l'air. La fille de Goku lui fit un clin d'œil et lui fit le ''V'' de la victoire. La demi-Sayenjin redescendit doucement au sol, elle reprit sa forme originelle en se posant devant Bra.

\- Je savais que tu avais encore plein d'autres talents, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Sourit Roy en s'approchant de la jeune femme, accompagné de Riza. Les subordonnés de ses derniers arrivèrent avec les frère Elric.

\- J'avais mes raisons mais maintenant vous le savez. Rigola-t-elle en se frottant la nuque avec un sourire gênée.

\- Je savais que je n'allais pas être déçu. Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Les personnes nous réservent parfois de drôle de surprise. Lui sourit-elle.

\- En tout cas, tu l'es as tous bluffé. Rigola le Colonel en montrant les présents d'un signe de tête. Ils étaient en train de la regarder avec des airs d'effarement et ne semblait plus pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Lui rappela-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le Colonel rigola. La fille de Goku regarda Bra qui leva les yeux au ciel amusé.

\- T'en fais toujours beaucoup trop Abigaël. Sourit-elle.

\- Pour une fois que c'est moi. Répondit-elle.

Cette dernière sourit et se fixèrent avant d'éclater de rire. La Team ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tellement que leurs bonnes humeurs étaient communicatives. Bra était très différente lorsqu'elle parlait avec Abigaël et celle-ci pouvait se montrer si sérieuse lorsqu'elle était confrontée à des choses graves. Elle était assez difficile à cerner. Tantôt le chaud, tantôt le froid, c'était difficile de savoir comment se comporter avec la plus jeune. Abigaël et Bra étaient tellement différentes et semblable à la fois que c'était assez déconcertant. Ils perdirent leurs sourires quand elles s'arrêtèrent net et la Team comprit en voyant leur visage grave que, sans doute, le Généralissime s'approchait. Abigaël regarda derrière Bra et celle-ci se retourna, elles avaient un regard plus glaciale qu'avant. Les soldats firent le salut automatiquement, ce qui exaspéra nos demi-Sayenjins qui ne firent pas un geste. Le Généralissime arriva à leurs hauteurs avec ses Généraux et Soldats. Abigaël jeta un coup d'œil au Général Hakuro qui la regardait mauvaisement et ses poings se serrèrent. La demi-Sayenjin le regarda avec un sourire provocateur digne de Végéta qui le fit serrait des dents.

\- Vous pouvez partir maintenant et vous avez fait de bonne démonstration. Parla Bradley en regardant les participants. Mais on a trouvé notre Alchimiste d'Etat. Révéla le Borgne en jetant un coup d'œil à la fille de Goku, qui durcit son regard si cela était encore plus possible quand elle croisa le sien. Bravo tout de même à tous et certain devrait revenir pour les prochains examens.

Certains participants étaient déçus de n'avoir pas réussi mais ils comprenaient la décision du Généralissime. Ils quittèrent la cour après avoir félicité Abigaël de ses exploits. Celui qu'elle avait sauvé s'approcha d'elle.

\- Encore merci pour ce que vous avez fait. Je vous dois la vie. Dit-il en s'inclinant pour montrer son respect.

\- Oh ce n'est rien. Pas la peine de me remercier, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui… Ou presque. Dit-elle en jetant un discret coup d'œil à Bradley, qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour lui et Bra. Soyez prudent à l'avenir. Sourit-elle.

\- Je le serais. Merci encore. Dit-il avant de partir à son tour.

\- Toutes mes félicitations Abigaël Son. Dit-il en applaudissant. Vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné et évidemment vous, vous êtes bien doutez que vous alliez être prise en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Je vous tiendrais au courant de mes dispositions. Informa-t-il en se retournant pour partir.

\- Ne vous faîtes surtout pas d'illusion quant à mon "inscription" à cet examen. Le stoppa la demi-Sayenjin dans sa marche. Je n'obéis à personne. Lui rappela-t-elle avec une voix sèche.

Les Généraux et les Soldats se retournèrent pour la regarder médusé, tandis que Bradley souriait sans se retourner.

\- J'ai passé cet examen juste pour avoir la belle montre qui va avec. Continua-t-elle avec arrogance. Je ne suis et ne serais jamais l'un de vos chiens de garde et je ne ferais en aucun cas vos sales besognes, sachez-le. Prévint-elle sérieusement. Je vous dis ça… Car je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait méprise.

Hakuro allait répondre durement. Il l'a trouvait beaucoup trop prétentieuse et arrogante. Elle devait obéir aux ordres et elle n'avait pas à discuter de quoi que ce soit, surtout que maintenant elle faisait partie de l'armée et devait obéir aux ordres sans discuter.

\- J'ai bien compris qui vous étiez ne vous en faîtes pas pour cela. Le coupa Bradley dans son élan. Cependant… Il s'interrompit ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la fille de Goku et celle de Végéta. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi. A Bientôt… Chère _Abigaël_.

Sur ses mots mystérieux et douteux, il partit pour de bon accompagné des Généraux et des quelques soldats restant. La fille de Goku n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon qu'il a eu de prononcé son prénom. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ''d'autres projets ?'' Elle commençait à avoir des doutes quant à son arrivée à Amestris. Peut-être qu'il était déjà au courant qu'elles arriveraient dans ce monde, mais comment l'aurait-il su ? Quelque chose se tramait dans cet armée, elle en était maintenant sûr et elle découvrirait ce que c'était.

\- Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche avec notre arrivée ici. Chuchota Abigaël à Bra qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.

La Fille de Végéta la regarda. Elle en était sûre qu'Abigaël avait des doutes, même bien avant elle.

\- Comment tu peux en être vraiment sûr ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même, sous les oreilles attentives de la Team.

\- Tu as entendu qu'il a d'autre projet pour moi. Commença-t-elle sans la regarder. Je pense que d'une façon ou d'une autre il a su qu'on allait être envoyée ici. Et puis, il n'a pas était si surpris que ça, juste impressionné.

\- Pas surpris par… Commença Bra sans avoir compris, tout comme la Team Mustang. Par ta transformation et la vague déferlante. Comprit-elle ensuite.

\- A moins qu'il sache bien le cacher, c'est ce que je pensais… Mais à la façon qu'il m'a dit qu'il "avait d'autres projets pour moi", cela me le confirme.

Un silence s'installa qu'Abigaël brisa quelques instants plus tard.

\- Ecoute on n'a trop besoin de réponse. Commença Abigaël en regardant sa meilleure amie. Ta théorie est bien qu'on se trouve peut-être dans le passé ?

\- Oui. Confirma la plus jeune.

\- La mienne est qu'on soit dans un univers parallèle. Il y a peut-être un moyen de découvrir laquelle est la bonne.

\- Comment ? Demanda Bra.

\- Il doit sûrement y avoir Karin, même si mon père et Tonton ne sont pas encore sur Terre, il est très ''âgé''.

\- C'est une probabilité. Admit la fille du Prince. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il n'est pas là ?

\- On fera ce qu'on fait le mieux, on improvisera, et comme ça on n'en sera sûr au moins. La fille de Végéta acquiesça. Reste là, j'y vais. Déclara Abigaël en s'envolant.

\- Attends, je viens avec Toi. La stoppa sa meilleure amie qui la rejoignit dans les airs. Tu crois vraiment que tu te débarrasserais de ta meilleure amie comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle médusé.

\- Allez en route. Rigola la demi-Sayenjin en s'apprêtant à partir.

\- Attendez. Les stoppa la voix du Colonel. Elles se retournèrent pour le regarder. Il y a des chambres où vous pouvez vous installer au QG. Si ce Karin n'est pas là, vous aurez besoin d'un endroit où dormir.

\- Merci Colonel. On devrait être là avant la tombée de la nuit. Sourit la plus âgé.

Les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent et s'envolèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant une trainée dorée derrière Elles.

La Team était bouche-bée de leur vitesse.

\- Elles sont très rapides. S'éleva la voix d'Havoc, il s'alluma une cigarette.

\- Cela tu l'as dit, elles sont impressionnantes. Souffla Fuery en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez.

\- Elles ont sûrement encore pleins d'autres pouvoirs qu'on n'imagine même pas. Sourit leur Colonel fixant toujours la direction que les jeunes femmes avaient prise.

Les soldats le regardèrent. Ils sentaient qu'il avait déjà pleinement confiance en elles. A vrai dire, eux aussi mais ils devaient tout de même rester sur leurs gardes. Les apparences pouvaient se montrer trompeuses et ils l'avaient su à leurs dépens dans bien des situations. Roy savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, son intuition lui disait de le faire. Il était impressionné par Abigaël et il trouvait cela dommage qu'elle soit si jeune. Il se donna une claque mental à ses pensées. Il partit ensuite accompagné de ses subordonnés et des frères Elric dans son bureau en attendant le retour des demi-Sayenjins et en profiter pour aborder certains points.

* * *

 **Du côté des demi-Sayenjins :**

Abigaël et Bra étaient toujours en vol direction Tour Karin. Elles se fiers à leurs instincts car elle ne connaissait pas ce monde, elles espéraient le trouvait rapidement. D'après leurs calculs, c'était dans cette direction que devait se trouver la tour. La fille de Végéta était loin derrière sa meilleure amie, tant celle-ci volait plus vite qu'elle. La fille de Goku était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendait pas Bra l'appeler. C'était difficile parfois de la sortir dans des profondes pensées, surtout quand c'était quelque chose où qu'il n'y avait aucun contrôle. Elle eut une idée pour attirer son attention. Abigaël qui était toujours dans ses pensées, se retourna brusquement et évita une boule d'énergie à temps.

\- Mais Bra pourquoi tu… Commença Abigaël.

Elle se stoppa en voyant sa meilleure amie loin derrière, elle ralenti pour que la fille de Végéta puisse la rattraper.

\- Désolé mais tu ne m'entendais pas et tu me semais. S'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Excuse-moi, mais il faut se dépêcher, on n'a déjà perdu trop de temps.

Bra hocha la tête avec gravité et elles passèrent au second niveau en s'envolant encore plus vite avec beaucoup d'appréhensions, sur la suite des évènements qui s'annonçait de mauvais augure. Elles n'avaient pas idée à quel point, elles avaient raison.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Abigaël et Bra ont rencontrés Schieska, la bibliothécaire maladroite, l'exubérant commandant Armstrong et le déjanté Hugues ainsi que l'amie d'enfance des Elric. La fille de notre Héro les apprécie déjà, sauf une petite appréhension pour Winry. Bra reste fidèle à elle-même et est toujours autant méfiante. Abigaël est devenue Alchimiste d'Etat sous les ordres du Colonel Mustang sans grande surprise. Abigaël et Bra ont décidé de retrouver Karin. Mais est-ce qu'il se trouve dans ce monde ? Auront-elles les réponses qu'elles attendent ou encore plus de questions ? Sont-elles vraiment arrivées à Amestris sans que personne ne les connaisse ?**

 **La suite dans les prochains épisodes de ''Dragon Métal''.**

 **Des avis ? Des impressions ? Critiques constructives ? Des questions ? Je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à la limite du possible ^^**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **Les rencontres ?  
L'examen ?  
La confrontation avec le Généralissime ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^  
Les choses sérieuses vont commencer plus vite que prévu et les ennuis aussi. La véritable histoire commence dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

 **Petites précisions : Je suis 100% Edwin, je les trouve trop choux mais dans ma fic, ils ne pouvaient pas être en couple. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Il n'y aura aucun Yaoi, bien que j'ai rien contre ses fics, je n'aime pas en lire. Bra a 17 ans et Abigaël en a 18. J'ai remarqué que je m'étais un peu embrouillé avec les âges lol. Je crois que c'est tout ^^**

 **Bonne journée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	5. Sombre Découverte

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **Abigaël a réussi l'examen haut la main. La discussion entre Abigaël et le Généralissime fut de nouveau tendu. Les demi-Sayenjins étaient certaines que quelque chose clochait et décidèrent de découvrir de quoi il en retournait, en ayant essayant de voir si Maitre Karin se trouvait dans ce monde. Etait-elle dans le passé comme le pense Bra ? Ou sont-elles dans un Univers Alternatif comme Abigaël le pense ? Sont-elles prêtes à entendre les réponses ?**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Ahah, j'aime ça, c'est l'effet que je veux ahah. Et non, pas inconnu même dans un notre monde. Le mystère ne sera pas beaucoup levé mais peut-être quelques indices, qui sait ? :-P  
Aucune des deux n'est un résultat d'expérience. Mais les raisons seront révélés que bien plus tard.  
Il y aura beaucoup de référence à tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans FMA.  
De rien mais les chapitres sont déjà écrits, j'ai juste à modifier les choses et les réécrire ^^  
Je suis impatiente de lire ton avis et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^  
Bonne pâque un peu en retard lol,  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Du côté de la Team Mustang :**

\- Vous croyez qu'on peut vraiment leur faire confiance ? Demanda soudainement Falman.

\- Je pense que oui. Commença Riza en prenant place à son bureau. Elles veulent juste retournées dans leur monde.

\- Je pense aussi qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Leur dit Mustang en s'adossant à son siège tout en croisant les bras. Mais il y a des choses que j'ai du mal à croire. Leur avoua-t-il pensif.

\- Vous pensez à cette histoire des Dragon Ball qui peuvent ressusciter les morts. Comprit Fuery en caressant doucement Hayate.

\- Les quoi ? Demanda Winry qui était revenue, il y a peu de temps.

\- Arrêtez avec ça. S'exclama Edward. Les présents le regardèrent non surpris de sa colère. C'est tout bonnement impossible. S'il existerait dans leur monde des boules magiques, il y en aurait probablement ici, hors je n'en ai jamais trouvé ou vu alors qu'avec Al on voyage beaucoup. Je n'y crois pas du tout sinon pourquoi le principe de l'échange équivalent existerait alors ? Notre monde est très différent du leur, ça on la remarqués, mais ça ne change rien qu'on ne doit pas se prendre pour Dieu. Grogna-t-il les poings serrés.

\- Arrêtez ce n'est que des suppositions que vous faîtes. S'énerva Alphonse, lui d'habitude si calme, cela surprit tout le monde. Vous avez déjà oubliés tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout ce qu'Abigaël et Bra sont capable de faire ? Moi personnellement, je les crois. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas du tout leur genre de raconter des bobards, sinon pourquoi avoir sauvée ce soldat tout à l'heure ? Le team réfléchi à ses paroles. Et vous avez entendu comme moi, pas vrai ? Continua le cadet Elric. Elle pense que le Généralissime n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, comme nous le pensons tous je vous signale. Et si elles étaient avec eux, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir livrés à eux directement surtout avec leurs pouvoirs ?

Alphonse les regarda tour à tour et vit Edward soupirait devant la véracité des paroles de son Cadet. Mais comment pouvait-il accepter ça ? Ils avaient tentés de ressusciter leur mère et le résultat était qu'ils avaient perdus leurs membres.

\- Donc on peut leur faire confiance et les croire sur ce qu'elles disent, j'en suis sûr et certain. Vaut mieux qu'elles soient avec nous que contre nous, vous ne croyez pas ?

La Team le regardait surpris par son résonnement. Il avait raison. Mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire pour ses Dragon Ball.

\- De toute façon, on n'en sera pas plus avant qu'elles… Commença Fuery.

\- BOUUHH. S'éleva une voix derrière le Colonel.

La Team sursauta de peur, ils se retournèrent tous d'un seul coup avec rapidité. Riza avait sorti son arme par réflexe et visait la fenêtre. Roy avait sorti ses gants. Edward et Alphonse s'apprêtait à faire de l'Alchimie et Winry sortit sa clef à molette. Ils soufflèrent et se calmèrent en voyant les deux ''intruses''. La fille de Goku avait les jambes dans les airs, les bras croisés sur la rambarde et son menton posée sur ses bras avec un grand sourire amusée digne de Goku. Bra était derrière elle dans les airs, les bras croisés avec un petit sourire en coin amusé digne de Végéta. Les filles passèrent par-dessus la fenêtre. Abigaël s'assit sur le bureau face aux subordonnés qui reprenaient de leur frayeur une main sur le cœur et le souffle court. Bra s'assit sur la rambarde de fenêtre les jambes et bras croisés avec toujours le même sourire.

\- Vous ne savez pas donc pas utiliser les portes ? S'exclama Roy, remis entièrement de sa frayeur et ayant repris des couleurs.

\- Bien sûre que si. Rigola doucement Abigaël. Mais si vous saviez voler, vous ne perdrez sûrement pas votre temps à passer par les portes, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusée en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière pour le regarder.

\- C'est vrai. Admit-il en lui rendant.

\- Et puis, voir vos têtes était trop drôle. Rigola-t-elle de nouveau avec moquerie en les regardant ce remettre. Ils la regardèrent avec un air faussement énervé.

\- Alors… Vous savez comment rentrer chez vous ? Demanda Havoc après quelques instants.

Les filles perdirent instantanément leurs sourires. Bra détourna le regard et le regard d'Abigaël se durcit. La Team fronça les sourcils.

\- Non. Avoua la demi-Sayenjin, d'un ton maussade.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt :**

\- Bi' la voilà ! S'exclama Bra avec joie en voyant la majestueuse Tour Karin.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle. S'exclama à son tour Abigaël.

Les demi-Sayenjins furent ravis de voir la Tour qu'elles avaient recherchés un certain temps. Elles prirent de l'Altitude et volèrent jusqu'à arriver au bout. Elles se posèrent doucement en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux mais ne virent personne.

\- Maître Karin ? Yaji ? Appela Abigaël mais elle n'eut aucune réponse, elle soupira en se retournant sur sa meilleure amie. Allons voir…

\- Abigaël Son. S'éleva une voix derrière les demi-Sayenjins.

Les demi-Sayenjins se tournèrent et ce qu'elles virent les troubla et les laissa sous le choc.

\- Caro ? Demanda Abigaël, avec surprise.

Les filles des Sayenjins se regardèrent ne savant pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Étaient-elles dans le passé ou dans un univers parallèle ?

\- Je ne suis pas Caro mais bel et bien Karin. Il y a finalement des ressemblances dans les différences.

La fille de Goku était abasourdie en s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Cette femme ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa belle-sœur. Des longs cheveux blond avec des mèches brune et sa franche du côté gauche, mince et sportive et un peu plus grande qu'Abigaël.

\- Ce monde est très différent du monde d'où vous venez, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué. Sourit-elle en voyant leur mine stupéfaite.

\- Vous saviez qu'on était à Amestris, pas vrai ? Demanda la plus âgé en se reprenant.

\- A la seconde où que tu as atterrie ici avec Bra, et je sais ce que vous êtes.

\- Alors vous savez aussi pourquoi on n'est ici alors ? Soupira Bra, contente de la voir.

\- Oui pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez vous. Mais je ne peux pas vous aider, je suis désolée. Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Vous savez toujours tout. S'écria Bra.

Karine ne répondit pas mais regarda Abigaël, qui fonça les sourcils. La fille de Goku vit une peur profonde dans ses yeux bleus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas nous aider ? Commença à s'énerver Bra en serrant les poings.

\- Je suis désolé. Chuchota Karine en fermant les yeux.

\- Cela nous fait de belle jambe tiens. Cracha la plus jeune. Elle souffla pour se calmer en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Mais on ne veut pas rester ici. Chuchota-t-elle. S'il vous plait on…

\- Laisse tomber Bra. La coupa sa meilleure amie.

\- Mais… Commença-t-elle surprise en la regardant.

\- Elle ne peut pas nous aider ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Commença-t-elle en la regardant. S'il y a Karine dans ce monde, c'est possible qu'il y ait le Palais. Allons voir si le tout-puissant est là et s'il lui peut nous aider.

\- Très bien. Se résigna la fille de Végéta.

\- Merci quand même Karine. Salua Abigaël en se retournant pour partir.

\- Quelques choses se préparent Abigaël. La stoppa la voix sinistre de la blonde, faisant plisser les yeux de Bra. Ils ne pourront pas faire face tout seul. Ajouta-t-elle sinistrement.

La demi-Sayenjin ne se retourna pas à sa phrase mais se pinça les lèvres, pour ne pas poser de question auxquelles, elle ne pouvait visiblement pas répondre.

\- Allons-y Bra. Abigaël s'envola en direction de l'endroit qui surplombait le ciel et où elle se rendait lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emportée tout à l'heure. Au revoir. Bra s'envola à la suite de sa meilleure amie.

Le Maître de la tour s'approcha du rebord et leva les yeux au ciel, elle souffla en fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle ne les vit plus.

\- Je suis épaté, tu es assez bonne actrice en fin de compte. S'éleva une voix mesquine derrière elle.

Karine se retourna ne laissant rien paraître de sa peur devant le visiteur. Un jeune homme à l'allure Androgyne se trouvait devant elle, il était habillé d'un jupe-short violet, un haut de la même couleur faisant voir son ventre fin mais musclé, il était pied nu et avait des mitaines, il devait avoir le même âge qu'Abigaël, du moins physiquement, il arborait un sourire sadique et vicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Mais j'ai eu une sorte de mauvaise impression. Avoua-t-il alors que son sourire disparu pour laisser place à un rictus mauvais, qui fit froid dans le dos au Maître de la Tour. Que tu voulais tous leur dire avant que tu arrives à me sentir comme tu dis.

\- Elles le découvriront tôt ou tard avec ou sans mon aide. Prévint-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre d'elle. Elles sauront ce qui se passe dans ce monde et elles vous arrêteront. Lui dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait impressionnante. Abigaël est très loin d'être une idiote.

\- Je sais très bien qu'elle est loin d'être stupide. Et c'est ça qui va devenir très intéressant. Ricana-t-il.

\- Ne leur faîtes surtout pas de mal sinon… Commença à menacer la blonde.

\- Sinon quoi ? Coupa le jeune homme avec un sourire glacial, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur de folie pure.

Karine serra les dents et l'androgyne rigola sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, elle n'était rien. Elle n'était qu'une stupide humaine, qu'il pouvait écraser d'un claquement de doigt s'il le voulait, malheureusement, il avait des ordres à tenir.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas dans nos intentions. On ne leur fera rien, on a trop besoin de ces Sayenjins. Reprit-il en haussant les épaules avec une voix ennuyée.

Il s'approcha en pas de chasseur qui la fit reculer en ne pouvant cacher plus sa peur, elle se retrouva dos à la rambarde de la Tour. Il aimait voir ses victimes tremblaient de peur face à lui. Il s'extasia en voyant cette lueur terrifié dans les yeux de ces pathétiques humains.

\- Enfin d'Abigaël car l'autre gamine… Cette Bra… Ne nous intéresse pas le moins du monde, elle n'aurait jamais dû être là. Dit-il en rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, qui détourna la tête face à cette proximité, elle frissonna de dégoût face à cet être qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier d'humain, car il n'en était pas un. C'était un monstre.

\- Donc par conséquent, je ne leur ferais aucun mal, enfin pour l'instant… Foi d'Envy. Jura-t-il en levant sa main droite.

Envy prit soudain son visage dans sa main droite et lui redressa la tête pour qu'elle lui fasse entièrement face.

\- Mais si l'envie te prenait de révéler quoi que ce soit. Commença-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. Elle essaya de détourner son visage mais il la tenait fermement et il colla son corps au sien. Tu sais exactement ce qui arrivera. Prévint-il d'une voix dangereusement basse et ses yeux violets améthyste portaient maintenant une lueur meurtrière.

Il la relâcha et elle se laissa glisser contre la rambarde et tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne soutenant plus son poids, il s'accroupit devant elle avec un regard menaçant et lui releva la tête avec deux doigts.

\- Tu le regretteras sois en sûr. Tous ceux qui ont croisés ton chemin en payeront le prix fort et je te forcerais à les regarder mourir.

Le Maître de la tour sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa haine augmentait pour cet être ignoble. Il sourit en sentant sa peur et son mépris, il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût en tournant la tête pour ne pas qu'il la touche davantage.

\- Vous me dégoûtez. Souffla-t-elle haineuse.

L'androgyne rigola sans être touché par ses paroles, il lui fit un clin d'œil, il se releva et il partit en sautant de la Tour. Karine se releva avec peine et regarda la direction qu'Abigaël avait prise. Elle savait, devait croire, qu'Abigaël et Bra trouveront d'elles-mêmes ce qu'ils préparaient. Elles les arrêteront et libéreront Amestris de leurs emprises. Elle en était certaine.

* * *

 **Du côté des demi-Sayenjins :**

Abigaël et Bra se posèrent doucement sur le sol du palais. Bra regarda les lieux avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- C'est le même que dans notre monde. Sourit Bra.

\- Yep. Bon allons voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut nous aider.

La Fille de Végéta acquiesça et elles firent le tour du palais.

\- Tu crois qu'elle avait quoi Ça… Karine ? Demanda la fille du Prince en rentrant dans le Palais.

\- Elle était effrayée. Je pense qu'elle est menacée et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne peut pas nous aider.

Bra serra les poings. Elle avait été si en colère qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec le sosie de sa cousine. Son père avait raison, elle devait faire beaucoup plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. La fille de Goku repensa à Karine. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si effrayée ? Qu'est-ce ou qui lui faisait peur à tel point ? Elle était différente de Karin de leur monde. Elle espérait qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour leur dire quelque chose. Elles devaient au moins savoir qui était leurs ennemis pour pouvoir agir en conséquence. Les demi-Sayenjins s'arrêtèrent soudainement devant la grande porte de la bibliothèque qui était entrouverte. Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent perplexe et étonnée. C'était étrange parce que cette bibliothèque était toujours verrouillée, personne n'avait le droit d'y mettre les pieds sans aucune raison importante et sans autorisation. Abigaël avait un mauvais pressentiment. Bra vit bien que sa meilleure amie était troublée et hésitait à entrer dans la pièce. Elle-même ne le sentait vraiment pas. La fille de Végéta posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Abigaël avec un air d'encouragement et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Abigaël souffla et poussa lentement la porte. Les demi-Sayenjins rentrèrent et se figèrent. Dende et Popo étaient au sol et inconscient, espéraient-elle du moins. La fille de Goku se précipita sur le Dieu mais c'était déjà trop tard. La colère monta en elle. Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas sentie alors que c'était Dende ?

\- Abigaël. L'appela Bra qui était aux côtés de Popo, elle se retourna.

La fille de Goku se précipita sur eux. Popo avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et Abigaël sentit les larmes lui montait mais ne les laissa pas quitter ses yeux.

\- Je suis enfin… Content de te rencontrer… Abigaël Son… Murmura-t-il avec mal.

\- Je vais aller chercher de les Senzus chez Karine. Dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Je n'ai plus… Beaucoup de temps… Ecoute-Moi. Le coupa-t-elle en lui attrapant la main pour stopper son mouvement.

Abigaël se résigna devant son air et elle hocha juste la tête attentive.

\- Ils savaient que tu allais atterrir ici… Ils ont besoin de Toi… Sont dangereux… Ne fais confiance… A Personne… Hormis… Mustang et ses Hommes… Et les frères Elric. Lui dit Popo avant de tousser en grimaçant. Abigaël et Bra avaient les larmes aux yeux et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Abigaël… J'ai confiance en toi… Tu les débarrasseras d'eux... Promets-le.

La Fille de Goku ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit.

\- Je te le promets. Je les arrêterais. Murmura-t-elle avec une lueur de détermination dans ses prunelles noires.

\- Je sais… Adieu… Abigaël. Souffla-il avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Un livre tomba au même moment mais aucune des demi-Sayenjins n'y fit attention dans l'instant. Bra pleura en silence et Abigaël serra les poings en fermant les yeux.

\- Je te promets… Que je vous vengerais. Déclara-t-elle avec haine en rouvrant les paupières.

Bra sentit l'aura de sa meilleure amie montait dangereusement, ses cheveux commencèrent à voler autour de son visage et elle avait un regard plus que glaciale, ses yeux passèrent du noir au bleu/vert/gris et ses cheveux du noir au dorée, puis du dorée au noir. Le sol et les vitres se fissurèrent autour d'elle et la pièce se mit à trembler. Bra recula d'un pas, cette augmentation de puissance lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je trouverais ceux qui vous ont fait çà et je l'ai ferait payer… Ils se sont frottés à la mauvaise personne. Murmura-t-elle glaciale, ce qui fit frissonner la fille de Végéta.

Bra sentit la colère de sa meilleure amie augmentait à chacune de ses paroles. Les vitres explosèrent faisant sursauter la fille de Végéta. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement de la plus âgé puis posa prudemment sa main sur son épaule pour ne pas la brusquer. La fille de Goku la regarda et souffla en fermant les yeux pour tenter de calmer les tremblements qui la parcouraient. Elle sentit Bra faire un léger mouvement de recul. Son énergie redescendit doucement mais elle était toujours aussi haute. La pièce s'arrêta de trembler, les cheveux d'Abigaël arrêtèrent de flotter et retomba autour de son visage, ses yeux redevinrent noirs ténèbres. Elles restèrent silencieuses.

\- On va les enterrer… Puis on retourne au Q.G. Chuchota Abigaël en se levant.

Bra hocha la tête. La fille de Goku s'approcha de Dende quand elle vit un livre à ses pieds, elle le prit et lut le titre puis fronça les sourcils, elle le rangea dans sa poche intérieure de veste. Elle verrait cela avec Mustang. Elles enterrèrent les corps avec beaucoup de mal. Ils avaient beau être d'un autre monde. C'était les corps de leurs amis qu'elles voyaient. Dende et Popo. Ceux qui étaient toujours là pour des conseils ou pour les aider contre des ennemis, ceux qui les avaient vus grandir dans leur monde.

\- _S'il y avait Dende, alors il y avait forcément des Dragon Ball. Elles doivent être détruites maintenant. Pensa amèrement la fille de Goku et de Chichi en serrant les poings._

Les demi-Sayenjins allèrent ensuite voir Karine pour des Senzus, celle-ci leur donna sans omettre d'objection surtout en voyant dans quel état était Abigaël. Elle avait senti une puissance hallucinante et elle avait inconsciemment frissonnée. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu, malheureusement, elle n'avait rien pu faire et cela l'énervait d'être aussi inutile. Elle les regarda partir avec un air sincèrement désolé et coupable.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre les demi-Sayenjins pendant le reste du trajet étant chacune dans leur triste et sombre pensées. Bra regardait sa meilleure amie qui était devant elle et sentit encore que son énergie n'était pas stable et qu'elle pourrait exploser à chaque instant, elle devait rester sur ses gardes. Etre dans ce monde allait sûrement lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs, qu'elle voulait oublier pour toujours. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle garde un œil sur Abigaël, si sa colère prenait le dessus, le problème ne serait plus ceux qui faisait du mal dans ce Pays.

* * *

 **Retour au présent :**

\- Voilà vous savez tout. Finit la fille de Goku qui avait perdu sa bonne humeur.

Abigaël ne leur avait pas dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle pour elle-ne-savait-quoi. Pas la peine de les inquiétez plus qu'il ne fallait. La Team était abasourdi.

\- Qui est Dende ? Demanda Fuery après un long moment de silence.

Abigaël le regarda puis Bra.

\- _Vas-y dis leurs. On n'a plus rien à perdre de toute façon…_ Lui dit la fille de Végéta en Sayenjin.

\- Dende est le dieu de la Terre.

Un grand silence suivit cette révélation.

\- Un... Un Dieu ?

\- Il peut voir tout ce qu'il se passe sur Terre, c'est lui ou Kaioh qui nous prévient quand un danger approche. Il est le créateur des Dragon Ball.

\- Et ben… Si je n'aurais pas vu de quoi vous êtes capable et l'histoire que tu nous as racontée… Je ne l'aurais sûrement pas cru. Avoua Alphonse. En quoi cela consiste en fait ?

\- Je vous expliquerais plus tard parce que...

Elle fouilla dans sa poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit un livre avec un symbole que personne ne distinguait, elle le regarda quelques instant et caressa le titre. La Team fronça les sourcils interrogateurs. La fille de Goku les regarda et claqua le livre sur la table.

\- Je veux que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur ça. Le livre était devant Mustang mais c'est Edward qui le prit et il pâlit. Abigaël le vit et fronça les sourcils. C'est quoi les Homonculus ? Et je ne veux aucun secret, je n'ai plus de temps à essayer d'avoir votre confiance. Déclara-t-elle comme si elle savait que c'était leur discussion avant qu'elles ne reviennent.

La Team la regarda surprise qu'elle ait trouvée un livre sur eux et aussi par le ton de sa voix qui n'avait plus rien de celle de quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Où as-tu eu ce livre ? Demanda Havoc en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Au Palais… Je n'ai pas l'intention de lire en pensant que vous en saurez plus. Et en voyant vos têtes, j'ai vu dans le milles. Alors ? Exigea-t-elle en les regardant.

\- Ce sont des êtres humains artificiels. Révéla Edward d'une voix basse.

\- Comment ça ? Comme des androïdes ? Demanda la fille de Goku en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ils sont créés à partir de transmutation humaine raté. Ils ressemblent à de vrais humains mais ils n'ont pas d'âmes. Ils ont l'apparence de l'être qui a était transmuté. Continua l'aîné Elric en serrant les poings.

\- C'est glauque. Souffla Bra.

\- Carrément... Mais on en a vu d'autres. Soupira Abigaël.

Winry ne dit rien pour ne pas qu'ils décident de la renvoyer. Ed ne lui parlait jamais de ses voyages, même avec leurs 2 ans de relation, il faisait tout pour éviter les sujets. Seulement, Riza avait l'œil partout et lui jeta un regard.

\- On ne devrait pas parler devant Miss Rockbell. Intervint la blonde. Winry serra les poings et s'apprêta à répliquer quand…

\- Je m'en contre-foutre qu'elle soit ici. Grinça Bra. Comment on les tue ? Demanda Bra en regardant les Militaires.

\- On ne sait pas. Avoua Alphonse alors que les Soldats hésitèrent à parler devant Winry. Ed avait voulu lui dire ''poliment'' de dégager mais Al avait pris la parole le premier. On sait qu'ils sont immortels et se régénèrent à volonté. D'après nos sources, ils sont immobilisés quand ils sont en contact avec quelques choses qui appartenaient à la personne morte, comme une mèche de cheveux ou des ossements. Mais cela reste des rumeurs.

Abigaël et Bra hochèrent la tête. Abigaël était devenue assez excitée par ses informations. Bra était inquiète de ça.

\- Combien d'Homonculus ? Demanda Abigaël.

\- 7. Répondit Mustang cette fois. Chaque Homonculus représente un des 7 péchés capitaux. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré, contrairement au Fullmétal. Abigaël le regarda.

\- On n'en a rencontré que 6. On n'a pas encore regardé le dernier.

Il se stoppa pour laisser aux demi-Sayenjin digérer ses paroles. La fille de Goku plissa les yeux. Elle croyait savoir qui était le dernier, mais elle devrait en être sûr mais comment ? Les Homonculus n'ont pas d'âme pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec _lui_.

\- Ils sont si dangereux que ça ? Demanda Abigaël en relevant les yeux.

\- Oui. Rigola-t-il sèchement. Ils ont chacun des pouvoirs.

La colère donna un peu de place à l'excitation dans le cœur d'Abigaël, elle arborait maintenant un sourire digne du Prince des Sayenjins Végéta. La Team le vit et levèrent un sourcil. A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Bra leva les yeux au ciel, sachant à quoi elle pensait.

\- On veut tout savoir sur eux. Déclara Bra en les regardant.

\- Il y a Lust, la Luxure… Je crois que c'était une femme Ishbal, elle était la fiancée du frère d'un de nos ennemis Scar. Elle a le pouvoir d'allonger ses ongles à volonté, ils transpercent tout et n'importe quoi.

\- C'est génial ça même plus besoin d'aller à la manucure. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Abigaël.

La Team rigola doucement. Roy, Ed, Havoc, Fuery et Bra roulèrent des yeux. Fullmétal continua sa lancée quand l'assemblée fut de nouveau attentive.

\- Lust est toujours accompagné de Glutonny qui…

\- Je sais ça. S'écria la fille de Goku, les faisant légèrement sursauter. C'est la gourmandise, il y a Glouton dedans. Maman appel toujours Papa glouton. Rigola-t-elle doucement en se souvenant de l'air idiot de son père lorsqu'elle le surnommait ainsi.

Bra secoua la tête dépité. La Team secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

\- Glutonny on ne sait pas de quelle transmutation il est né. Reprit Alphonse à la place de son aîné. Son pouvoir c'est qu'il est capable d'engloutir n'importe quoi. Et quand je dis n'importe quoi c'est vraiment de tout… Ça passe de la nourriture, aux bâtiments, et aussi a… L'être humain.

Abigaël et Bra firent une mine dégoûtées en se regardant.

\- Ouais comme vous faîtes. Rigola Breda. On devrait vraiment faire un concours entre toi et lui. On ne serait même pas qui gagnerait. Sourit-il en regardant Abigaël avec amusement.

La Team regarda la fille de Goku en rigolant doucement. Celle-ci rougit et rigola à son tour gênée en se grattant derrière la tête, comme notre héros le fait si souvent. Bra rigola amusée.

\- Bref… Sinon les autres ? Demanda Abigaël en reprenant légèrement de sa gêne. La Team reprit ses esprits.

\- Il y a Envy qui représente la jalousie et l'envie. Il a été créé par… Mon _Père_ … Commença Ed avec une haine non dissimulée qui ne passa pas inaperçu au demi-Sayenjin. Il a voulu ramener son fils à la vie qu'il avait eu avec Dante. Cela serait elle qui ''élève'' les Homonculus d'après nos informations. Il a eu cet enfant avant de rencontrer notre mère. Il a été tué d'un empoisonnement au Mercure quand il avait 18 ans. Son pouvoir est polymorphe. Il peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui.

Abigaël ricana qui fit tourner la tête de la Team vers elle, ainsi que Bra.

\- Ça me plairait de pouvoir faire ça. Je ferais plein de blague à tout le monde, mais surtout… Je ferais bien flipper Goten et Damon.

La fille de Goku ricana machiavéliquement en se frottant les mains en faisant un sourire sadique, elle leva la tête et vit que La Team la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle, elle reprit contenance en se grattant la gorge.

\- Bref, je suis en train de m'égarer… Continu, je ne te couperais plus. Sourit-elle en regardant Fullmetal.

\- Il y a Greed la cupidité. Il a été créé par Dante mais on ne connaît pas les raisons. Son pouvoir est le bouclier invincible, rien ne peut l'atteindre, il est indestructible.

La fille de Goku fit un sourire en coin que Bra remarqua. Elle reconnaissait se sourire entre mille. Le même que leurs pères lorsqu'ils sont excités face à un adversaire de taille, même s'ils ne sont pas certains de l'issu de la bataille. Elle, tout ceci l'inquiétait. Comment sa meilleure amie faisait-elle pour ne pas être un tant soit peu inquiète ? Elle s'énervait mais n'était jamais envahie par l'inquiétude. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il se tramait, mais maintenant, elle sentait que cela n'allait pas être aussi facile que sa meilleure semblait le croire.

\- Il y a Wrath la colère. Reprit Alphonse la coupant dans ses réflexions. Il est capable d'Alchimie…

\- Ils peuvent utiliser l'Alchimie ? S'étonna Abigaël, s'excusant du regard pour l'avoir coupé.

\- Non, aucun excepté Wrath car il a passé la porte, c'est le seul à notre connaissance.

Il s'interrompit et détourna le regard. Les demi-Sayenjins froncèrent les sourcils mais le laissa prendre son temps pour répondre. Elle se doutait que cela le concernait, de loin ou de près, comme avec cet Envy.

\- Quand j'ai fait ma transmutation humaine… Je suis allé devant la porte et vous connaissez le principe et ce que j'ai dû donner. Fullmétal regarda Abigaël, celle-ci hocha la tête. C'est lui qui a ma jambe et mon bras. Révéla-t-il dans un grincement de dent.

Les demi-Sayenjins furent choquées et horrifiées.

\- C'est horrible. Murmura Bra sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Abigaël.

\- Je ne sais pas. Continua Ed. Je sais juste qu'il a… Il a grandi derrière la porte et qu'il a réussi à sortir.

Abigaël et Bra réfléchissaient. Elles avaient bien remarqués qu'il n'avait pas évoqué comment il avait été créé mais elles ne voulaient pas le forcer. Le plus important pour elle était de savoir pour leurs pouvoirs pour réagir en fonction.

\- Et les 2 derniers ? Demanda la fille de Goku pour briser le silence pesant.

\- Il y a… Sloth, la paresse…

Il se stoppa. Abigaël se leva du bureau et posa sa main sur son épaule, elle senti un frisson le parcourir, mais il ne sursauta pas.

\- Ed, si cela te concerne… Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, je veux surtout savoir leurs pouvoirs pour pouvoir se préparer pour la suite. Sourit Abigaël, lui montrant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

Ed la regarda et ils se sourirent. Havoc sentit un sentiment protecteur l'envahir pour la jeune fille, de même pour Mustang. Winry éprouvait de la colère et de la jalousie face à ça, elle serra les poings mais ne laissa rien remarquer sur son visage. Bra la regarda un instant puis Fullmétal et Abigaël.

\- C'est le résultat de notre transmutation. Avoua-t-il.

Les demi-Sayenjins se tendirent à cette révélation, elles avalèrent difficilement leurs salives mais discrètement. Elles auraient dû le savoir. Il en avait fait une avec son frère.

\- Elle transforme son corps en eau et c'est la secrétaire du Généralissime.

Les demi-Sayenjins furent surprise de cette révélation, elles essayèrent de revoir le visage de la secrétaire mais en vain, elle avait été discrète en tout cas.

\- Et le dernier est sûrement Pride, l'orgueil. Reprit Alphonse, voulant changer d'Homonculus. C'est lui qu'on a jamais rencontré.

Les Demi-Sayenjins hochèrent la tête. Il eut un grand silence dans la salle quand Abigaël soupira et fit un sourire en coin.

\- Bon. Souffla Abigaël en brisant le silence. D'après ce que vous nous avez dit, il faudra surtout beaucoup plus se méfier d''Envy, Greed et de Lust et peut-être un peu de Glutonny… C'est eux qui risquent de nous donner du fil à retordre. Après vous êtes de simples humains, il en faut beaucoup pour nous impressionner. Réfléchi-t-elle en croisant les bras et baissant les yeux.

La Team la regarda éberlué. Roy la regarda intensément. Il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait tout ça à la légère. Il n'y avait pas de plus ou moins dangereux car tous les Homonculus l'étaient. Elle ne devrait pas les sous-estimer, même si elle était forte.

\- Wrath aussi. Répondit Bra en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Non pas vraiment. Répliqua Abigaël en haussant les épaules. L'Alchimie est pratique mais ne pourra rien nous faire. Et ça ne m'impressionne pas du tout.

La Team la regarda les yeux ronds à son ton nonchalant, voire amusée.

\- J'ai hâte d'affronter ses Homonculus. Ils vont voir de quel bois j'me chauffe. En plus, j'aurais bien besoin d'un bon combat, je commence sérieusement à me rouiller, trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un bon adversaire. Déclara Abigaël en tapant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche avec un regard déterminé et un sourire à la Végéta.

Là, La Team la regardait comme si elle était vraiment devenue folle.

\- Tu as hâte ?... Mais tu n'appréhende pas ? Ça ne te fait pas peur ? Demanda Mustang de plus en plus stupéfait par la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr que non, enfin peut-être un peu. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais j'ai trop hâte de me mesurer à eux. J'adore affronter de nouveau adversaire, je n'y peux rien c'est dans mes gênes. Dit-elle en faisant des étirements.

\- Mais tu ne l'ais connais même pas. Cela se trouve ils sont beaucoup plus fort que Toi ? Tu n'y pense pas à ça ? Demanda Havoc.

\- J'espère qu'ils seront aussi forts que moi. J'ai horreur que le combat soit trop facile et gagné d'avance, ce n'est pas amusant sinon.

Bra leva les yeux au ciel et failli éclater de rire devant leurs airs déconfits mais se retint.

\- Et je vais peut-être pouvoir m'améliorée… Je sens que je vais m'amuser comme une folle et… Commença-t-elle dans un sourire excité.

\- TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE, C'EST LOIN D'ÊTRE UN JEU. S'écria une voix mécontente.

\- AAAAH ! Sursauta la brune en tombant sur le dos sous la surprise.

Les présents sursautèrent brusquement et la regarda ébahie et sans comprendre. Bra aussi n'ayant pas compris la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Les frères Elric l'aidèrent doucement à se relever. Abigaël se frotta le dos puis ses oreilles.

\- MAIS SA VA PAS LA TETE ? CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE BORDEL ! S'écria à son tour la jeune femme, aux malheurs de ceux aux alentours et faisant sursauter une nouvelle fois Edward et Alphonse.

La Team se regarda sans comprendre. A qui elle pouvait bien parler ? Ils étaient complètement perdus. Bra, elle, sourit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui elle osait parler de cette façon.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre :**

 **Abigaël et Bra ont fait une macabre découverte. Qui a bien pu faire ça ? Envy est-il l'auteur de ce meurtre ou est-ce qu'il travaille avec quelqu'un d'autre ? De quoi a vraiment peur Karine ? Passé ou Parallèle ? Elles ont des informations sur leurs ennemis mais est-ce suffisant de connaître leur identité ? Est-ce un piège ? A qui appartient cette voix que connaissent les demi-Sayenjins alors qu'elles sont dans un monde différent du leur ?  
La réponse dans les prochains épisodes de ''Dragon Métal''.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et impatiente de lire vos avis, vos suppositions, critiques constructives. Les choses sérieuses commencent et on entre vraiment dans l'intrigue principal.**

 **Bonne soirée à tous,  
Xoxo :***


	6. Rencontres et Tensions

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **Abigaël et Bra savent qui sont leurs ennemis. Abigaël est très confiante malgré des appréhensions mais Bra est inquiète pour la suite. Pourquoi ces êtres humains artificiels ont besoin d'Abigaël ? Quel étail leur sombre projet ? Qu'attendent-ils d'elle exactement ? Beaucoup de questions qui troublent les deux meilleurs amies, mais est-ce de ça qu'elles doivent vraiment s'inquiéter ? Sauront-elles assez fortes pour les trouver et les mettre hors d'état de nuire ? De quoi sont-ils réellement capable pour mettre leur plan à exécution ? Comment savent-ils qui elles sont ? A qui appartient donc la voix qu'elles connaissent ?  
Si vous voulez le découvrir, voici la suite de ''Dragon Metal'', bonne lecture ^^  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :***

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Ahah et oui je sais et j'adore hihi :-P Tu vas le découvrir maintenant et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
Je suis ravie que tu vois la ressemblance avec Goku, je la mettrais beaucoup en valeur dans mon histoire ainsi que, j'espère en tout cas, pour Bra et Végéta. Mais il y aura beaucoup de différence et tu sauras pourquoi bientôt ^^  
Non, c'était Envy la jalousie, le plus psychopathe des Homonculus, je le ferais plus comme Brotherhood même s'il n'est pas vraiment différent, perso, je préfère celui du premier animé de 2003. Je les adore les Homonculus surtout Envy, Lust et Greed, je les kiffes trop. Celui qui me faisait vraiment flipper et frissonner c'était Glutonny, j'en avais la chair de poule…  
La raison du pourquoi, ils ont besoin d'elle sera pour beaucoup plus tard *sourire sadique*_

 _Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et s'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange n'hésite surtout pas ^^ Ahah moi aussi j'aime bien ;-)_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si tu n'es pas constructif c'est que tu aimes bien et que tu n'as pas de critiques et j'en suis ravie, mais n'hésite pas si tu en as :*_

 _Bonne lecture et encore merci,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

\- TU N'AS QU'A PAS DIRE DES ANNERIES AUSSI GROSSE QUE TOI ! ET TU PEUX AUSSI DIRE BONJOUR NON ?! TU ES AUSSI MALPOLI QUE TON PÈRE ET SANS RESPECT POUR LES ANCIENS. Répondit la voix ne voulant pas s'abaisser devant la demi-Sayenjin.

\- ARRÊTEZ DE CRIER ! De 1) JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE, DE 2) C'EST VOUS QUI M'AGRESSER DOYEN ET DE 3° JE NE SUIS PAS MALPO…

La fille de Goku d'un coup et cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment… ? Bra ferma et souffla avec soulagement. Elle en avait été sûre, cela ne pouvait être qu'avec lui que sa meilleure amie se disputait ainsi. Elles n'étaient finalement pas toute seule même si elle ne comprenait pas. La Team ne comprenait plus rien. Qui était ce Doyen ?

\- Do… Doyen ?... C'est bien vous ? Demanda Abigaël, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

\- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE C'EST MOI, TU VEUX QUE SA SOIT QUI D'AUTRE ?

\- Vous pouvez… ARRÊTER DE CRIER, JE VOUS RÉPÉTÉ QUE JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE ! Abigaël serra les poings et Bra lui fit un léger signe de main.

\- Il y a Bra qui ne vous entends pas, vous pouvez mettre le ''haut-parleur'' ? Demanda la fille de Goku. A moins que cela soit juste pour faire souffrir mes pauvres petites oreilles ? Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- J'ai oublié. Répondit-il d'une voix plus calme avant que… ET UN PEU DE RESPECT SINON TU TE DÉBROUILLERAS TOUTE SEULE. Menaça-t-il.

La team avait sursauté et regretter maintenant d'entendre leur ''conversation''.

\- Pff en y réfléchissant ça ne serait pas plus mal comme ça… Marmonna Abigaël en croisant les bras.

\- On est heureuse de vous entendre même si c'est étonnant. Intervint Bra avant que leurs disputes ne repartent de plus belle surtout en connaissant les deux individus.

\- Pfff tu parle. Grogna Abigaël, toujours entre les deux frères. A part gueuler c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire celui-là.

Les Frères Elric se retenaient de ne pas rire, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de ce Doyen. Abigaël leur jeta un coup d'œil et fit un sourit en leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous avez parlé de tonton comment vont les autres ? Demanda calmement Bra .Le Doyen répondit calmement au grand bonheur de La Team qui n'en pouvait plus des hurlements.

\- Ils vont bien d'après ce que je sais. Vos frères en voient de toutes les couleurs. Vos pères sont très en colère contre eux. Répondit calmement le Doyen à la fille de Végéta.

Les Demi-Sayenjins sourirent en se regardant puis grimacèrent. Ils devaient vraiment souffrir en connaissant leurs pères, elles n'aimeraient pas être à leur place. La Team les regarda et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et au fait. Commença Abigaël. Comment êtes-vous au courant ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Grâce à Shibito de votre univers. Révéla-t-il. Il a trouvé un moyen d'arriver jusqu'ici sans utiliser le convecteur, comme personne ne savait s'il l'enverrait dans le même monde, ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques, alors ils ont demandés au Roi pour pouvoir passer la barrière entre les univers. La femme dénommé Bulma va chercher les Boules du Dragon. Ils seront utilisables d'ici 2 jours et…

\- Hors de question, moi je reste. Déclara Abigaël faisant tourner les têtes dans sa direction.

\- Mais Pourquoi ? Demanda Falman, incompréhensif. Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer chez toi ? Là, tu peux.

\- Qui sait quand vous aurez l'occasion de rentrer. Intervint Alphonse à son tour.

\- Les Homonculus ont tués Dende et Popo. Leur rappela amèrement Abigaël d'une voix sec Falman se pinça les lèvres. Bra se recula sous son regard haineux et baissa la tête s'en voulant d'avoir oublié ça. Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais rentrer pour pouvoir pousser une bonne gueulante à mon frère et au tien, mais ils ont déjà fait assez de mal dans ce monde, il faut que cela se stoppe. Déclara-t-elle avec une lueur de détermination dans ses pupilles noirs.

La Team sourit en coin devant son discours, elle ne faisait pas du tout son âge. Elle devait en avoir vu des choses pour se comporter ainsi. Bra avait maintenant le même regard déterminé que sa meilleure amie.

\- Et je ne vais sûrement pas partir alors que je peux les aider, ce n'est pas dans mon caractère et je vais les venger comme je l'ai promis, même si pour ça je dois y perdre la vie.

Bra hocha la tête. Elle avait raison. Les Homonculus avaient peut-être des pouvoirs impressionnants mais ils ne les connaissant pas, elles. Elles avaient affronté Broly, Bojack, Majin Boo, elles avaient survécu et vaincu. Elles ne pouvaient les laisser en liberté. Elles ne pouvaient pas les laissaient détruire encore plus ce monde.

\- Tu as raison. Si tu restes, je reste. Déclara-t-elle à son tour.

La Team sourit. Ils étaient ravis qu'elles décident de rester. Avec les demi-Sayenjins, ils avaient plus de chance de vaincre les Homonculus. Ils avaient de l'espoir, enfin. Ils se montreraient à leurs hauteurs, ils les aideraient.

\- Faîtes comme vous voulez. Soupira le Doyen.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer en contact avec mon père ou envoyer un message ?

\- Oui, je peux rentrer en contact avec les Kaioh du votre mais cela prend beaucoup d'énergie, je ne pourrais en envoyer qu'un.

\- Très bien, alors ne le gaspillons pas. Dites-leur qu'on va bien et qu'on reviendra bientôt mais ne leur dîtes surtout rien par rapport aux Homonculus. Ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter car comme je les connais mon père et tonton voudront débarquer ici et je ne veux en aucun cas les impliquer dans cette histoire. Dîtes leur aussi qu'ils nous manquent et qu'on a hâte de les revoir. Ah et aussi qu'ils y aillent doucement avec Goten et Damon, on trouvera un moyen pour les recontacter quand on aura fini.

\- Je ferais passer le message. Rien d'autre à rajouter pendant qu'on y est ? Grogna le Doyen.

\- Non c'est tout. Rigola-t-elle. Merci. Lui dit Abigaël avec sincérité.

\- Viens au Kaiohshinkai, tu pourras faire tes recherches. Lui dit-il.

\- Et comment voulez-vous que je vienne moi ? Demanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux, exaspéré.

\- TU N'AS QU'A UTILISER TA TELEPORTATION INSTANTANÉE QUE TON PÈRE T'AS APPRIS ! S'énerva le Dieu. La team se boucha les oreilles.

\- J'y ai pensé figurez-vous mais le seul problème c'est que je ne connais PAS ce monde et que je ne suis pas au POINT et que je peux atterrir n'importe où. Répliqua Abigaël avec calme, ce qui étonna mais soulagea les Militaires. Envoyez-nous Shibito, c'est mieux.

\- NON, il est occupé, débrouille-toi. Siffla-t-il avec agacement.

\- D'accord… Bah on verra bien ce que va dire mon père quand il apprendra que vous refusez de nous aider alors que les vies de milliards de personne sont en jeux. Lui dit-elle innocemment.

La fille de Goku fit un sourire en coin malveillant digne de Végéta en croisant les bras. Bra fit un regard vainqueur. Le Doyen avait eu un rapide aperçu de la vie d'Abigaël grâce à Baba quand il l'avait fait appeler. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'attiser la colère de ce Goku, il savait ce que les Sayenjin était capable de faire quand leurs descendances étaient en danger, et il avait senti la puissance qu'avait Abigaël lorsqu'elle était au Palais. Il avait décidé de laisser les humains se débrouiller pour les Homonculus, mais ce Shibito ne lui avait pas laissé le choix en arrivant au Kaiohshinkai. Les Militaires se regardèrent, perplexe. Pourquoi changerait-il d'avis à la mention de son père ? Pourtant, ils furent surpris quand…

\- D'accord, je vous l'envoi. Se résigna le Doyen dans un grincement de dent.

Les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent et sourirent victorieuse. Les Militaires se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Le père d'Abigaël devait être quelqu'un de terrible pour qu'il accepte aussi rapidement. Ils auraient bien voulu le rencontrer. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un Homme, ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul devant cet homme sorti de l'ordinaire. L'homme avait la peau très blanche qui contrastait beaucoup avec ses yeux noirs, les cheveux blanc tirés en arrière, des oreilles pointues avec des boucles rondes et l'arrondi dorée, il était aussi grand que le Commandant Armstrong, il était mince mais pas musclé, il portait un uniforme originale bleu, rouge et jaune que la Team n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, tu as l'air en forme. Le salua Abigaël avec un grand sourire en s'approchant du Dieu.

\- Oui, toi aussi malgré ce qu'il s'est passé. Murmura-t-il. Abigaël baissa les yeux en sachant qu'il faisait allusion à Dende et Popo, elle serra les poings.

\- Ils vont payer. Dit-elle haineuse en le regardant.

\- En tout cas, toi tu es comme ton père, tu t'attires toujours autant d'ennuis. Rigola-t-il en changeant de ton. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein ? Sourit-il.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On n'y peut rien si on est hyper célèbre dans n'importe quel univers apparemment. Rigola la jeune femme en se grattant la nuque avec gêne. Bra ricana et croisa.

\- C'est sûr qu'Abigaël et tonton ont le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis. Soupira ensuite Bra. Et comme par hasard, j'y suis toujours mêlée d'une façon ou d'une autre. Chuchota-t-elle en faisant une mine de chien abattu.

\- Oh ma pauvre bichette. Se moqua Abigaël en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas facile d'être la meilleure amie de la fille du Héros qui a sauvé des milliards de fois la Terre et l'univers entier par la même occasion. Sourit-elle avec arrogance et fierté en bombant le torse.

Shibito et Bra sourirent en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- On y va ? Demanda Shibito en les regardant.

\- On doit d'abord passer au palais pour récupérer des bouquins et ensuite au Kaiohshinkai.

\- Très bien.

\- Je peux venir aussi ? J'aimerais bien voir ce Kaiohshinkai. Intervint Mustang en se levant.

\- Vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail, vous devriez rester ici. Objecta Bra.

\- Hugues pourra très bien gérer pendant mon absence. Objecta à son tour Mustang.

\- Le Kaiohshinkai est un endroit sacré et aucun mortel n'a le droit d'y pénétrer sans autorisation. Intervint Abigaël en regardant le plus haut-gradés.

\- Si aucun mortel ne peut y aller, alors pourquoi vous avez l'autorisation, dans votre monde j'entends ? Demanda Fuery interrogateur.

\- Les Dieux sont les amis de mon père, c'était même bien avant que Bra et moi sommes née. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un tournoi et les circonstances… N'était pas très différente d'ici. Cas d'extrême urgence alors maintenant, on a l'autorisation.

\- On ne pourra pas vous aider. C'est hors de question qu'on soit mis à l'écart. Insista fermement Roy.

Ce dernier et Abigaël se fixèrent sans un mot. Elle vit la lueur déterminé dans ses yeux et sentit très bien qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, même si elle avait le pouvoir de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Elle regarda les autres qui la regardait avec le même air. Elle ne pouvait les laisser à l'écart alors qu'ils leur avaient donnés d'importantes informations. La fille de Goku regarda sa meilleure amie et celle-ci lui rendit son regard. Abigaël demanda l'accord à Shibito du regard, il soupira mais hocha la tête. Les mortels n'avaient pas le droit de s'y rendre et il en connaissait un qui allait râler dès qu'ils les verraient tous débarquer, mais comment refuser quelque chose à Abigaël et Bra ? La fille de Goku se tourna vers La Team, sérieuse.

\- Vous pouvez venir mais pas de bêtise là-haut. Prévint la plus âgée des demi-Sayenjins avec sérieux. Déjà que l'on va se faire remonter les bretelles par un certain Dieu. Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- TU vas te faire remonter les bretelles, c'est toi qui a accepté. Contredit directement la fille du Prince en croisant les bras.

\- Ouais bon… Assez perdu de temps, allons-y.

La Team était stupéfait en se regardant. Leur monde était extraordinaire. Des dieux en chair et en os. Là, il n'avait plus de doute à avoir quant à leur histoire, elles ne leur avaient mentis sur aucun point et cela frustré énormément Edward pour cette histoire de Dragon Ball. Bra le remarqua et bizarrement, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils acquiescèrent et Abigaël se tourna vers le Dieu et lui sourit. Roy partit prévenir Hugues de prendre la relève de ses fonctions avec l'aide du Commandant Armstrong et de Maria Ross et Danny Brosh et qu'ils devaient trouvés une excuse pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'il fut revenu, Shibito les transporta tous aux palais, puis au Kaiohshinkai. Les demi-Sayenjins, les frères Elric, la Team Mustang, Winry et Shibito arrivèrent aux Royaume des Dieux. La fille de Goku ouvrit la bouche pour saluer le Doyen quand BANG ! Les présents reculèrent sauf la fille de Végéta qui ricana. Abigaël se frotta la tête en gémissant mais plus par surprise que par douleur.

\- MAIS SA VA PAS ! POURQUOI VOUS ME FRAPPER ? ET SUR LA TETE EN PLUS ! Heureusement que j'ai la tête dur moi. Marmonna ensuite Abigaël en se tenant la tête et la secoua doucement.

\- C'EST POUR LA FAÇON DONT TU M'AS PARLÉE TOUTE A L'HEURE, INSOLENTE ET POUR NE PAS RESPECTER TES AINES ! Hurla-t-il.

Les présents étaient amusés par cette scène. Breda ne put empêcher un léger rire mais ils se figèrent lorsque le Doyen les regarda glacialement en plissant les yeux.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'égosilla-t-il de nouveau. Les mortels sont interdits ici, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Râla-t-il de plus belle en la regardant. Mais apparemment les Sayenjins n'en font toujours qu'à leur tête. Grogna-t-il, alors qu'Abigaël se releva. Et toi, tu as sérieusement de la chance que dans votre monde, ton père nous a sauvé la vie car j'aurais renvoyé tout ce beau petit monde chez eux, à la minute qu'ils ont pénétrés dans ce lieu sacré.

\- Je suis désolé. Soupira légèrement la fille de Goku. Mais je ne serais pas venue si la situation n'aurais pas été aussi grave. Dit-elle très sérieusement. On a besoin de votre aide.

Le Doyen se calma. La situation devait être bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Raconte-moi. Ordonna-t-il en regardant la demi-Sayenjin.

La fille de Goku commença d'abord à présenter la Team et puis elle lui raconta la boulette de leurs frères, la rencontre avec Bradley, l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat, sa visite à Maître Karine, la mini révélation de celle-ci, ce qu'elle a découvert au palais, puis elle s'éloigna avec le Doyen et Shibito pour leur dire que les Homonculus avaient besoin d'Elle et qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- La situation est très grave en effet. Concéda le Doyen en mettant ses poings collés derrière son dos.

\- Oui et c'est pour ça que… Commença Bra.

Elle se fit interrompre par un grognement qui résonna dans le silence du Royaume, les présents tournèrent la tête vers une seule et même personne qui pouvait faire autant de vacarme.

\- J'ai trop faim. Se plaignit la voix la fille de Goku en se tenant le ventre. Vous n'avez pas quelques choses à manger ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant le Doyen.

\- Tu as cru quoi ? Qu'on était une cantine ? Grogna derechef le Dieu.

\- Tel Père, telle Fille... Vous ne pensez qu'avec votre estomac vous. S'exaspéra Shibito.

\- Désolé… Mais j'ai vraiment faim. Avoua-t-elle en se grattant la nuque avec un sourire gêné.

\- D'accord suis-moi Goku. Rigola-t-il en s'envolant suivit du Doyen. Abigaël sourit à ce ''surnom'' qu'on lui donnait depuis l'enfance.

\- Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? Demanda Bra en voyant sa meilleure amie prête à le suivre, qui se retourna en stoppant son élan. Je te rappelle qu'ils ne savent pas voler. Reprit la fille de Végéta en montrant la Team du doigt.

Abigaël fit mine de réfléchir puis fit un grand sourire. Bra plissa instantanément les yeux. Elle n'allait pas faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait faire ?

\- Je te fais confiance… Dit-elle en se mettant à courir en agitant la main. Tu sais où est la cuisine. Finit-elle en s'envolant rapidement.

Bra la regardait disparaître avec des yeux ronds. Elle s'en était doutée. C'était Abigaël tout craché mais elle ne lui avait quand même pas fait ça, sans qu'elles ne se mettent d'accord ? La Team était mi-dépité et mi-amusée. Ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : Abigaël et la nourriture était une grande histoire d'amour.

\- Abigaël ! Appela-t-elle avec indignation, mais elle était déjà hors de vue. Alors là, elle me le payera. J'ai faim moi aussi. Grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Elle souffla pour se calmer puis elle se tourna vers la Team, qui se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Suivez-moi. Vous devez avoir faim aussi. Intima-t-elle en commençant à marcher.

Ils suivirent Bra dans la direction qu'Abigaël et Shibito avaient prise. La Team Mustang regardait partout autour d'eux, les yeux émerveillés. Winry était entre Ed et Al, elle regarda les alentours avec fascination. Ressembool était la campagne, c'était calme et elle aimait cette sensation de liberté. L'allure de cette endroit était magnifique avec de la verdure à perte de vu, des petites et des plus hautes montagnes s'y trouvaient ainsi que des petits ruisseaux, c'était un endroit paisible et qui respirait la bienveillance et la sérénité. Havoc sentait tellement la puissance de cette endroit que même si l'envie était forte, il se retint de s'allumer une cigarette, ce qui était une première dans sa vie de fumeur.

\- C'est un endroit magnifique. Souffla Riza en fixant les oiseaux près des ruisseaux qu'ils allongeaient.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement Bra.

\- Comment vos familles ont rencontrés les Dieux ? Demanda Roy.

\- Lors de rude bataille. Répondit évasivement la fille de Végéta, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Elle ne leur faisait pas suffisamment confiance apparemment.

Bra et la Team arrivèrent au bout de 20 min. La fille de Végéta en avait profité pour leurs en dire plus sur le caractère du Doyen et de Shibito.

\- Vous pouvez aller poser les livres dans cette pièce. Dit Bra à Falman, Breda et Fuery en montrant une petite cabane à l'écart, ils hochèrent la tête et s'y rendirent, accompagné de Riza pour surveiller les opérations sous l'œil amusée du Colonel.

\- J'aimerais te poser une question… Commença Bra en arrivant aux côtés d'Ed, il la regarda signe qu'il écoutait. Comment était Al sans son armure ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi.

Fullmétal sourit puis passa sa main gauche dans sa veste et en sortit une photo qu'il lui tendit et qu'elle prit. Elle sourit en regardant la photo. Deux petits garçons y figuraient, ils étaient accompagnés d'une belle femme qu'elle devinait comme étant leur mère. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains attachés au pointe et décalé sur le côté gauche. Celle-ci était accompagnée de deux petits garçons qui étaient devant un cercle alchimique, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Un garçon blond avec des prunelles dorée, qui était sans aucun doute Edward, était à genou avec un grand sourire sur son visage innocent d'enfant. Le second était brun et des yeux noisette, il était posté derrière son grand frère et le regardait faire avec une fascination non dissimulé. Bra se devait d'avouer qu'ils étaient très mignons. Des enfants ne devraient pas à avoir à vivre ce qu'ils ont vécus. Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour eux mais ne le montrait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils croient qu'elle avait pitié d'eux. Bra regarda intensément Alphonse et son visage beaucoup plus enfantin que son frère aîné. Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait ressembler aujourd'hui. Bra secoua discrètement la tête mais cela n'échappa pas à Ed, il la regarda avec un sourire malicieux, en devinant ses pensées. A force de côtoyer beaucoup de gens, même ceux comme Bra, ils savaient analyser les comportements humains, bien qu'il ne soit pas non plus très doué avec les relations humaines, surtout quand il s'agissait de sentiment. Ils arrivèrent enfin après une vingtaine minutes de marche. Bra se jeta automatiquement sur la nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table. Maintenant, qu'elle avait eu les explication qu'elle désirait, elle mourrait de faim. La Team les regarda amusée par tant de vivacité quand il s'agissait de nourriture. Ils étaient toujours autant ahuris de voir avec quelle vitesse et quantité qu'elles engloutissaient tout ça. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir s'y habituer un jour.

Après qu'ils soient tous rassasiés, sauf bien évidemment Abigaël. Mustang fit un feu et ils se placèrent autour, sauf le Doyen et Shibito qui était parti ils-ne-savaient-où. Abigaël finit de manger quelques minutes après, elle se leva puis s'assit entre les frères Elric. A sa gauche se trouvait Alphonse et à sa droite Edward, qui avait Winry à sa droite à lui. Bra se trouvait en face d'elle et avait Havoc à sa droite et Mustang à sa gauche. Le Colonel avait Riza à sa gauche et avait Winry à droite. Havoc avait Fuery à sa droite, qui lui avait Falman qui était à la gauche d'Alphonse.

\- Bon, bah après un bon repas… Un bon gros dodo. Déclara Abigaël en en se frottant le ventre plus que satisfaite.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, elle fit un petit sourire en coin détendu en croisant ses jambes allongés. Roy, Jean et Edward sourirent attendris à son visage malgré tout assez enfantin, il voudrait tellement être comme elle.

\- Euh… Abigaël ? Appela doucement Fuery.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ils entendirent juste un léger ronflement. La Team écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était tout de même pas déjà endormie ? C'était impossible.

\- Est-elle toujours aussi… Insouciante ? Demanda Riza en regardant Bra avec étonnement.

\- Oui toujours. Rigola la fille de Végéta en la regardant. Elle tient ça de son père. Révéla-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie. Abigaël a toutes les qualités du monde. Continua-t-elle en les regardant. Elle est toujours souriante et de bonne humeur. Elle nous redonne toujours le moral même dans une situation critique tout comme Goku, ils ne se laissent jamais abattre par quoi que ce soit. Bra regarda Abigaël. Elle est franche et honnête et n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense et franchement… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Elle.

La Team sourit et regarda la fille de Goku. C'était exactement ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle maintenant qu'ils la connaissaient un peu mieux. Elle n'avait pas hésité un instant à répondre au Généralissime, même en sachant qui il était, et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait et ce qu'elle ferait.

\- Mais deux choses qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire, c'est de s'en prendre à sa famille et ses amis, ou de dire quelques choses de mauvais sur eux, et surtout de dire du mal de son père… Et je sais de quoi je parle j'ai fait les frais de la colère d'Abigaël. Elle a presque failli… Me tuer. Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

La Team était choqué de sa révélation. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Abigaël qui dormait toujours dans la même position, sa respiration était légère et régulière. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'Abigaël pourrait s'en prendre à un de ses proches, même en étant en désaccord avec. Elle ne leur donnait pas cette impression.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Demanda Havoc sans précipitation.

\- C'était la première fois que l'on participait au Tenkaichi Budokai… Hésita Bra, elle devait leur faire confiance, elle essayerait, elle leva les yeux et regarda le ciel obscure avec nostalgie.

\- Le Tenkaichi Budokai ? Demanda Fuery en haussant les sourcils curieux.

\- C'est un grand tournoi des Arts Martiaux. Répondit Bra en les regardant tour à tour. Tous les experts en cette pratique s'inscrivent à ce tournoi, ils peuvent venir des quatre coin du monde pour y participer. Mon oncle Goku l'a déjà remporté, certains malheureusement ont été brutalement interrompus par ceux qui voulaient, pour ne pas changer, asservir ou détruire le monde. Ricana-t-elle nerveusement, puis elle se remémora le combat contre Bojack ou encore Majin Boo et son regard s'assombrit.

Bra les regarda, elle vit qu'ils attendaient la suite.

\- C'est une assez longue histoire et un peu… Mélodramatique. Soupira-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu as bien vue dans quel monde on vit. Répliqua Mustang en haussant les sourcils avec un léger sourire en coin.

La fille de Végéta rigola doucement en acquiesçant et elle regarda le ciel en se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps :**

La Z-team était bouleversée et tous sur les nerfs depuis la disparition d'Abigaël et de Bra. Ils se lancèrent tous dans des recherches pour ramener les deux jeunes femmes parmi eux mais c'était en vain, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shibito qui leur avait avoué que le Roi avait donné son accord pour se rendre dans l'autre monde. Avant ça, ils avaient évités de parler d'elles quand les Sayenjins pure n'engageaient pas la conversation d'eux-mêmes. Ces derniers s'énervaient plus vite qu'à l'habitude, même Goku avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Ils espéraient qu'elles allaient bien et que Shibito reviendrait rapidement. Ils devaient encore attendre pour partir à la recherche des Boules de Dragon étant donné qu'elles étaient utilisables que le lendemain. Ils n'osaient pas imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Abigaël et Bra.

La matinée avait encore été très dure. Goku et Végéta avaient passés la journée dans la salle de gravité avec les garçons pour les punir de leurs imprudences. Ces derniers n'osèrent pas répondre, excepté Damon qui en vit plus que Goten, à cause du caractère ressemblant à son père et à sa mère. En fin d'après-midi, Goku était dans la salle de gravité et tournait comme un lion en cage, son énergie vacillant dangereusement. Végéta s'était approché pour tenter de le calmer mais c'était très vite ravisé car lui-même été très inquiet pour sa chair et son sang et il savait que cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Le Prince se décida après beaucoup d'hésitation à aller chercher la femme de son meilleur ami et rival. Végéta se rendit devant la chambre de celle-ci et toqua. Il ne voulait plus entendre les réprimandes de la femme pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Il entendit un _"Entré"_ et il poussa la porte. La femme était près de la fenêtre et pliée son linge, elle se retourna et fut plus que surprise de voir notre prince et surtout qu'il avait frappé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda-t-elle en ne pouvant pas cacher sa surprise.

\- C'est Kakarotto. Commença-t-il en croisant les bras. Il ne fait que de tourner en rond et il m'énerve. Grogna-t-il.

\- Je rêve où tu me demandes une faveur ? Sourit-elle avec une légère pointe de moquerie.

\- Tsk. Renifla-t-il avec moins de dédain envers la femme, il avait en quelques sortes pris du recul et avait compris pourquoi elle avait été autant sévère et folle. Il était loin d'être stupide et comprenait beaucoup mieux les humains après toutes ses années.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre, cela ne te ferais pas de mal. Rigola-t-elle.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? Siffla-t-il avec un imperceptible sourire en coin, qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'œil fin de Chichi.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

Chichi était toujours autant surprise de voir le changement chez Végéta. Il restait toujours le fier et arrogant Prince mais il s'était vraiment adouci depuis quelques années. Il était toujours autant à l'écart avec le reste de la Team, toujours ses sourcils froncés mais il était moins froid qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et elle savait à quoi c'était vraiment dû : La naissance d'Abigaël et de Bra. Elle avait bien vu la lueur dans ses yeux aux deux naissances, des lueurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vues dans ses yeux froids auparavant. Abigaël et Bra étaient devenus les Princesses de leurs grandes familles. Bulma et Elle étaient les seules qui leur donnaient de l'autorité, tout le monde leur laissait passer leurs moindres caprices. Leur naissance avait vraiment chamboulé leur famille. Surtout Goku, qui avait le plus changé. Il ne faisait pas preuve de plus d'autorité mais il était plus mature et moins niais. Il faisait beaucoup plus attention à ce que les autres ressentaient. Chichi repensa alors aux nombreuses disputes entre son Sayenjin de mari et elle, sur toujours le même sujet : L'entraînement d'Abigaël.

Goku faisait toujours les cents pas en soupirant de temps en temps encore plus stressé que jamais. Il commençait à être à bout de patience à cette attente qui lui semblait interminable. Il espérait pour Goten et Damon qu'il ne leur était rien arrivés. Sa fille lui manquait terriblement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Allait-elle bien ? Était-elle blessée ? Et Bra ? Étaient-elles vraiment ensembles ? Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, il se tendit quand on lui enlaça la taille et qu'un baiser se posa dans son dos, une tête se déposa sur celui-ci et il reconnut le délicieux parfum. Goku se retourna et prit sa femme dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux en respirant son doux parfum de Lavande.

* * *

 **L'autre-côté de la porte :**

Bulma était derrière la porte et les regardait avec un sourire, elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit le souffle de son Sayenjin lui chatouillait agréablement la nuque.

\- Il est très inquiet. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu es aussi inquiet que lui. Chuchota-t-elle à son tour. Je ne te croirais pas si tu me disais que tu ne l'étais pas. Mais elles sont fortes, elles s'en sortiront j'en suis persuadée. Végéta la regarda et hocha la tête.

\- Elles le sont. Dit-il. Elles apprendront sûrement le sens des responsabilités.

\- Tu parles d'Abigaël non ? Demanda Bulma en arquant un sourcil. Végéta acquiesça et sa femme se blotti contre lui. Je sais qu'elle déteste ses origines… Mais Goku était pareil quand il a rencontré Radditz et pourtant, il s'y est fait.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est différent avec Abigaël… Depuis qu'elle a bien failli… Commença le Sayenjin dans un soupir.

\- C'est sûr mais cela a changé, c'était il y a longtemps. La coupa la scientifique. Et cet accident les a beaucoup rapprochées. Sourit-elle avant de le perdre. Vous avez eu des nouvelles d'elles ?

\- Non pas encore. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Mais le plus important c'est qu'Abigaël et Bra sont ensembles, je pense qu'elles ne risquent rien.

\- Abigaël et Bra se complètent et je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien et qu'elles diront à Shibito qu'on peut les ramener, ensemble elles ont toujours été plus forte. Rassura Bulma avec un sourire. Je pense que si Bra aurait été toute seule, elle n'aurait jamais su vraiment quoi faire pour faire face à cette situation je pense.

\- Mouais, elles ont besoin de l'une de l'autre. Mais pourquoi on ne les ramène pas tout de suite avec ta machine au lieu d'attendre Shibito ?

\- Parce qu'il faut déjà qu'on sache si elles vont bien et que c'est bien le monde que j'ai défini. Lui répondit sa femme en posant sa tête dans son cou. Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de faire revenir n'importe qui, qui ne sont pas elles et vaut mieux utiliser les Dragon Ball pour être sûr.

Le Prince grogna sourdement. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas rendre une petite visite à Cell et Frieza en enfer. La mère de Bra sourit puis elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et elle lui caressa doucement la joue, elle l'embrassa avant de s'écarter. Le Prince plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux en respirant son parfum de cerise.

\- J'espère qu'on aura vite de leurs nouvelles alors. Soupira-t-il.

\- Je t'aime. Avoua-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Je sais. Répondit-il simplement mais elle savait qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Elle ouvrit les yeux puis ils se retournèrent et regardèrent leurs meilleurs amis communs une dernière fois avant de se rendre dans leurs chambres.

* * *

 **Du côté de Goku :**

Goku s'écarta et colla son front à celui de sa femme.

\- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je… Commença-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien. Le coupa Chichi en posant son indexe sur ses lèvres. C'est ta fille Goku. Elle est forte, puissante, courageuse, intelligente et elle n'a peur de rien, ni de personne… Elle l'es beaucoup plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre et c'est toi-même qui nous l'as dit à nombreuses reprises, tu ne te souviens pas ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça et de plus, elle n'est pas toute seule, elle est avec Bra et elle est la fille de Végéta.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et il finit par sourire à son tour. Sa femme avait raison mais il sentait tout de même un mauvais pressentiment. Abigaël était sa fille, elle était forte et intelligente et avec Bra mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elles, c'était sa fille, l'une des personnes la plus précieuse à ses yeux, dans sa vie. Chichi lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi inquiet et sérieux. Certes, elle aimerait qu'il le soit plus mais quand il l'était autant, c'était qu'il n'allait pas bien et elle détestait ça.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te torturer. Et tu me rends anxieuse à tourner comme un lion en cage et de plus… Elle s'interrompit, il la regarda curieux et inquiet elle lui sourit et il fronça les sourcils. Le stress n'est pas bon… Pour le bébé. Avoua-t-elle dans un sourire de joie en caressant son ventre avec tendresse.

Goku la regarda bouche-bée avant de lui son un grand sourire, qui réchauffa le cœur de sa femme, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui en souriant faisant rire sa femme aux éclats. Le Sayenjin la posa doucement, il lui prit son visage en coupe et caressa tendrement les joues de ses pouces.

\- Je t'aime Chichi. Déclara-t-il sincèrement, elle frissonna à l'intensité de son regard. Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément douée pour te montrer mes sentiments, te montrer l'amour que je te porte. Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup, énormément souffrir avec ma passion du combat. Rectifia-t-il, il ferma les yeux en collant son front au sien, elle ferma les yeux et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues à cette déclaration. Je t'ai fait souffrir à cause des sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour sauver cette planète. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça car c'est en faisant cela que je peux vous protégez, toi et les enfants. Je ne t'en veux pas pour tous les sermons car c'est légitime. Vous êtes les êtres les plus précieux dans mon cœur. Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus vous avoir dans ma vie. Tu m'as fait des enfants merveilleux et mon amour pour vous est aussi pur que du diamant. Il sentit les larmes de sa femme sur ses doigts et il les essuya délicatement. Je ne changerais ma vie pour rien au monde car je suis tellement heureux avec toi et les enfants. Tu es la femme de ma vie et n'en doute jamais. Et je vais même te le prouver… Maintenant.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Chichi fut comblée de cette déclaration surprenante, surtout venant de la part du héros de la terre et elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de ferveur que son mari, il la prit dans ses bras et elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'aimait tellement malgré son caractère de mère autoritaire et ses reproches sur ses entraînements et le fait qu'il laissait passé trop de choses à ses enfants et plus précisément à sa fille. Il allait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et de la plus merveilleuse des façons.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulés et Chichi était heureuse dans les bras de son meilleur ami, son amant, son confident et surtout _son_ mari, elle se redressa légèrement puis il la regarda en souriant. Sa femme lui sourit et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, il s'apprêtait à parler quand…

\- _Goku, j'ai des nouvelles d'Abigaël. S'éleva une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles._

\- Bonjour Maître. Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Goku en se redressant. Chichi lui posa doucement la main sur son épaule.

\- _Elle va bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Rassura le Dieu du Nord._

\- Bonne nouvelle. Souffla-t-il de soulagement. Chichi sourit en fermant les yeux. On peut les ramener maintenant alors. Se réjouit Goku à l'idée de retrouver sa fille et aussi Bra. Seulement, sa réjouissance fut de courte durée.

\- _C'est là que ça se complique…_

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il lui est arrivé quelques choses ? Et Bra ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude et de la colère, en pensant aux personnes qui auraient pu leur faire du mal. Chichi lui prit la main pour le calmer mais c'est à peine s'il sentait le contact.

\- _Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas elles vont bien. Rassura immédiatement Kaioh._

\- Alors pourquoi on ne peut pas les ramener ?

\- _Abigaël nous a juste dit que vous ne deviez pas vous inquiétez et que cela se passait très bien où elles sont, mais elles ne voulaient pas rentrer maintenant. Elles ont des choses à faire et à comprendre. L'informa Kaioh._

Goku fronça les sourcils encore bien plus.

\- Merci de nous prévenir. Remercia Chichi. Goku serra les poings.

\- C'est normal. Ah et j'allais oublier qu'elle m'a aussi dit Goku, que tu ne devais débarquer là-bas sous aucun prétexte et que tu devais y aller doucement avec Goten et Damon. Ajouta-t-il. Et félicitation pour l'heureux événement. Les mariés sourirent et Kaioh coupa la connexion.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda sa femme alors que son mari quitta la chambre et s'habilla.

\- A la salle de gravité avec Végéta et les garçons. Répondit-il en finissant de se préparer sans la regarder.

Chichi le regarda avec inquiétude. Elle savait qu'ils en feront voir toutes les couleurs à leurs fils et elle s'en inquiéta encore plus. Dès que l'on parlait d'Abigaël ou de Bra, lui et Végéta devenaient des personnes différentes et Bulma et Elle détestaient ça. Krilin et les autres n'étaient pas surpris mais cela les mettait mal à l'aise de voir Goku être aussi sérieux.

\- Mais ne me l'abîme pas trop tout de même. Abigaël l'a dit. Rappela-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tu me connais. Dit-il en l'embrassant puis sortit de la chambre.

\- Justement… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en se frottant le front. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées en s'allongeant et regarda le plafond. _Tu peux tuer quiconque qui t'éloigne de ta fille. Pensa-t-elle en se souvenant de Babidi._

Elle soupira de nouveau puis s'habilla à son tour et sortit préparer à manger pour ses Sayenjins préférés, malgré qu'il y avait les robots de Bulma, elle avait besoin de se penser à autre chose qu'à sa fille dans un autre-monde.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bulma et de Végéta :**

Kaioh les avaient aussi prévenu de la nouvelles. Les mariés s'habillèrent dans un silence pesant et c'est à ce moment que l'on frappa à la porte. La femme du Sayenjin n'avait aucun doute de la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte et alla l'ouvrir, évidement cela était bien Goku, elle lui sourit et il la salua seulement d'un signe de tête.

\- Végéta est là ? Demanda le Sayenjin, bien qu'il ait déjà senti sa présence. Bulma acquiesça et s'effaça pour laisser apparaître le Prince.

\- Salle de Gravité avec les garçons ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sérieux inquiétant, surtout en connaissant le Sayenjin. Végéta le regarda aussi sérieux ce qui inquiéta la Scientifique.

\- On y va. Répondit-il avec le même sérieux.

Notre héros acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Végéta embrassa rapidement Bulma et suivit Goku dans les escaliers. Bulma soupira. Elle savait qu'ils allaient faire souffrir, encore, les garçons. Elle espérait qu'Abigaël et Bra se décideraient à revenir le plus vite possible. Ils avaient besoin de leurs filles. Elle descendit rejoindre Chichi et l'aida pour faire à manger pour tous les ogres qu'elles aimaient tant.

\- _Quelle vie qu'on mène tout de même. Pensèrent-elles de cœur._

Mais elles ne se plaignaient pas, bien au contraire. Malgré les coups durs, la peur, les combats, les pertes. Elles ne changeraient leurs vies pour rien au monde. Elles aimaient trop leurs familles.

* * *

 **Du côté de Goten et de Damon** :

Ces derniers avaient tous deux finis de se laver et nettoyer leurs blessures, qu'ils ont eu pendant leur dur entraînement avec leurs paternels le matin. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du fils de Végéta. Les demi-Sayenjins étaient très mal à cause de leurs _'imprudences',_ ils se tueraient pour avoir été aussi stupide et de ne pas avoir réfléchi. Ils sentaient que les prochains jours seraient difficiles pour eux et ils le comprenaient. Ils allaient morflés mais ils le méritaient. Leurs sœurs leur manquaient affreusement, même s'ils se disputaient très souvent, tous les jours pratiquement mais ils les aimaient plus que tout. Ils les aimaient leurs petites pestes de frangine. Les demi-Sayenjins sursautèrent quand Goku rentra brusquement dans la pièce suivit de Végéta qui avait les bras croisés et un air froid sur le visage.

\- Dans la salle de Gravité dans 5 minutes et pas une de plus, sinon cela va barder pour votre matricule. Annonça Goku d'une voix froide et sans compromis.

Il se retourna et avança vers Végéta mais il s'arrêta et ne se retourna pas.

\- Vos sœurs vont bien. Les informa-t-ils. Goten et Damon en furent soulagés. Mais s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit… Vous serez les seuls responsables. Il se retourna à moitié vers Goten qui frissonna et déglutit. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Abigaël, je te promets que tu souffriras Fiston… Tu as dépassé les bornes cette fois.

\- Je sais… Je suis désolé et… Commença-t-il en baissant la tête avec honte.

\- C'est trop tard pour les excuses. Le coupa-t-il sèchement. Fallait y réfléchir avant. Goku se tourna vers Damon. Quant à Toi... Tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de ma fille. Je le veillerais personnellement. Damon soutint son regard avant de le baisser. Tant qu'elles ne seront pas avec nous… Entraînement tous les jours et n'avait pas l'audace de protester, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et cela ne sert à rien de demander de l'aide à vos mères, ça serait complètement inutile. Ta mère veut que je sois plus autoritaire, maintenant je vais l'être. Dit-il à Goten. Végéta est tout à fait d'accord concernant votre punition.

A cette déclaration, Végéta hocha la tête pour effectivement approuver. Notre héros sortit de la pièce suivit de près par notre Prince. Goten et Damon soufflèrent. Ils avaient fait une énorme boulette. Ils devaient payer le prix des conséquences de leurs actes.

\- On va encore morfler. Souffla Damon, brisant le lourd silence.

\- Non mais franchement, tu croyais quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il indignée en le regardant. Que Papa et Tonton allaient nous prendre dans leurs bras en rigolant ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'écouter et te suivre, cela m'apprendra à te faire confiance. Grogna-t-il en commençant à faire les cents pas.

\- Je suis désolé, Goten… Commença-t-il à murmurer coupable. C'est de ma faute, si tu subis ça toi aussi.

\- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, je me suis emporté. Souffla-t-il. Après tout, on était tous les deux, je t'ai suivi de mon plein gré… Bien que je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû entrer dans le labo et jouer avec cette stupide machine. Je mérite autant que toi cette punition. Goten s'interrompit. Elles me manquent tellement ces petites pestes, j'espère qu'elles reviendront vite.

\- Moi aussi. Murmura-t-il en le regardant.

\- Merde, on est en retard ! Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Dit-il en palissant en regardant sa montre. Le fils de Bulma hocha la tête. Dende soit avec nous. Pria-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Pff, je ne crois pas. Soupira le plus âgé des deux. Il nous en veut beaucoup d'avoir envoyé Abigaël et Bra dans cet autre monde…

\- Non mais tu ne pouvais pas me laisser espérer ?! Grogna Goten en tapant son meilleur ami sur la tête, le faisant gémir de douleur. Bon allez go… Si on est en retard vaut mieux que ça ne soit de trop longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent en retard et ils furent fortement réprimandés. Damon répondit de temps en temps en ne pouvant s'en empêcher mais au fur et à mesure, il ne dit plus rien et il souffrit en silence. Bulma et Chichi s'inquiétèrent pour leurs fils et leurs maris.

\- _J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop durs avec eux tout de même. Pensèrent-elles avec inquiétude._

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Abigaël et Bra savent comment rentrer chez elles mais ne le veulent pas à cause des Homonculus. Elles sont bien décidés à sauver ce monde mais à quel prix ? Arriveront-elles à découvrir ce qu'ils veulent ? Parviendront-elles à les arrêter à temps malgré l'aide de Shibito et du Doyen ainsi que de la Team ? Se feront-ils assez confiance pour s'entraider ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira…**

 **Goku et Végéta sont méconnaissables mais comment leur en vouloir ? Goku doutes des dires de Kaioh mais que peut-il faire ? Goten et Damon sont dans une sacrée situation mais ils comprennent que leurs gestes a été la goutte d'eau. Goku et Végéta se calmeront-ils ou cela deviendra bien pire avec les garçons ?**

 **La suite dans le prochain épisode de ''Dragon Metal''.**

 **Comment était ce chapitre ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Caractère des personnages respectés ? Appréciez-vous le changement chez Goku ? Chez Végéta ? La discussions entre les couples ? La punition de Goten et Damon ?**

 **La rencontre avec des Doyens ? La solution pour ramener les demi-Sayenjins ? Le fait qu'elles refusent ? La mini-révélation de Bra et sa petite discussion avec Ed ?**

 **Voulez-vous un peu de romance ?**

 **Des avis ? Des Suppositions ? Des critiques ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous a laissé l'envie de laisser une review, j'espère en tout cas.**

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Flashback des années plus tôt.

 **Bonne soirée à vous,  
Xoxo :***


	7. Flashback Partie 1 - Tenkaichi Budokai

**Bonjour ^^ Comment allez-vous ? Moi, super ^^**

 **Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **Abigaël et Bra sont arrivés au Kaiohshinkai et ont décidés d'emmenés la Team Mustang, malgré l'interdiction concernant les mortels et qui n'a évidemment pas calmé le Doyen. Ils ont tous décidés de faire les recherches dans le Royaume des Dieux. Trouveront-ils quelque chose ?  
La réponse dans la suite de ''Dragon Metal''.**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^^  
Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop facile à deviner ahah ;-)  
Affaire à suivre pour Bra et notre petit Alphonse :-P Il est trop beau Alphonse avec son corps *bave aux bords des lèvres* lol Les deux frangins sont justes sublimes *-*  
Je suis ravie de voir que Végéta sois fidèle, c'est mes craintes lorsque j'écris les perso :$ Je suis rassuré :-D Ce n'est malheureusement pas fini pour les garçons, comme tu as dit, leurs filles c'est leurs trésors donc…  
Pour Goku et Chichi, la scène avait été écrite ainsi, après peut-être que je ferais plus approfondis pour la prochaine fois ;-) Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'étais, moi j'aime bien ce genre de chose aussi ahah :$_

 _Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire, je suis émue que tu l'apprécie autant *-* Tu auras la réponse pour Bra dans le prochain chapitre *sourire sadique*  
Bonne lecture et impatiente de lire ton avis ;-)  
Bonne journée ma belle,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Pumsan :** _Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et de te compter parmi mes lectrices sur celle-ci ^^  
Moi aussi, c'est mes mangas préférés *-* J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire,  
Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Plusieurs années plus tôt** **:**

Abigaël et Bra étaient excitées comme des puces et ne tenaient plus en place, elles étaient dans la chambre de la plus jeune et parlaient avec animation. Cette année, leurs pères avaient enfin accepté qu'elles participent au grand championnat du monde le fameux Tenkaichi Budokai et elles étaient impatientes, elles s'étaient entraînées dur et elles avaient hâte de montrer ce qu'elles savaient faire. Goku et Végéta entrèrent dans la chambre de la fille du Prince, le premier avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et Végéta avait un léger sourire en coin, leurs yeux montraient toute la fierté qu'ils ressentaient pour leur chair et leur sang. Leurs filles respectives se serrèrent dans leur bras.

\- On n'a à vous parler. Annonça Goku d'une voix sérieuse après qu'elle lui a posé un bisou sur la joue.

Les demi-Sayenjins regardèrent leur père respectif curieuse et avec crainte.

\- Vous ne voulez plus qu'on participe ? S'inquiéta la fillette la plus jeune.

\- Vous participerez au Tenkaichi Budokai comme promis. Rassura le Sayenjin de la Terre en caressant tendrement sa joue. Goku et Végéta se regardèrent rapidement.

\- On voulait juste vous dire que pendant le championnat, vous devez faire attention avec vos pouvoirs et contrôler votre force. Prévint Végéta avec un léger sourire. Abigaël et Bra acquiescèrent. Je refuse que tu te transformes Bra… Commença-t-il en regardant sa fille.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas juste. Le coupa-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, façon prince Végéta.

\- Parce que cela serait trop risqué. Tu me le promets ?

\- Très bien, promis. Bougonna-t-elle mécontente tout en croisant les bras, ce qui fit sourire son père en remarquant sa ressemblance avec lui. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de me transformer pour Gagner. Déclara-t-elle ensuite avec un grand sourire et les mains sur les hanches.

\- Pfff… Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Bra. Riposta Abigaël en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire les Sayenjins pur souche. N'oublie pas que tu devras m'affronter et que je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser gagner la coupe. Déclara-t-elle avec détermination. Elles se sourirent avec défis puis Goku rigola et Végéta esquissa simplement un plus grand sourire en coin.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, allez-vous préparer en vitesse. Leur dit Goku en frappant dans ses mains.

Ni une ni deux, elles sortirent de la chambre en vitesse. Les Sayenjins se regardèrent. Ils trouvaient qu'elles grandissaient beaucoup trop vite. Ils étaient ravis de voir qu'elles avaient leur passion du combat, au grand damne de leur maternelle. Si Gohan et Trunks ressemblait à leurs mères. Si Damon et Goten avaient leurs deux caractères. Les fillettes étaient leurs portraits crachés autant physiquement que mentalement. Elles étaient leurs trésors et une des raisons de plus pour qu'ils se battent pour protéger cette planète. Ils allèrent ensuite se préparer à leurs tours.

* * *

 **Quelques temps plus tard :**

La Z-team arriva au Tournoi et il y avait beaucoup de monde comme à chaque fois. Les petites demi-Sayenjins étaient sur les épaules de leurs frères, Goten et Damon. Elles commencèrent à légèrement stresser devant tant de monde qui assisteraient ou participeraient. Cependant, elles étaient aussi extrêmement excitées. Ils arrivèrent ensuite près du bureau d'accueil. Abigaël et Bra descendirent des épaules de leurs frères et se dirigèrent avec empressement devant le bureau d'inscription où des organisateurs écrivaient les noms des participants.

\- Bonjour, on vient pour s'inscrire. Annonça tranquillement la fille de Végéta.

\- Bonjour, comment vous appelez-vous mesdemoiselles et quelle âge avez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- Je suis Bra Brief et j'ai 8 ans. Annonça-t-elle avec fierté en insistant sur le Brief. L'organisateur rempli une fiche et se tourna vers la seconde petite fillette.

\- Moi, c'est Abigaël Son et j'ai 9 ans. Annonça-t-elle avec autant de fierté que sa meilleure amie, mais insistant moins sur son nom.

L'organisateur marqua son inscription en étant ravie de voir la fille de leur Héros et la fille de la plus grande scientifique au monde.

\- Très bien, c'est noté. Indiqua-t-il en les regardant. Je vous inscris à la Catégorie Junior.

Les combattantes se regardèrent indignées, ne voulant pas de battre contre des gamins. C'était idiot étant donnée qu'elles étaient aussi des enfants, mais c'était hors de question qu'elles se battent contre des débutants, elles voulaient se confronter à des adultes, enfin, surtout contre ceux de leur famille.

\- C'est une blague j'espère ?! On veut se battre contre les adultes. Déclara Bra en plissant les yeux mécontents.

\- Je suis désolé Mesdemoiselles mais c'est le règlement. On ne peut combattre les adultes qu'à partir de 15 ans. Les informa-t-il avec un sourire désolé.

\- Je suis la fille du Son Goku, je ne vais sûrement pas me battre contre des gamins ! Commença à s'énerver Abigaël.

C'est vrai ça. Les combats ne lui strictement serviraient à rien. Elle ne s'était pas entraînée dur pour combattre des gamins en couche-culotte. Abigaël Son avait beau être la fille de Goku, à force d'être chez sa meilleure amie et de s'entraîner avec Végéta, elle avait tendance à ressemblait à ce cher Prince. Goku leva un sourcil lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie de sa fille. La Z-team ressentit aussi son Ki montait doucement mais dangereusement.

\- Ma chérie ce sont les règles. Intervint gentiment Goku en s'approchant d'elle, il posa la main sur sa tête. Et puis, il y aura des autres championnats, il faut juste être encore patient.

\- Bon… D'accord Papa. Soupira-t-elle avec une moue déçue alors que son aura descendit, faisant se détendre les combattants.

Après ce petit incident, la reste de la Team s'inscrivit ensuite et se rendirent aux éliminatoires, tandis que ceux qui accompagnaient se rendirent dans les tribunes, dans l'espace le plus proche du ring, grâce à Satan cela va s'en dire. Les Juniors se retrouvèrent pour se préparer pour leurs combats. Les plus âgés étaient confiants, d'autres étaient encore plus stressés et d'autre avait la trouille, ce qui désespéra Abigaël et énerva Bra. Les demi-Sayenjins étaient très déçus de ne pouvoir se battre contre les adultes mais étaient tout de même contente de participer au Tenkaichi, au moins, elles savaient qu'elles s'affronteraient en final.

* * *

 **Dans les Gradins :**

Chichi, Bulma, Gohan, Trunks, Oolong, Puer, Muten Roshi, Guyamo, Lunch 'Brune' s'étaient installés pour le début des Championnats et pour encourager leurs petites princesses et leurs amis. Videl et Caroline étaient chez leurs mères pour leur occasionnel réunion, leur maris leur avaient promis de tout leur raconter. Evidemment comme par hasard, Hercule avait prétexté un mal de ventre carabiné pour ne pas y assister mais ils avaient l'habitude.

* * *

 **Du côté des combattants Adultes** _:_

Goku, Végéta, Goten, Damon, Krilin, Piccolo, Yamcha et Tenshinan avaient réussis avec succès les éliminatoires, sans surprise et s'étaient installés où il pouvait voir tout le stade, avec tous les autres concurrents. La Z-team était impatiente de voir leurs princesses s'affrontaient, et de voir les progrès qu'elles ont faîtes durant ses années d'entraînement.

\- J'ai hâte de voir Abigaël et Bra combattre, cela va être un combat impressionnant et passionnant. S'extasia Krilin en posant sa tête sur ses bras sur la rambarde. Goku et Végéta sourirent tout à fait d'accord.

\- Oui ça va être extra. Renchérit Yamcha en se frottant les mains. On va pouvoir aussi comparer par rapport à Goten et Damon lors du dernier en date. Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

* * *

 **Du _côté des Juniors :_**

Abigaël et Bra étaient assises et attendaient avec impatience que le Tournoi commence enfin, elles se regardèrent et se sourirent entendu. Elles savaient d'ors et déjà qu'elles allaient se retrouver toutes les deux en final sans aucun problème.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, les organisateurs annoncèrent le commencement du tournoi. Les combats des Juniors étaient évidemment sans intérêt sauf pour les spectateurs qui étaient en admiration devant leur courage. Abigaël et Bra rigolèrent devant les combats qui ne ressemblaient strictement à rien. Quant à Elles, leurs combats durèrent que quelques secondes ce qui fait qu'elles se retrouvèrent comme elle l'avait pensée vite en final. La Z-team n'avait pas grand-chose à dire concernant les combats. Nos demi-Sayenjins se préparaient avec impatience pour leur combat. La Team était venu les voir avant leur combat.

\- Alors les Princesses ? Pas trop difficile ? Demanda Yamcha avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Pfff c'est nul. Grommela immédiatement Bra. On s'ennuie trop, c'est beaucoup trop facile.

\- Ce n'est rien. Lui dit Krilin en ébouriffant doucement les cheveux des deux plus jeune. De toute façon, vous êtes toutes les deux en final et vous êtes aussi forte que l'autre, cela va être cool.

\- Oui tu as raison grand petit Tonton. Sourit Abigaël en reprenant son sourire et en remettant ses cheveux en place. On va s'éclater. S'extasia-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Tout à fait. Confirma la fille de Végéta avec un sourire en coin. On va leur en donné pour leur argent a ses gens. Continua-t-elle en tapant son poing droit dans la paume gauche.

La Team sourit et les embrassèrent en leur souhaitant " _Bonne Chance"._ Le présentateur arriva et elles le suivirent, oubliant leur anxiété à se battre devant tant de monde.

* * *

 **Du côté des Gradins :**

Le reste de la Bande était impatient de voir Abigaël et Bra à l'œuvre. Cependant Gohan et Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhendaient. Ils espéraient à chaque combat ou entraînements qu'Abigaël ne s'énerverait pas et bien qu'ils ne s'entraînent jamais, ils connaissaient les bases étant donné qu'ils voulaient quand même garder une bonne forme physique.

* * *

 **Retour 5 années avant :**

Goku et Chichi se disputaient toujours pour le énième sujet.

\- Goku. Elle doit étudier pour avoir des connaissances. Commença à s'énerver la femme. On ne gagne pas tous en se battant tout le temps.

Abigaël et Bra arrivèrent puis froncèrent les sourcils en voyant la dispute.

\- Je ne vais pas l'obliger à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas Chichi. Je n'ai pas obligé Gohan à s'entrainer alors arrête un peu de faire ta gamine. Soupira-t-il en décroisant les bras.

Chichi gifla son mari immédiatement après son ''insulte'', elle se recula sous la surprise quand Abigaël apparu entre eux le regard plus que glaciale et les poings serrés.

\- Ne frappes plus jamais MON PAPAAA ! Prévint en criant la fin de sa phrase, les yeux emplis de haine.

Son énergie se mit à monter très rapidement alors que ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage et que ses yeux avaient changés soudainement de couleur, ils passèrent du noir au Bleu/vert et ainsi de suite.

\- Ma chérie, calme-toi. Intervint Goku d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

Abigaël se tourna vers son père, sa colère disparut instantanément quand elle croisa ses yeux puis elle s'évanouie. Chichi s'était beaucoup calmé après cet incident, elle avait été terrorisée par la colère qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de sa fille. Plus personne n'en avait parlé depuis ce jour mais cela restait dans leur mémoire.

* * *

 **Retour au Championnats :**

Le présentateur arriva en compagnie des demi-Sayenjins qui était chacune d'un de ses côtés. Abigaël à sa gauche et Bra à sa droite. Ils montèrent sur le ring sous les applaudissements du public.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs. Bienvenus à la finale de la catégorie JUNIORS. S'exclama-t-il dans son micro. Les spectateurs applaudirent plus fort. Maintenant, je vais faire les présentations des finalistes, qui n'ont que 9 et 8 ans. Il fit une pause en laissant le public se calmer. Ces Demoiselles sont arrivées en final très jeune ce qui nous démontre qu'elles ont beaucoup de talent. Maintenant place à la présentation des candidates. Déclara-t-il.

Le Public se tut. Ils attendaient avec impatience d'en savoir plus sur ses fillettes qui été arrivé en final, malgré leurs très jeunes âges et avec facilité, bien sûr, les plus anciens avaient des doutes sur la génétique des jeunes filles, n'ayant pas oublié les anciens championnats.

\- Donc voici Bra Brief. Continua-t-il en regardant celle-ci. Qui n'est autre que la fille de Bulma Brief, la Présidente de la 'Capsule Corporation' qui est la plus grande Multinational du Monde.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti suivant cette révélation. Bra sourit avec fierté en regardant sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci la regarda avec un sourire en coin nullement impressionnée, elle savait très bien la réputation de la maternelle de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

La Team n'était pas très surprise des résultats.

\- Et ben, Bra à déjà la côte. Sourit Krilin.

\- Ben oui, tu crois quoi ? Lui dit Végéta avec un sourire de fierté. Quand on sait de qui elle est la fille, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Les prisent rigolèrent alors que Goku roula des yeux en croisant les bras.

\- Cette finale promet d'être époustouflante. Sourit Tenshinan en regardant les demi-Sayenjins.

Végéta regarda Goku avec un sourire en coin, celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur le ring. Ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas déçus par leurs filles respectives. Elles s'étaient beaucoup entraînées, au grand damne de Bulma et de Chichi.

* * *

 **Sur le ring :**

Les Spectateurs applaudirent pendant quelques minutes et puis se calmèrent.

\- Bra Brief est aussi la jeune sœur de Damon Brief. Révéla-t-il. Je me dois de vous rappeler qu'ils y a quelques années de cela, Damon a participé à la catégorie Junior et a remporté la coupe, après un très beau combat contre son meilleur ami, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent en se souvenant du fameux combat qui les avaient tous bluffée au-delà des mots, si c'était leurs sœurs alors ils savaient qu'elles leur en mettraient plein la vue, ce qu'ils voulaient tous d'ailleurs.

\- Et voici maintenant : Abigaël Son et comme vous l'avez reconnu par son nom… Abigaël n'est autre que la fille de Son Goku.

A cette annonce, un énorme tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans le stade entier, faisant pratiquement vibrer le ring.

\- Abigaël est aussi la sœur de Son Goten, qui était le finaliste qui a combattu contre Damon Brief. Son père Son Goku est un grand combattant qui nous a sauvés à multiples reprises durant toutes ses années, surtout contre les monstres Démon Piccolo et Broly, avec l'aide du champion Hercule Satan. On doit à Son Goku un grand merci.

Après cette déclaration, les spectateurs scandèrent le nom d'Abigaël et de Goku comme une seule personne. La fille de Végéta était surprise et mal à l'aise. Elle savait la célébrité qu'avait son Oncle mais elle n'aurait pas imaginée à ce point-là, c'était énorme pour une enfant même si celle-ci connaissait leurs exploits. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse, bien qu'elle n'ait pas à l'être. Sa mère était Bulma Brief, son frère avait remporté une coupe et son père était un Prince. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une lueur déterminée. Elle devait se montrer digne de son frère et de son père, elle voulait qu'ils soient fiers d'elle. Elle ne laisserait pas Abigaël remporter ce combat. Elle gagnerait, elle sera la championne. La fille de Goku était tout aussi surprise mais surtout gênée et mal à l'aise, elle se gratta la nuque avec un sourire, les joues rosies par son embarras. Elle était tout de même rempli d'orgueil et de fierté en voyant à quel point c'était un héros, voir un dieu. Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

\- _Pardon Dende mais c'est vrai. Rigola-t-elle intérieurement en sachant que même s'il n'était pas là, il regardait le Tournoi d'en haut._

Elle regarda de nouveau les spectateurs. Ses yeux se remplirent de détermination. Elle allait être à la hauteur de la réputation de son père, elle ne le décevrait pas. Bra ne gagnera pas, elle s'en fit la promesse. Elle était _sa_ fille, elle doit se montrer digne de lui et de porter son nom. Abigaël sourit en regardant la foule qui s'était levée et qui hurlait toujours son nom qui s'entendit à des Kilomètres à la ronde.

* * *

 **Du côté des Gradins :**

La Team était impressionné par les cris des spectateurs. Chichi avait un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillaient de fierté et d'amour pour les êtres cher à son cœur.

\- Et oui ma Bulmounette, tu as beau être la Présidente de la célèbre 'Capsule Corporation', rien n'effacera ce que mon mari a accompli durant toutes ses années. Il restera un Héros pour toutes les personnes de cette Planète. Même dans un million d'année on parlera toujours de Son Goku. S'extasia Chichi en narguant Bulma avec un grand sourire, les bras croisés et le menton haut. Mon mari est le plus merveilleux du monde et il est à moi. Déclara-t-elle avec amour et possessivité.

La Team rigola. Bulma sourit en regardant du côté des combattants et elle vit son meilleur ami et son mari et leurs fils respectifs, les hommes de sa vie. Chichi avait raison, elle devrait toutes avoir un homme comme Goku à ses côtés, enfin sauf pour certains côtés de son caractère et elle pensait surtout à sa passion du combat. Cependant, cela ne comptait pas énormément dans son cas car elle aimait profondément Végéta, malgré son très mauvais caractère, sa fierté et son arrogance excessif, mais elle ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, de tout ce qu'il faisait sa personnalité, sans ça, elle s'ennuierait probablement et elle avait besoin d'aventure.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

La Team était drôlement surprise. Krilin émit un sifflement de surprise toujours la tête sur ses bras sur la rambarde.

\- Regardez-les. Abigaël a une côte incroyable. Rigola Krilin.

\- Tu l'as dit. Souffla Yamcha en s'approchant à ses côtés, il posa ses mains sur la rambarde et regarder les gradins. Abigaël n'a même pas commencée à combattre qu'elle a déjà un fan club. Sourit-il.

\- Ce qui m'étonne aussi, c'est qu'ils se souviennent de Piccolo et de Broly car cela fait des années que ça s'est produit. Intervint Tenshinan.

\- Il y a des choses comme celle-ci qui ne s'oublient pas et qui laisse des séquelles. Répondit le moine en le regardant, puis de nouveau le ring. Vivement que ça commence.

\- Je vous le dis, bientôt la fille sera beaucoup plus célèbre que son père. Se moqua gentiment Yamcha en regardant Goku.

\- J'y compte bien. Sourit-il dans un léger rire. Il se tourna vers Végéta puis de nouveau sur le ring.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Quand la foule se calma, le présentateur continua.

\- Je suis certain d'une chose. Continua le présentateur après que le public se soit calmé. Abigaël et Bra vont nous donner un combat extraordinaire alors applaudissez-les comme il se doit. Ah et une dernière chose, certains seront plus que ravis de savoir que Son Goku s'est lui aussi inscrit à ce Championnat et vous le verrez très bientôt dans la suite du Tournoi.

Les spectateurs hurlaient de plus belle super heureux.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

A cette dernière déclaration, l'un des Concurrents qui se trouvaient non loin d'où se trouvait la Z-team fixa Goku, il avait les bras sur les hanches et son célèbre sourire en coin. Il le regarda attentivement en plissant les yeux. Il était pratiquement sûr et certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il fit marcher sa mémoire en se concentrant puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était lui. Son Goku. Il n'aurait jamais cru le voir un jour en chair et en os. Bien qu'il soit célèbre, il restait discret et personne ne savait grand-chose sur sa vie privée, tout comme Bulma Brief. Il posa ses yeux sur Abigaël. Alors c'était sa fille ? Il était impatient de voir le combat surtout si la fille était comme son frère et son père. Il s'empressa de le dire à ses 'Rivaux' qui restaient abasourdis face à cette révélation, ils firent beaucoup de commentaires entre eux.

La Z-team entendirent les murmures et regardèrent les combattants qui les fixaient, sauf Goku et Végéta qui continuaient à regarder le ring.

\- Je crois qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'ont plus aucune chance et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils rentrent chez eux avant d'être blessé. Rigola moqueusement Krilin.

\- Cela se trouve c'est toi qui va être blessé Ironisa Yamcha en lui donnant un coup de coude moqueur dans les côtes. Après tout, on ne peut rien contre des Sayenjins, même des demis.

\- De toute façon, c'est les 4 premières places qu'y remporte un prix. J'ai ma chance. Lui dit-il en gardant espoir.

\- On verra. Sourit Yamcha.

\- Le principal c'est de s'amuser. Rassura Goku en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Ils regardèrent le ring, où Abigaël et Bra se mirent en garde.

* * *

 **Sur le ring :**

Les demi-Sayenjins se mirent en garde dès que le présentateur descendit du Ring. Les meilleures amies se regardèrent avec défi.

\- Grand-frère a gagné contre Tonton, maintenant c'est à mon tour. Je ne vais pas te laisser gagner Abigaël. Je rendrais mon papa fier de Moi. La coupe Junior restera dans la famille Brief. Déclara la fille de Végéta avec détermination.

\- Tss, si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Sourit Abigaël non impressionné par son discours. Tonton Damon a peut-être battu grand-frère mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas gagner. Je suis la fille de Son Goku, je ne peux pas perdre et je vais te le prouver. Je vais faire honneur à mon nom. Finit-elle.

Elles se regardèrent et attendirent impatiemment le signal qui annonçait le début de leur combat. Lorsqu'il retentit enfin, les demi-Sayenjins ne perdirent pas plus de temps et elles se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre à une vitesse incroyable. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, les spectateurs étaient bouche-bée devant le spectacle ahurissant qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux, et des murmures se firent entendre de partout, alors que certains spectateur en lâchaient leurs popcorn, certain en recrachaient leur boisson, s'étouffant presque.

\- C'est incroyable. Souffla une spectatrice.

\- Comment elles peuvent être aussi rapides ? Murmura un autre.

\- C'est génial ! S'écria un autre en levant les bras.

\- C'est bien la fille de Son Goku, ses combats sont tout aussi étaient très impressionnant !

\- Allez-y ! Encouragea un autre.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits et ils encouragèrent Abigaël et Bra d'une seule et même voix.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

Ces derniers avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes, ils étaient ébahis par le spectacle. C'était des gamines, comment pouvaient-elles se battre ainsi ?

\- Elles sont… Commença à des combattants

\- Hallucinante. Finit un autre, abasourdi.

\- Elles sont… très fortes pour leurs âges. Leur dit un troisième en se frottant les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Ils ne sont même pas surpris. Soupira un autre en regardant la Z-team.

\- Ils ont sûrement l'habitude. Chuchota le premier en suivant son regard. Si leurs amis sont pareil, on n'a aucune chance… Murmura-t-il défaitiste.

Les autres acquiescèrent choqués et regardèrent le combat qui les impressionnés beaucoup.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Abigaël et Bra se battaient toujours avec intensité, ignorant les regards ébahis fixés sur elles. Il n'y avait que leur combat qui importait et rien d'autre, elles faisaient une totale abstraction de tous ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles. Aucune des deux n'avaient pris l'avantage lorsqu'elles se posèrent à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre en se souriant. La fille de Végéta était légèrement essoufflée et avait déjà une petite égratignure sur le front. La fille de Goku respirait normalement et avait juste une éraflure sur la joue, elles reprirent rapidement le combat et se retrouvait de plus en plus dans les airs, sans y faire vraiment attention absorbé par leur affrontement. Leurs mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides à mesure qu'elles s'élevaient. Bra donnait des coups à Abigaël que celle-ci lui renvoyait aussitôt. Le public ne pouvait pas voir entièrement leurs mouvements, excepté la Team.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

Les amis de Goku avaient sentis quelque chose d'étrange quand elles s'étaient posées, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ils continuèrent de regarder le combat avec émerveillement. Krilin fut à moitié impressionné, c'était les filles de Goku et de Végéta, les sœurs de Goten et de Damon. Elles avaient fait énormément de progrès. Il était très fier d'elles. Quant aux Sayenjins pur souches, ils se regardèrent avec la même pensée.

\- _La relève de la Terre est assurée. Pensèrent-ils en regardant leurs progénitures._

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Les Demi-Sayenjins se posèrent quelques mètres l'une de l'autre après quelques minutes de combat, pour reprendre leur respiration. Les combattantes adoraient ce combat et elles s'amusaient beaucoup.

\- J'aime bien ce tournoi finalement, pas toi ? Demanda Abigaël en souriant.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua-t-elle en lui rendant. Allez, on reprend. Dit-elle en se jetant de nouveau sur sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 **Du côté des Candidats :**

Quand elles se posèrent, Krilin remarqua ce qu'il avait senti.

\- J'ai compris. Dit-il en relevant la tête de ses bras. L'énergie de Bra baisse au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'utilise, alors que celle d'Abigaël ne fait que d'augmenter. Elle n'utilise pratiquement rien.

La Team ne répondit pas voulant vérifier les dires du Moine, ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le combat qui repris avec intensité.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Bra venait de se transformer sous la panique lorsqu'Abigaël l'avait immobilisé par derrière et qu'elle n'avait pu faire aucun geste pour se dégager. Elles se posèrent sur le ring.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de te transformer, tu ne te rappelle pas ? S'indigna Abigaël, les poings sur les hanches mécontente, la tête légèrement penchée.

\- Désolé mais… J'ai paniqué. S'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné en se frottant la nuque. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu ne sais pas te transformer, cela aurait été beaucoup plus marrant. Se reprit-elle croisant ses bras en reniflant ennuyé.

Abigaël eut un léger sourire qui surprit Bra, car pour une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à le décrypter.

\- Bon ça va, tant que tu ne te transforme plus. Sourit-elle. Et puis, je ne l'aurais pas fait car Papa nous l'a interdit. Rappela la plus âgé des fillettes en plissant les yeux.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne le ferais plus. Promit-elle en secouant ses mains devant elle. Allez, on continue. Déclara-t-elle en se remettant en garde.

La fille de Végéta se mit en garde et sa meilleure amie en fit de même en souriant.

\- Tout à fait d'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle. Tu vas morfler. Promit-elle en se jetant sur Bra.

L'assemblée les encouragea de plus belle. Le présentateur était en extase. Cela faisait très bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à un tel combat et qu'il lui donnait des agréables frissons. Ils se rappelaient de tous les combats qu'il avait présenté quand la Z-team participait et cette sensation lui avait terriblement manqué. Abigaël et Bra ne l'avaient pas déçu, elles étaient exactement comme leur géniteur et ce qui promettait d'être grandiose.

* * *

 **Du côté des Gradins :**

La Team regarda leur combat et les encouragea avec admiration. Chichi et Bulma étaient très fiers de leurs filles et ne se privaient pas pour le dire autour d'eux.

\- Félicitations, vous pouvez être fière d'elles. Leur dit une des spectatrices.

Les femmes de nos Sayenjins préférés leurs sourires avec fierté.

\- On l'es bien évidemment. Répondit Chichi en regardant sa fille combattre. Et pour être franche, elles tiennent tout de leurs pères. Sourit-elle avec amour.

Les personnes autour d'elle sourirent et reportèrent leurs attentions sur le combat.

* * *

 **Sur le ring :**

Abigaël et Bra se battaient qu'à quelques mètres du ring. Elles enchaînaient les coups à une vitesse encore plus impressionnante. La fille de Goku avait largement l'avantage sur sa meilleure amie et la fille de Végéta faiblissait à vue d'œil. Abigaël prenait beaucoup de terrain à chaque seconde du combat. Tandis qu'Abigaël avançait Bra reculait et elle s'en rendit rageusement compte.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

\- Bra est en mauvaise posture. Remarqua Tenshinan, les yeux levés sur les jeunes filles.

\- Abigaël la tient. Continua Yamcha en ne lâchant pas la scène des yeux. Si elle ne trouve aucun moyen pour se dégager très rapidement, elle s'affaiblira et ne pourra plus rien faire pour se défendre. Continua à commenter le chauve.

\- Le combat n'est pas fini. Intervint Piccolo pour la première fois avec les bras croisés. Il peut suffire d'une seconde d'inattention de la part d'Abigaël pour que Bra puisse renverser la situation.

Goku et Végéta ne dirent rien sur leurs suppositions. Notre héros regarda le Prince et celui-ci fit de même, ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur le combat qui touchait sûrement bientôt à sa fin. Krilin, Yamcha et Tenshinan regardèrent Piccolo et se tournèrent vers le combat. Goten sourit amusé, Damon le regarda et fronça les sourcils. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Abigaël mit un coup de poing droit à Bra, qui pencha sa tête sur le côté. Abigaël lui donna ensuite un coup de genou dans le ventre qui l'envoya dans les airs. La fille de Goku la regarda un instant avant de se transporter sur la ligne de sa trajectoire, quand elle y parvient elle lui donna un violent coup dans le dos dès que sa meilleure amie fut près d'elle, qui ne pût empêcher un cri de douleur sortir de sa bouche. Bra fut propulsée avec vitesse et elle atterrie avec brutalité sur le Ring, faisant trembler le stade. La fille de Végéta en touchant le sol souleva de la poussière ce qui fit que plus personne ne vit quelque chose. Quand la poussière se dissipa petit à petit, il n'y avait plus une trace de la demi-Sayenjin mais un énorme cratère qui faisait de plus de la moitié du Ring en plein milieu.

\- Je crois que j'y suis allée peut-être un petit peu trop fort. Grimaça Abigaël en voyant l'étendue des dégâts et en se grattant la nuque.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

La Team et les combattants s'inquiétèrent de ne plus voir Bra. Ceux qui étaient capable de ressentirent les énergies se concentrèrent et furent soulagés de sentir le Ki de Bra, bien que celui-ci soit très faiblement, ce qui les laissa deviner l'état de la fille du Prince. Végéta et Goku ne dirent rien mais ne s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça. Leurs filles étaient beaucoup plus résistante qu'ils ne croyaient.

* * *

 **Du côté des Gradins :**

Chichi et Bulma s'inquiétèrent pour la plus jeune. Où était-elle ? Allait-elle bien ? La scientifique se rongea les ongles en se levant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Maman, elle est encore vivante, je ressens encore son énergie. La rassura Trunks en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule. La scientifique regarda son fils et se détendit en voyant son sourire sûr de lui.

\- Abigaël aurait pu y aller plus doucement quand même. Grinça Bulma sévèrement.

\- Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est plus forte que Bra. Défendit Chichi en regardant son amie, les yeux plissés.

Les mères des demi-Sayenjins se jetèrent des éclairs en se regardant, les poings serrés. On dirait qu'elles étaient prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre, telle des lionnes et ceux qui les accompagnaient savaient qu'elles en étaient capable au vu des caractères des deux femmes.

\- Maman. Tata. Calmez-vous. Intervint Gohan en se mettant entre les deux jeunes femmes. Bra a beaucoup plus de résistance qu'un humain, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tenta-t-il de les calmer. Et puis, n'oubliez pas de qui elles sont les filles.

Chichi et Bulma le regardèrent puis s'assirent avec les bras croisées tout en se calmant lentement, puis, elles recommencèrent à s'inquiéter pour Bra lorsqu'elles regardèrent le ring, qui n'avait toujours pas pointée le bout de son nez. Gohan sourit en se rasseyant mais le perdit et regardait le ring anxieux. Malgré le peu d'entraînement qu'il avait eu, il arrivait à sentir les auras. Il ressentait l'énergie de Bra faiblement, elle devait être en assez mauvais état quand même mais il n'avait pas fait de remarque ne voulant pas les inquiéter davantage. Il posa son regard sur Abigaël toujours en hauteur. Il sentait son énergie continuer à monter lentement. Sa respiration était régulière et n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué. Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer la différence entre elle et Bra. Trunks vit l'étude de son meilleur ami et son regard inquiet.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est les filles de Goku et de Végéta, elles sont très fortes. Lui dit-il en chuchotant tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. Murmura-t-il.

Trunks fronça les sourcils en le regardant puis il pensa avoir compris. Il avait soit peur qu'Abigaël s'énerve ou de son énergie qui continuait à monter. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le dérangeait étant donnée, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle s'énerve.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Abigaël regarda toujours le sol avec un regard sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Elle devrait être déjà remontée depuis le temps. Abigaël sentait toujours son aura. Elle devait sûrement gagner du temps et reprendre des forces. La fille de Goku se mit encore plus sur ses gardes. Un grand silence était apparu dans le stade entier, personne ne disait un mot en attendant impatiemment et étant inquiet pour la plus jeune. Soudain le Ring se mit à trembler, la fille de Goku fronça les sourcils et décroisa les bras en plissant les yeux.

\- AAAH. S'éleva le cri de Bra dans le silence pesant du stade.

Les dalles du ring se soulevèrent et de la poussière entoura le cratère. La fille de Végéta apparue lentement avec une aura blanche autour d'elle, ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage et elle était entre les dalles qui flottaient autour d'elle, elle se posa doucement sur le sol. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de part et d'autres et elle avait beaucoup d'égratignures sur le visage et son corps, du sang coulait sur sa lèvre qu'elle essuya du revers de la main. Les dalles s'écrasèrent au sol n'étant plus soulevées par l'énergie de la fille de Végéta. Cette dernière leva les yeux et regarda sa meilleure amie et lui sourit, puis elle fit une grimace de douleur et posa un genou à terre en se tenant l'épaule et souffla plusieurs fois pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur dans ses bras et ses jambes.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants de La Team :**

\- Bra est mal en point. Chuchota Krilin.

\- Elle ne pourra pas continuer très longtemps. Commenta Yamcha en ne les lâchant pas du regard.

Végéta fronça les sourcils puis regarda Goku qui affichait son éternel sourire. Ils avaient déjà compris l'un comme l'autre issue du combat. Goku regardait sa fille avec fierté. Il était fier d'elle.

* * *

 **Côté Public et autres Combattants :**

Le public avait les yeux comme des soucoupes et était abasourdis. C'était un combat bien en dessus de leurs attentes. Abigaël méritait bien le nom de son pè Spectateurs reprirent contenance et les applaudir et encouragèrent la fillette la plus jeune. Les Combattants perdirent espoirs et étaient complètement dépassés. Si leurs proches étaient comme elles, alors ils n'avaient aucune chance de remporter un prix. Ils étaient impressionnés par la résistance de la petite Bra, ils connaissaient des personnes qui pleureraient s'ils avaient les mêmes blessures. Ils étaient tout de même heureux de voir ce combat.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Bra avait de plus en plus du mal à reprendre son souffle mais réussi à se lever très difficilement, elle vacilla en regardant Abigaël avec un petit sourire, elle ne lui montrerait pas la fatigue qu'elle ressentait. Abigaël la regarda avec sourire en coin, elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. La petite fille de Baddack changea de regard que Bra définissait très bien, le sourire qui disait "Je-vais-gagner-car-je-suis-la-fille-de-Goku". Ce qui l'inquiéta puis elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait ? Elle se demandait si elle avait décidé d'en finir. Bra devait rester sur ses gardes, surtout maintenant qu'elle était épuisée et qu'elle devait se faire violence pour rester droite sur ses jambes. Abigaël continua de sourire et s'envola plus loin du Ring.

* * *

 **Du côté des Gradins :**

Gohan et Trunks froncèrent les sourcils mais ne dirent rien, ainsi que les spectateurs qui attendirent la suite avec impatience.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

La Z-team regarda Abigaël sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi elle s'éloigne du Ring comme ça ? Pensa Krilin à voix haute.

\- Elle a sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Répondit Tenshinan en fronçant les sourcils. C'est obligé.

Goku et Végéta les regardèrent et sourirent. Evidemment qu'elle avait quelque chose de prévu, ce n'était pas la fille de Goku pour rien. Elle ne faisait jamais rien dans un combat sans une idée derrière la tête. Mais ils se demandaient cependant, ce qu'elle mijotait ? Ils ne poussèrent pas leurs réflexions plus loin quand ils sentirent l'énergie d'Abigaël montait subitement.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

La fille de Goku monta son énergie. Bra fronça les sourcils puis elle écarquilla les yeux quand Abigaël mis ses mains devant elle et les ramena aux niveaux de ses hanches. Elle concentra son énergie dans ses mains, ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage et une aura blanche apparu autour d'elle. Bra était pétrifiée et confuse, elle avait peur de bien comprendre.

\- _Elle ne va tout de même pas lancer une vague déferlante de cette puissance ? Paniqua intérieurement la fille de Végéta en palissant légèrement._

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

La Team comprit ce qu'elle comptait faire et ils se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Elle va lancer une vague déferlante ! S'écria Krilin en se redressant, confirmant ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Goku, il faut que tu l'arrêtes car au vu de l'énergie qu'elle concentre, si cela touche le sol, il y aura énormément de dégâts. Paniqua l'ancien Moine en se retournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Calme-toi. Répondit le Sayenjin calmement et sans le regarder. Il faut lui faire confiance. Sourit-il, pas le moins inquiet. La Team le fixa abasourdis sauf Végéta qui regardait Abigaël avec attention.

\- Mais… Tenta de protester Krilin.

\- Tu avais dit exactement la même chose pour Goten et Damon, si je ne me trompe pas ? Le coupa-t-il en le regardant sans se départir de son sourire. Et il n'y a eu aucun blessé. Lui rappela-t-il. Krilin ne se savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Lui dit Goku avec un sourire confiant. Elle ne prendrait pas autant de risques. Finit-il en reportant son regard sur le combat.

Krilin, Yamcha et Tenshinan se regardèrent. Il lui faisait tellement confiance mais c'était risqué de la laisser faire. Ils se tiendraient tout de même sur leurs gardes pour intervenir au cas où. Aux paroles de son père, Goten n'avait pas lâché sa petite sœur des yeux et il était très fière d'elle. Damon quant à lui se demandait à quoi pensait Goten et essayait de déchiffrer son sourire en coin, en vain. Il savait quelque chose que lui ignorait, c'était évident.

* * *

 **Du côté des Gradins :**

Gohan et Trunks se regardèrent. Il trouvait qu'elle était totalement inconsciente de lancer une vague déferlante, surtout aussi puissante. Les plus vieux des demi-Sayenjin regardèrent leurs pères et furent surpris de voir qu'ils ne bougeaient pas d'un cil. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être nerveux mais surtout confiants. Ils essayèrent de se détendre en sachant qu'ils interviendraient si quelque chose se passait mal.

* * *

 **Sur le ring :**

Abigaël concentrait toujours son énergie. Elle devait bien calculer son coup et ne surtout pas se rater. Une seule erreur pourra coûter très cher.

\- Et si on finissait de jouer Bra ? Je suis fatigué. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

Celle-ci serra les poings. Elle était fatiguée ? Elle se moquait d'elle là. Elle n'est pas essoufflée, n'a pas presque pas d'égratignure, alors qu'elle, était mal en point et ses blessures l'étiraient légèrement, elle était fatigué et ses jambes tremblaient. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? L'éviter ? Si elle faisait cela alors la terre subirait de trop gros dommage surtout en sentant la puissance qu'elle concentrait. Ne pas l'éviter ? Elle n'était pas sûre de survivre à ça. Seulement, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle ne prendrait pas le risque que quelque chose arrive aux personnes présentes. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa meilleure amie pouvait le prendre d'ailleurs. Bra serra des poings et resta en place en campant plus fortement sur ses pieds. Abigaël sourit. Bra lui facilitait la tâche si elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Kaaa… Mééé… Commença-t-elle en perdant son sourire. Des éclairs bleus se générèrent au creux de ses mains en coupe, avant de former une minuscule sphère bleuté qui grossit de plus en plus.

* * *

 **Du côté du Public et des Candidats :**

Les spectateurs et les candidats ne pouvaient détourner les yeux de cette lueur qui apparut dans les mains d'Abigaël. L'inquiétude les prit en repensant à Broly qui pouvait faire la même chose, ils se tendirent mais pourtant, ils ne purent bouger.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Abigaël concentra toujours son attaque en priant Dende pour que tout fonctionne. Bra était tout autant anxieusemais ne laissait rien transparaître.

\- Haaa… Mééé… La lumière bleutée envahie toute la place et les présents furent à moitié éblouis. HAAAA. Cria la fille de Goku en lançant sa vague déferlante qui arriva à grande vitesse sur sa meilleure amie, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

* * *

 **Du côté des Gradins et des Combattants :**

Tous les présents regardèrent avec anxiété la scène qui se déroulait, la vague déferlante arrivait sur Bra à grande vitesse. Les Sayenjins et leurs descendances s'inquiétaient beaucoup jusqu'à…

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Abigaël lança sa vague déferlante. Elle espérait qu'elle avait bien calculé car elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ses gens, mais elle devait avoir confiance en elle. La fille de Goku regarda sa meilleure amie qui se préparait à réceptionner la vague déferlante. Quant à la fille de Végéta, elle paniqua et serra des poings mais elle avait une idée de comment elle pourrait s'en sortir, elle devait attendre vraiment les dernières secondes. Elle leva lentement les bras de chaque côté de son corps et une boule d'énergie bleue apparue au creux de ses deux mains. La fille de Goku plissa les yeux en ayant vu cette position plus d'une fois. La technique préférée de son oncle : Le Final Flash. Elle ne devait pas la laisser faire. La fille de Végéta continua de concentrer son énergie mais s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? En effet, Abigaël redescendait avec vitesse au-dessus de son attaque.

* * *

 **Du côté des Gradins et des Combattants :**

Gohan et Trunks étaient très anxieux de la suite mais ils décidèrent de faire confiance à leurs petites sœurs. Un grand silence se fit dans l'assemblé comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ? Elle va faire quoi ? Marmonna Krilin.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Cela se voit. Lui répondit Tenshinan.

* * *

 **Du côté du Ring :**

Abigaël redescendait toujours et arriva rapidement devant sa vague déferlante. Bra la regardait et se mit en position d'attaque en faisant disparaître ses boules d'énergie, elle avait toujours mal à l'épaule mais faisait tous pour ne pas penser à la douleur. Abigaël allait l'attaquer de front. Cela était sûrement une diversion. Bra ne devait pas faire l'erreur d'oublier la vague déferlante. L'idée qu'elle avait une longueur d'avance sur Abigaël, concernant sa transformation, la réconfortait. La fille de Végéta se prépara à attaquer en voyant sa meilleure amie juste à quelques mètres. Elle fut surprise lorsque celle-ci fit une image rémanente. Elle sentit une énergie familière et tourna la tête sur sa gauche. La fille de Goku était à quelques mètres à côté d'Elle et Bra prise au dépourvu se transforma mais perdit ses moyens quand elle vit sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-elle les yeux ronds. Abigaël la frappa au visage.

Aucun des présents ne virent ce qu'ils s'étaient passé car au moment qu'elle frappa Bra, la vague déferlante les toucha. Et ils furent tous aveuglaient par l'explosion d'énergie a l'impact, ils fermèrent les yeux et se cachèrent le visage avec les bras à cause du souffle. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. L'assemblée les écarquilla. La fille de Végéta était allongée hors du ring, ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs et la petite-fille de Baddack toujours dans les airs.

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

La Team regardait Bra bouche-bée. Goku et Végéta n'étaient pas surpris par la victoire d'Abigaël. Cela démontrait encore plus la différence entre leurs frères et elles. Ils s'inquiétèrent quand ils virent que Bra ne bougeait plus.

\- Je ressens son énergie mais très faiblement. Souffla Krilin.

\- Elle doit être juste sonnée. Murmura Tenshinan. Leur combat a été titanesque pour leur âge.

\- Elle a perdu mais elle peut être fière d'elle. C'était un très beau combat. Se reprit Piccolo avec un léger sourire.

La Team ne put qu'être d'accord et puis, ils regardèrent Bra qui bougeait légèrement et elle toussa, puis Abigaël et ils ouvrirent les yeux comme des soucoupes. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça, sauf une seule personne.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Le Tenkaichi Budokai a commencé et la catégorie Junior s'est soldé avec la victoire d'Abigaël. Un combat épique et intense a été mené entre les deux jeunes demi-Sayenjins sous les regards de fierté de leur famille. Mais pourquoi sont-ils si surpris ensuite ?  
A bientôt pour la suite du Tenkaichi Budokai avec la section Adulte et de la révélation du : Pourquoi Bra a-t-elle failli mourir ? **

**Des avis ? Bien ? Nul ? Passable ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les changements apportés à l'histoire vous dérange-t-elle ? Les caractères des perso ? Le combat entre Abigaël et Bra ? Surpris que la fille de Goku l'emporte ?**

 **J'attends vos avis et critiques, si vous en avez, avec impatience ^^**

 **A bientôt et passez une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :***


	8. Partie 2 - Puissance enfoui dangereuse

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **Bra s'est perdu dans ses souvenirs et raconta à la Team Mustang ce qui s'était passé lors du Tenkaichi Budokai et l'après. Contrairement à son frère, Abigaël fut la grande gagnante de la catégorie Junior mais cela était un combat époustouflant entre les demi-Sayenjins, faisant la fierté de leur Paternel.  
Voici la suite du Tenkaichi Budokai avec la section des Adultes et une soudaine interruption.**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
J'ai laissé ma frustration parler. Dans l'animé, je voulais que cela soit Goten qui gagne – fan des Son, oblige lol. Tu sauras ce qui va arriver avec Abigaël ;-)  
Ce n'est pas si bizarre que ça qu'elle défende son père face à Chichi, car elle était très, très jeune à ce moment-là. Après, elle aurait fait la même chose dans le sens inverse.  
Ahah, c'est normal et ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras avec ce chapitre ;-)  
Et pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est bizarre au fait ? Intrigante, je dirais.  
Dans un championnat, c'est impossible qu'il y a une égalité, il n'y a rien de louche, pas de triche et il y aura une petite explication de la part de Végéta dans ce chapitre. J'adore Bra mais ma perso principal c'est surtout Abigaël et sa relation avec Goku.  
Non, on ne laisse pas ce couple de côté et peut-être qu'Abigaël aussi sera en couple *sourire mystérieux* mais je n'en dis pas plus évidemment hihi  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^  
Bonne soirée et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Du côté des Gradins :**

Chichi et Bulma soupirèrent de soulagement, ainsi que tous les spectateurs qui ne dirent aucun mot mais furent interloqués en regardant la fille de Goku, sauf les membres de la Z-team qui était très surpris mais qui s'attendaient à ça depuis un moment déjà.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Bra toussa avec douleur et se redressa très difficilement en tenant son côté droit. Elle avait les membres douloureux, elle cracha du sang et grimaça. Elle avait mal partout et avait du mal à tenir debout. Elle arriva à se mettre sur un genou en se tenant l'épaule gauche et une main sur le flanc, elle regarda direction du ring et fut surprise de voir que sa meilleure amie ne s'y trouvait plus, elle leva les yeux au ciel et les écarquilla hébétée. Elle n'avait pas rêvé alors. Abigaël était dans les airs, les bras croisées et un sourire digne de Végéta sur les lèvres. Ce qui l'ébahissait était qu'elle ne montrait aucune trace d'épuisement mais aussi que sa meilleure amie avait changée : Ses cheveux étaient dressées sur sa tête et était devenue dorée, ses yeux étaient d'un profond bleu/vert, une aura dorée était autour d'elle et s'élevant à plusieurs mètres. Depuis quand savait-elle se transformer ? Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas deviné ? Qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

* * *

 **Du côté des Combattants :**

La Team était bouche-bée. Goku et Végéta étaient perplexes. Ses yeux étaient vert/bleu et non juste bleu comme eux et pourtant, elle était seulement en premier niveau et non le deuxième. Goten affichait un sourire satisfait en voyant leurs airs. Elle les avait tous épatés comme elle l'avait voulu. Il avait eu un doute qu'elle allait se transformer comme son père l'avait interdit, mais non, elle l'avait bel et bien fait. Goku regarda son fils pour la première fois durant le combat et il vit son sourire.

\- Tu le savais ? Demanda le fils de Baddack.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire de fierté à être le premier au courant.

\- Et depuis quand ? Pourquoi vous avez rien dit durant tout ce temps ? Demanda Végéta en arquant un sourcil.

Goten leur raconta comment sa 1ère transformation c'est produite.

* * *

 **5 années dans le passé :**

\- Gël ? Tu viens t'entraîner avec moi ?

Abigaël regardait des vidéos de souvenir de Goku et de la Team lors d'Anniversaire ou des anciens championnats.

\- Oh oui grand-frère. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire digne de leur père.

Goten sourit devant tant d'enthousiasme. Elle grandissait si vite. Abigaël se leva rapidement, éteignit la télé et le lecteur Dvd, elle chercha ses habits d'entraînement. Ses derniers étaient les mêmes vêtements que Goten, sauf qu'ils étaient tous en noir. Le T-shirt était avec des manches courtes le même que notre héros, la ceinture était la même que Goten ainsi que ses chaussures et les deux bouts pendaient du côté gauche. Abigaël et ce dernier partirent dans les montagnes. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux et ils se battirent doucement au début. Goten n'y allant pas trop fort ne voulant pas la blesser et se concentrait sur ses attaques. Elle avait de la ressource, il sentait qu'elle deviendrait très puissante en grandissant. Il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure pour voir comment elle se débrouillait. Le demi-Sayenjin sourit à sa sœur. Cette dernière le regarda avec son visage innocent et interrogatrice. Goten se transforma au Niveau 1 et se dirigea en vitesse en direction d'Abigaël en frôlant le sol de ses pieds. Cependant, celle-ci fit une moue boudeuse et abandonna sa position de garde. Goten s'arrêta net et se rapprocha d'elle au pas, toujours transformé.

\- Imoto ? **(NDA : Petite sœur en japonais, si la traduction est bonne.)** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Moi aussi, je veux me transformer. Bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Pourquoi je ne peux pas ?

Goten sourit en se mettant à genou tout en quittant son mode Sayenjin. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et il lui posa un tendre baiser sur le front.

\- Tu le pourras ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura-t-il en se relevant. Tu es la fille de Son Goku. Continue de t'entraîner et ensuite tu pourras…

Il s'arrêta net quand Abigaël, qui s'était concentrée, se transforma après seulement quelques secondes, il était figé sous la surprise. Abigaël fit un grand sourire digne de Goku en voyant son aura dorée autour d'elle et sentant cette toute nouvelle puissance qui vibrait dans son corps tout entier. Elle sauta sur place en rigolant. Son frère ricana nerveusement et avec l'impression d'être un idiot. Pourquoi était-il surpris ? Lui, qui s'était transformé qu'à l'âge de 7 ans. Mais Abigaël n'avait que 4, ce qui était encore plus abasourdissant.

\- J'ai réussiiii ! S'exclama-t-elle. Regarde Niisan, j'y suis arrivéééé. Se réjouit-elle en continuant de sauter.

\- A ton âge, aucun de nous n'était capable de se transformer. Je l'ai fait qu'à l'âge de 7 ans. C'est Papa qui va être content. Bravo. La félicita Goten avec un sourire ravi. La demi-Sayenjin se ferma à la mention de notre héros et Goten fronça les sourcils. Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le dises à Papa. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Je veux lui faire la surprise. Répondit-elle. Quand le moment sera venu et qu'il ne s'y attendra pas. S'teu plait Nissan. Supplia-t-elle en lui faisant ses yeux de chiens battus.

C'était fou de combien de personne ne pouvaient résister à ce visage, surtout pas les Sayenjins et les demis, seul Bulma et Chichi résistaient, sachant très bien que leurs filles étaient de grandes manipulatrice, elles savaient toujours comment si prendre, elle et Bra.

\- Je te promets Gël que je ne lui dirais pas. Concédât le plus âgé. Abigaël le regarda insistant. A personne. Heureuse ? Souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire et lui sauta dans les bras. Goten fut surpris et il perdit l'équilibre et ils tombèrent au sol.

\- Merci grand-frère, je t'aime fort.

\- De rien petite sœur, je t'aime aussi. Rigola-t-il. On ne peut rien te refuser. Murmura-t-il exaspéré, ce qui fit rire Abigaël.

Celle-ci se recula et Goten se releva. Elle le regarda avec fierté et un regard de ''je sais et c'est pour ça que j'en profite''. Goten leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait que cela n'était pas très intelligent de lui céder ses caprices. Seulement, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il l'aimait et il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse et la protéger de toute souffrance. Ils reprirent l'entraînement et avec assez de mal, Goten lui apprit à contrôler sa nouvelle puissance de Sayenjin, surtout sa force et pour ne pas qu'elle trahisse qu'elle sache se transformer.

* * *

 **Retour au présent :**

La Team était surprise mais ils sourirent.

\- C'est incroyable qu'elle ait gardé le secret pendant tout ce temps. Se reprit Krilin en regardant Abigaël toujours dans les airs. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs… Continua-t-il en regardant le fils de Goku. Car on connaît tous tes gaffes légendaires. Se moqua-t-il doucement.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tout le monde change non ? Rigola-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête. Et puis, elle m'a fait ses yeux de chiens battus et ses larmes de crocodile. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Avoua Goten en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, avec un sourire gêné digne de Goku. La Team sourit.

\- C'est vrai que c'est dur de résister à Abigaël, quand elle fait ses yeux là, mais c'est parce qu'on l'aime. Lui dit Yamcha en posant sa main sur son épaule dans un rire amusé.

La Team le regarda et sourit, ils reportèrent leurs regards sur le ring. Abigaël aida Bra à remonter sur le ring et celle-ci était mal en point. Goku sourit avec fierté en regardant sa fille. Il était surpris de lui-même pour ne s'être douté de rien, même pendant les entraînements, il n'avait jamais remarqué que sa puissance pouvait beaucoup plus dépasser celle qu'elle atteignait à présent. Végéta digéra la nouvelle assez déçu. D'après ses calculs, Abigaël s'était transformé bien avant Bra, qui elle, avait passé l'étape du Sayenjin à 7 ans. C'était une fillette qui allait accomplir de grande chose à l'avenir, c'était limite si Goku et Lui ne devraient pas partir en retraite maintenant. Il était fier d'elle, elle les avait bien bluffé même Bra, car il a remarqué qu'elle avait été prise au dépourvue, elle s'était figé un instant et c'était, entre autre, ce qui avait permis à Abigaël de gagner.

\- Je me demande quelle autre surprise, Abigaël nous réserve. Siffla Krilin de fierté en les sortant de leurs pensées. Elle est plus en avance que n'importe qui d'entre nous question entraînements. La Team hocha la tête d'accord avec lui, ils regardèrent les combattants et certains étaient partis.

\- Il y en a qui ont bien compris qu'ils n'auront aucune chance, dans ce tournoi. Rigola doucement Yamcha.

Après cette remarque, la Z-team reporta leur attention sur le Ring qui ne ressemblait plus à cela après leur combat plus qu'incroyable. Ils regardèrent les spectateurs criant le nom d'Abigaël. Ils n'ont pas été déçu parce qu'ils ont vus. Ils ne seront pas au bout de leur surprise, ils étaient impatients d'assister aux combats des plus âgés.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring et pendant le récit de Goten :**

Bra regarda Abigaël, abasourdis. Celle-ci redescend doucement, elle ne touchait pas encore le sol que le présentateur reprit contenance.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs. Après un combat, indescriptible… Et gargantuesque… Abigaël Son… Est la gagnante de la Catégorie JUNIOR ! S'écria-t-il, reprenant complètement ses esprits.

Comme un signal, le public reprit contenance et scanda le nom d'Abigaël d'une seule voix. Celle-ci hurla de joie en ayant la tête en bas dans les airs.

\- J'ai gagnée ! Se réjouit Abigaël en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle descendit devant Bra en reprenant sa forme initiale. La fille de Goku tendit sa main à la fille de Végéta qui était faussement fâché mais qui pris la main qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de te transformer. Lui rappela-t-elle en croisant les bras avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Dit celle qui s'est transformée deux fois. Répliqua la plus âgé avec ironie. Et je te signale que je ne me suis transformée qu'une seule fois. Continua-t-elle en insistant sur le ''une fois''

\- Bon ça va, tu as raison. Soupira-t-elle vaincu. Mais tu aurais pu au moins me le dire que tu savais te transformer, je suis ta meilleure amie quand même. Bouda-t-elle vexé.

\- Je suis désolé, Madame Bra Brief. Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire mais je l'ai dit à personne, il n'y avait que grand-frère Goten qui était au courant. Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

\- Depuis quand tu sais te transformer ?

\- J'avais 4 ans et je m'entraînais avec Goten. Réfléchit Abigaël, sous l'énorme surprise de sa meilleure amie. Il m'a promis qu'il ne le dirait à personne, j'attendais le bon moment pour vous le dire et quand j'ai appris qu'il y avait un tournoi, je me suis dit que c'était le moment.

Bra la regarda et finit par sourire et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je te félicite, tu as mérité de gagner. Sourit-elle même si Abigaël sentit qu'elle était déçue. La fille de Goku ne dit rien et la remercia d'un sourire.

Le présentateur monta sur le ring et se tourna vers Abigaël avec la coupe et il lui tendit et elle la prit. Le public hurla son nom. Le présentateur parla dans son micro et le Public se tut.

\- Bravo Abigaël Son. Tu t'es bien battu. Félicita le Présentateur avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux. Abigaël et Bra sourirent.

\- Merci beaucoup mais si je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est avant tout grâce à mon papa et à ma famille. Sourit Abigaël en se grattant la nuque avec un sourire gêné. Sans eux, je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi.

\- Tu te sous-estimes. Tu n'es pas la fille de n'importe qui, ne l'oublie surtout pas. Sourit le plus âgé.

\- Merci, beaucoup.

La foule cria de plus belle pour montrer leur soutien aux jeunes filles et les remercier pour ce formidable combat en même temps.

* * *

 **Côté** **des combattants :**

Goku sourit à la déclaration de sa fille mais il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Elle était arrivée à ce niveau grâce à son esprit et à son corps, tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis ont été récompensés aujourd'hui.

\- _Je suis fier de toi ma puce._

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

\- La Catégorie Junior est terminée avec la victoire d'Abigaël Son. Reprit le présentateur. Maintenant, les participants vont avoir une pause d'une heure, le temps que le ring soit réparé et aussi pour avoir une petite collation à la cafétéria du Tournoi. On se rejoint pour la suite du Tenkaichi Budokai, pour la rencontre des combattants Adultes… Et d'enfin revoir Son Goku sur le Ring. A tout à l'heure à tous.

A cette annonce, notre Héros sauta presque de joie.

\- Ah Cool, j'ai faim. Allons-y, Abigaël et Bra nous rejoindrons.

La Team sourirent, et le suivirent à la cafétéria.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les demi-Sayenjins arrivèrent dans celle-ci. La fille de Goku vit son père et lui sauta sur les genoux et posa sa tête dans son cou. Goku s'arrêta de manger et avala sa bouchée.

\- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, tu t'es super bien battu. Sourit-il en lui frottant doucement le dos.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Parce que je ne t'ai pas dit que… Que je savais me transformer… Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Notre Héros lui caressa la joue et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

\- Mais bien sûr que non. Avoua-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, elle releva les yeux. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, c'est même le contraire. Sourit-il. Je suis plus que fière de toi, tu as été parfaite surtout pour ton âge, moi-même je n'étais pas aussi fort que toi. Tu t'es surpassée bien plus qu'on ne l'avait imaginé et tu nous l'as prouvé aujourd'hui. Goten m'a expliqué que c'était pour nous faire la surprise et tu nous as tous bluffés. Tu es ma fille et jamais je ne serais déçu ou que je t'en voudrais.

Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et se serra contre son père. La Team sourit ému par la scène.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi ma chérie. Sourit le Sayenjin de la Terre contre ses cheveux.

La fille de Goku s'écarta de celui-ci et lui fit un énorme sourire et une larme roula sur sa joue. Goku l'essuya puis lui posa un baiser sur le front, ils se sourirent. Les présents sourirent à leurs tours. Ils savaient que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Personne ne pourrait pas non plus comprendre le lien qui les unissait tous les deux, ainsi que pour Végéta et Bra. Ils se retournèrent lorsqu'ils virent Bra se diriger vers son père avec la tête baissée, elle arriva devant lui et elle ne vit pas le regard de Végéta.

\- Papa… Je suis… Commença la plus jeune du groupe.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. La stoppa son père en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu as été incroyable. Je suis très fier de toi.

\- Mais j'ai perdu, je… Reprit-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Même si tu as perdu tu resteras ma fille. Bra s'écarta doucement. Tu n'aurais pas pu gagner. Déclara-t-il soudainement avec un air calme et sérieux.

Les présents froncèrent les sourcils. Abigaël leva un sourcil et Goku ne dit rien.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Bra.

\- Tu as baissé l'énergie de ta vague déferlante quand tu l'as lancé, pas vrai ? Demanda le Prince en regardant Abigaël.

La fille de Goku ouvrit plus grand les yeux à cette question qui était plus une affirmation. Elle regarda son père qui n'avait pas l'air surpris.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-elle en regardant de nouveau le Prince. Je voulais que les dommages ne soient pas trop importants si Bra avait décidé de l'éviter, l'attaque aurait juste détruit le ring et Bra n'aurait pas été gravement blessée. Je comptais aussi sur le fait qu'elle soit trop absorbée par trouver le moyen de s'en sortir pour faire attention à la baisse de ma puissance.

La fille du Prince serra les poings et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait rien senti alors que tout le monde si. Elle aurait dû deviner qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris autant de risque. Elle leva les yeux sur son père qui hocha la tête avec un air pensif. Ils se demandaient à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Goku posa la main sur la tête de sa fille, elle leva les yeux et pouvait voir sa fierté dans son regard. Elle avait la même capacité que lui à anticiper ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Elle réfléchit à tous les détails et c'était impressionnant. Bra était un génie de combat comme son père, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la même concentration que son paternel du fait de sa jeunesse probablement. Elle comptait beaucoup trop sur sa force brut, ce qui était un avantage mais aussi un inconvénient, du fait qu'elle n'a pas suffisamment réfléchi contre Abigaël.

\- Comment tu te sentais pendant le combat ? Je veux dire, étais-tu fatiguée à un moment ? Demanda le rival de Goku.

\- Non. Avoua-t-il après un léger moment de réflexion. Je me sentais bien, j'étais en pleine forme et j'aurais pu continuer encore pendant longtemps. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions Tonton ?

La Team regarda Abigaël éberlué par cette révélation. Comment pouvait-elle être en pleine forme alors que Bra était morte de fatigue ? Quoi que, ils repensèrent à l'aura d'Abigaël qui ne faisait qu'augmenter au lieu de baisser même un minimum. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas très rassurés avec cette révélation. Que se passerait-il si elle perdait le contrôle de son aura ? Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Si elle ressemblait à Goten, sa colère pourrait être une mauvaise chose.

Végéta regarda Goku qui regardait sa fille sérieusement. Notre Prince regarda sa propre fille.

\- Abigaël n'a pas utilisée le quart de son énergie alors que toi, tu l'utilises beaucoup trop et surtout quand il ne le faut pas. Il faut que tu apprennes quand et comment tu dois l'utiliser pour éviter de la gâcher inutilement. Expliqua Végéta.

Bra fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne encore plus. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa meilleure amie devenir encore plus forte, plus forte qu'elle. C'était hors de question que cela se produise. Bra plissa les yeux et son regard se fit encore plus sérieux, comme lors d'un grand combat. Elle se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie qui comprit. Abigaël descendit des genoux de son père et s'approcha de Bra. Les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent très sérieusement. La Team fut impressionné par leurs regards. Jamais, ils ne les avaient vus avec un regard si sérieux, s'en était troublant, surtout venant d'Abigaël.

\- On dirait tellement Goku et Végéta. Enfin, en plus jeune et en fille. Sourit Yamcha en regardant les deux jeunes filles.

Krilin, Tenshinan et Piccolo esquissèrent un sourire et pensèrent la même chose. Tel père, telle fille.

\- Abigaël. Commença Bra. J'ai adoré me battre contre toi et je te félicite encore pour ta victoire, tu l'as mérité. Je suis d'accord avec Papa en repensant à notre combat. J'ai compris pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu te battre. J'ai fait des erreurs et je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais c'est quand qu'on en fait, qu'on apprend à ne plus en faire hein ? Sourit-elle froidement en reprenant les conseils de Goku. Mais je vais m'entraîner très dur car je veux ma revanche et que je ferais tout pour te battre. Je veux que Papa soit encore plus fier de moi et je te le montrerais.

\- Moi aussi je vais continuer, je vais faire en sorte que jamais tu ne m'arrives à la cheville, je continuerais de m'entraîner dur pour être aussi forte que Papa. Jamais tu n'arriveras à me battre Bra, mais j'accepterais avec plaisir d'autres combats avec toi et pas que dans des championnats. Déclara à son tour la fille de Goku.

\- _Les liens de parenté ne sont plus à démontrer. Pensèrent la Z-team avec un sourire._

La fille de Végéta tendit sa main toujours aussi sérieusement et la fille de Goku la lui serra pour sceller leur promesse. Les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent puis sourire avant de rigoler. La Team les regarda avec tendresse. Le Prince et notre Héro se regardèrent puis leurs filles qui parlaient et rigolaient ensemble. Cela leur rappelait de leur propre rivalité. Elles allaient s'entraîner encore plus durement pour se surpasser encore plus. Seulement, ils savaient qu'à la différence d'eux, qu'elles étaient meilleures amies avant d'être des rivales et c'était leur plus grande force. Après cet échange, les participants se mirent à table.

* * *

 **Retour au Présent :**

Bra arrêta son récit pour laisser la Team digérer son histoire. La Team Mustang écoutait toujours attentivement, les yeux fixait sur Abigaël abasourdis et bouche-bée.

\- J'aurais bien voulu assister à ça. Murmura Havoc, brisant le silence.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua le Colonel.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? Demanda doucement Fuery.

La Team regarda la fille de Végéta à nouveau. Elle baissa les yeux qui se remplirent de tristesse.$

\- C'est après que tout se complique… Chuchota Bra en serrant les poings.

\- Si c'est si dur que ça, tu n'es pas obligée de nous raconter. Lui dit le Colonel.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Répondit la fille de Végéta en le regardant, avant de baisser les yeux. C'est juste que j'en garde un très mauvais souvenir…

La Team fronça les sourcils et la regarda perplexe. La fille de Végéta se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

 **Des années plus tôt :**

Les Concurrents finirent de manger et se rendirent sur le Ring qui avait été reconstruit à l'état originel. Les jeunes filles étaient à la place des combattants adultes et avait l'impatience de voir le combat opposant leurs pères respectifs.

\- Re-bonjour cher Public ! S'exclama le présentateur en montant sur le ring. Après la victoire d'Abigaël Son dans la Catégorie Junior, nous revoici de retour pour la Section Adulte ! S'écria-t-il. L'assemblée prouva leur joie en frappant des mains. Maintenant, nous allons effectuer le tirage au sort, veuillez-vous approchez dès que je vous appelle. Annonça-t-il.

Les concurrents étaient excités à l'idée que le tournoi commence mais certains savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre les amis des finalistes de la catégorie Junior. Goku et Végéta se sourirent complice discrètement. Les Z-fighters espéraient seulement de ne pas tomber sur Végéta et Goku dès le premier tour.

\- Le 1er concurrent est le frère de la petite Bra Brief. Je vous rappels qu'il a remporté l'ancienne coupe il y a quelques années. Damon Brief. Appela-t-il ensuite alors que le public l'acclama.

Damon plongea sa main dans le casier ou se trouvait les boules numéroté et en tira et la montra à l'organisateur.

\- Vous avez tiré le numéro 10. Annonça le Présentateur alors que l'un des employés écrivit son nom sur un tableau. Le second concurrent est le père de Bra Brief, la demi-finaliste de la catégorie Junior. Le public applaudit. Végéta. Appela-t-il, ce dernier s'avança les bras croisés et un air loin d'être amical. Vous avez tiré la boule numéro 11.

Végéta se détourna et se reposta près de son meilleur ami et rival.

\- Capitaine Chiken. Continua le présentateur. Numéro 1. Vous ferez donc le 1er combat. Il sourit. Drake. Numéro 12. Vous affronterez Végéta. Annonça-t-il alors que le combattant était confiant. Joker. Numéro 3. Vous n'avez pas encore d'adversaire. Le présentateur regarda sa fiche et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Et voici le frère d'Abigaël : Son Goten qui a combattu Damon Brief lors d'un Tournoi, il y a des années.

L'assemblée hurla son nom et Goten se gratta la nuque avec un sourire gêné et les joues rosies. Il regarda ensuite Damon et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il s'approcha puis tira une boule.

\- Son Goten. Numéro 13 et vous n'avez pas encore d'adversaire. Le fils de Goku retourna près de son meilleur Ami, ils se sourirent avec défi. Krilin. Appela le présentateur. Ce dernier déglutit et croisa discrètement les doigts.

\- Pas contre un Sayenjin. Pas contre Goten, ni Damon. Pria l'ancien moine à voix très basse en s'avançant. Ait pitié de moi Dende. Il plongea sa main dans l'urne et tira une boule.

\- Krilin. Vous avez tiré la Numéro 4. Informa le présentateur. Vous affronterez Joker. Annonça-t-il ensuite.

\- _Merci Dende, Je te revaudrais ça. Pensa-t-il en se retenant de sauter de joie._

\- Ma Junior. Appela-t-il. Piccolo tira une boule numérotée. Numéro 7. Vous n'avez pas encore d'adversaire. Le combattant haussa les épaules et retourna à sa place. Knox. Numéro 14. Vous affronterez Son Goten.

Knox déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil au demi-Sayenjin. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi fort mais c'était le frère de la Gamine qui a remporté la coupe en section Junior. S'il était aussi fort que sa sœur, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas abandonner maintenant.

\- Coppa. Numéro 8. Vous affronterez Ma Junior. Mysterio. Numéro 15. Vous n'avez pas encore d'adversaire. Tenshinan.

\- _J'espère que j'aurais autant de chance que Krilin. Pensa-t-il en s'avançant._ Il regarda le tableau. _Je peux encore tomber sur Yamcha, j'ai toutes mes chances contre lui. Mais contre Damon ou Goku…_

\- Vous avez tiré la Numéro 9. Vous affronterez Damon Brief.

\- Bon bah tant pis. Souffla-t-il. Mais bon, je donnerais tout. Il regarda Damon et celui-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant et se réinstalla à sa place.

\- Wissan. Numéro 16. Vous affronterez Mysterio. Yamcha. Appela le présentateur.

\- J'ai une chance sur 2 de tomber sur Goku. Murmura le combattant. Je ne l'espère pas car je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. Il tira une boule en fermant les yeux.

\- Yamcha. Numéro 6. Vous n'avez pas encore d'adversaire. Yamcha retourna à sa place. Jayenson. Celui-ci s'approcha en bombant le torse.

\- _Si ce Jayenson tire la boule 5, je suis sauvé. Pensa le brun._ Mais il déchanta bien vite quand… Numéro 2. Vous affronterez Capitaine Chiken.

Yamcha fut désespéré.

\- J'en été sûr. Je suis maudit. Se désespéra Yamcha. Goku le vit et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule en faisant un sourire en coin rassurant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas va, j'irais doucement.

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ? Ironisa l'homme à la cicatrice avec dépitation.

Goku lui fit son éternel sourire. Le Présentateur laissa quelques secondes de silence et poursuivit un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous depuis si longtemps. Celui qui nous a débarrassez du Démon Piccolo ou encore de ce Broly venant de nulle part. Il est le père de la prodigue qui est Abigaël, la grande gagnante de la Catégorie Junior… VOICI SON GOKU !

Le Sayenjin se gratta la nuque avec un immense sourire gênée, en entendant le Public proclamer son nom.

* * *

 **Dans les gradins :**

Plusieurs femmes étaient tombées dans les pommes en voyant notre Héro, et d'autres ne se gênait pas.

\- Qu'il est beau ! S'extasia une spectatrice, faisant la fierté de Chichi à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Qu'il est musclé hum. S'extasia une autre, les yeux brillant. Chichi plissa légèrement les yeux et la regarda dangereusement en biais.

\- J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure. Siffla une autre.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait aller le voir après le combat. Renchérit une autre avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

\- NON MAIS CA VAS PAS ! S'écria violemment Chichi en se levant, faisant sursauter les femmes. JE VOUS INTERDIS DE MATER MON MARI, ESPÈCES DE GRELUCHE SANS CERVELLE !

Gohan et Trunks retinrent Chichi lorsqu'elle celle-ci s'apprêtait à se jeter sur les spectatrices toujours en les injuriant copieusement, sous le rire nerveux de ses amis. Bulma rigola mais…

\- Quant à ce Végéta, il est magnifique aussi. Heureusement pour moi qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à être marié. Ajouta une autre spectatrice à l'autre bout de la scène avec Chichi, qui ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Bulma se tendit et la regarda avec un regard noir.

\- Arrête, tu t'es regardé ? Rétorqua une autre avec un air de dédain. Il a besoin d'une femme, pas d'une vieille. Dès la fin du Tournoi, il sera dans mon lit. Sourit-elle en ajustant son décolleté.

Bulma vit rouge et son visage rougit de colère et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Trunks lâcha sa tante pour retenir difficilement sa mère, qui s'était jeté sur la femme qui la regardait ébahis.

\- JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES EXTENSIONS, ESPÈCE D'ALLUMEUSE ! S'écria la scientifique avec rage.

Les amis des deux femmes les regardaient avec une perle de sueur sur la tempe et un sourire nerveux sur le visage. Comment les Sayenjins supportaient le caractère de leur femme ? C'était un mystère qui resterait sûrement inconnu.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Goku s'était rapproché du Présentateur qui lui fit un immense sourire.

\- Je suis content de vous revoir, sans vous, les combats sont sans intérêt. Chuchota l'animateur à l'oreille du combattant sans se faire entendre dans son micro. Goku rigola doucement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je voulais aussi vous dire que votre fille est incroyable, tout comme vous. Se réjouit-il en parlant de nouveau dans son micro.

\- Merci, mais j'ai fait ça avant tout pour ma puce car elle voulait absolument participer à ce Championnats et je ne peux rien lui refuser. Sourit Goku.

\- Généralement, nos filles ont cet effet-là. Rigola-t-il avec amusement. Et une fille comme Abigaël ou même Bra, on ne veut en aucun cas les voir souffrir. Je ferais exactement la même chose que vous. Bon assez papoter, tirez la dernière boule car vos admirateurs sont impatients de vous voir à l'œuvre après toutes ses années. Goku rigola et tira la dernière boule. Numéro 5, vous affronterez Yamcha. Les combats vont bientôt commencer. Encouragez-les, ils en auront besoin.

Le Présentateur résuma les combats.

\- Le 1er combat opposera Capitaine Chicken en contre Jayenson… Le 2ème combat sera Joker contre Krilin. Le 3ème opposera Goku contre Yamcha. Le 4ème, Ma Junior affrontera Coppa. Le 5ème combat confrontera Tenshinan et Damon. Le 6ème combat opposera Végéta contre Drake. Le 7ème combat opposera Goten contre Knox. Et enfin, le dernier combat sera Mysterio contre Wissan. Maintenant place au 1er combat.

L'assemblée applaudit les premiers Combattants qui montaient sur le ring. Le 1er combat est remporté par Jayenson. Le 2ème combat est remporté sans étonnement par Krilin. Le 3ème est remporté très facilement par Goku qui fut applaudit par tous le Public. Abigaël et Bra avaient bien rigolés.

\- Ça n'était pas étonnant. Chuchota la plus âgée des demi-Sayenjins à l'oreille de la plus jeune. Tonton Yam' n'a pas eu de chance de tomber sur Papa dès le 1er tour.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Rigola-t-elle. Et Tonton Ten' aussi de tombé sur Grand-Frère.

Elles rigolèrent et regardèrent la suite des combats. Le 4ème combat est reporté par Ma Junior. Le 5ème combat fut remporté par Damon assez facilement. Le 6ème combat fut très rapide et finit par la victoire sans étonnement par Végéta. Le 7ème combat est remporté facilement par Goten et le dernier combat est remporté par Wissan. L'assemblée applaudir les combats, même s'ils étaient déçus de la rapidité des matchs mais ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas être déçu des prochains.

\- Voici le Quart de Final et les combats prévus. Le 1er combat opposera Jayenson et Krilin. Le 2ème combat sera Goku contre Ma Junior. Le 3ème combat est Damon contre son père Végéta. Et le dernier combat Goten contre Wissan.

Les Spectateurs firent un tonnerre d'applaudissement à la suite de ces annonces. Le premier combat commença et fut remporté facilement par Krilin.

\- Je suis arrivé à la demi-Finale et même si je perds contre Goku, je gagnerais un prix.

Le 2ème combat fut un peu plus long mais Goku gagna contre Piccolo, sous la non surprise des spectateurs. Le 3ème combat fut intéressant et le public fut ravi de voir des combats beaucoup plus intense que les précédents. Notre prince gagna contre sa descendance. Il fut ravi de voir que bien que son fils négligeait ses entraînement ses derniers temps, qu'il avait tout de même progressé. Et enfin le dernier combat, Goten gagna facilement contre Jayenson.

\- J'aurais vraiment voulu ré-affronter Damon au lieu de Tonton… Soupira Goten en descendant du ring. Sûrement la prochaine fois.

\- Et voici enfin la demi-Finale, ce qui va déterminer les finalistes. Annonça l'animateur. L'assemblé cria leur joie à peine eut-il fini sa phrase. Les combats opposeront Krilin et Goku. Le Public hurla le nom de Goku comme avec Abigaël.

\- T'iras doucement hein ? Demanda Krilin en regardant son ami d'enfance.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura le guerrier en lui frappant amicalement dans le dos. Ils se sourirent.

\- Végéta affrontera Goten.

Le public applaudi et les combats commencèrent. Et sans étonnement, nos Sayenjins préférés arrivèrent en final pour la plus grande joie de notre prince, qui avait un sourire en coin.

\- _Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ma revanche. Pensa-t-il en regardant son rival avec détermination, qui le lui rendit._

* * *

 **Du côté des combattants :**

Le reste des perdants de la Team rejoignit Abigaël et Bra qui était en hauteur à l'air libre. La fille de Goku était assise sur la rambarde, elle avait les jambes de l'autre-côté et les balançait doucement dans le vise, elles étaient croisées et ses 2 mains étaient posées sur la rambarde de chaque côté de son corps. La fille de Végéta avait les bras croisés sur la rambarde et la tête posait sur ses bras.

\- Vous vous êtes bien battus. Félicitation. Sourit Abigaël en rejetant la tête en arrière, en sentant les auras de leurs amis, pour les regarder.

\- Pff tu parles. Répondit Yamcha en poussant un long soupir. Je n'ai pas de chance pour tomber sur ton père dès le 1er tour.

\- Ce n'est pas si dramatique. Lui dit Tenshinan en posant sa main sur son épaule. Regarde-moi j'étais contre Damon. Sourit-il.

\- Au moins, il y en a un qui a gagné une récompense. Ironisa Yamcha en tournant son regard, ils se retournèrent sur Krilin qui sourit avec gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si le hasard fait bien les choses. Rigola-t-il nerveusement.

\- Regardez. Papa et Tonton vont commencer. S'extasia la fille de Végéta en voyant les Sayenjins monter sur le ring.

\- Vas-y Papa, tu es le meilleur ! Encouragea la fille de Goku.

\- Papa tu l'auras ! Continua sa meilleure amie. Les Sayenjins regardèrent leurs filles et sourirent. Ces dernières se regardèrent en se mettant en garde. _Tu rêves Abigaël car c'est mon Papa qui va gagner._ La prévint Bra en Sayenjin en la regardant.

La Team leva les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois qu'elles parlaient en Sayenjin. Elles sans rendaient jamais compte.

\- _C'est toi qui rêves Bra._ Répliqua Abigaël de la même manière. _Mon père c'est le meilleur et je suis prête à parier que c'est lui qui va gagner la Finale._ L'affrontement commença et les demi-Sayenjins regardèrent leurs Pères avec fierté.

\- _D'accord je pari._ Reprit Bra en regardant sa meilleure amie. _Si c'est Tonton qui gagne alors je…_ La fille de Bulma réfléchit en posant son doigt sous son menton, puis sourit. _Je ferais tout ce que tu veux pendant 2 semaines mais pas le droit de m'empêcher de m'entraîner._

Abigaël la regarda et réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

\- Marché conclu. Accepta la fille de Goku normalement. Et pareil pour moi si Tonton gagne.

La fille de Végéta tendit la main à celle de Goku et la serra puis elles se sourirent.

* * *

 **Du côté des Spectateurs :**

Chichi et Bulma se disputèrent pour le même sujet que leurs filles.

\- D'accord, alors je vais faire un marché avec toi, ma petite Bulmounette. Sourit la femme au foyer. Si ton mari gagne, tu désactiveras tes robots et je ferais le ménage dans toute la Corps. Et vu la grandeur j'en aurais pour longtemps.

Bulma réfléchit. Sa meilleure amie était tellement sûre que c'était Goku qui allait remporter ce match, bien qu'il fût plus fort, Végéta s'était également beaucoup entraîné.

\- Marché conclu. Accepta-t-elle. Et si c'est le Tient qui gagne alors c'est moi qui ferais le ménage dans toute la Corp.

Chichi hocha la tête et serra la main que la Présidente lui tendit.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Goku et Végéta se battaient avec autant d'intensité que leurs filles mais contrôlaient leurs puissances pour ne pas mettre en danger le public. Le mari de Chichi avait beaucoup d'égratignures et ses vêtements étaient déchirés, mais il n'était pas fatigué. Notre Prince se trouvait dans le même état que ce dernier.

\- Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Sourit Végéta avec ravissement.

\- Moi aussi, Végéta. Sourit-il avec son éternel sourire. Maintenant, le moment de vérité est arrivé.

Nos Sayenjins se sourirent et repartirent au combat. Goku sentit soudainement un pincement au cœur.

\- _Pourquoi je fatigue autant d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

* * *

 **Du côté des Anciens Participants :**

Nos demi-Sayenjins et la Team les encouragèrent. La fille de Goku eut un mauvais pressentiment mais ne dit rien et continua de regardait attentivement le combat.

* * *

 **Sur le Ring :**

Goku et Végéta se posèrent. Ce dernier était peu essoufflé avec un petit sourire en regardant son meilleur Rival. Goku était fatigué, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Abigaël. Pourquoi était-il si épuisé alors qu'il avait à peine combattu ? Elle se concentra et sentit soudainement son énergie baissait, ce qui était vraiment anormal dans ces conditions. Abigaël se tendit et Bra la regarda en sentant la tension émanait d'elle. Soudain, la fille de Goku écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son père se tenait…

\- _Qu'est-ce que… ? Il…_ Papa a mal au cœur ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter les présents à ses côtés.

Au même moment qu'elle prononça ses mots, Goku s'écroula au sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Abigaël s'envole en direction de son père. Il eut un grand silence et personne ne comprit ce qui s'était passé, même Végéta était figé. La Team reprit contenance quand Bra enjamba la rambarde pour se rendre auprès de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière secoua son Père pour qu'il se réveille mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

* * *

 **Dans les Gradins :**

Chichi et Bulma s'étaient immédiatement levées lorsque Goku s'était évanoui, suivit de leurs amis pour rejoindre les autres sur le Ring. Les Femmes des Sayenjins étaient très inquiètes pour lui et paniquaient. Chichi était dans tous ses états et poussait violemment ceux qui étaient en travers de son chemin et qui ne voulaient pas se pousser.

\- _Oh Dende, fais qu'il n'a rien de grave. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pria intérieurement Chichi._

Les combattants étaient tous sur le Ring. Abigaël secouait Goku qui n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux, elle avait les larmes aux yeux puis elle se tourna vers le Présentateur qui était toujours sous le choc.

\- Ne restez pas planter là ! Faîtes quelques chose ! S'écria la jeune fille en se tournant vers l'animateur qui était toujours sous le choc.

\- Appelez une ambulance, tout de suite. Ordonna-t-il en se reprenant.

\- Recule-toi Abi. J'ai des Senzus. Annonça le Namek en s'approchant doucement.

La demi-Sayenjins le regarda un instant puis hocha la tête et recula un peu. Végéta s'avança doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Abigaël. Cette dernière se tendit et Végéta la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Piccolo donna un Senzu à son ami mais rien ne se passa.

\- Ça ne marche pas. Révéla Piccolo en fronçant les sourcils. Comment… ?! C'est une maladie Naturelle. Comprit-il ensuite.

Un organisateur se rendit près du présentateur et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le présentateur hocha la tête et se tourna vers la Team. Chichi était maintenant à genou près de son mari avec les larmes aux yeux. Abigaël était derrière tous les autres avec Bra à ses côtés. Végéta s'était légèrement avancé.

\- Une ambulance arrive d'ici 15 min. Les informa l'animateur.

Krilin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se stoppa net quand il sentit une énergie montait dangereusement derrière eux. Ceux capable de le ressentir, ressentir l'aura et se retournèrent immédiatement. La fille de Goku avait la tête baissée, ses yeux était cachés par sa frange mais on pouvait voir ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle releva soudain la tête et ce qu'ils virent les bouleversèrent. C'était très mauvais. Le stade se mit soudain à trembler, les dalles du ring ce soulevèrent légèrement et ses pieds furent enfoncés dans le sol, les vitres du stade se fissurèrent et le sol des Gradins ensuite.

\- Faîtes quelques chose pour SAUVER MON PÈRE ET MAINTENANT ! S'écria-t-elle, sa tristesse passant à la colère.

A ses mots, les vitres se brisèrent en mille morceaux et les dalles s'envolèrent complètement autour d'Elle. Tous le Public s'étaient rapidement éclipsés par peur d'être blessés par les éclats et les débris. Chichi, Bulma et les autres combattants furent abasourdis, ils se cachèrent les yeux pour se protéger de la poussière. Bra se recula, poussée par l'énergie de sa meilleure amie qui continuait d'augmenter à chaque seconde. Si personne ne l'arrêtait alors qui sait ce qui se passerait. Goten se reprit et s'avança prudemment pour ne pas brusquer sa sœur, c'était une véritable bombe à retardement et il savait qu'il devait trouver les bons mots pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Qui lui aurait dit un jour qu'il devrait protéger la terre de sa petite sœur ?

\- Abigaël, calme-toi s'il te plait. Il avait parlé doucement et d'un air qui se voulait rassurant, cependant, ses mots ne suffirent pas à la calmer bien au contraire.

\- Comment veux-tu… QUE JE ME CALME ?!

Les dalles autour d'Elle explosèrent, un vent violent se leva autour du ring puis se concentra autour de la fille de Goku, qui lui fit volait ses cheveux autour de son visage. Les présents se reculèrent sous la force de l'aura. Les cheveux d'Abigaël passèrent du noir au dorée et vice-versa et ses yeux glaciales du noir au bleu/vert avec une petite nuance de gris que seul Goten put voir, mais crut qu'il avait mal vu tellement que cela s'était passé si vite. Le fils de Goku se protégea du vent et de la poussière puis il s'approcha tant bien que mal de sa sœur.

\- Cela n'aideras pas Papa à t'énerver de la sorte ! Lui dit-il malgré le vent.

La Terre s'arrêta soudain de trembler, il y avait un peu de vent et la poussière volait qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, les cheveux d'Abigaël flottait légèrement autour de son visage et son énergie avait beaucoup baissée, mais pas assez pour qu'ils se sentent en sécurité d'une quelconque explosion d'énergie. La team regarda la scène avec inquiétude. Goten était l'un des seuls qui pouvaient trouver les mots pour la calmer, ils devaient lui faire confiance. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues tandis que Goten continuait doucement à s'avancer, puis il arriva devant Abigaël et posa un genou à Terre et il essuya doucement ses larmes.

\- Il faut que tu sois forte, pour Papa. Lui dit-il doucement.

La demi-Sayenjin baissa la tête. Goten sentit son énergie continuait à baisser doucement mais sûrement.

\- Papa est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Continua-t-il. Et ce n'est sûrement pas cette maladie qui arrivera à bout de lui, il faut que tu lui fasses confiance… A lui et à sa volonté. Il s'interrompit et lui leva le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Je ferais tout pour que Papa guérisse. Je trouverais un antidote et je ne me reposerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas car lui ne nous a jamais abandonné, je te le promets.

Abigaël le regarda avec encore plus de larmes, elle ferma les yeux en serrant les poings. Elle aimerait tellement le croire, mais s'il n'y avait rien ? S'ils ne découvraient pas ce que son père avait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans lui ? Si c'était une maladie naturelle, alors Shenron ne pourrait pas le ramener s'il mourrait. C'était de la faute à Végéta… Chichi pleurait en silence en tenant la main de son mari qui respirait très faiblement. Les yeux de Bulma se voilèrent de détermination à la déclaration de Goten, malgré ses larmes. Elle trouverait ce remède, même si elle ne devait pas dormir pendant des jours. Elle n'arrêterait pas, elle regarda Trunks et Gohan et ces derniers la regardèrent avec la même détermination. Végéta s'inquiétait vraiment pour son meilleur ami mais, étant fidèle à lui-même, il ne le montra pas. Ceux qui purent sentir l'énergie frissonnèrent quand ils sentirent la petite montée d'énergie d'Abigaël. Chichi voulu s'approcher voyant sa fille calmait mais Gohan la stoppa en mettant son bras en travers de sa route, il secoua négativement la tête. Sa mère hocha la tête avec mauvaise grâce et retourna près de son mari.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas… Le perdre… Pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son frère, comme s'il pouvait partir.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas. Assura Goten en lui frottant doucement le dos.

La Team se détendit lorsque l'énergie d'Abigaël était revenue à la normal, la poussière retomba ainsi que le vent. Gohan s'approcha avec prudence de ses cadets, Goten se tourna et lui imposa le silence quand il vit que Gohan s'apprêtait à parler. Le fils Cadet de Goku écarta légèrement les bras et le plus âgé vit qu'Abigaël s'était endormi.

\- On ne va pas attendre cette foutu ambulance. Grogna subitement Végéta. Il faut emmener Kakarotto à la Corp.

\- Je vais directement au labo et faire des recherches avec Papa et les garçons. Les demi-Sayenjins hochèrent la tête.

\- Je vais direction le palais. Peut-être que c'est autre chose, il sera peut-être au courant. Intervint Piccolo.

\- On vient avec toi. Déclarèrent Krilin, Yamcha et Tenshinan.

Piccolo acquiesça et ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et s'envolèrent. Goten se leva toujours avec sa sœur endormie dans ses bras. Gohan porta son père dans les siens. Végéta attrapa doucement sa femme. Damon souleva sa tante et ils s'envolèrent en vitesse à la Corp. Quant aux autres, Bulma leur laissèrent l'avion et les suivirent sous la commande de Yamcha qui rejoindrait les autres ensuite. La Team arriva à la Corps quelques minutes plus tard, Gohan avait déposé son père dans sa chambre et Goten avait couché sa sœur dans celle d'en face, sachant qu'elle voudrait le voir dès qu'elle se réveillera. Ceci fait, Bulma raconta à son père ce qu'il s'était passé et ils se rendirent dans le labo de la scientifique, accompagné des demi-Sayenjins. Ils y restèrent le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée, faisant des pauses pour boire du café et manger.

Plus les jours passés et plus la tension au sein du groupe était palpable et insoutenable. Les scientifiques et les demi-Sayenjins étaient d'une humeur massacrante. Abigaël était inconsolable, elle ne mangeait pratiquement plus et ses frères durent la forcer un peu car elle s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil, elle passait tout son temps à s'entraîner dans la salle de gravité et s'écroulait en pleurs. Goten devait la porter et la monter dans sa chambre, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien ses humeurs. La fille de Goku se levait en pleine nuit et se blottissait dans les bras de son papa. Elle ne parlait plus à Végéta ni même Bra, à la surprise de la Team. Ils mettaient surtout ça sur le fait de l'état de leur ami. Elle ne parlait qu'à ses frères mais restait muette la plupart du temps. Chichi voulait faire bonne figure mais l'attente était interminable, elle s'occupait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais ses pensées se tournèrent sur son mari, dont l'état empirait.

\- J'EN AI MARRE. S'énerva Goten en pleine recherche, se levant et frappant ses mains sur le bureau. ON NE TROUVE RIEN SUR CE FOUTU REMÈDE ET CA SE TROUVE IL N'Y EN UN AUCUN !

\- Calme-toi Goten, il faut être patient. S'énerva à son tour Bulma, mais son ton était calme et légèrement autoritaire. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre fort la patience à vous, les Sayenjins et les demi-Sayenjins mais pense à Abigaël. Il serra les poings en fermant les yeux à la mention de sa sœur. Il ne faut pas baisser les bras maintenant. Continua-t-elle avec tendresse.

Goten la regarda, puis il inspira-expira fortement et se rassit en se prenant la tête dans les mains et il continua ses recherches. Bulma se rassit à son tour et se concentra sur son ordinateur. Ils ne devaient pas baisser les bras et perdre leur calme. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Abigaël ne s'en remettra, ni Chichi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être légèrement pessimiste, et s'il n'y avait effectivement pas de remède ? Comment pourraient-ils leur dire, alors qu'ils avaient promis qu'il remettrait Goku sur pied ? Puis, elle plissa les yeux.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Je suis Bulma Brief, je suis la plus intelligente sur cette planète. Je trouverais le remède !_

Ils reprirent leurs recherches encore plus intensément, malgré la fatigue, ils étaient déterminés.

* * *

 **3 jours plus tard :**

La Team, excepté Piccolo et Chichi, qui avait rendu visite à Caro pour se changer les idées, était présent derrière la Corp. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais la tension, l'inquiétude et la peur étaient toujours autant présente. Abigaël resta dans un coin reculé, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine ses bras les enlaçant et sa tête posée dessus, le regard dans le vide. Krilin le vit et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Tout va bien se passer ma puce. Tenta l'ancien moine avec un sourire.

\- Et si… Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix sans le regarder.

\- C'est Son Goku. Répondit instantanément Krilin en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il en a vu d'autres et il s'en ait toujours sorti. Et puis, il faut que tu fasses confiance à Bulma, si quelqu'un peut trouver un antidote, c'est bien elle et tu le sais. Sourit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Abigaël hocha la tête et se blottit contre son petit-grand tonton, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Quelques minutes plus tard, Végéta et Bra arrivèrent dans le jardin et parlait tranquillement avec les autres. Tout se passait assez bien lorsqu'une heure plus tard…

\- ARRÊTE CE N'EST SUREMENT PAS LA FAUTE A MON PÈRE SI LE TIENT VA MOURIR ! s'écria une voix enfantine, énervé.

La Team se retourna surprise et choquée.

\- Tais-Toi ! Ordonna sèchement le Prince en regardant sa fille.

\- _Jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça._ Pensa Bra en regardant son père extrêmement surprise.

Soudain, elle se retourna et se figea en voyant l'état de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait les yeux baissés, les poings serraient et du sang coulait de sa paume.

\- Bi'… Je… Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne le pensais pas ! S'excusa sincèrement Bra, regrettant ses paroles.

Mais ce fut en vain, Abigaël ne l'écoutait plus. Il va mourir. Mourir. La fille de Goku leva les yeux et la Team fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Bra avait activé la bombe à retardement. Ils sentirent l'énergie de la demi-Sayenjin montait à une vitesse colossal jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa limite et qu'elle explose violemment.

Les demi-Sayenjins qui étaient dans le labo levèrent subitement les yeux de leurs recherches en sentant cette énergie phénoménale et reconnaissante. Abigaël. Ils sortirent précipitamment sous le regard incrédule des scientifiques. Le labo se mit soudainement à trembler et les feuilles sur les bureaux volèrent alors que le tremblement s'intensifia. Bulma et M. Brief sortirent du bureau n'aimant pas ça. Ils froncèrent les sourcils quand ils virent les demi-Sayenjins figés. Ils les contournèrent et la scène les laissa stupéfaits.

Abigaël était au milieu de la Team, les pieds enfoncés profondément dans le sol, les yeux fermés et une grande aura dorée était autour d'Elle, ses cheveux était beaucoup plus dressés et des éclairs bleuté apparurent autour d'Elle, elle avait aussi grandi de quelques centimètres et prit en musculature. Goten était vraiment étonné. Sa sœur était passé au Niveau 2, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle en était capable en ayant senti son aura lors de son combat contre Bra. Seulement, il fallait éprouver une haine pour passer ce stade. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? L'air devint oppressant et la Z-team, même les non-combattants avaient du mal à correctement respirer. L'aura que dégageait la fille de Goku était de la haine pure et une colère glaciale qui transperçait leurs corps. Abigaël ouvrit lentement ses yeux qui étaient de couleur Gris/Bleu/Vert, ce qui étonna les présents qui avaient assistés à cette transformation sur Goten. Son regard circula sur les présents et s'arrêta sur Végéta puis sur Bra, les yeux d'Abigaël se rétrécir encore plus si c'était possible. Goten suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire ? La fille de Goku s'approcha d'une démarche lente presque féline, ce qui fit frissonner les présents qui ne savait pas quoi faire et qui était trop sous le choc pour faire quoi ce soit de toute façon.

\- Bi'… Je… Commença Bra lorsque sa meilleure amie s'arrêta devant elle.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que la plus âgé l'attrapa par le cou et fit une pression qui lui coupa la respiration, elle la souleva ensuite du sol comme si c'était juste une plume.

\- Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de vraiment souffrir. Déclara Abigaël d'une voix glacial et méconnaissable. C'est toi qui va mourir, tu me supplieras de t'achever. Tu aurais te taire.

La Team fut choqué de ses paroles glaciales. Ils ne la reconnaissaient plus, elle n'avait plus rien avoir avec Abigaël, leur petite Princesse, celle-ci ressemblait aux Sayenjins que son père et Goten détestaient tant. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la Cadette Son se mit à donner des coups de genou dans le ventre de la Cadette Brief, avec violence sous les yeux effarés de la Team. Abigaël ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, plus elle l'a frappé et plus elle avait envie de continuer. Bra se mit à cracher du sang et Abigaël sourit en sentant le cœur de sa meilleure amie battre avec frénésie, son pouls contre son pouce s'affaibli rapidement, elle desserra son emprise pour que Bra reprenne sa respiration. Végéta n'en pouvant plus de ce spectacle fit un pas.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'un pas de plus. La coupa sèchement la demi-Sayenjin de niveau 2 alors qu'il s'avança. Après elle, je m'occupe de toi et vous pourrirez en enfer. Siffla la jeune fille en le dardant d'un regard effrayant.

Sa voix était sans appel, elle avait vraiment envie d'en finir avec Végéta et Bra et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, elle regarda de nouveau Bra, qui avait le visage déformé par la douleur. La fille de Goku quand elle vit que la plus jeune avait repris un peu de force mais pas non plus, très grandiose, elle fit un sourire qui glaça la Team. Le Prince serra les poings quand Abigaël se mit à donner des coups de poings au visage de Bra, ainsi que des coups de genou au ventre, de plus en plus violent. Après des secondes qui leur semblaient interminables, Abigaël desserra totalement son emprise sur Bra et celle-ci tomba lourdement au sol, dans un sifflement de douleur. Abigaël appuya son pied sur la tête de Bra qui s'enfonça petit à petit dans le sol. Elle lui envoya ensuite un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres. La fille de Végéta perdit connaissance. Abigaël marcha en direction de Bra pour en finir mais elle s'arrêta net quand une personne arriva devant Elle.

\- Dégage de mon chemin sinon je m'occupe de toi aussi. Menaça Abigaël.

Goten et la Team purent être choqués par ses mots mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était son visage qui était impassible et ses yeux reflétant la folie meurtrière même en regardant son frère qui les mortifia. Elle ne reconnaissait pas ses amis de ses ennemis, s'en prendrait-elle vraiment à Goten ? La jeune combattante le contourna en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et se dirigea de nouveau vers Bra.

\- Papa ne voudrait pas ça. Reprit Goten sans se retourner.

\- Tais-toi. Ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Il n'est pas là et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il voudrait. Siffla-t-elle avant de s'avancer à nouveau.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Objecta son frère en se retournant. Abigaël s'arrêta et serra les poings, signe de son agacement. Papa ne voudrait pas que tu t'en prennes à ceux qui ont toujours été là pour toi et tu le sais. Il ne voudrait pas voir sa fille tuer ses amis.

Goten s'approcha doucement de sa sœur. La Team appréhendait sa réaction et était sur le qui-vive, il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait de se passer, mais tout comme Goku, il y avait de l'espoir avec Goten. Les combattants sentirent l'énergie d'Abigaël stagnait, signe qu'elle faisait le point et que sa colère essayait de reprendre le dessus sur la raison et de son caractère habituelle. Son aîné s'approcha doucement de la demi-Sayenjin pour ne pas la brusquer. Bulma n'avait pas attendue plus longtemps et se précipita sur sa fille en ne lâchant pas sa nièce du regard, qui celle-ci la regardait sans aucun regret, ni remord ou ne la voyait-elle pas en étant dans ses pensées ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Goten posa la main sur l'épaule d'Abigaël très doucement mais il l'a senti se tendre brusquement et elle se dégagea d'un sec coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta quand Végéta apparut devant eux. Abigaël avait repris son masque haineux et sentit sa colère remonter, quand…

\- Je… Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il avec sincérité en la regardant.

Les présents n'étaient pas si surpris que ça des excuses de Végéta. Ils savaient tous que le fier et arrogant Prince, mettait souvent sa fierté de côté lorsque cela concernait Abigaël et Bra. Cela devait beaucoup lui coûter devant eux, mais il s'était, malgré tout excusé.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Reprit-il après quelques secondes. Et J'espère que... Que tu pourras me pardonner. Continua-t-il avec une voix assurée, mais qui se cassa légèrement.

A ses mots, il s'envola rapidement. En voyant son oncle ainsi, la colère d'Abigaël disparut immédiatement. Elle avait aperçu une larme discrète roulait sur la joue du Prince laissant place aux siennes, elle tomba à genou et plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je… Je suis un monstre… Murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

La Team était bouleversée et expirèrent leur souffle retenue depuis trop longtemps. Ils avaient échappés à la catastrophe. L'ambiance était devenu lourde et personne n'osa bouger ni dire quoi que soit, seul les sanglots d'Abigaël cassait le silence pénible.

\- Non Itomo, c'est la colère qui parlait. Tenta prudemment Goten en s'accroupissant à ses côtés et posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Si je suis un monstre. Grogna-t-elle en le regardant, les larmes sur les joues. J'ai failli… Tuer Bra… Et m'en prendre à… Toi…. Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses mains. Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Abigaël serra les poings. POURQUOI ? Hurla-t-elle soudainement en regardant Goten, la voix pleine de détresse.

Celui-ci se recula légèrement sous la surprise. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre sur le moment et la détresse de sa sœur lui serra affreusement le cœur. Il ne l'avait vu rarement pleurer et à chaque fois, il savait comment la consoler, mais là ? Comment pourrait-il après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Les présents baissèrent les yeux.

\- Abi'… Commença Goten en levant la main.

\- Non, ne me touche pas. Le coupa la jeune fille en se levant rapidement et s'éloignant de quelques pas, en ayant remarqué le mouvement de recul de Goten l'instant plus tôt et croyant que c'était la peur.

\- Attends…

\- Je ne veux plus être comme ça… Murmura-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. Je ne veux plus faire du mal à ceux que j'aime… PLUS JAMAIS ! S'écria Abigaël en se transformant en Sayenjin et s'envola à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant une longue traînée d'or derrière elle.

\- Abigaël ? Reviens ! Appela Gohan avec inquiétude, il s'apprêtait à la suivre quand…

\- Gohan, laisse-là. Le coupa son jeune frère en ne quittant pas la direction que sa sœur avait prise.

\- Mais…

\- Concentre-toi et tu sauras où elle va. Lui dit Goten en se relevant.

Gohan et les combattants se concentrèrent et sentir l'aura d'Abigaël se déplaçait à très grande vitesse et une autre dans la même trajectoire.

\- Elle se dirige vers Piccolo. Sourit Krilin en reconnaissant l'aura du Namek.

\- Elle va toujours le rejoindre lorsqu'elle a besoin de calme pour réfléchir ou se calmer. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de se retrouver. De plus, Piccolo fait partie de Kami, il est sûrement le seul à pouvoir lui donner les réponses et les conseils qu'elle attend et qu'on est incapable de lui donner nous-même. Elle a besoin d'un avis objectif.

La Team dû s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Piccolo a toujours été de bon conseil, il était intelligent et pourrait aider la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- On va aller continuer les recherches. S'éleva la voix bouleversée de Bulma en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut absolument trouver un antidote.

Son père et les demi-Sayenjins acquiescèrent et ils retournèrent au labo. Damon donna un Senzu à Bra et la déposa dans sa chambre, sous la surveillance de sa grand-mère Bunny. Le fils de Végéta retourna auprès des Scientifiques. Les combattants sentirent l'énergie de Végéta dans les grandes plaines au Sud, là où il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner avec Goku et leurs enfants. Ils le laissèrent tranquille, se concentrant sur le plus important, en s'inquiétant toujours pour Abigaël.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Goku est malade au malheur de sa famille et de ses amis. Trouveront-ils un remède ? Succombera-t-il à sa maladie ? L'équipe est bouleversée suite à ça et le fait qu'ils ne trouvent aucun antidote. Abigaël s'en ai pris à Bra suite à une altercation et elle devint incontrôlable et cruelle envers sa meilleure amie. Abigaël dégagea une puissance hors du commun qui avait effrayée la Z-team qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ils furent incapable de s'interposer lorsqu'Abigaël a battu Bra, mais grâce à Végéta, elle se calma et s'écroula en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait et failli faire. Elle s'enfuit auprès de Piccolo ensuite. Pourra-t-il la consoler et lui donner des conseils ? Pardonnera-t-elle à Bra et à elle-même ? Abigaël réussira-t-elle à contrôler cette nouvelle puissance découverte ?  
La réponse dans les prochains chapitres de ''Dragon Metal''.**

 **Des avis ? Suppositions ? Critiques ? Je suis toute ouïe tant que c'est constructif ^^**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	9. Partie 3 - Réflexions et haine révélée

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Métal'' :**

 **Bra se plonge dans ses sombres souvenirs lorsqu'elle était enfant et les menaces qui pesaient sur leurs familles. Abigaël a passé l'étape du Niveau 2 à seulement 9 ans, ce qui est un exploit pour une enfant de son âge, mais non surprenant en connaissant l'identité de son géniteur. Seulement, elle devient incontrôlable et a presque failli tuer sa meilleure amie sous le coup de la colère. Elle fut calmé par Goten et Végéta. Regrettant son geste, elle s'enfuit près de Piccolo, pourra-t-il comprendre et l'aider ? Bulma, son père et les demi-Sayenjins reprirent leurs recherches avec encore plus de détermination.**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour tes reviews ma belle ^^ Elles me font toujours autant plaisir :-)  
Ah, c'est ce que je voulais hihi. Moi aussi cela me fait assez mal mais j'adore quand même faire souffrir mais persos, je suis sadique dans l'âme lol._

 _Après pour Bra, elle a des défauts et Végéta lui a expliqué dans le chapitre précédent et c'est grâce à ça, qu'elle va pouvoir évoluer et devenir meilleure. Elle aurait pu avoir une chance de victoire si elle avait mieux eu le contrôle de son énergie et ne pas compter que sur la force brut et réfléchir mieux à la situation, mais ce fut surtout à cause de son âge aussi. Beaucoup de facteur. Je les adore aussi mais bon, je préfère les Son, ahah. J'ai adoré écrire cette scène et j'ai rigolé moi-même mdr._

 _Parce qu'elle aime son père, elle aurait eu la même réaction si cela aurait été son frère ou une autre personne de sa grande famille. De même pour Bra, peut-être un peu moins forte car il y en faut quand même un peu plus. Piccolo lèverais certains détails sur le caractère d'Abigaël et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis ^^_

 _L'égo de Végéta en a pris un coup quand même, mais au moins cela a véritablement calmé Abigaël. La défaite d'Abigaël ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et tu risques de m'en vouloir car après Bra, c'est Végéta qui s'en prend un peu à la figure. Je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis,  
Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps :**

Abigaël était toujours dans les airs et avait ralenti légèrement l'allure, ses larmes étaient toujours présents mais disparaissaient au fur et à mesure à cause de sa vitesse. Pourquoi était-elle comme ça ? Mais Bra l'avait cherché d'un côté. Comment avait-elle pu dire que son père allait mourir ? Bien qu'elle veuille défendre le sien, elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Elle rejoignit Piccolo quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci était sur un haut rocher face à une grande cascade. Il avait les yeux fermés, il était assis en tailleur et méditait, elle se posa à ses côtés et pris la même pose que celui-ci. Elle adorait être ici. C'était si calme et reposant. Et puis, personne ne venait la déranger quand elle était avec lui. Le Namek ne lui posait jamais directement de question et attendait qu'elle lui parle la première, ce qu'elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante. Abigaël regarda la cascade puis ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce silence apaisant. Piccolo lui jeta un discret coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Il avait bien sûr senti que quelque chose était arrivé mais quoi ? C'était la jeune fille à ses côtés qui avait dégagé autant de puissance, il l'avait senti et en avait frissonné. C'était le même frisson que contre leur combat contre Broly. Il avait eu la rapide pensée que le guerrier avait peut-être miraculeusement survécu, jusqu'à qu'il reconnaisse l'aura. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence ne dérangea aucunement les deux combattants.

\- J'ai… Failli tuer Bra. Avoua la plus jeune après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

Le Namek était surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître. La fille de Goku lui raconta ce qui c'était produit à la Capsule. Ce que Bra avait dit de son père. Sa colère et la torture qu'elle lui a fait subir. L'intervention de Goten et les excuses de Végéta. Piccolo fixa la cascade. L'orgueil de Végéta et de Bra les tueront un jour. Il sentit la colère de la fille de son ancien rival et se demandait, si la colère qu'elle éprouvait était dédiée plus à Bra ou à elle-même. Abigaël souffla pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

\- Ma colère a augmenté et s'est transformée en haine… Reprit-elle dans un murmure qui n'échappa pas à son ouïe fine. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver mais après ce que Bra m'a dit… Ma colère m'a submergée et à cause de ça, j'ai réussi à dépasser le stade de Sayenjin de niveau 1…

Elle s'interrompit et tourna son regard sur Piccolo, il lui fit un léger sourire d'encouragement. La fille de Goku retourna ses yeux à la cascade, elle entoura ses bras autour de ses genoux qu'elle avait rabattus contre elle.

\- Après la transformation… Reprit-elle, les yeux dans le vague. C'est comme si ma colère s'était multiplié… Je n'ai jamais eu une telle haine en moi… Je n'avais plus que 2 objectifs dans la tête, faire souffrir Végéta parce que c'était à cause de lui que mon père souffrait d'une maladie cardiaque car il s'entraînait dur pour de nouveau affronter Végéta. Pour Bra, c'était pour ce qu'elle m'avait dit... Je devais... Je voulais leur faire payer et j'aurais pu tuer quiconque qui se mettrait sur ma route.

Piccolo était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se rappela Goten lorsqu'il s'était énervé contre Hatchiyak. Seulement, il se rappelait que sa colère s'était très rapidement calmée et qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau 2. Abigaël semblait devenir incontrôlable et voulait faire souffrir ceux qui lui avait fait du mal et l'avait mise en colère. Elle avait l'intention de s'en prendre également à tous ceux qui l'empêcherait de finir ce qu'elle avait entreprit. C'était la différence d'avec Broly. L'aura de ce dernier était pleine de cruauté et ne pensait qu'à tout détruire. Celle d'Abigaël était haineuse, agressive, pleine de noirceur et oppressante. Son énergie augmentait de seconde en seconde et beaucoup plus rapidement que celle de Broly.

\- J'ai fait souffrir Bra… Reprit difficilement la jeune combattante. Plus je l'ai frappée, plus j'étais en colère et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêtée. Confessa-t-elle entre ses dents tout en serrant les poings. Végéta a voulu s'interposer ensuite, mais je lui dis que je le tuerais aussi. Bra était inconsciente devant moi mais je m'en foutais complètement. J'étais entièrement consciente des regards que les autres posaient sur moi mais je m'en fichais aussi. Goten est venu devant moi. Abigaël s'arrêta. J'aurais pu le tuer mais il est resté devant. Je voulais donner le coup de grâce à Bra mais il m'a dit que Papa ne voudrait pas que je fasse ça. Je savais qu'il avait raison mais la colère que je ressentais était beaucoup plus forte. Je l'a sentait se battre contre ma raison. Elle ne voulait pas que je laisse Bra après ce qu'elle m'a dit… Je devais finir ce que j'avais commencé. Il fallait que je la fasse souffrir et je voulais l'entendre me supplier de l'achever, ce que j'aurais fait sans hésitation.

Piccolo ne pouvait pas cacher son sentiment de surprise. Ses doutes étaient confirmés, elle avait énormément de puissance et qui sait ce qui se passerait si elle en accumulerait trop et qu'elle explosait d'un coup. La terre serait perdue.

\- Végéta s'est… Excusé et il est parti. Ma colère avait disparue et j'ai repris mon état normal.

Piccolo et Abigaël n'échangèrent aucun mot durant plusieurs minutes.

\- Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Pourquoi suis-je un monstre ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qu'un Humain ou même un Sayenjin aurait probablement eu du mal à entendre.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, c'était la colère et… Commença Piccolo en la regardant.

\- J'ai failli tuer Bra à cause de ma colère. Le coupa-t-elle. J'aurais pu m'en prendre à n'importe qui… Mes frères… A mon père ou encore pire à ma mère ou à Tata Bulma. Grinça-t-elle avec colère envers elle-même. Je ne l'aurais jamais supportée.

La demi-Sayenjin prit sa tête dans ses mains et Piccolo senti le désespoir et le dégoût que la fille de Goku avait pour elle-même.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, loin de là. Bra n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences et elle savait très bien les risques quand tu t'énerves, mais sache que… Piccolo s'interrompit et elle leva les yeux. Personne n'est à blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé et sûrement pas toi. Continua-t-il sérieusement. On sait tous que c'est beaucoup plus dur pour toi et ça, même Bra ne peut pas comprendre car elle ne l'a pas vécu.

\- J'ai horreur de ça… Murmura-t-elle après avoir réfléchis à ses paroles. Piccolo la regarda avec interrogation. Bra est ma meilleure amie et ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on a des disputes, mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment énervé comme ça contre elle. J'ai horreur d'avoir autant de puissance si elle sert à faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. J'ai horreur de perdre le contrôle de moi-même… Le pire c'est que je sais exactement ce que je fais, mais ma colère prend entièrement possession de moi… Je sens tellement d'énergie parcourir mes veines que je me sens invincible… Le premier qui m'empêchera de faire ce que je veux, je le tuerais… C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Bra, quand je lui mettais des coups de plus en plus forts… Ma main était serrée autour de son cou et… Elle s'interrompit en regardant sa main et la serra en poing. Je me sentais puissante. Je me sentais avec un pouvoir de vie et de mort entre les mains et j'aimais ça… Entendre son cœur battre faiblement, cela m'a enivré…

\- _Le caractère des Sayenjins._ Pensa Piccolo en plissant les yeux.

C'était son côté Sayenjin qui prenait le dessus sur son côté Terrien lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle tuerait par simple plaisir si elle faisait ce pourquoi elle s'était transformée, elle n'éprouverait sans doute aucune culpabilité, ni regret. Cependant, dès qu'elle se calmerait, ses sentiments reviendront l'assaillir avec brutalité. Sa culpabilité, ses remords, ses regrets et le dégoût pour elle-même la tueront à petit feu. Il craignait qu'un jour, que personne n'arrive à la calmer, même pas Goku, elle pourrait détruire la Terre par un simple caprice. Abigaël regarda Piccolo qui était toujours en pleine réflexion et reporta son attention sur la chute d'eau. Le Namek la regarda et la demi-Sayenjin avait les larmes aux yeux et se retenait de les laisser couler, cependant, les larmes coulèrent malgré elle, qu'elle essuya rageusement du revers de la main.

\- Ecoute. Reprit-il après un moment de silence. J'ai fait pire que toi et je sais ce que cela fait d'avoir le choix de vie et de mort c'est… Jouissif… Avoua-t-il. Abigaël le regarda attendant la suite. Mais je te le répète que ce n'est pas de ta faute. La colère est très mauvaise conseillèrent, elle peut nous faire, faire et dire n'importe quoi. Il ne faut pas que tu as peur de ce que tu es ou de ce que tu peux devenir. C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend à ne plus en faire, dans certains cas malheureusement. Tu essayes de contrôler ta colère mais ensuite, tu la laisses rapidement te submerger et prendre le dessus car tu te rends compte que c'est plus facile que de la combattre. Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai et je reverrais ce que je pense.

Abigaël ne dit rien, elle baissa la tête et il comprit qu'il avait vu dans le mille.

\- Tu as raison… Répondit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Explique-moi. Chuchota doucement le Namek, c'était une proposition et non un ordre.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer mais il lui dirait honnêtement si c'était le cas. Elle aimait lui demander conseil car il savait toujours tout.

\- Papa… Papa est la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie, avec grand-frères et Maman évidemment. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux… Mais étant donnée les circonstances, c'est Papa qui risque de mourir. Je ne peux imaginer que plus jamais je ne pourrais le revoir, cela me rend malade rien que de me l'imaginer. Alors quand Bra m'a dit ça… Je me contrôlais déjà depuis le Tournoi pour ne pas me laisser aller à ma colère, c'était beaucoup plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru… Je l'ai laissée me submerger car je ne le voulais plus… Elle marqua une pause pour se calmer. Piccolo posa sa main sur l'épaule pour lui donner du courage. Mon papa est tout pour moi. Il a toujours été là pour nous, il ne nous a jamais abandonné alors que quelqu'un dise du mal de lui… Surtout une personne aussi proche que Bra, qu'on Lui veuille du mal, je ne peux pas le supporter… Et si Papa n'aurait pas été là à des certains moments...

Piccolo sourit avec nostalgie. Il repensa à chaque combat mené depuis aujourd'hui et elle avait raison. Sans le Sayenjin, la Terre aurait été détruite depuis bien longtemps. Piccolo ferma les yeux.

\- Ecoute… Reprit le Namek. La colère est loin d'être la solution sauf dans certains cas. Continua-t-il en repensant à Goten contre Hatchiyak. Mais dans ton cas, elle peut être très utile, contre des ennemis puissants.

\- Mais comment ? Demanda-t-elle, pas sûr d'elle en le regardant, puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Quand je laisse ma colère m'envahir, je ne me contrôle plus. Je ne suis pas assez forte, je ne suis qu'une gamine.

\- Tu es peut-être jeune Abigaël mais tu es l'une des personnes la plus forte que je connaisse. Répliqua Piccolo. Tu nous dépasses tous réuni. Tu dépasses même ton père et c'est lui-même qui nous l'a dit, c'est pour ça, qu'il est fier de toi. Quand il était jeune, il n'était pas… Piccolo s'interrompit et lui fit un léger sourire en coin, Abigaël lui rendit. Il n'était pas aussi fort et intelligent que toi, même Freezer ou Thalès, tous les ennemis, aussi puissant soient-ils, ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et seraient considérés comme des amateurs devant tous ce que tu sais faire. Je te rassure que je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu ne te sente pas coupable, mais pour te donner foi en toi. Tu as des sentiments autant que quiconque, tes origines viennent d'un clan de puissant et fier guerrier mais qui tienne d'une certaine manière au leur, tu te mettrais en colère immédiatement si un ennemi avait le malheur de s'en prendre à l'un des tiens.

\- Je déteste ce côté. Avoua-t-elle enfin en baissant la tête. Piccolo l'avait deviné depuis quelques temps mais il voulait qu'elle se l'avoue à voix haute. Comment pourrais-je y arriver ? Quand je me mets en colère, que je me transforme… Je deviens une personne que je déteste. Une personne qui ferait du mal à ses amis et aux autres. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings fortement. Le pire c'est que je sais ce que je fais et j'aime ça... C'est ça que je déteste.

\- C'est ta colère qui dicte tes actes. Répondit le Namek. Abigaël le regarda. Tu ne cherches pas à la contrôler, tu te laisses faire, il faut que tu laisses ta colère t'envahir mais il faut que tu apprennes à la maîtriser. Il faut que tu te montres que tu es le Chef de ton esprit et de ton corps ainsi que le contrôle de ta puissance… Parce qu'il suffit que tu t'énerve, pour pouvoir détruire la Terre en dégageant beaucoup trop d'énergie, enfin en te concentrant très peu... Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta colère et ce qui s'est produit avec Bra ne se reproduira pas, seulement avec tes ennemis.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être facile. Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est le seul moyen de ne plus faire du mal à tes amis.

A ses mots, Piccolo lui fit un clin d'œil. Abigaël détourna le regard et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles étaient si belles.

\- _Elles sont encore plus belles quand je les regarde avec Papa et Goten._ Pensa-t-elle tristement.

Abigaël sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux a cette pensée. Le Namek le vit et éprouva une tristesse profonde pour la fille de son ami.

\- Je dois y aller, ils vont s'inquiétaient là-bas. Déclara-t-elle en se ressaisissant avec un léger sourire en se levant. Piccolo lui sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant s'arrêtait dans son élan.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule… Elle se retourna avec des yeux à la lueur déterminée. A contrôler ma colère… Et je me disais que…

\- Je t'aiderais. Assure-t-il. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser te débrouiller toute seule ? Il n'en ait hors de question, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Goku.

La demi-Sayenjin rigola doucement puis lui fit un sourire en coin tout comme son père et après un signe de main, elle s'envola à la Corps. Le Namek la regarda partir avec un sourire. Il avait aussi du mal à croire qu'elle n'avait que 9. Elle faisait beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle n'y paraissait, même Goten n'avait pas sa mentalité à son âge. Peut-être était-ce le fait de côtoyer le mauvais caractère de Végéta. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle dépeignait beaucoup, énormément, sur le Prince chaque jour qu'elle était avec lui, ainsi que Bra. C'était bien les filles des Sayenjins. Il avait un gros travail avec la jeune combattante mais il était sûr qu'elle serait capable de se contrôler. La relève de Goku était assurée, s'il devait succomber à sa maladie. Il l'aiderait pour qu'elle ne devienne plus un danger pour sa famille et ses amis.

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard :**

Abigaël arriva à la Corps. Et n'osait pas rentrer de peur d'affronter tout le monde et de voir Bra et Végéta. La demi-Sayenjin prit son courage à deux mains et rentra dans le bâtiment, dès qu'elle rentra dans le jardin intérieur, toute la Team s'y trouvait, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que sa mère la prit dans ses bras et l'analysa sous toutes les coutures.

\- Ma Chérie ?! Tout va bien ?! Tu n'es pas blessée ?! Tu n'as pas eu de problème au moins ?! Je me suis inquiétée ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! La gronda la femme du Sayenjin.

\- Oui Maman, ne t'en fais pas. La rassura sa fille avec un sourire désolé. J'étais juste parti voir Piccolo.

La fille de Goku baissa la tête et Chichi lui caressa tendrement la joue avec les yeux emplis de tristesse. En relevant la tête, Abigaël croisa le regard de Bra et Végéta, qui arborait un visage impassible, seul ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment indéfinissable en la regardant. Goten s'approcha de sa petite sœur et la pris dans ses bras, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou en respirant son parfum et elle sentit les larmes montaient.

\- Comment... Va Papa ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

\- On... On cherche toujours un remède et on le trouvera. Répondit calmement Goten en fermant les yeux.

Sa cadette ne répondit pas et s'écarta de son frère et salua le reste de la Team et monta à l'étage dans la chambre de notre héros, elle s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Papa… Ne me laisse pas toute seule… Je t'en prie… Je t'aime tellement… Reviens-Moi… Sanglota la jeune fille en fermant les yeux et serrant la main de son paternel.

Bra était devant la porte et regarda la scèneavec culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais dû assurer ce qu'elle avait dit. Goku allait guérir. Sa mère trouverait une solution et son oncle se remettra sur pied. Après avoir longuement hésité, Bra rentra doucement dans la chambre. Abigaël, qui avait sentie l'énergie de la plus jeune, s'arrêta de pleurer en se redressant et se tourna vers cette dernière et arborait un air sévère. La fille de Végéta avait reculée d'un pas sans le vouloir.

\- Je suis désolé Bi'. S'excusa profondément la fille de Bulma en baissant la tête. Elle releva la tête et sa meilleure amie ne bougea pas d'un cil et son regard se durcit. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais… Je sais que je suis allée beaucoup trop loin et j'ai mérité ce que tu as fait et je ne t'en veux pas, surtout que j'aurais réagi exactement pareil, si cela avait été Papa. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner car tu es ma meilleure amie… Et j'ai besoin de TOII ! S'écria-t-elle d'un coup avec les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Seulement, Abigaël resta imperturbable et seulement ses poings étaient serrés.

\- D _égage !_ Lui ordonna-t-elle en Sayenjin tout en se retournant. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Déclara-t-elle glacialement.

\- Je sais que… Tu... Tu ne me pardonneras pas aussi facilement… J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… Je suis sûr que Tonto… Goku va guérir.

La Fille de Végéta sortit de la chambre en pleurs, Abigaël avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux mais sa colère était encore trop présente. Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui parler, ni à lui pardonner.

* * *

 **2 semaines plus tard :**

Bulma, son père et les demi-Sayenjins ne trouvèrent toujours pas d'antidote, ce qui fit que la Z-Team était encore plus sur les nerfs mais moins que Gohan et Goten. Bra n'était pas bien depuis son altercation avec sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière lui en voulait toujours mais la fille de Végéta gardait espoir. Notre Prince ne se sentait toujours pas mieux que sa fille et Abigaël ne lui adressait plus la parole, il partait souvent s'entraîner dans les montagnes, seul et cela le gênait pas plus que ça, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer. Quant à cette dernière, elle s'entraînait toute la journée - s'accordant que très peu de repos - avec Piccolo pour contrôler sa puissance et sa colère lors de la transformation en compagnie de Krilin et de Yamcha, souvent de Goten lorsqu'il voulait s'accorder une ''pause''. Elle faisait beaucoup de progrès et arrivait de mieux en mieux à se contrôler, ce fut cependant très délicat car le sujet de son père ou encore de Végéta et Bra était encore tabou. Elle contrôlait sa transformation mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Le lendemain, la Team mangeait tranquillement dans le jardin lorsqu'on sonna à la porte de derrière. Abigaël se leva et alla ouvrir, elle fut surprise de trouvait une jeune femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine et qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la fille de Goku méfiante en fronçant les sourcils.

L'inconnue lui fit un sourire et la demi-Sayenjin la regarda intensément. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître, son aura lui était vaguement familière mais même avec de la concentration, elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la signature énergétique.

\- Tiens. Se reprit la jeune femme en lui tendant un flacon avec un liquide bleu clair à l'intérieur, comme de l'eau, elle était mal à l'aise devant l'intensité du regard méfiante de la demoiselle. Je sais ce qui arrive à tont… ton père. Abigaël plissa les yeux. Ce que tu tiens dans la main est un remède contre sa maladie de cœur. Avoua-t-elle.

A ses mots, la fille de Goku était perplexe. Comment cette femme pouvait connaître son père et surtout, savoir pour sa maladie ?

\- Et pourquoi devrai-je te faire confiance ? Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion. Je ne te connais pas.

La jeune femme sourit devant son caractère, si semblable à la description de sa mère. Elle devait la convaincre de lui faire confiance. Sa mère l'avait bien prévenu que cela s'annonçait difficile.

\- Tu le feras car tu l'aimes et que tu veux le sauver. Se reprit l'inconnu. C'est le seul moyen si tu ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je te le promets. Le médicament devrait le guérir d'ici 4 jours ou plus.

La fille de Goku regarda le flacon dans ses mains. Elle doutait que le liquide pouvait guérir son père. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemi pendant ses nombreuses années. Elle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi elle pouvait lui faire confiance, ni son nom. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque que cela soit un piège.

\- Je ne suis pas une ennemie et vu la puissance que tu contiens, ce serait stupide de ma part que je te mette à dos. Lui dit la jeune femme en comprenant à quoi elle pensait.

\- Peut-être, mais mon père sera mort. Un ennemi peut n'en avoir rien à faire de mourir s'il a réussi ce qu'il voulait. Annonça la demi-Sayenjin en levant les yeux.

\- _Elle est intelligente._ Pensa la jeune femme. Je viens du futur. Révéla soudainement l'inconnue.

\- Quoi ? Redemanda Abigaël avec la certitude d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Je viens du Futur. Répéta la plus âgé avec un sourire en coin. C'est pour ça que j'en sais autant sur vous. Tu t'en es pris à Bra pour avoir dit qu'il allait mourir, je me trompe ? Abigaël ouvrit la bouche. Tu apprends également à te contrôler sous le Sayenjin 2 avec Piccolo et Goten. La fille de Goku se recula sous la surprise. Tu peux me faire confiance et puis de toute façon, on se reverra plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Révéla la femme du Futur.

Abigaël ouvrit la bouche pour avoir plus d'explication, mais…

\- Petite Sœur ? Ça va ? S'éleva la voix de Goten, qui arriva.

La fillette se tourna vers lui, puis vers l'inconnue, qui avait déjà disparue. Abigaël sortit sur le palier et fit le tour du paysage des yeux mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme, ni même son aura. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des demi-Sayenjins ne parlèrent, Goten voyait qu'Abigaël était dans ses pensées en regardant un objet dans sa main droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il fixait le flacon au liquide clair.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Répondit distraitement sa sœur en continuant de regarder la fiole.

\- Et qui c'était ?

\- Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. Répondit la jeune fille en le regardant. Elle m'a dit qu'on allait bientôt se revoir. Goten leva un sourcil à ses mots. Elle m'a dit que c'était un remède pour Papa et… Et elle viendrait du Futur.

Goten était intrigué et méfiant. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment vrai cette histoire, pourquoi ne pas être resté alors ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné plus d'explication ? Il ne poussa pas plus loin sa réflexion lorsqu'Abigaël s'écroula morte de fatigue, il la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Il souleva sa sœur et la monta dans la chambre de Goku, instinctivement la demi-Sayenjin se serra contre notre Héros. Goten sortit de la chambre et ouvrit sa main où se trouvait le flacon du soit disant remède pour son père, il descendit et en parla immédiatement à Bulma qui fit toutes les analyses possible.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin :**

Abigaël se réveilla, elle regarda son papa avec inquiétude, il respirait difficilement et sa respiration était hachée, elle descendit ensuite à la cuisine dans ses pensées par rapport à la jeune femme qui se disait de venir du Futur, puis elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit des voix qu'elle reconnut, elle tendit l'oreille et baissa son énergie pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- On ne peut pas prendre de risque ! Objecta Krilin.

\- Krilin a raison. Intervint Yamcha. Ça peut très bien être un piège. Goku a beaucoup d'ennemi.

\- Peut-être bien mais… Commença Gohan en se pinçant l'aret du nez.

\- CA SUFFIT ! S'écria Abigaël en rentrant brusquement dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter les présents.

L'énergie de la jeune combattante montait dangereusement, ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage, ses yeux changèrent de couleur. La demi-Sayenjin jeta un coup d'œil à Piccolo, qui la regardait impassible mais un regard bienveillant. Elle ferma les yeux se rappelant des paroles du Namek.

\- _Tu dois contrôler ta colère. Montrer que tu es le maître de ton corps et de ton esprit, gardez en mémoire qui tu es vraiment et à qui tu fais face._

Elle ferma ses yeux et serra ses poings qui tremblaient, son énergie diminua et sa colère se dissipa mais restait toujours présente. La Team fut drôlement impressionnée mais pas surpris, ayant assisté à quelques entraînements. Piccolo esquissa un discret sourire de fierté. La fille de Goku retrouva son calme puis leva les yeux.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputez, dites-moi ce qu'on a, à perdre ? La Team baissa la tête aucun ne put répondre. On n'a toujours pas trouvé de remède pour Papa et cela fait des semaines que l'on cherche, et si ce qu'elle avait dit été vrai ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une menace... Abigaël les regarda tour à tour. Son aura m'était étrangement familière. C'est le pressentiment que j'ai eu en tout cas…

\- Mais ma puce. Intervint Bulma. On ne peut pas…

\- C'est mon père. L'interrompit glacialement la demi-Sayenjin. Bulma se tut et recula d'un pas stupéfaite. Je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire. C'est la vie de Papa qui est en jeu. Si ce n'était pas le remède alors je la retrouverais et lui ferait payer pour m'avoir menti. Mais si dans le cas contraire, c'était le cas et qu'il l'aurait vraiment guéri et qu'il meurt… JAMAIS JE NE VOUS LE PARDONNERAIS ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle perdit le contrôle de sa puissance et les verres ainsi que les vitres explosèrent avec le minimum de pression qui c'était dégagée de la demi-Sayenjin, elle s'envola ensuite par la fenêtre et Piccolo la suivit sous le regard toujours ébahis de la Team. Après quelques minutes, Bulma se tint le menton et était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Abigaël a raison. Dit-elle en levant les yeux. Si c'était vraiment le remède et qu'on ne lui administre pas… Et qu'il… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie et jamais Abigaël ne nous le pardonnera et elle deviendra inconsolable… Et vous savez que contrairement à Goku, elle est très rancunière. Elle tourna la tête vers les frères d'Abigaël. Les garçons c'est à vous que revient cette décision.

Les fils de Goku se concertèrent du regard et se comprirent.

\- On serait idiot de ne pas prendre en considération ce que cette fille a dit à ma sœur... Je pense qu'elle sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle a dites. Elle a jurée à Abigaël qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et Abigaël a toujours eu des bonnes impressions.

\- Donc on n'est d'accord… On donne le médicament à Papa. Finit Gohan.

Abigaël et Piccolo s'entraînaient durement dans les montagnes pour que cette première gère mieux sa colère et qu'elle se défoule après ce qu'il s'était passé à la Corps. Elle arrivait mieux à contrôler sa puissance et il était fier d'elle. La demi-Sayenjin et le Namek rentrèrent à La Corps. Quelques heures plus tard. Bulma entendit la voix d'Abigaël depuis le salon.

\- Abigaël ? Interpella Bulma. Faut que je te parle.

Cette dernière soupira et rentra dans le salon et croisa les bras.

\- Ecoute. Commença Bulma en s'avançant. On n'a tous bien réfléchis et on a administré le médicament à Goku et on n'a plus qu'à attendre.

\- Merci Tata. Sourit Abigaël en se serrant contre la meilleure amie de son père. Cette dernière sourit et la Team aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend. Intervint Krilin en posant sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa affectueusement. Tu es sur les nerfs comme nous tous.

\- Maintenant jeune fille, tu vas aller prendre une douche car tu t'es entraînée. Intervint la voix autoritaire de Chichi. Et après au lit, tu as besoin de te reposer, tu as la tête d'un cadavre. Sourit-elle ensuite.

La Team rigola et la demi-Sayenjin salua le reste de la Team en boudant, excepté Végéta et Bra. Elle monta prendre une douche et se coucha près de son père, elle s'endormit instantanément.

Chichi était derrière la porte et ne put que sourire devant la scène lorsqu'elle entendit les sanglots de sa fille, ce qui lui serra le cœur. Elle voulait tellement ne pas le perdre. Elle pria pour que la fiole était vraiment un médicament. Elle repensa à la fois où qu'il était parti sur Namek et qu'elle avait dû attendre 1 an avant de le revoir. De plus, à cause de cette maladie, les Dragon Ball seront inefficace. Elle partit prendre une douche à son tour et s'endormit de l'autre-côté de son mari.

* * *

 **5 jours passèrent :**

La Team était dans le jardin en train de regarder Goten et Piccolo qui s'entraînaient tranquillement avec Abigaël, en faisant très attention à ne pas envoyer de boule d'énergie pour ne blesser personne. Cette dernière était en pleine forme et n'avait aucune égratignure, au grand désarroi de son frère et du Namek qui étaient à bout de souffle et avec quelques blessures non graves.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Se moqua Abigaël avec les poings sur les hanches. Je suis en pleine forme moi et je pourrais me battre TOUUUUUTE la journée. Nargua la demi-Sayenjin avec amusement. Elle leur fit un grand sourire qui n'avait rien à envier à notre Goku,

\- Ouais bah hein. Souffla Goten pour reprendre son souffle. Nous… On n'a pas une… Une sorte d'énergie infinie… Comme des robots !

Sa sœur rigola sincèrement qui réchauffa le cœur de la Team, qui avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire de la sorte. Piccolo et Goten esquissèrent un sourire ravi. Ces derniers se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête et montèrent leurs énergies. Le fils Cadet de Chichi se transforma au Niveau 1.

\- _Raah, c'est Sayenjin et les descendances, je vous jure. Ils ne changeront jamais. S'exaspéra Bulma avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

Abigaël sourit et monta elle aussi son énergie, ce qui fit frissonner la Team qui en gardait un très mauvais souvenir, surtout Bra. Cependant, la Team voyait qu'Abigaël se contrôlait et qu'elle avait le même sourire, elle se transforma au Niveau 2. La Team se détendit lorsque le visage d'Abigaël exprimait la fierté et un sourire amusé et moqueur. Les présents regardèrent la demi-Sayenjin mettre une véritable raclé à Piccolo et Goten. Tous les présents rigolèrent de bon cœur en voyant le spectacle. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'une personne regardait la scène avec son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres.

* * *

Après quelques minutes, Abigaël était encore debout toujours en Sayenjin de niveau 2, quant au Namek et au demi-Sayenjin, ils étaient à Terre, le souffle court. Goten avait reprit sa forme initial.

\- J'arrive enfin à contrôler ma transformation de Niveau 2 ! Se réjouit la jeune combattante.

\- C'est très bien. La félicita Piccolo. Je suis très fier de toi. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait fallu beaucoup plus de temps, mais je dois avouer que je suis impressionné.

\- Et ouais. Sourit Abigaël en prenant la position du digne Prince des Sayenjins, bras croisés et menton fièrement dressés, les regardant de haut d'un air supérieur. Je suis trop forte, il vous faudra encore beaucoup d'entraînements, pour arriver à bout de moi. Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Après tout, pour info, je suis la fille de Son Goku, l'homme le plus fort et le plus beau de la planète, même pas, de tout l'univers. Déclara fièrement la jeune fille en faisant un arc de cercle avec ses mains, puis elle prit son menton dans ses mains. Ou vous, vous faîtes vieux cela doit être ça. Continua-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Faudrait peut-être que vous alliez vous reposez, comme ça on pourra enfin faire un vrai combat.

La Team rigola face à la déclaration d'Abigaël qui fit un grand sourire en voyant la tête exaspérée et dépités de Piccolo et de Goten. La Team rigola de plus belle alors que le Namek détourna le regard, faussement vexé et que le demi-Sayenjin baissa la tête encore plus dépités.

\- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, mais as-tu oublié ce que je t'ai appris ? De ne jamais te moquer de ton adversaire, aussi faible soit-il ? S'éleva soudainement une voix qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu depuis une éternité, rempli de fierté et avec amusement.

La Team se figea et n'osait plus respirer, les présents se retournèrent vers la voix de celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie tant de fois. La Team le vit en pleine forme toujours avec son éternel sourire en coin aux lèvres, il regardait sa fille avec fierté et amour. Cette dernière se retourna en reprenant sa forme de base, ses yeux étaient couverts de larmes, elle observa son papa et quand elle réalisa qu'il était là, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Goku perdit l'équilibre et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol, le faisant rire. La demi-Sayenjin enfouit son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur. Il était là, il était guéri. Cette femme avait raison. Goku serra sa fille dans ses bras et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Ma Princesse. Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu m'as manquée Mon Papounet ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Sanglota-t-elle. Elle se sentait enfin entière et vivante.

\- Je suis là maintenant. Rassura le Sayenjin de la Terre.

La bande fut émue de ses retrouvailles entre père et fille. Ils pouvaient enfin respirer, enfin se détendre. Tout irait pour le mieux maintenant. Goku se releva doucement avec sa fille dans les bras. La demi-Sayenjin agrippa le T-shirt de son père avec force, de peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Chichi fut la seconde à faire un pas vers son mari, elle s'arrêta devant lui en pleurant de joie. Goku regarda sa femme et posa son petit Ange au sol, il serra Chichi dans ses bras et l'embrassa comme jamais. La Team sourit et Bulma avait les larmes aux yeux, elle serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras, les guerriers lui serrèrent la main.

\- On n'est content de te revoir. Sourit Krilin. Tu aimes te donner en spectacle hein ? Rigola-t-il doucement, bien qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux dû au retour de son meilleur ami.

\- Ah ah ah, on peut dire ça. Rigola Goku nerveusement.

Goku salua Végéta en mettant son index et son majeur sur sa tempe et Végéta lui fit un discret sourire en coin en hochant doucement la tête. Bra était dans les montagnes et n'avait aucune idée que son oncle était de retour. Après des minutes de retrouvailles, ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une table en parlant du bon vieux temps, n'abordant les sujets fâcheux pour le moment. Abigaël avait passé la soirée sur les genoux de son père et s'endormie avec un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Ce dernier l'emmena dans sa chambre, il s'apprêtait à partir quand…

\- Papa. Appela-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras, il la regarda avec un sourire. Reste avec Moi… S'il te plait ! Supplia sa fille, de peur qu'elle n'avait imaginé son retour.

\- Bien sûr ma puce. Accepta Goku en s'allongeant à ses côtés et ils s'endormirent.

Chichi monta voir ce que Goku fabriquait. Elle rentra dans la chambre d'Abigaël et vit celle-ci endormi près de Goku, elle sourit à ce magnifique tableau. Sa famille était réunie et elle était heureuse. Ils avaient tous retrouvés le sourire et cela lui réchauffait le cœur, l'anxiété avait complètement disparu. Elle se demandait qui avait bien pu être celle qui avait donné ce médicament. Elle devait la remercier si elle revenait comme elle l'avait dit. Mais pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle sourit et partit dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche toujours dans ses réflexions. Il faudrait qu'elle parle à son mari pour Végéta et Bra, il pourra sûrement arranger les choses, quoi qu'avec le caractère bornée d'Abigaël, elle en doutait.

La Team était heureuse de retrouver leur meilleur ami et ne savait pas comment exprimer leur joie. Il était sain et sauf. Ils regrettaient d'avoir eu des doutes pour le remède. Mais qui était-elle ? Pourquoi les avoir aidée ? Le Lendemain, Abigaël ne se fit pas prier.

\- Et ouais c'est grâce à Moi ! Sourit Abigaël en mangeant son poulet.

Goku l'avait regardé en fronçant les sourcils, il regarda la Team et Krilin lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Notre Héros acquiesça sans rien demander de plus. La fille de Végéta avait été très soulagée de voir son Oncle complètement guérie. Elle ne saurait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans son oncle à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Elle aurait voulu que cela s'arrange avec Abigaël, mais celle-ci continuait de royalement l'ignorer, elle se souvient comment Abigaël l'avait magistralement envoyé sur les roses.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt :**

\- Abigaël parle-moi, s'il te plait ! Supplia presque Bra. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi. Déclara glacialement la plus âgé. C'est bon, t'es contente ? Je t'ai parlé.

Elle partit sans se retourner.

* * *

 **Moment présent :**

Bra se rappela du regard noir de sa meilleure amie quand Goku l'avait prise dans ses bras, aucune des demi-Sayenjins n'avait vu le froncement de sourcils de leur Héro. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement mais elle attendrait.

Notre Prince avait été tout aussi content de voir son meilleur ami, bien sûr Végéta étant Végéta, il ne l'avouera et montrerais jamais mais cet idiot lui avait tout de même manqué. La seul ombre à son humeur dorénavant était que sa relation avec Abigaël ne s'était toujours pas arrangée, elle s'était même détériorée. La petite-fille de Baddack l'ignorait complètement. Il voyait très bien d'où tenait son caractère, en partie du moins. Elle avait beaucoup déteint sur lui-même si son caractère dominant était celui de son père.

Gohan et Goten avaient été heureux de revoir leurs Pères après des jours de pur stresse, d'inquiétude, de recherche, de pleurs, de peur, de colère. Ils avaient toujours la malheureuse pensée que Shenron n'aurait pas pu ressusciter Goku et qu'ils l'auraient perdu pour de bon. Cependant, ils arrivèrent à ne pas penser à la maladie et ce qu'il se serait passé quand ils regardaient l'entraînement d'Abigaël pour maîtriser sa colère, ils étaient fier de voir que leur princesse maîtrisait le Niveau 2, sans être incontrôlable, enfin ils savaient aussi que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de l'être et c'était cela qui était dangereux. Abigaël savait que c'était qu'un entraînement, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si c'était contre un véritable ennemi ? Ils n'avaient pas trop envie de connaître la réponse à vrai dire.

Pour Piccolo ce n'est pas suffisant, il fallait la confronter à une vraie colère pour qu'elle puisse être vraiment fier de se contrôler. Nos demi-Sayenjins étaient très pessimiste.

\- C'est encore trop tôt. Il ne s'est pas passé assez de temps pour la confronter à Bra ou Végéta, elle ne pourra pas se contrôler.

\- Oui. Concéda finalement le Namek près avoir réfléchi. Vaut mieux attendre de voir quand Goku sera vraiment rétabli. Il pourra la calmer.

Les demi-Sayenjins hochèrent la tête et repartirent à leurs taches. Après le rétablissement de Goku, ils étaient heureux de voir Abigaël redevenir leur petite sœur souriante et avec sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Cette histoire l'avait changé plus qu'il ne l'aurait quand même voulu. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir de tel responsabilité et culpabilité.

* * *

 **Plusieurs jours plus tard :**

Depuis le rétablissement de Goku, qui reprenait l'entraînement petit à petit sous l'ordre du petit ange diabolique, qui était sa fille. La relation entre Goku et Abigaël s'était beaucoup renforcée et ils étaient plus proche que jamais, celui-ci avait bien remarqué qu'une relation d'un certain trio ne s'arrangeait toujours pas - Bra-Abigaël-Végéta - La fille de Goku ne leur adressait plus un seul regard ni une seule parole. Goku en voyant ceci, demanda enfin à la Team de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était inconscient.

Krilin se mit donc à tout lui relater les événements. Le Tenkaichi Budokai et la monter d'énergie d'Abigaël, l'état de cette dernière après. La colère d'Abigaël contre Bra et la torture interminable qu'elle lui a fait subir. La réaction et les paroles de Goten. Les excuses de Végéta. La fuite de la demi-Sayenjin à la montagne rejoindre Piccolo, et aussi la venue de la jeune femme du Futur qui a donné le remède à Abigaël pour le sauver, ainsi que les entraînements pour contrôler sa colère, sa puissance et son niveau 2. Notre héros écoutait très attentivement le récit de Krilin et il en fut très étonné par certain passage du caractère si différent de sa fille. Il avait déjà senti que sa descendance avait sa puissance qui augmenté considérablement lorsqu'ils étaient en colère, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il s'était produit entre Abigaël et Bra. Ce qui l'intriguait énormément c'était qu'elle en voulait autant à Végéta. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas qu'à ''cause du Prince qu'il s'entraînait aussi dur, mais surtout pour protéger la Terre si un ennemi puissant débarquait sur la Terre. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction vis-à-vis du Sayenjin.

\- Tout le monde dans le jardin. Ordonna doucement Goku en se levant brusquement, surprenant les présents. Je vais chercher Abigaël et Bra. Prévint-il en partant chercher les deux jeunes filles.

La Z-team ne comprit pas et se regardèrent avec interrogation mais ils obtempérèrent. Le Sayenjin de la Terre arriva avec Abigaël et Bra qui ne comprenaient pas non plus la réaction de leur Aîné.

\- Tenez-vous à votre voisin. Leur dit Goku.

Ils firent ce qu'il leur demanda. Il posa ses doigts sur son front et il déporta les guerriers et les non-combattants. Ils furent dans la montagne en un clignement d'œil où pas âme qui vivait. La Team fut de plus en plus perplexe et Piccolo craignait de l'idée de son ancien rival.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés ici Papa ? Demanda Abigaël en regardant son paternel.

\- Tu vas te transformer. Lui répondit-il, sous la surprise de la Team.

\- Mais… Mais je…

\- Je veux juste voir les progrès que tu as fait. Je suis sûr que t'y arriveras. La coupa doucement Goku en posant un genou à terre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avec un sourire rassurant et confiant.

Abigaël le regarda avec une certaine peur. Si cela tournait mal, elle savait que son père interviendrait, elle ne sentait pas prête réfléchi mais elle se recula.

\- Provoque là mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour empêcher que quelque chose t'arrive. Murmura-t-il ensuite doucement à Bra.

Celle-ci hocha la tête devant son sourire rassurant. Elle savait que c'était risqué mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur parce qu'il y avait son père et son oncle, qui interviendrait.

\- T'es devenu Fou ? Demanda Piccolo en s'approchant de Goku. C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

\- Piccolo a raison. Ajouta Yamcha en s'approchant à son tour. Abigaël se contrôle mieux, certes, mais la confronter à Bra maintenant est beaucoup trop risqué. S'inquiéta-t-il en regardant la fille de son ami. On ne sait pas comment Abigaël va réagir.

Goku regarda la fille de Végéta qui avançait en direction d'Abigaël avec réticence.

\- Je sais que ça comporte des risques. Répondit-il en les regardant sereinement. Mais il fallait bien que tôt ou tard on la confronte à Bra, pour lui faire pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle fait.

Piccolo et Yamcha se regardèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil au demi-Sayenjin qui s'affrontait du regard. Il avait raison certes mais s'il n'arrivait pas à calmer les choses ? Ils avaient pleinement confiance au Sayenjin mais ils étaient tout de même pessimiste et inquiet. Abigaël fut surprise dès qu'elle vit sa meilleure amie s'avançait devant elle. La peur et la compréhension se lisait sur son visage mais ne dura qu'à peine une seconde, remplacé rapidement par un masque indéchiffrable. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son père ? Était-il au courant de ce qu'il s'était produit lorsqu'il était inconscient ?

La Z-Team était inquiète et attendait avec angoisse et appréhension la suite des événements, se rappelant de la dernière fois. Chichi et Bulma avaient essayés de convaincre mari et ami de ne pas faire ça mais il ne les écoutait pas et les rassura d'un sourire, en vain. Sa femme regarda sa fille avec inquiétude et joignit ses mains en espérant que tout se passerait bien. Bra ne fut pas surprise du regard froid de sa meilleure amie.

\- _Elle m'a à peine pardonné. Pensa la fille du Prince avec déception._

Abigaël jeta un coup d'œil à Piccolo qui hocha la tête, puis elle tourna la tête vers son père qui avait son sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

\- _C'est un test. Comprit-elle. Je dois me contrôler face à Bra._

Cette dernière se mit en position alors qu'Abigaël resta les bras ballants. Le combat commença et les présents voyaient bien que la plus âgé retenait ses coups et ne faisait qu'évitait ceux de Bra la plupart du temps, celle-ci décida de la provoquer comme lui avait dit son oncle. Elles étaient à deux mètres l'une de l'autre. La Bande fut impressionnée du contrôle d'Abigaël, mais ils voyaient qu'elle serra les poings et saignait légèrement suite à la pression de ses ongles, son énergie stagnait beaucoup plus que pendant les entraînements, ce que Goku sentit et il fronça les sourcils mais continua de sourire.

\- Alors t'es contente ? Ton petit papa Chéri n'est pas mort. Il aurait dû, ce n'est qu'un minable comparé à mon père. Provoqua Bra en affichant un sourire faussement méprisant.

Seulement, elle regretta sa phrase quand Abigaël ferma fortement les yeux. Bra jeta un coup d'œil à la Team qui regardait Abigaël avec de la peur sur le visage. Le silence de la plaine était insupportable et pleine de tension. Abigaël serra des poings et ses jointures craquaient, la phrase de sa meilleure amie se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, sans vouloir s'arrê fille de Chichi sentit sa colère montait en elle, et qui voulait reprendre le dessus sur sa raison. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Elle voulait qu'elle lui pardonne ? Mais après ça, comment le voudrait-elle ? Abigaël avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, ses poings lui faisaient mal à les serrer autant mais ne sentait à peine la douleur, son énergie augmentait beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire.

La Team était pétrifiée. Goten voulu intervenir mais Goku le retint rapidement par le bras en secouant négativement la tête. Le plus jeune plissa les yeux et la Z-team le regarda avec effarement, il avait toujours son sourire qui disait que tout allait bien se passer, mais ils ne furent pas rassurés pour autant, loin de là. Ce qui le pouvait, sentirent son aura augmentait puis s'arrêter subitement pour progresser dangereusement. Le sol se fissura, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage qui était crispé par la difficulté à se contrôler. Une aura dorée apparut autour d'Abigaël faisant 1 mètre de hauteur puis continua de grandir jusqu'à atteindre au moins 6 mètres, ce qui étonna la Team vu qu'elle n'était même pas transformée en Sayenjin, sa puissance était beaucoup plus élevé qu'un Sayenjin de Niveau 2 ce que sentit immédiatement Goku et Végéta. Le sourire du premier s'agrandit. Il regarda Bra qui était complètement paralysée, ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas continuer à la provoquer Abigaël ? Demanda Goku à son meilleur rival.

Végéta le regarda puis haussa les épaules. S'il disait que cela se passerait bien, Abigaël ne s'en prendrait jamais à Goku de toute manière, c'était ce qu'il voulait se persuader en tout cas. Il se posta à côté de sa fille avec un sourire glaciale. La fille de Goku les regarda d'un regard noir et son énergie remonta, les montagnes s'écroulèrent à la haute pression soudaine et du dégagement d'énergie. La Terre commença à trembler ce qui obligea Chichi et Bulma à s'accrocher à Damon et Goten pour ne pas tomber. La bande écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

\- Sa puissance est beaucoup plus grande que la dernière fois. Chuchota Yamcha.

Goku le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il sourit avec fierté à la constatation. A 9 ans, sa fille était beaucoup plus puissante que lui. Il était rassurée de voir ça. La relève de la Terre était assurée, s'il venait à mourir.

\- Ma relève est assurée. Sourit Goku, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

La Team le regarda. Ils pensaient la même chose mais à quoi cela sert de penser ça, si elle devient enragée ? Notre Prince regarda son meilleur ami et Végéta fit ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Alors Gamine, tu ne veux pas t'énerver ? Je croyais que tu voulais finir ce que t'avais commencée il y a quelques jours ? Commença à provoquer Végéta avec un sourire de moqueur et dédain. Et maintenant, tu te montres faible ? Enfin, après tout ce n'est pas étonnant, tu es comme ton abruti de père. Un simple 3ème classe qui ne peut rivaliser avec moi, le Prince des Sayenjins.

Abigaël les regardait tour à tour plus aucune humanité ne se trouvait dans ses yeux. Végéta recula instinctivement d'un pas, ce que la fille de Goku ne manqua pas de remarquer et elle lui fit un sourire ironique et glaciale. Végéta reprit cependant contenance et il lui fit le même sourire, seulement de visage, bien sûr. Même sous les ordres du Tyran qu'était Frieza, il n'avait jamais eu autant de peur.

\- Tu sais, j'ai revu mon point de vue depuis la dernière fois et j'ai changé d'avis, j'aurais ma revanche sur ton papa. Sourit-il machiavéliquement. Même s'il doit ravoir une maladie de cœur. Je suis le Prince de Sayenjin et je m'en contre fiche des sentiments d'une gamine.

La Bande le regardait en frissonnant, sauf les Sayenjins et demi-Sayenjin, le ton froid et le regard supérieur qu'il avait, leur faisait pensée à son arrivée sur Terre. Cela s'annonçait mal. Quant à Abigaël, elle laissa éclater sa colère et poussa un cri effrayant qui les glaça. Les dernières montagnes explosèrent. Une lumière aveuglante entoura Abigaël et les présents se cachèrent les yeux, aveuglait par l'intensité. Une rage inimaginable avait pris possession de la fille de Goku et plus rien ne comptait, que de torturer et tuer tous ceux qui l'avait fait souffrir, en commençant par notre Prince et sa fille, elle laissa toute l'énergie que son corps avait retenu depuis si longtemps exploser. Abigaël sentit ses muscles grossir et elle se sentit grandir de quelques centimètres en sentant quelques choses dans son dos. La Terre entière trembla de ce puissant dégagement d'énergie. La Team fut stupéfaite et ne tenez plus debout malgré leurs efforts. Krilin, Yamcha, Ten' et Piccolo se firent renvoyés à des centaines de kilomètres. Chichi s'accrocha à Goten et Bulma à Damon, qui avaient beaucoup de mal à se tenir droit, et qui avaient dû se transformer en Sayenjin mais ils furent tout de même reculé. Bra était dans les bras de Végéta qui avait aussi du mal, ils se furent reculer par l'explosion et se retrouvait à une vingtaine de mètre de la petite-fille de Baddack. Goku était dans les airs et fut reculé mais était qu'à seulement une dizaine de mètres. Son visage était caché par son bras et il put apercevoir vaguement sa fille à travers son aura blanche. Il avait l'impression qu'elle changeait, était-ce un autre niveau de Sayenjin 2 ? Ou était-ce une nouvelle métamorphose ? Elle passait toutes les étapes. Sa puissance était monstrueuse et continuait à augmenter. Il ne put pousser plus loin son analyse qu'un nouveau dégagement d'énergie eu lieu puis tout se calma.

Après quelques minutes, les Terriens rejoignirent les Sayenjins devant un énorme cratère d'environ 60 mètres de Diamètre. Les humains se posèrent au sol bouche-bée, ils se mirent sur leurs gardes attendant un nouveau dégagement d'énergie, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Où est Abigaël ? Demanda Chichi avec inquiétude.

\- Et Végéta et Bra ? Demanda Bulma à son tour.

Végéta et Bra arrivèrent et s'arrêtèrent net en levant les yeux. Bulma les regarda en poussant un soupir de soulagement, mais au vu de leur visage grave, l'angoisse prit le pas. Elle se retourna et vit les guerriers regardaient le ciel. Elle leva les yeux et fut surprise en se reculant d'un pas. Une boule d'énergie blanche entouré par des éclairs bleutés avec abondance, enveloppait Abigaël. Les présents continuèrent à sentir sa puissance augmenter mais plus lentement, sa puissance était toujours hallucinante, elle était oppressante, haineuse et agressive. La boule d'énergie pure descendit doucement au sol tout en se dissipant progressivement, elle se posa au bord du cratère devant la Team qui attendait avec appréhension. Ils virent enfin Abigaël mais très vaguement même Piccolo, malgré sa vue ne remarquait pas les changements. Goku se posa au milieu de ses amis en même temps que la boule qui se dissipa entièrement lorsque sa fille posa à son tour ses pieds au sol. Ils furent paralysés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

Abigaël avait les yeux et poings fermés, son air était calme et serein, contrairement à la glacialité de son aura. La Team resta sur ses gardes, Chichi s'approcha d'un pas mais fut stoppée par Gohan. La demi-Sayenjin avait le même pantalon que Goku mais en noir et en plus serrés, qui disparaissait dans des bottes blanches et elle portait des gants blanc, les mêmes que Végéta. Ses cheveux noirs étaient beaucoup plus long et qui s'arrêtaient un peu avant le milieu de son dos, ils encadraient son visage qui lui donnait l'air plus sauvage, voir bestiale, quelques mèches se trouvaient sur le devant de son visage, qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Elle était aussi un peu plus grande mais pas de beaucoup et avait pris légèrement en musculature. Elle portait une veste courte noire en cuir qui s'arrêtait au coude, elle était ouverte de sorte qu'on voyait qu'elle portait un débardeur blanc serrés et sans manches, qui entrait dans son pantalon. Elle portait une ceinture noir autour de sa taille et les bouts pendaient sur le côté gauche.

La nouvelle transformation d'Abigaël les avait tous laissés sous le choc, mais ce qui était ahurissant ce fut la chose qui bougea derrière son dos et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à bien distinguer. Quand tout d'un coup, ils ouvrirent grand les yeux.

\- Sa… Sa queue a repoussé. S'exclama Krilin en fixant celle-ci, qui lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.

Celle-ci était de couleur noirs et gigotée doucement derrière son dos. Abigaël ouvrit enfin les yeux et ceux-ci était de couleur dorée très clair et glaciale avec aucune once d'humanité, elle n'avait plus l'air d'une enfant et c'était une toute autre personne et n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille qu'ils avaient vu quelques instants plus tôt. Goku était stupéfait et regretter son geste maintenant. Piccolo avait eu raison. C'était une très mauvaise idée de la pousser ainsi à bout. Elle semblait totalement incontrôlable, il ne savait pas à quel point…

Abigaël disparut soudainement et se retrouva en millième de seconde devant Bra et Végéta.

\- Elle est rapide. Murmura Krilin avec crainte.

Végéta et Bra étaient tellement surpris et abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver ou de voir venir le poing de la fille de Goku qui s'enfonça dans le ventre du Prince, qui se pencha en avant en crachant du sang sous l'intensité du coup. Bra ne put réagir à temps qu'Abigaël lui envoya un coup de pied magistral qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres plus loin.

La Team était paniqué et choquée. Chichi s'écroula à genoux, Gohan et Goten durent la soutenir et ce fut la même chose avec Bulma, elles étaient bouleversées par la scène qu'elles voyaient. Piccolo était pétrifié. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Mais comme d'habitude, Goku n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et personne n'avait pu le convaincre. Quant à notre Héros, il regardait sa fille avec crainte. Sa fille était dans un état second et c'était sa faute.

Quant à Abigaël, la transformation l'avait rendu beaucoup plus forte, plus incontrôlable et plus haineuse. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Végéta et de Bra, ils regretteraient leurs paroles, regretteraient de l'avoir poussée à bout. Elle tuerait quiconque qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Abigaël se tenait devant Végéta, qui s'écroula à genou lorsqu'elle retira son poing de son ventre, elle posa un genou à Terre et leva les yeux pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se voir dans des rôles inversé hein ? Demanda-t-elle avec une rage non dissimulé. Je vais te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tes yeux reflètent la douleur de ce que j'ai vécue. Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce que tous ceux que tu as tué ont ressenti. Continua-t-elle sans le laisser répondre. Tu as massacré des peuples entiers par pur plaisir, les regardant souffrir. Cracha-t-elle. Des peuples qui avaient de la famille. Tu n'as sûrement pas hésité à tuer des bébés et des femmes enceintes. Tu les as tués sans te préoccuper d'eux… Seulement pour TON Plaisir.

Elle regarda le visage de notre Prince qui exprimait la peur, la tristesse et les remords. La fille de Goku sourit froidement en voyant ses sentiments dans ses yeux, qui fit frissonner Végéta. La Team qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils étaient tous dépassés par les événements.

\- On dirait que ça te touche ce que je te dis ? S'éleva la voix de la demi-Sayenjin. Pourtant quand tu as éliminé ses pauvres gens qui demandaient juste à vivre en paix, tu n'as eu aucun remords. Siffla-t-elle avec amertume. Elle s'interrompit un instant et plissa dangereusement les yeux. Ces personnes qui te suppliaient de leur laisser la vie sauve. Tu t'en moquais et tu l'es as tué sans aucune pitié, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'aujourd'hui quand je suis prête à t'éliminer pour toutes les atrocités que tu as commises et surtout te le faire payer au centuple, ce que t'a fait subir à tous ses peuples… Tu prends cet air de quelqu'un qui s'en soucie ? Comme si cela peser sur ta conscience, ALORS QUE TU T'EN FICHAIS ! Le cri d'Abigaël fit frissonné Végéta et la Team.

Tout ce qu'elle racontait était du passé. Ils ne pardonnaient pas tout ce que Végéta avait pu faire, mais il avait changé à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Tout ça elle le savait, mais la transformation l'avait complètement métamorphosé.

\- Je vais venger tous ceux que tu as tués. Je te déteste si tu savais. Toi et toutes les pourritures de ton espèce. Déclara-t-elle avec haine et mépris en attrapant Végéta par le cou, elle se releva et il suivit le mouvement malgré lui.

La demi-Sayenjin se mit à donner des coups de poings dans le ventre de Végéta, avec beaucoup plus de violence qu'avec Bra. Elle ne se privait pas parce que Végéta était plus résistant que sa fille. La fille de Goku frappa toujours encore et encore, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, Elle serra le cou de Végéta qui attrapa ses poignets pour lui faire lâcher prise, en vain évidemment. La Team regardait la scène impuissante. Bulma avait les joues en larmes devant cette scène, elle voulait le défendre, faire quelque chose mais son corps refusait de bouger. Chichi se leva pour tenter de l'arrêter mais ses fils la retinrent immédiatement.

\- Abi' arrête ! Pleura sa mère mais d'une voix forte.

Abigaël l'ignora et continua à serrer le cou du Prince avec un sourire sadique et un regard impitoyable, ce dernier ferma les paupières puis baissa les bras et sa respiration se coupa et son cœur battit encore plus faiblement.

\- Alors Majesté, on se retrouve dans une position trop déconfortable pour son bien-être ? Se moqua froidement Abigaël en desserrant et resserrant sa prise avec un sourire narquois.

Abigaël plissa les yeux, elle lâcha Végéta et décala sa tête sur le côté pour éviter une boule d'énergie. Le Prince suffoqua au pied de la fille de Goku et toussa violemment pour reprendre son souffle le mieux qu'il put. La petite-fille de Baddack se retourna et leva un sourcil en voyant Bra, qui était à genoux et qui se tenait l'épaule droite, la main levé.

\- Ne sois pas si impatiente ma _Chérie_ , après m'être occupée de ton papa, je m'occupe de ton cas et vous serez tous les 2 ensembles pour toujours. Tu devrais être ravie, non ? Déclara la demi-Sayenjin plus âgé avec un air supérieur.

La Team fut choquée par la froideur de ses propos, Abigaël repris son sourire sadique en fixant toujours Bra. Elle appuya son pied droit sur la tête du Prince et la tête de ce dernier s'enfonça de plus en plus dans le sol sous des gémissements de douleur, les mains du Prince s'enfoncèrent au sol.

\- Arête je t'en prie, c'est à cause de moi tout ça. Intervint Bra n'en pouvant plus de voir son père autant souffrir. Tu vas le tuer et…

\- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? La coupa Abigaël d'une voix dangereusement calme mais qui trahissait une haine qui continuait à augmenter. LUI n'a pas hésité avant d'enlever toutes ses vies. LUI a juste tué énormément de personne juste pour son propre plaisir. Et ne vas pas le défendre en me disant que c'était parce qu'il était sous les ordres de Frieza. Car c'est lui qui est fier d'être le Prince de ses barbares de Sayenjins, fier d'être le Prince d'un peuple de meurtrier. Alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne ferais pas la même chose avec ce MONSTRE HEIN ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas comme lui et ni comme eux. Lui répondit une voix calme. Elle se retourna et ne fut pas surprise en découvrant que c'était Piccolo. Si tu le tues pour ses actes passés ou juste pour le plaisir alors tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui au final… Tu ne voulais jamais devenir cette personne, alors pourquoi tu voudrais le devenir maintenant ?

Goku regardait sa fille avec intensité depuis le début du discours au Prince et il avait maintenant compris. Il ignorait le fait qu'elle détestait autant l'origine de ses gênes, ou avait-il voulu l'ignorer délibérément ? Il ne savait pas. Il ignorait que malgré le fait qu'elle les admirait, Végéta et lui, qu'elle avait une rancœur aussi profonde pour les Sayenjins. Il regarda Goten qui avait les yeux baissés. En éprouvait-il lui aussi ? Est-ce que malgré le fait qu'ils aimaient avoir autant de pouvoir, ils détestaient le fait que cela soit dû au peuple disparu ? Un peuple qui massacrait les populations sans regret ? Lui-même en avait éprouvait depuis longtemps après son combat contre Radditz, mais il l'avait accepté par la suite car il n'était pas comme eux et ne le serait jamais, sauf le goût du combat et de se surpasser encore plus. Sa fille avait toujours gardé le silence sur ses sentiments, écoutant leur histoire avec curiosité et passionnément, mais sa transformation lui permettait d'avouer ce qu'elle ressentait, sûrement sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment d'ailleurs. Est-ce qu'elle éprouvait une rancœur aussi envers lui pour faire partie à part entière de ce peuple ?

La rire sec d'Abigaël le sortit de ses pensées. Elle avait retiré son pied de la tête du Prince lors du discours du Namek. Elle se retourna en face de la Team et s'avança vers Piccolo, sous le regard inquiet et tendu de ses amis.

\- Tu oses vraiment me faire la morale et me donner des leçons ? Commença-t-elle d'un ton glacial comme son regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tu n'as pas été mieux que ces ordures, tu as tué aussi et tu as même voulu tuer Goku. Qui a dit que les Nameks étaient pacifiques ? Ironisa froidement la fille de Chichi.

Cette phrase abasourdie la Team car elle n'avait jamais appelé son père par son prénom.

\- C'est vrai. Admit-il en gardant son calme alors qu'elle continuait à avancer. Mais j'ai changé et tu le sais, tout comme Végéta. En étant au contact de ton père et de ton frère. Tu as beau détester les Sayenjins, tu es la mieux placé pour voir qu'il n'est plus du tout celui qu'il a été. On veut tout faire pour protéger la Terre et…

Abigaël le coupa en l'attrapant par le cou, elle s'était élevé du sol à cause de la différence de taille importante, elle rapprocha son visage du sien et il attrapa ses poignets sans pour autant chercher à se dégager, sachant que c'était en vain et que cela l'énerverait davantage.

\- Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver et m'ennuyer toi. Siffla-t-elle en resserrant légèrement son emprise pour appuyer ses dires. Si je te tuais alors : Adieu les Dragons Ball. Rappela-t-elle. Vous ne pourrez plus les utiliser pour ressusciter Végéta et Bra, et je ne vais sûrement pas hésiter une seule seconde à me rendre sur Namek pour tous les éliminer ainsi que tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin. Menaça-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu ne vaudras pas mieux que les Sayenjins. S'éleva la voix sérieuse de Goku qui fit un pas.

Abigaël avait inconsciemment desserré sa prise à la voix de son Sayenjin de père. Piccolo pu reprendre son souffle difficilement, elle le lâcha complètement et reposa ses pieds au sol puis se retourna vers le Prince, qui était à genou.

\- Ce n'est pas cet argument qui m'en empêchera. Déclara-t-elle sereinement en levant sa main, une boule d'énergie apparut au creux de sa paume. Ils tuaient parce qu'ils aimaient massacrées des êtres plus faible qu'eux. Je le fais car il n'a jamais payé pour ce qu'il a fait. Plus rien ne m'importe que d'avoir ma revanche sur ce monstre et sa fille et tous ceux qui seront de leur côté.

Goku serra les poings et se téléporta devant Abigaël et celle-ci se recula d'un pas. La Team le remarqua. Il restait sûrement un espoir.

\- Tu ne le feras pas car si Végéta meurt un jour, cela ne sera pas de ta main. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire hein ? Répliqua narquoisement Abigaël en faisant grossir sa boule d'énergie. Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter et aucun de vous ne le peux. Je suis beaucoup plus puissante que vous tous réunis et vous le savez. Lui sourit-elle froidement et avec arrogance.

Goku ne fit pas un geste et ils se fixèrent. C'était vrai qu'elle l'était et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait atteindre son niveau, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il la laisserait devenir une tueuse. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle redevenait comme avant, malgré le fait qu'elle déteste ses Origines, elle appréciait Végéta et ça, il en était persuadé sinon, elle ne serait pas autant proche de lui pendant ses années.

\- Écarte-toi de mon chemin, sinon je t'élimine toi aussi. Menaça-t-elle froidement en levant sa main au niveau du visage de son paternel.

Devant sa menace, Goku ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce et son regard ne sourcillait pas, ce qui déboussola Abigaël. La Team était anxieuse et était tendue à l'extrême. Bra se rendit difficilement près de son père et l'aida doucement à se relever. Il grimaça sous la douleur et cracha une gerbe de sang.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement la demi-Sayenjin. Goku fronça les sourcils à sa question. Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas le faire ? Il a tué des tas de personnes et il n'a jamais été puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Elle marqua une pause et ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, son regard était beaucoup moins froid. J'ai failli perdre la personne qui compte le plus pour moi à cause de Lui. Chuchota-t-elle alors que sa boule d'énergie se réabsorba dans son corps.

La Team fut peu surpris de ce changement de situation, ils restaient tout de même tendu étant donné qu'elle était instable et imprévisible avec cette transformation. Goku posa un genou à terre et la pris dans ses bras ce qui surprit sa fille, sa colère se calma doucement mais restait toujours énormément présente, tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de lui que j'ai eu cette maladie. C'est une maladie héréditaire et mes entraînements n'ont pas vraiment arrangé. Mais je m'entraîne pour pouvoir vous protéger, te protéger et c'est la même chose pour Végéta. On s'entraîne pour s'affronter à l'occasion mais c'est surtout pour protéger ce qu'on aime, tout comme toi. C'est ce qui nous différencie des Sayenjins aujourd'hui. Il n'est plus comme eux et tu t'en prends à lui parce qu'il a fait des choses que tu détestes et tu dois faire disparaître cette frustration que tu ressens. Je ne te laisse pas le tuer car je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que tu sois une tueuse. Tout ça c'est du passé et tu le connais aussi bien que moi pour savoir, pour voir, qu'il a changé. Je ne cautionne pas le fait que les Sayenjins et Végéta ont massacrés des peuples entier, sous ordres de Frieza ou non. J'ai détesté les Sayenjins pendant longtemps, j'ai accepté mes origines parce que je ne suis pas comme eux et tu ne l'es pas non plus. Ce n'est pas à toi de le tuer et que quoi qu'il en soit, il a toujours été là pour toi.

\- Il a raison. S'éleva une voix féminine inconnue, pas si inconnue que ça pour Abigaël. T'auras besoin de tous tes amis, et même des Sayenjins pour ce qui se prépare.

La Team se retourna perplexe et se mit en position de défense en voyant une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ébène, des yeux noirs tout aussi ténébreux. Sa tenue ressemblait étrangement à celle de Goku mais elle était de couleur violette et elle portait les mêmes gants et bottes blanche que Végéta. Goten et Damon se mirent devant leurs mères respectives. Goku tourna sa tête avec toujours sa fille dans ses bras. Abigaël leva les yeux et fut surprise de revoir la jeune femme.

\- Toi ?

La nouvelle arrivante, qui soi-disant venait du futur, lui sourit avec bienveillance. La fille de Goku tomba inconsciente tout en reprenant sa forme de base, elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres et l'Héro de la Terre la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre et fin du Flashback.**

 **Abigaël a dépassé le Niveau de Sayenjin 2 sous l'immense colère suite à la provocation de Végéta et de Bra, révélant ainsi son ressenti face au peuple disparu qu'était les Sayenjins. La situation était désespéré par la Team mais Goku réussi à calmer sa fille avant que celle ne tues le Prince. L'inconnu est de retour et annonce qu'un danger est sur le point de montrer le bout de son nez. Qui est-elle ? Quel est cette chose qui se prépare ? Vient-elle vraiment du futur ?  
La suite des explications de Bra sera dans le prochain chapitre de ''Dragon Metal'', soyez au rendez-vous et n'hésiter surtout pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis et critiques constructives.**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Le moment entre Piccolo et Abigaël ? Les entraînements d'Abigaël ?**

 **Le comportement et la transformation d'Abigaël ? La torture qu'elle fait subir à notre Prince ? Son ressenti face aux peuples des Sayenjins ?**

 **Les menaces à ses amis ? Leur tentative de la raisonner ? Quelle est cette chose qui se prépare et qui peut bien être cette jeune femme ?**

 **Je vais peut-être me faire des ennemis mais j'apprécie les Gt pour plusieurs raisons :**

 **\- Le fait d'un voyage dans l'espace, c'est cool.**

 **\- Je trouve le Sayenjin 4 très stylé, bien que je l'ai modifié dans mon histoire.**

 **\- J'adore aussi Gogeta qui a quand même la classe.**

 **Malheureusement** **, il y a aussi des mauvais points comme :**

 **\- Pan que je trouve vraiment insupportable et aucun respect, pour Trunks comme pour Goku (Sauf quand il est au Niveau 4. Logique ? Pas vraiment) De plus, elle ne sert strictement à rien et j'adore quand elle se fait mettre des claques et qu'elle ferme enfin sa G****, même si cela dure pas malheureusement...**

 **\- Le fait que Goku rajeunisse, je n'aime pas, je le préfère plus grand.**

 **\- Le fait que Goten et Trunks deviennent quand même n'importe quoi alors que j'apprécie énormément Goten quand il était jeune.**

 **\- Et la fin où on ne sait pas où va Goku, ce qui est frustrant...**

 **Voilà ma petite précision ^^**

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Retour à l'histoire principal.

\- Explications de Bra sur une histoire réinventée.

 **Bonne journée et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	10. Mauvais Pressentiment

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **Bra est toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs du Tournoi : Tenkaichi Budokai, elle révélera enfin qui est le nouvel ennemi, qui ne vous est pas si inconnu, mais réécrit. Qui est la nouvelle arrivante ? L'ennemi ? Qui la vaincu ? Réponse dans un instant, ainsi que des autres révélations faîtes à la Team Mustang.  
Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :***

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris, c'était juste pour te taquiner hihi :-P  
Oui, mais ce n'est pas les seuls lol. J'aime bien faire souffrir mes persos, mais ils deviennent plus fort après ;-)  
Je voulais marquer la différence avec Goku. Lui, malgré ses origines, sauf pour le combat et l'apparence, il n'a rien des Sayenjins même quand il dépasse un niveau de Sayenjin. Alors qu'Abigaël, c'est ses origines qui prennent le dessus. Fallait bien qu'il y a quelqu'un de la famille qui les déteste bien comme il faut. Faut dire aussi qu'elle a passé un autre niveau de transformation et de 2 niveau donc c'est un peu normal qu'il ne puisse pas l'arrêter. Tu vas savoir qui sait dans ce chapitre ;-)  
J'essayerais d'intégrer un de ses passages mais je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'instant.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis __J_ _  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Retour au présent :**

Bra s'arrêta dans son récit, La Team était fascinée par cette histoire hors du commun.

\- Et c'était quoi la chose qui se préparait ? Demanda Havoc avec prudence.

\- 3 années après, deux androïdes devaient débarquer sur Terre et tuer tous nos amis et tous les habitants. Révéla la demi-Sayenjin alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Son visage éclairait par les flammes la rendait terrifiante.

\- Des androïdes ? Demanda Fuery, perplexe.

\- Oui, c'était eux. Confirma la fille de Végéta. Ils ont été créés par un savant fou du nom de Dr. Guérot. Il travaillait pour l'armée du Ruban Rouge mais Tonton a détruit cette armée quand il est parti à la recherche des Dragons Ball pour la première fois. C'est lors de ce voyage qu'il a rencontré ma mère et le reste de nos amis. Ce Docteur voulait reprendre sa revanche sur Tonton donc il a créé plusieurs androïdes pour le tuer. Seulement, ceux qui devait arriver étaient différents car… Car il les a créés à partir d'êtres humains.

La Team Mustang était horrifiée par ce qu'avait cet homme. C'était un grand malade et méritait le nom donné par Bra. Les yeux d'Edward se noircirent en repensant à la pauvre Nina qui a été transformé en chimère par son odieux Père. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à des êtres humains ? Leur volait leur vie ainsi ? Il avait tellement envie de tuer cet homme qui se disait Alchimiste, mais Scar l'avait devancé même si lui ne voulait pas ôter la vie.

\- C'est horrible de faire ça. Murmura Falman, le sortant de ses affreux souvenirs.

\- Oui mais le plus ironique c'est que ses... "Créations"... L'ont tué juste après qu'il les ait réveillés. Ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé à vrai dire.

Un silence prit place, les présents regardant les flammes dansaient, plongeaient dans leurs pensées et digérait son récit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda Winry en regardant la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Nos proches se sont alors entraînés dur pendant ses années pour être prêt. Commença Bra en regardant le ciel. Abigaël ne m'avait toujours pas pardonnée, ni à mon père et Goku s'était totalement rétabli et avait repris l'entraînement.

La fille de Végéta baissa les yeux sur sa meilleure amie de toujours, qui était toujours dans la même position et qui bougea juste légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Les deux androïdes sont arrivés à la même heure que Callie avait prédit et…

\- Callie ? L'interrompit Breda, il s'excusa du regard quand elle le regarda.

\- Callie est la nièce d'Abigaël, la fille de Gohan et de Caroline. Elle nous a dit que dans son monde. Goku avait succombé à sa maladie mais bien plus tôt. Les Cyborgs ont mis à la Terre à feu et à sang et ont réussi à tuer tous nos amis avec facilité. Ils ont tués la plupart de la population. Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Bref, ils sont arrivés en ville mais ce n'était pas ceux que Callie avait rencontrés. Il s'agissait en fait du Dr Guérot et de C-19, un Cyborg qu'il a créé et lui-même s'est transformé en Androïde. Goku et mon père se sont battus contre eux et mon père a réussi à battre C-19 facilement mais le Dr Guérot a réussi à s'enfuir et à réveiller C-17 et C-18. Ils l'ont tués et ont ensuite réveillé C-16, malgré les protestations de leur créateur.

\- C-16 et C-18 ? Ceux dont vous nous avez parlés ? L'interrompit Mustang en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle. Dès qu'ils ont vu Goku ils ont attaqués, malheureusement, ils étaient beaucoup trop forts et Callie nous a avoué qu'ils l'étaient plus qu'à son époque. Du coup, on a été obligés de battre en retraite et on est allés se réfugier chez Roshi pour trouver un plan pour se débarrasser d'eux. Et dans notre monde, comme un problème n'arrivant jamais seul. Grommela-t-elle. On n'a appris qu'une autre créature était arrivée sur Terre en même temps que Callie, accroché à sa machine. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Et c'était quoi cette créature ? Demanda Havoc en ne pouvant plus s'empêcher d'allumant une cigarette.

La fille de Végéta soupira derechef et allongea ses jambes et posa ses mains à plat derrière Elle.

\- Il s'appelait Cell et c'était aussi une création du Dr Guérot. Il l'a créé pour absorber C-17 et C-18 pour être plus fort et à cause de… De mon père… Il a réussi à les absorber et une fois fait, il a eu sa forme parfaite qu'il voulait tant.

\- Pourquoi à cause de ton père ? Demanda Breda, qui s'allongea sur le flanc et appuya sa tête sur sa main.

\- Comme d'habitude, il a voulu montrer qu'il était plus fort que le père d'Abigaël. Révéla la fille du Prince en se mettant en tailleur. Suite à ça, Cell a voulu s'amuser et a décidé d'organiser un tournoi qui aura lieu dans les neuf jours suivant. Si l'un de nous arrivait à le battre alors il partirait. On s'est entraînés dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps au Palais de Dende. Une journée dans notre monde équivaut à un an dans la salle. Expliqua-t-elle avant qu'ils ne l'interrompent. Cette salle nous a permis de nous entraîner dur pour le futur combat qui allait être décisif pour l'avenir de l'humanité. Ensuite le jour décisif est arrivé... Abigaël n'a pas combattu ce jour-là. Leur avoua-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie. La Team était surprise.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alphonse. Pour le peu que je connaisse Abigaël, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de ne pas se battre.

\- Elle n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Fullmétal la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et la fille de Végéta le remarqua. Cell n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère et il était beaucoup plus fort que les Cyborgs. On ne savait pas comment le combat se déroulerait et comment il allait se finir... Alors avant de partir, ma mère lui a administrée un somnifère qui l'endormi le temps du combat.

\- Pourquoi avoir pris cette décision ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit faire ce choix, surtout si toi, tu y es allée. S'indigna Falman, qui était pour les principes et les droits de chacun.

Bra ne s'offusqua pas de son ton et le regarda intensément qui le rendit assez mal à l'aise. Roy, Riza, Edward et Alphonse avaient bien compris pourquoi ils avaient pris cette décision. Ils étaient quand même d'accord avec Falman, mais ils comprenaient.

\- On a pris cette décision pour la protéger. Lui répondit-elle sans aucune culpabilité. On ne savait pas comment elle pouvait réagir si le combat tournait mal, et surtout si elle se re-transformait à nouveau, comment elle serait, on n'a pas voulu prendre de risque, déjà qu'ont devaient combattre Cell, alors affronter Abigaël en même temps.

Les présents se turent et baissèrent les yeux. Bra se racla la gorge, reprenant l'intention des militaires.

\- Le combat a été très dur. Continua-t-elle en élevant plus la voix. Mais finalement, c'est Goten qui élimina Cell et qui se transforma au niveau 2 pour la première fois. Révéla la demi-Sayenjin. On a craint qu'il ne soit comme Abigaël, mais il était comme avant, du moins, pas aussi changé. Il était haineux mais avait le contrôle de lui-même, avec encore plus d'arrogance cela dit.

\- Et comment a réagi Abigaël quand elle s'est réveillée ? Demanda Riza en regardant la fille de Goku puis ensuite celle de Végéta.

\- Elle s'est réveillée quelques heures après le combat. Répondit-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie. Elle nous en a beaucoup voulu de l'avoir laissé à l'écart et Goten lui a raconté ce qu'il c'était passée durant la bataille. Elle a fait la tête un moment mais cela lui est passée en constatant que tout le monde était sain et sauf. Finit Bra terminant son récit et laissa La Team dirigea tout ça.

\- Abigaël s'est re-transformée au Niveau supérieur du 2 ? Demanda Ed après un moment de silence, il était impressionné et ne doutait plus de leur histoire.

\- Non. Maintenant, elle se contente de son niveau 2 qui équivaut maintenant au niveau 3 de Goku. Oui, Goku a réussi à passer le troisième stade après être passé au Niveau 2. On suppose donc qu'elle était au Niveau 4. Quant à mon père, il n'a pas encore réussi à passer au Niveau 3 mais n'en est pas très loin. Expliqua rapidement la fille de Bulma. Pour revenir à Abigaël, elle a peur que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduise et elle n'est pas la seule. Avoua Bra en les regardant. Depuis, elle déteste encore plus ses origines et aimerait être normale.

\- Pourquoi ? Je trouve cela cool d'avoir ses pouvoirs. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Winry sans réfléchir, faisant serrer les poings à Bra.

\- Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si c'est même pouvoir te rendais incontrôlable au point de vouloir faire souffrir tes amis et les tuer ensuite. Répliqua froidement la fille du Prince en la regardant les yeux dangereusement plissés.

\- Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas… Commença la mécanicienne en baissant la tête.

\- C'est rien. L'interrompit sèchement la demi-Sayenjin dans un soupir. Pour autant, j'ai confiance. Dit-elle en la regardant avec tendresse. Je lui confierais ma vie. Déclara-t-elle catégorique en les regardant de nouveau. Il lui a fallu plus d'un an pour qu'elle me pardonne complètement et malgré ses années passées, aucune de nous n'a oublié ce qu'on a vécu. Elle regarda ensuite intensément Edward qui fronça les sourcils. Et c'est là que les Dragons Ball nous ont aidés. Lui avoua la plus jeune.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Ed en levant un sourcil.

\- Goku est mort dans ce combat et on l'a ressuscité. L'arrogance de la transformation de Goten a laissé des séquelles. Il n'a pas tué Cell quand il a eu l'occasion et il a voulu s'exploser en emportant la Terre avec lui. Seulement, il est revenu plus fort et son frère l'a enfin tué. Avoua-t-elle en vérifiant qu'Abigaël dormait toujours. Mais ne lui dîtes surtout pas, elle n'est pas au courant. Révéla-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour, les faisant hocher la tête d'accord.

\- C'est incroyable. Souffla Falman en s'épongeant le front avec son mouchoir. Mustang et ses Subordonnés acquiescèrent.

\- Elle dort toujours aussi profondément et si… Vite ? Demanda Riza en changeant de sujet après plusieurs minutes dans un silence de réflexion.

\- Oh oui. Rigola Bra en la regardant. La fin du monde ne la réveillerait pas, croyez-moi. La Team sourit.

\- Et quand vous avez besoin alors ? Demanda Alphonse.

La fille de Végéta leur fit un sourire malicieux, elle se leva doucement sous les airs interrogatifs des militaires et se rapprocha lentement de sa meilleure amie. Bra s'accroupit et la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

\- Abigaël lève-toi. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Bi', c'est l'heure, on est attaqué par… Cell. Continua-t-elle en la secouant plus fortement, ce qui lui valut un grognement de la part de la plus vieille et un froncement de sourcil. Bi', grouille-toi, Chichi va nous tuer. Insista-t-elle, mais rien de plus. Abigaël. Grogna-t-elle menaçante mais ils pouvaient sentir l'amusement dans sa voix.

Abigaël se retourna complètement pour se coucher sur le ventre et mettre ses bras sous sa tête. La team n'était pas vraiment surprise, surtout Alphonse, étant donné que son frère était exactement pareil. Abigaël avait le sommeil plus lourd cependant.

\- _Abigaël ? Réveille-toi. Le petit déjeuner est prêt._ Murmura Bra dans la langue Paternel à son oreille _._

Les Militaires sursautèrent et eurent un mouvement de recul lorsque la fille de Goku ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et qu'elle sauta rapidement sur ses pieds, elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite à la recherche de quelque chose. Les militaires ne savaient pas ce qu'elle cherchait aussi intensivement. Certains se doutèrent en voyant son air affamé.

\- _Où ça ? Où ça ? C'est déjà le matin ?_ Demanda Abigaël à moitié dans les vapes, les cheveux en pagaille autour de son visage à force de secouer vigoureusement la tête. _Bra où est le déjeuner ? Mais réponds-moi._ Insista la jeune femme en voyant les épaules de Bra tressauter, alors qu'elle se retenait d'exploser de rire.

La Demi-Sayenjin se tourna vers la Team qui la regardait bouche-bée.

\- _Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?_ Leur demanda-t-elle confuse en n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle parlait toujours en Sayenjin.

\- Désolé Bi' mais il voulait voir comment on pouvait te réveiller. On n'est encore le soir. Répondit Bra avec un sourire désolé et amusé.

La Team s'attendait à qu'elle s'énerve tout comme Ed mais, à leur grande surprise, elle soupira bruyamment puis se recoucha dans sa position initiale et elle se rendormit instantanément comme si rien ne s'était passée. Ils étaient stupéfaits, cela faisait 5 bonnes minutes que Bra tentait de la réveiller brusquement et une seule phrase murmurait, elle l'avait réveillé.

\- Tu… Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda Havoc, perdu.

\- Que le déjeuner était prêt. Répondit-elle en rigolant doucement en le regardant.

La Team tomba à la renverse à cette révélation surprenante.

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Demanda le Colonel en se redressant.

\- Bien sûr que si. Lui répondit Bra avec un grand sourire.

Les Militaires regardèrent le Fullmétal avec une parfaite synchronisation, et celui-ci devint vite mal à l'aise devant leur regard.

\- Euh… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Seulement parce qu'Abigaël est pire que toi, Ed. Rigola nerveusement Winry.

\- On arrive à te réveiller brusquement même si parfois c'est difficile. Continua Alphonse. Mais Abigaël, elle, ce n'est que lorsqu'on lui parle de nourriture. Bah on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec vous deux, Nii-san. Rigola-t-il en le poussant du coude moqueur.

Les présents éclatèrent de rire, sauf Riza qui se contentait seulement d'un sourire, lorsqu'Ed devint encore plus rouge comme une tomate et baissa la tête, comme s'il pouvait se cacher quelque part en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Il y a une différence les concernant sans prendre en compte ses pouvoirs évidemment. Intervint pensivement, Roy.

\- Et c'est quoi, Colonel ? Demanda sa fidèle subordonnée, avec prévenance dans sa voix qu'il sentit.

\- Oui, c'est quoi _Colonel_? Demanda Fullmétal en plissant les yeux, sentant qu'il allait sortir une connerie, qui ne tarda bien évidemment pas.

\- C'est qu'elle est plus grande que toi. Sourit avec fierté Mustang, surtout avec les réactions du plus jeune, qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MEME AU MICROSCOPE ON NE LE VERRAIT PAS ? Cria Edward en se levant, ses yeux dorées le dardant d'un regard noir.

\- Il n'a pas dit tout ça, Frangin. Soupira Alphonse avec ennui et désespéré par son frère, qui se disait plus âgé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit tout ça, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de le penser. Répliqua le Colonel avec un sourire provocateur.

\- JE VAIS VOUS TUER ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD ARROGANT. Cria de nouveau Edward en se jetant sur son supérieur, mais il fut retenu par Alphonse qui aurait eu du mal à le retenir s'il n'aurait pas été dans son armure.

Le Colonel s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une détonation de balle retentit les faisant sursauter. Ils se tournèrent tous lentement vers la seule blonde du groupe. Riza tenait son arme en l'air et avait une veine qui battait sur sa tempe sous l'énervement. Roy se recula inconsciemment et Edward pâlit en se calmant.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez grandir un peu ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- C'est lui qui a… Commença Edward avant d'être stoppé par une balle lui frôlant les cheveux, il se tapit contre son frère en tremblant.

\- Vous. Commença-t-elle en regardant Roy, qui déglutit légèrement. Vous devriez laisser Edward tranquille, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est petit. Déclara-t-elle sans once de moquerie mais véridiquement. Edward serra les poings mais se retint de répliquer, ne voulant pas mourir aussi idiotement qu'avec une balle. Et toi. Continua-t-elle en regardant le Fullmétal. Tu dois respecter tes supérieurs et calmer ton caractère impulsif. Termina-t-elle en rangeant son arme.

Les autres militaires et Bra retinrent leurs fous rires, mais ce fut difficile en voyant les deux plus célèbres Alchimistes d'état hocher la tête sans émettre aucune objection. Bra pensa directement à sa mère et à sa tante. Chacune avait sa manière de se faire respecter assez… Particulière ? C'était des humaines et pourtant Goku, craignait Chichi et encore plus que n'importe quel ennemi, ce qui l'étonnait toujours. Son père s'était assez différent, il ne la craignait pas mais elle avait des arguments choc pour le ''contenir'' et elle ne voulait pas savoir le chantage qu'elle lui faisait pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Je vais emmener Abigaël se coucher, sinon elle risque d'être vraiment très mal gratté demain matin. Les informa Bra en voyant qu'ils s'étaient calmés.

\- Laisse je vais l'emmener, vous avez beaucoup volées et ça doit coûter beaucoup d'énergie. Informa Edward, les surprenant assez alors qu'il se levait et c'était parce qu'il en avait marre de voir le sourire supérieur de ce ''bon'' Colonel...

\- Merci. Sourit-elle Bra en lui faisant un signe de tête.

Celui-ci lui sourit en réponse. Il s'approcha d'Abigaël et la prit doucement dans ses bras, un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux. Abigaël avait sa tête dans le creux de son cou et un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sur son ventre. Edward porta la fille de Goku jusqu'à la chambre que leur avait indiqué ce Shibito quelques heures plus tôt. Bra et les Militaires les regardèrent partir avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Finalement, je crois qu'il grandit le petiot. Ricana Breda.

Ils ne seraient pas surpris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Edward qui se proposait pour l'emmener était assez inhabituel, surtout venant de lui. Timide avec la gent féminine, maladroit comme pas deux, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alchimie. Seulement, Winry n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle aimait toujours Edward et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle ne laisserait personne le lui volait et surtout pas elle. Une femme à moitié extra-terrestre n'était pas digne de lui. Elle le ferait souffrir dès qu'elle repartirait et c'était hors de question. Roy était assez moqueur de cette scène. Edward avait grandi et avait beaucoup mûri, enfin sauf quand cela concernait sa taille ou le lait. Il était fier de ce que le jeune homme était devenu même s'il s'inquiétait pour ses recherches sur la pierre philosophale et maintenant qu'ils avaient appris que c'était un plus grand malheur qu'ils les attendaient tous, les prochains jours s'annonçaient avec beaucoup d'émotion.

Ed arriva dans la chambre et déposa doucement Abigaël sur le lit, il lui remonta la couverture et sourit en la voyant dormir à poings fermés. Il la trouvait très courageuse même après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle gardait sa bonne humeur et il aimerait tellement être comme elle, mais il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Il se redressa et se tourna pour partir quand Abigaël attrapa la main de chair d'Edward, il se retourna surpris.

\- Ed… Chuchota-t-elle encore à moitié endormi, surprenant qu'elle s'était réveillé.

Dès qu'elle prononça son nom, il ressentit une décharge dans son corps mais tenta de l'ignorer. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et il put voir sa colère et sa détermination dans son regard sombre.

\- Je te promets que je vous débarrasserais de ses Homonculus. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte. Quoi qu'ils veulent... Je les en empêcherais coûte que coûte. Promit-elle. Ed lui sourit et Abigaël lui rendit. Et je te promets aussi que quand cette histoire sera terminée… Je vous rendrais vos corps à Alphonse et toi. Promit-elle ensuite.

Fullmétal lui sourit et hocha la tête, signe qu'il lui faisait confiance. Elle referma les yeux avec le même sourire sur les lèvres, il lui caressa la joue sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Abigaël. Chuchota-t-il avec sincérité.

Le Fullmétal sortit de la chambre et ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient observés par un Dieu qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Ed rejoignit la Team et s'assit à la même place qu'il avait sans se soucier des regards moqueurs de ses partenaires, surtout celui du Colonel et celui blessée de Winry.

\- Ecoutez… Commença Bra d'une voix sombre en attirant leurs attentions. Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça car Abigaël ne le voulais pas avant d'avoir plus d'info mais... La Team la regarda perplexe. Quelque chose de mauvais se prépare dans votre Armée. Révéla-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation. Et il y a des risques que des personnes haut gradés soit de mèches avec les Homonculus.

\- Vous pensez au Généralissime, pas vrai ? Demanda Mustang en fronçant les sourcils en se souvenant de leurs regards quand elles l'avaient rencontrées pour la première fois.

\- On n'en sait rien, mais on n'a des doutes. Avoua-t-elle en le regardant. Vous nous avez dit que les Homonculus n'avez pas d'âmes, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les frères Elric qui acquiescèrent. Hors ce n'est pas ce qu'Abigaël a ressenti. Il faut que l'on fasse des recherches plus poussées, mais pour les autres questions voyaient avec Elle.

\- Et où vous avez appris ça ? Demanda Havoc en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

\- Quand on était au Palais. Avoua-t-elle en baissant une seconde les yeux. La demi-Sayenjin les regarda. On vous aidera pour ces saletés d'Homonculus. On ne vous abandonnera pas. Déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Falman. Vous n'avez aucunes dettes envers nous. Je sais qu'ils ont tués ce Dende et Popo mais ils ne font pas partis de votre monde.

Bra ne répondit rien. Si Abigaël ne leur avait rien dit sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, c'était pour une bonne raison et elle ne pouvait pas leur dire.

\- Parce que c'est hors de question que l'on parte en laissant des monstres courrirent les rues et tuer des personnes innocente. Ils doivent être stoppés.

\- Merci de votre aide. Remercia Alphonse.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Sourit-elle en retour. Bon allez, faut aller se coucher. Bailla-t-elle ensuite. Car quelques choses me dit que cela sera le dernier jour où qu'on pourra vraiment se reposer. Dit-elle en se levant et s'étirant.

Ils acquiescèrent et ils partirent se coucher avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et d'appréhension mais aussi avec un certain rassurement d'avoir des alliées telles que les deux jeunes femmes. Peut-être que la bataille serait plus facile à mener avec leurs pouvoirs. Ils l'espéraient tous en tout cas.

* * *

 **Le lendemain :**

Abigaël grimaça lorsqu'elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et que le soleil lui agressa les pupilles. Elle s'étira avec le sourire aux lèvres et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se redressa et fut légèrement perturbé en voyant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre de la Corps ou dans les montagnes. Elle se rappela ensuite de tous ce qu'il s'était passé et son visage s'assombrit. Elle se leva et remit, ou plutôt, essaya de remettre ses cheveux en ordre en sortant de la pièce.

\- _Papa… Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Se demanda-t-elle comme si elle pouvait avoir une réponse, en levant les yeux au ciel.

La fille de Goku fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle senti une aura familière, elle se retourna.

\- Kaioh ? Demanda-t-elle surprise, il acquiesça avec un sourire. Vous êtes de quel monde ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Du tiens voyons. Sourit-il en se plaçant à ses côtés et regardant le ciel à son tour.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

\- Je suis un dieu, je te rappel, j'avais assez d'énergie pour arriver jusqu'ici même si le Roi Kaioh a râlé un peu lorsque je lui ai demandé la permission. Dit-il en roulant des yeux, il la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Papa t'a demandait de me surveiller c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupir, sachant la réponse. Il lui fit un sourire gêné. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Sourit-elle.

Kaioh rigola doucement et Abigaël le suivit. Elle aurait dû savoir que son père enverrait quelqu'un pour être sûr que tout ce passe bien. Il était tellement protecteur qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, car elle était pareil avec sa famille et ses amis. La fille de Goku prit soudain un air beaucoup plus sérieux et grave en fixant le ciel bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Kaioh en la regardant.

\- Rien c'est juste que… Que je me sens liée ici, comme si quelque chose m'empêcher de vraiment partir… Pourtant je… Je me sens dépassée par toute cette histoire d'Homonculus. Soupira-t-elle en regardant au loin. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, ni Bra car ce n'est pas notre monde. Ce n'est pas à nous de combattre les Homonculus. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings en pensant à Dende et Popo, qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver.

\- Tu es comme ton père, Abigaël. Dit-il la faisant le regarder. Vous, les Sayenjins aimaient les défis. Savoir que vous allez peut-être affronter des adversaires plus puissant et plus fort que vous, cela vous excite et vous incite à vous entraîner encore plus. Peut-être que c'est ton destin d'aider ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Que cela soit dans ton monde ou dans un autre. Peut-être que cette menace est très grande et que seul Bra et toi peuvent combattre.

La fille de Goku baissa les yeux n'étant pas très convaincu de ce qu'il avançait. Son père lui avait toujours appris à garder espoir. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, ce qui lui faisait peur c'était d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter les Homonculus.

\- Kaioh ? C'est bien vous ? S'éleva une voix derrière eux, coupant Abigaël dans sa réponse, ils se retournèrent.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Répondit-il à Bra et les militaires étaient intrigués.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Sourit-elle en s'avançant, faisant sourire le Dieu. Et Toi. Continua-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie sérieusement. Je refuse t'entendre dire des conneries aussi grosse que Toi. Gronda-t-elle. Si je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que les Homonculus n'ont qu'à bien se tenir avec toi. J'ai confiance en Toi et s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut les débarrasser de ses monstres, c'est bien toi. Déclara-t-elle certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

Abigaël réfléchit à ses paroles. Bra avait raison. Elle n'était pas une humaine, elle était une demi-Sayenjin et le plus important était qu'elle était la fille de Goku. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui et les Homonculus allaient bien vite s'en rendre compte. Ils paieraient, elle leur ferait payer. Bra était avec elle donc elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Abigaël plissa les yeux et les releva pour regarder Bra.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule.

\- Tu ne le seras pas, on fera tout pour t'aider, tu peux compter sur Nous. Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Déclara Alphonse en devançant Bra.

La Team Mustang hocha la tête pour approuver les dires du plus jeune en faisant chacun un pas. Kaioh regarda Abigaël et sourit, cette dernière leur sourit avec remerciement.

\- Il y a un détail _important_ que vous devez _absolument_ prendre en compte. Intervint soudainement Ed en croisant les bras et appuya le ''important'' et le ''absolument.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la fille de Goku s'attendant au pire avec ses yeux dorée qui les regardait avec gravité.

\- Le Colonel est totalement _impuissant_ quand il flotte, il ne sera pas d'une grande aide, bien que cela soit très rare qu'il le soit. Attaqua Ed avec un sourire narquois en voyant son supérieur devenir rouge de colère.

\- Et toi, tu devrais boire du lait, cela éviterait que tes ennemis te prennes pour un nain de jardin.

\- QUOI ? S'emporta derechef le Fullmetal.

Abigaël et Bra rigolèrent nerveusement à la dispute entre les deux Alchimistes. Bra croisa les bras et Abigaël se gratta l'arrière de la tête. On dirait tellement leurs pères respectifs, ils se ''chamaillaient'' souvent mais ils éprouvaient un profond respect l'un envers l'autre. La team était désespérée par leurs comportements et Riza ferma les yeux et se retint de sortir son arme, c'était assez amusant de les voir ainsi

\- Et si on les laissait se chamailler et qu'on se faisait une petite séance d'entraînement ? Proposa Abigaël en regardant sa meilleure amie et faisant craquer ses doigts avec un sourire.

\- Oh bah oui. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en se frottant les mains. Mes muscles sont tout engourdis à force de ne rien faire. Déclara-t-elle en se frottant les bras.

La Team et Kaioh s'écartèrent en les voyant se mettre en gardes. Ed et Roy s'arrêtèrent en voyant leur amis se reculer, puis les demi-Sayenjins se regardaient avec défis en position de combat. Les Militaires attendaient avec impatience. Ils allaient enfin les voir à l'œuvre et ils n'auraient manqués cela pour rien au monde. Ils se demandaient vraiment quel était l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

\- AH NON ! S'écria soudain une voix furieuse derrière eux.

Les présents se tournèrent brusquement en reprenant de leur frayeur. Le Doyen se dirigeait rapidement vers eux malgré son âge, il dardait les filles de Sayenjins avec un regard noir et elles quittèrent leur position.

\- Je refuse que vous vous entraîniez ici. Refusa-t-il catégorique. J'ai vu dans la boule de Cristal de Baba, les dégâts que les Sayenjins faisaient quand ils se battaient et je ne veux pas que le Royaume ressemble à un champ de ruine comme avec Majin Boo. Grogna-t-il en agitant ses mains.

La Team fronça les sourcils à la nouvelle mention de ce Majin Boo, ils se demandaient qui cela pouvait bien être. Ils demanderaient à Abigaël et Bra un peu plus tard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on fera doucement. Déclara Abigaël avec le même sourire en coin que son père en le regardant. Et pis vaut mieux que ça soit ici que de faire des dégâts sur Terre, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Très bien. Grogna-t-il avec résignation. Mais si vous faîtes du dégât ça va chauffer pour votre matricule ! Prévint-il menaçant.

Les demi-Sayenjins sourirent en hochant la tête et se remirent en position de combat. Le Doyen râla et partit avec Shibito ne voulant pas voir ça. Les militaires sourirent en le regardant s'éloigner, puis regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes avec impatience, ils s'étaient tous un peu éloignés pour éviter de les gêner dans leur combat. Le combat avait commencé depuis quelques minutes et la Team avait les yeux comme des soucoupes, ils ne voyaient pas la moitié du combat tellement qu'elles étaient rapides, ils entendaient seulement les coups portés qui se répercutée dans tout le Kaiohshinkai.

\- Elles sont extrêmement rapides. Souffla Fuery en s'approchant et relevant ses lunettes.

\- Oui. Souffla à son tour Havoc avec sa cigarette qui pendait au coin de sa bouche. Les Homonculus ne vont pas faire long-feu.

\- Il ne faut tout de même pas les sous-estimer. Le reprit Mustang en le regardant. Elles peuvent nous aider mais il faut faire quand même très attention. Je trouve qu'Abigaël prend trop cette histoire à la légère malgré tout. Chuchota-t-il en fixant l'endroit où elles devraient être.

La Team le regarda et reportèrent leurs attentions sur l'entraînement. Il avait raison sur les Homonculus et Abigaël, mais sauf à cause de la mort de Dende et Popo, ils se doutaient qu'Abigaël devait se poser des questions sérieuses sur les Homonculus, mais ne disait rien pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Les demi-Sayenjins se posèrent à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre. Abigaël sourit en regardant Bra et celle-ci la regarda avant de rouler des yeux. Elle savait ce que signifiait ce regard, elle voulait passer au niveau supérieur malgré l'interdiction du Doyen. Elle, cela lui allait. La fille de Goku se concentra en plissant les yeux. Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter légèrement autour de son visage avant de se dresser doucement et de devenir dorée. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur pour devenir Gris/Bleu/Vert et une aura dorée apparue autour d'Elle, dans un dernier cri, elle finit sa transformation et passa directement au Niveau 2. De la poussière s'éleva autour d'elle et les Militaires se cachèrent les yeux à la luminosité et de la puissance qui se dégageait de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'ils purent ouvrir les yeux, ils se reculèrent d'un pas sous la surprise du changement de la brune. Ils ne la reconnaissaient à peine et il voyait la différence avec son état normal. Ses cheveux étaient plus dressés et plus long. Des éclairs bleutés en abondance l'entourèrent, ses yeux étaient froid et seul le sourire sur ses lèvres, les réconfortèrent sur le fait qu'elle était toujours elle, donc ils surent que ce n'était pas le Niveau 4 et ses vêtements étaient toujours les mêmes. Bra leur jeta un coup d'œil et sourit en voyant leur abasourdissement. Elle regarda Mustang et l'aînée Elric qui la regardait fixement avec émerveillement, elle sourit encore plus. Elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur sa meilleure amie qui attendait patiemment qu'elle se transforme à son tour et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Les Militaires sentirent immédiatement la différence de puissance entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ils pouvaient sentir leur aura jusqu'à leur colonne vertébrale et ils furent d'autant rassuré qu'elles soient de leurs côtés et non, du côté des humains artificiels. Dès que l'énergie de Bra se dissipa, ils virent la différence aussi. Bra était un peu plus grande mais pas de beaucoup. Ses cheveux étaient tout autant dressés et dorée. Ses yeux étaient cependant de couleur bleu/vert et n'avait aucune nuance de gris ou autre, des éclairs l'entourèrent avec moins d'intensité que la plus âgé. Abigaël disparut soudainement suivit de près par Bra et le combat repris avec plus de vitesse et de force. La Team ne voyait plus le combat et ils entendirent juste des coups comme du tonnerre preuve qu'elles se battaient avec intensité. Ils regardèrent partout mais ils ne pouvaient rien voir. Des cratères se créèrent au sol, preuve de leur immense puissance.

\- Ces Sayenjins… Sont des personnes incroyables. Chuchota Edward en essayant de voir quelque chose, les yeux plissés et sa tête toujours au mouvement.

\- Oh oui. Sourit malicieusement Alphonse en le regardant. Je sens qu'elle nous réserve encore plein de surprise. Dit-il en essayant de voir lui aussi le combat.

Les demi-Sayenjins se posèrent à moitié essoufflées et avec quelques égratignures ici et là, mais rien de grave. La fille de Goku sourit puis ressentit soudainement un pincement qui lui serra le cœur. Elle siffla de douleur en tombant à genoux et reprit sa forme initiale. Bra s'envola rapidement près de sa meilleure amie en reprenant à son tour sa forme normale. La Team se précipita sur elle avec inquiétude.

\- Abigaël ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Bra en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Pa… Papa… Murmura-t-elle haletante, puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Bra la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Mustang s'approcha et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il la posa délicatement et la regarda avec inquiétude. La fille de Végéta parlait avec Kaioh et le Doyen. La Team écoutait attentivement.

\- Non, c'est la 1ère fois que cela lui arrive. Chuchota Bra en regardant Mustang.

\- Cela se trouve ce n'est rien. Elle est sûrement morte de fatigue, elle a juste besoin de repos. Tenta de rassurer Shibito en posant sa main sur son épaule. Et en la connaissant elle va au moins dormir jusqu'à demain. Sourit-il.

La demi-Sayenjin hocha la tête en souriant un peu plus rassurée mais toujours inquiète pour sa meilleure amie. La maladie qu'avait eu Goku l'atteignait-elle déjà ? Impossible, pas à son âge.

\- D'ailleurs, tu devrais aussi aller te reposer, t'as l'air crevée. Dit-il avec un voix paternel.

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-elle. A plus tard. Salua-t-elle en s'éloignant sous leur regard perplexe.

Bra rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea puis fixa le plafond, les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle s'est évanouie ? Elle avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment pour son oncle. Elle était pratiquement sûre que ce n'était pas dû qu'à la fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle penserait à cela dès qu'Abigaël se réveillerait. Elle s'endormit mais le pressentiment ne la quittait pas.

* * *

 **Le lendemain :**

Abigaël ouvrit les yeux, elle fut étonnée de voir le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Une autre différence avec son monde. Le Kaiohshinkai du sien n'avait pas de nuit et il faisait beau à toute heure, ce qui était difficile de savoir l'heure exact qu'il était. Malgré ses heures de sommeil, elle ne se sentait pas en grande forme, mais elle ne le montra pas en rejoignant la Team qui était en train de manger. La fille de Goku s'installa et se jeta pratiquement sur la nourriture et personne n'osait lui parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille pour le moment et se contentèrent de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets. Après avoir fini, la combattante se leva sans dire un mot et elle s'envola et se posa sur la colline où que Goten avait retiré l'épée et libéré le Doyen qui était dans l'arme, quelques années plus tôt dans son monde. Elle adorait venir ici même si le Doyen n'approuvait pas toujours. Cette endroit transpirait la tranquillité, la sérénité. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, excepté les oiseaux qui chantaient et les criquets se faisaient entendre, ainsi que les ruisseaux. Le Kaiohshinkai était vraiment l'un des seuls endroit où elle pouvait se reposer et réfléchir, ainsi que sur la colline dans les montagnes avec Piccolo. La fille de Goku se mit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu ce pincement et ce mauvais pressentiment concernant son père ? Elle voulait tellement savoir ce qui s'était produit, cela la frustrait énormément.

\- Abigaël ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Bra en se posant derrière elle. Bra se souvenait qu'elle adorait cette endroit, surtout après des disputes avec l'un de ses proches. Abigaël sursauta légèrement et se retourna.

\- Oui ça va. Je crois. Chuchota-t-elle en regardant l'herbe remuait lentement à cause du léger vent.

\- Que s'est-il passé à l'entraînement hier ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment sur Papa. Répondit-elle après un temps de silence.

\- Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelques choses ? Interrogea-t-elle en n'essayant de ne pas paraître inquiète.

\- Non. Ce sentiment était comme si… Comme si cela aller bientôt arriver. Avoua-t-elle serrant les poings.

Les demi-Sayenjins restèrent pensive. L'instinct d'Abigaël n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Bra avait appris à toujours se fier à son intuition. Si quelque chose allait effectivement arriver à Goku, alors elles devaient absolument faire quelque chose, mais elles ne pouvaient pas quitter ce monde. Mais comment faire alors qu'elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce que préparaient les Homonculus ? Pourquoi avoir besoin d'Abigaël ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient faire ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses, les mettraient à bout de nerf et c'était mauvais.

\- Comment tu te sens Abigaël ? Tu nous as inquiété. S'éleva la voix de Kaioh derrière elles.

\- Pardon, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Rassura Abigaël avec un sourire désolé. Kaioh hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Le Colonel et les autres t'attendent pour les questions concernant le Généralissime. Déclara soudainement le Dieu avec sérieux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Abigaël sans comprendre. Mais je n'ai… Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Tu leur as dit ? Demanda brusquement Abigaël en regardant sa meilleure amie, mécontente. La fille de Végéta recula légèrement sous la surprise.

\- Ils ont le droit de savoir. Répliqua Bra en se reprenant.

\- Sauf que je t'ai dit pourquoi je ne voulais pas leur dire. Je ne suis sûr de rien et si je me trompais ? Grinça-t-elle.

\- Arrête Abigaël, aie confiance en Toi. Intervint le Dieux avec agacement, elles le regardèrent surprise. Tu as un très bon instinct et plus que n'importe qui. Tu te trompes très rarement sur les gens. Il faut que tu leur dises et ils pourront t'aider dans tes recherches et pour trouver des solutions. Tu n'es pas toute seule.

Abigaël soupira et les regarda tour à tour.

\- Vous avez raison. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Dit-elle en se levant.

La fille de Goku s'envola suivit de sa meilleure amie et de Kaioh. Ils rejoignirent la Team qui les attendait près d'une petite rivière. Quand il vit Abigaël, Al ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter sur Elle et la serra fortement dans ses bras. Abigaël se tendit ne s'attendant pas à ça, mais elle se détendit et sourit.

\- _Heureusement que je suis en pleine forme. Pensa-t-elle avec amusement._

\- Je suis heureux de voir que t'aille bien. Lui dit-il avec soulagement.

\- Oui et je suis en pleine forme. Sourit-elle alors qu'il s'écarta.

Ils s'écartèrent et la Team, excepté Roy et Riza qui lui posèrent juste une main sur l'épaule avec un sourire bienveillant, vint lui firent une rapide accolade. Ed la serra à son tour avec une certaine timidité.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça… Murmura-t-il à son oreille de sorte qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

\- Je suis désolé de vo… De t'avoir inquiéter Ed. Dit-elle avec un sourire et en se laissant à son étreinte. Je vais bien maintenant. Rassura-t-elle en s'écartant.

Ils s'écartèrent et Abigaël lui posa un rapide baiser près de ses lèvres avant de reportait son attention sur la Team. Le Fullmétal fut surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître, seul une légère rougeur se teinta sur ses joues. Mustang fit un pas avec un sourire en coin et Bra vit qu'il se retenait avec mal de faire une quelconque remarque. Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie pour dire que Mustang était celui qui se rapprochait physiquement de son genre. Beau, ténébreux, bruns aux yeux charbons. Le seul problème était l'âge et le respect et une pointe d'amour lorsqu'il regardait Riza. Quant à Edward, c'était lui qui lui correspondait le plus au niveau du caractère. Le problème était Winry qui était encore amoureuse de l'Alchimiste et Bra le vit à son regard haineux lorsqu'Abigaël était dans les bras d'Edward. Mais pour l'instant, leurs priorités étaient les Homonculus. Et puis, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait ça en pareil situation. Rien ne pourrait se passer étant donné qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici.

\- Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur le Généralissime ? Demanda le Colonel, sortant la fille de Végéta de ses pensées.

Abigaël hocha la tête et ils s'assirent à une table qu'avaient installée les Militaires grâce aux Dieux. Abigaël s'était placée en bout de table entre Ed et Roy. Fullmétal était entre la fille de Goku et son frère, celui-ci était entre Ed et Fuery. Lui, était placée entre Alphonse et Havoc, ce dernier était entre Bra et Fuery. Breda entre Falman et Winry puis Roy entre Riza et Abigaël. Winry était entre Breda et Riza. Winry gardait un œil sur Ed et Abigaël, elle voyait en celle-ci une grande rivale. Quant à Bra, elle vit son regard mais n'y fit pas attention, son regard se posa sur Riza et Roy. Elle trouvait qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble mais ils leur avaient un peu expliqués les règles de l'armée et qu'ils interdisaient les relations entre collègues, et elles avaient trouvés cela complètement absurde. Elles ne voyaient pas en quoi cela nuirait à leurs travails. Les demi-Sayenjins avaient crus qu'ils étaient ensemble la première fois qu'elles les avaient vus.

\- Bon. Commença Abigaël. D'après ce qu'on a appris dans les bouquins de… Dende. Prononça-t-elle toujours avec mal mais enchaîna. L'armée part n'importe comment et ça depuis que le Généralissime est au pouvoir, quelque chose n'est pas net avec ce type. Rien ne s'arrange et tout va en empirant.

\- Tu penses qu'il pourrait être un Homonculus ? Demanda Fuery, même si cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua la jeune femme. J'aimerais vous répondre mais je ne peux pas. Cela aurait été plus facile si j'avais rencontré un Homonculus. La Team resta silencieuse un moment.

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire quelques choses contre eux ? Demanda la mécanicienne doucement, aucun n'avait osé poser la question.

\- Franchement ? Demanda la fille de Goku en la regardant. Bra regarda Abigaël et Winry hocha la tête. Bah je n'en sais rien. Dit-elle en haussant innocemment les épaules.

La Team tomba à la renverse devant sa nonchalance. Bra se tapa le front avec exaspération. Abigaël se gratta la nuque en souriant nerveusement face à leurs réactions.

\- Tu… Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda Havoc en se relevant, suivit de ses partenaires.

\- Oui. Répondit la jeune femme en reprenant son sérieux. A part ce que vous m'avez dit, je ne connais rien d'eux et je ne les ai jamais rencontrée, donc je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Mais j'espère quand même qu'ils seront aussi forts que Moi. Mais ma priorité c'est de venger Dende et Popo. Ils se sont frottés à la mauvaise demi-Sayenjin. Déclara-t-elle avec haine.

\- Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille, Abigaël. Lui dit gravement sa meilleure amie.

\- Moi non plus Bra. Répondit-elle tout aussi grave. Mais il faut trouver ce qu'ils se trament. Et surtout… Commença-t-elle en se calant contre sa chaise, les mains croisées derrière la nuque en posant ses jambes sur la table et se balança doucement sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise. Pourquoi ils ont besoin de Moi ? Murmura-t-elle pensive. La Team la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ils ont besoin de Toi ? Demanda Ed avec de l'énervement dans la voix ce que seul Al et Bra sentirent.

\- Hein ? Demanda Abigaël en se redressant soudainement et le regarda sans avoir remarqué qu'elle avait parlé à voix basse.

La Team la regarda dépité mais amusée.

\- Tu as dit… 'Pourquoi ils ont besoin de Moi'… Comment ça ? Redemanda l'Alchimiste en essayant de sa calmer.

Abigaël baissa les yeux, remplie de tristesse. Mustang lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort et de soutien.

\- Quand on était au Palais… Commença la fille de Goku. Popo m'as confié que ses Homonculus savait que j'allais atterrir ici. ils auraient besoin de moi mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi.

\- On va faire des recherches pour en savoir un peu plus mais il faut faire attention. Reprit Bra en les regardant. Avec cet Envy surtout, s'il peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui alors il ne faut faire confiance qu'en nous et faire attention de ne parler de ça à personne d'autre. Prévint la plus jeune en regardant les présents qui ne purent qu'être d'accord.

\- Tu as raison vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques. Intervint le plus haut-gradés.

\- Vous devriez rentrer sur Terre Colonel. Déclara la fille de Végéta en le regardant. Car si le Généralissime est vraiment un Homonculus, il va se poser des questions sur votre absence prolongée et celle de vos subordonnés. Vaut mieux qu'il ne se doute de rien. Lui dit Bra avec conviction. Le Colonel hocha la tête.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Ed en regardant les demi-Sayenjins tour à tour. Vous comptez faire quoi ?

\- Nous on va allez faire encore plus de recherche et rester au Palais pour garder un œil sur ce qu'il se passe sur Terre. Répondit Abigaël à la place de Bra en se levant avec détermination.

\- C'est risqué de rester au Palais. Objecta Falman. Si les Homonculus ont vraiment besoin de toi, alors ils voudront t'avoir à l'œil. S'ils savent pour tes pouvoirs, qui sait ce qu'ils seraient capables de faire pour attirer ton attention pour que tu reviennes. Les Militaires durent s'avouer qu'il avait raison.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait le choix. Grinça la demi-Sayenjin. Il faut absolument que je fasse des recherches et veillait sur ce qu'il se passe et cela sera plus facile au Palais.

\- Vous pouvez aussi venir chez moi. Intervint Riza pour la première fois, ils la regardèrent qui fixaient Abigaël, puis Bra. Il y a assez de place. Vous avez qu'à prendre les livres que vous avez besoin et les étudier chez Moi.

\- On ne voudrait pas vous déranger. Objecta doucement Bra.

\- Mais non pas du tout, il y a assez de place et si je peux aider alors je le fais avec grand plaisir. Rassura-t-elle avec un très léger sourire imperceptible.

Les demi-Sayenjins sourirent et lui fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. La Team était dans leurs pensées sur cette histoire quand un grognement se fit entendre dans pratiquement tout le royaume. La Team se retourna vers une seule et même personne et n'était plus du tout surprise.

\- Désolé mais… Ces histoires m'ont ouvert l'appétit. Rigola nerveusement Abigaël en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Un autre grognement se fit entendre mais cette fois c'était de la part de Bra.

\- Moi aussi, tiens. Ricana la fille de Végéta.

Les Militaires roulèrent des yeux. Les demi-Sayenjins se dirigèrent à la cuisine suivit des autres et allèrent mangés, ils regardèrent les deux jeunes femmes mangeaient comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, et ils étaient toujours très étonnés par leur appétit.

Après avoir mangé, Shibito ramena la Team chez Riza qui avait un assez grand appartement, très simple ce qui allait parfaitement avec son apparence. Elle leur expliqua que c'était aussi pour accueillir ses sœurs. Abigaël se sentait bizarrement comme chez elle et s'était installée dans la chambre en face de celle d'Ed et entre celle de Bra et du Colonel. Ils s'endormirent très rapidement après la longue journée qu'ils avaient passés et sachant que les jours suivant s'annonçaient difficile. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point, ils avaient raison.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Abigaël et Bra ont mis au courant la Team Mustang que les Homonculus ont besoin d'Abigaël. Pourquoi ? Aucun ne le savait et n'avait d'idée. Abigaël a un mauvais pressentiment, est-il un tour de son imagination où doit-elle rester sur ses gardes ? SA famille était-elle en danger malgré qu'elle soit éloignée d'Amestris ?  
La suite dans le prochain chapitre de ''Dragon Metal''.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ? Nul ? Passable ?**

 **Des suppositions du pourquoi les Homonculus ont besoin d'Abigaël ? Arriveront-ils à les stopper dans leur plan machiavélique ? Aura-t-il des pertes ?**

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- 2 mois après : Remontage de bretelles.

\- Rapprochement inattendu ?

 **Bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	11. Mauvaise nouvelle et rapprochement

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **Bra a enfin révélé la fin de ses sombres souvenirs et a révélé à la Team leurs doutes sur le Généralissime. Est-ce qu'elles ont raison de douter du Chef d'Amestris ? Est-ce qu'il fait bien partie des Homonculus ?  
Abigaël promit à Edward de lui rendre ses membres et de stopper les Homonculus y arriveront-elles ?  
La suite dans les prochains épisodes de ''Dragon Metal''.  
Bonne lecture et passez une bonne journée,  
Xoxo :***

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review et encore merci pour toutes les autres ^^  
Ah ah, mystère en ce qui concerne Winry. Moi, je l'adore ^^  
Moi aussi j'adore écrire ces scènes, elles me font rire toute seule ahah.  
Oui c'est bien elle. Dans l'animé, il ne ramène pas Cell avec lui, il avait déjà remonté le temps, il avait tué Trunks pour avoir sa machine dans une autre époque.  
Cela me fait plaisir et j'adore avoir tes reviews quand je reviens du taffe ou même pendant mes pauses ^^  
Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Xoxo :* _

* * *

**2 mois étaient écoulés :**

La Team Mustang et les demi-Sayenjins n'arrêtaient pas les recherches, mais ne trouvait toujours rien. Ils ne savaient pas où ils se cachaient et pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'Abigaël ? Ils faisaient profils-bas et pas de mort à déplorer, ce qui les inquiétaient encore plus. Que préparaient-ils ?

Quant à Abigaël et Bra, elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées de la Team. Abigaël était surtout très proche de Kain Fuery, Jean Havoc, Maes Hugues et Roy Mustang. Les 2 premiers la considéraient comme leur petite sœur, ainsi que Roy qui éprouvait une profonde affection pour la fille de Goku. Quant à Maes, il l'a considérait comme sa seconde fille. Winry et Abigaël étaient dans une ''compétition'' pour le beau Fullmetal, enfin surtout pour Winry. Abigaël avait une vague idée des sentiments de la mécanicienne, mais n'y faisait pas attention. Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée sur les Homonculus pour penser à autre chose.

Quant à la fille de Végéta, elle était plus proche de Vato Falman et de Heymans Breda qui la considéraient comme leur sœurs, elle était aussi proche de Maes Hugues mais beaucoup moins qu'Abigaël. Elle restait toujours sur ses gardes. Bra était très aussi proche d'Al malgré son armure et elle se promit de lui rendre son corps, car depuis qu'elle avait vu sa photo elle le trouvait craquant, mais ses pensées repartaient aussi vite quand elle pensait aux Homonculus.

La Team adorait les demi-Sayenjins et ferait tout pour les aider contre les Homonculus et ne les laisserait pas faire du mal à Abigaël, ils ne resteraient pas les bras ballant en les regardant risquer leurs vies.

* * *

 **Dans le monde d'Abigaël et de Bra :**

Tout avait changé et l'ambiance était très lourde et insupportable. Plus personne de la Z-team ne reconnaissait les Sayenjins. Ces derniers ne souriaient plus, enfin cela ne faisait pas une trop grande différence de tous les jours à vrai dire, concernant Végéta, et ne mangeait que très rarement, ils étaient de mauvaise humeur et s'entraînaient tous les jours sans se laisser de repos. Leurs fils n'étaient pas bien non plus, leurs pères leurs en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, malgré ce qu'avait dit Abigaël, ils n'avaient aucun répit et ils avaient des heures très stricts même leurs Mamans ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper ceci. Ces dernières ainsi que toute la bande avait peur des Sayenjins à cause de leurs réactions plus qu'imprévisible, ils avaient tentés de les raisonner mais avait dû vite abandonner. La Z-team était choquée du comportement de notre Héros et ne le reconnaissait plus, ils n'avaient jamais vu Goku dans cet état et cela se dégrader chaque jour que pesait l'absence d'Abigaël et de Bra. La Team ainsi que Chichi et Bulma étaient très inquiètes pour Goten et Damon, ces derniers étaient vraiment épuisés et ils se doutaient qu'ils atteindraient bientôt leur limite de tolérance. La Team avait peur que l'entraînement ne se passe mal et que Goku et Végéta leur font subir des blessures irréversibles.

* * *

\- _2 mois…_ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

2 mois qu'ils avaient envoyés leurs sœurs dans cet autre monde. 2 mois qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle. 2 mois qu'elles étaient loin d'ici. 2 mois qu'elle lui manquait affreusement. Il en avait marre de cette attente interminable. Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait en réalité ? Goku était toujours perdus dans ses pensées lorsque sa femme rentra dans la cuisine, il ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil et continuait à regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Mon chéri ? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix douce. Aucune réponse ce qui lui fit baisser la tête. Parle-moi s'il te plait… Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne releva pas toujours pas. Elle sentit les larmes roulaient sur ses joues à son indifférence.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda Goku dans un soupir ennuyé et sans une once d'intérêt.

\- POURQUOI JE PLEURE ?! S'emporta-t-elle. TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! TU OSES ME LE DEMANDER ?! JE PLEURE PARCE QUE tu n'es plus le même, tu me manques… Chuchota-t-elle alors que sa voix se cassa. Sa colère la reprit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était insensible, ce qui n'était en aucun cas dans son caractère. TU NE FAIS QUE T'ENTRAÎNER AVEC VÉGÉTA, TU NE SOURIS PLUS, TU NE MANGES PLUS, TU NE PENSES MÊME PLUS A TES AMIS QUI S'INQUIÈTENT ÉNORMÉMENT POUR TOI AINSI QUE POUR VÉGÉTA ! VOUS VOUS ACHARNEZ SUR DAMON ET GOTEN ALORS QUE CE N'EST…

Elle cligna des yeux surprise et horrifiée. En une seconde, la chaise où elle était assise était au sol. Chichi était plaquée contre le mur avec les mains puissantes de son mari de chaque côté de sa tête. Ce dernier la regarda avec colère, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais pris avec elle, même lors de ses remontrances, jamais pris avec personne. Chichi trembla et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait aussi peur de lui. Goku rapprocha son visage du sien et la regarda d'un air menaçant, et lui dit d'une voix glaciale que ne lui connaissait pas Sa Femme.

\- Je t'interdis de dire que ce n'est pas de leurs fautes et surtout pas devant moi. Lui dit-il avec des yeux glaciales, la faisant frissonner. S'ils ne seraient pas rentrés dans ce fichu labo et jouer avec cette foutu machine, tout ce qui se passe ne serait jamais arrivé, ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. Ils ont envoyés Abigaël dans ce monde, elle ne veut pas revenir après tout ce temps donc il se passe forcément quelques choses… Alors que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour l'aider, je me retrouve à rester ici à t'entendre te plaindre sur des choses sans importance, après tu dis que je ne pense pas à toi ?... Ah mais oui, je vois… Tu veux qu'on monte pour que je te soulage c'est ça ? Si tu veux on y va tout de suite. Lui dit-il d'une voix encore plus froide.

Chichi blessait par ses paroles lui mit une gifle magistrale, il ne bougea pas la tête d'un millimètre et son regard s'assombri et se durcit. L'ancienne combattante paniqua, regrettant son geste.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, ma très chère femme adorée. Murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Chichi ferma ses yeux en voyant la main de son mari se lever prête à s'abattre sur elle, mais rien ne vint. La femme de Goku ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir son fils aîné qui tenait le poignet de son père et ils se fixèrent intensément.

\- Papa mais tu es devenu Fou ?! S'emporta Gohan ce qui était très rare. Regarde ce que t'allais faire, tu allais frapper ta femme alors qu'elle est enceinte ! Abigaël ne voudrait sûrement pas te voir dans cet état !

Goku se dégagea brusquement sans peine et se retourna dos à eux en lâchant Chichi qui s'écroula en larmes.

\- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle voudrait. Siffla-t-il en serrant les poings. Ne vous avisez plus à me dicter ma conduite. Damon et Goten n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent et personne ne m'empêchera de les punir, jusqu'à ce qu'Abigaël et Bra revienne en un seul morceau. Et ne venez plus me prendre la tête avec vos états d'âmes. Finit-il avant de s'en aller réfléchir dans les montagnes.

\- Maman ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère avec inquiétude en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Il la serra dans ses bras en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

\- Tu… Tu n'étais pas... A ton travail... Mon poussin ? Demanda-t-elle en s'étant légèrement calmée.

\- Si. Avoua-t-il en caressant tendrement son dos. Mais j'ai senti l'énergie de Papa augmenter et la tienne à ses côtés, donc j'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose… Et comme Papa est instable depuis ces dernières semaines… Maman ? Appela-t-il doucement. Celle-ci le regarda et le regard de sa génitrice lui serra le cœur. Vaut mieux ne pas l'énerver, ni le provoquer. Murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais mon chérie… Mais le voir comme ça…Il m'a fait vraiment peur… On aurait tellement dit… Radditz… Sanglota-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Gohan la serra plus fortement sans lui faire de mal. Je veux... Qu'il redevienne... Comme avant…

Son fils ne répondit pas mais son regard en disait long. Derrière la porte, Goten les regardait depuis quelques minutes avec culpabilité. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû empêcher Damon d'entrer dans le labo, il se maudissait d'être aussi curieux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'a failli faire son père, il était méconnaissable. Heureusement que Gohan était intervenu, sinon…

\- _Reviens petite sœur. On a besoin de toi. Papa a besoin de Toi… Pensa-t-il fortement en espérant qu'elle l'entendrait ou que cela s'arrangerait._

* * *

 **Dans l'autre-monde :**

Abigaël s'essuya la joue rapidement, où se trouvait une légère entaille. Avec un sourire d'excitation, elle se précipita sur sa meilleure amie. Le combat repris et contrairement depuis le début, la Team pouvait voir leurs mouvements. Ils étaient assis et les regardaient avec émerveillement. Elles s'élevaient doucement au fur et à mesure. Abigaël et Bra se rendaient les coups mutuellement et ils ne pouvaient dire laquelle prenait le dessus sur l'autre. Les avis étaient partagés par rapport à ce qu'ils savaient sur les aptitudes d'attaque et de défense et ainsi qu'au niveau d'affection de chacun pour l'une ou l'autre demi-Sayenjin. Ils savaient qu'Abigaël était plus puissante que Bra, mais ils ne savaient pas si depuis les années du Tournoi, elles étaient différentes à ce Niveau de Sayenjin. Les demi-Sayenjins s'élevèrent encore plus et une aura dorée les entourèrent. Abigaël et Bra s'envoyèrent à Kihoha simultanément et elles furent repoussés l'une de l'autre et se posèrent au sol, elles reprirent doucement leurs souffles.

\- Tu te… Retiens Bi'. Haleta la fille de Végéta en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main.

\- Je peux… Te dire la…. Même chose. Sourit la fille de Goku, la respiration hachée.

\- Le doyen râlera. Ricana doucement la plus jeune en comprenant son sourire.

\- Il râle tout le temps de toute manière. Rigola doucement la plus âgé.

Bra se mit de nouveau en garde et Abigaël en fit de même. Aucun ne savait que leurs poses étaient exactement les mêmes que Goku et Végéta lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés pour la première fois à l'arrivée du Prince sur Terre, mêmes les demi-Sayenjins ne le savaient pas. Elles firent éclater leur aura en se précipitant l'une sur l'autre quand…

\- _Reviens petite sœur. On a besoin de toi. Papa a besoin de Toi… S'éleva une voix remplie de détresse dans son esprit, qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre Milles._

Abigaël s'arrêta net, faisant disparaître son aura et se retrouva au Niveau 1, elle regarda l'horizon sur sa droite en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le poing gauche de sa meilleure amie qui la frappa violemment à la joue, qui ne put stopper son élan. La demi-Sayenjin fut propulsée à une dizaine de mètres et atterrie dans un gémissement de douleur. Abigaël s'assit en tailleur en essayant de reprendre ses esprits suite au coup reçu et elle se frotta doucement sa joue douloureuse.

\- Ça fait mal. Gémit-elle ensuite en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Abigaël ça va ? Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de stopper. S'excusa Bra avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien... J'étais ailleurs. Souffla-t-elle en se levant et reprenant sa forme d'origine.

La Team les avait rejoint et regardait la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être ailleurs pendant un combat. Exposa Bra en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant à son tour sa forme initiale.

\- J'ai… J'ai entendu Goten… Il avait l'air d'être mal. Lui répondit-elle sans comprendre, si elle devait s'inquiéter ou si c'était son imagination.

\- Tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose là-bas ? Demanda gravement Bra.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua la petite-fille de Baddack. Il m'a dit que Papa avait besoin de moi. Je vais aller voir Kaioh, il pourra peut-être m'en dire plus. Déclara-t-elle en époussetant son pantalon.

La Team acquiesça. La petite-fille de Baddack s'envola mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques mètres qu'elle se cogna contre quelque chose ou plutôt contre quelqu'un. Abigaël failli chuter mais se redressa rapidement.

\- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS DE… Commença-t-elle à s'écrier avec la ferme intention de faire regretter à la personne d'avoir débarquée sans prévenir, mais elle s'arrêta net.

La fille de Goku était surprise par la personne qui se trouvait devant Elle et qui n'aurait jamais dû être là. Comment était-il arrivé ? Grâce à Kaioh ? Le Roi ?

\- Go…. Gohan ? Demanda-t-elle, pas très certaine.

Ce dernier sourit et sa sœur lui rendit et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fortement à son tour et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, il était heureux de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Son père se faisait des idées pour rien sur le fait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas revenir. Elle n'était aucunement blessée sauf à cause des entraînements, remarqua-t-il en voyant ses habits légèrement déchirés, mais rien d'alarmant. Bra le regardait avec étonnement et ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. La Team était perplexe et méfiant envers ce nouvel arrivant, même si Abigaël semblait vraiment bien le connaître. Qui était-il ?

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

Le frère et la sœur s'écartèrent et se posèrent au sol devant la Team. Gohan prit la fille du Prince dans ses bras à son tour et celle-ci était contente de voir celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-frère. Ensuite, le demi-Sayenjin se tourna vers la Team avec un regard plus que méfiant, le faisant ressembler beaucoup à Abigaël. Celle-ci fit ensuite les présentations en voyant le regard son frère.

\- Ils nous ont énormément aidés à comprendre leur monde. Finit-elle.

\- Je vois que tu ne t'es pas coulé douce. Rigola doucement Gohan.

Elle rigola doucement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et ils décidèrent de rejoindre Kaioh, le Doyen et Shibito. Le frère aîné d'Abigaël salua les Dieux solennellement.

\- Il faut que je te parle Princesse. Annonça ensuite Gohan en regardant sa sœur.

\- Bien sûr. Sourit-elle, elle regarda sa meilleure amie.

\- Allez-y tous les deux. Vous avez besoin d'être ensemble.

Abigaël et Gohan lui sourirent, puis ils s'éloignèrent du groupe, ils s'assirent ensuite sur un rocher.

\- Alors ? Comment vont Tonton Petit Krilin, et les autres ?! Commença à s'emballer la plus jeune sans se rendre compte que le regard de son aîné s'était assombri. Papa et Maman vont bien ? J'imagine qu'elle fait toujours autant de bons plats, non ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ses plats ! Rien n'est aussi bon ! S'extasia-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, rien qu'à penser à toute la nourriture.

\- Il faut que tu rentres. La coupa gravement son frère aîné. Abigaël le regarda en levant un sourcil.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer... Pas maintenant. Répondit-elle en regardant la Team qui parlait entre eux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai des choses à comprendre. Je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite.

\- Ecoute… Je devrais laisser Maman te le dire mais… Il s'interrompit et celle-ci le regarda interrogatrice. Elle est enceinte et…

\- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle en se levant du rocher. Maman est vraiment enceinte ?

Bra avait entendu et s'en réfléchir, elle se précipita sur sa meilleure amie et la Team sur ses talons. La fille de Végéta sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je vais être grande sœur. Murmura-t-elle avec émotion, elle avait enfin une bonne nouvelle mais…

\- Papa a voulu lui faire du mal. Avoua Gohan sombrement.

\- Non, jamais il ne lui ferait ça. Refusa Abigaël en secouant la tête.

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, la situation à la maison dégénère Abigaël. Papa a changé, il n'est plus le même, il ne mange presque plus, il ne fait que s'entraîner et Tonton Végéta n'est pas mieux. Ils ne font que s'en prendre à Damon et Goten depuis que vous êtes partis, il ne leur laisse aucune seconde de répit, ni de jour de repos. Si cela continue comme ça, Papa et Tonton ne pourront plus se contrôler et ils leur feront encore plus de mal… Papa a voulu frapper Maman car elle voulait stoppée ce qu'ils faisaient à Damon et Goten et si je n'étais pas intervenu... Il l'aurait sûrement gravement blessé. Il était exactement comme Radditz ou Végéta quand ils sont venus sur Terre… Ou comme Toi avec Bra…

Abigaël et Bra frémirent à cette pensée. La Team était étonné, surtout après tous ce qu'Abigaël et Bra leur avait raconté sur leurs pères respectifs.

\- On n'a besoin de Toi, de vous. Il n'y a que vous qui pourrez les calmer.

La fille de Goku baissa la tête en serrant les poings et les dents, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la Team. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce que son frère lui disait, c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il soit comme ça. Elle comprenait pourquoi ils en voulaient à leurs frères, mais de là à leur faire subir ça ? Non, c'était inconcevable. Pas son père. Pas son oncle. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas avec cette menace qui rôdait autour d'elle. Elle avait fait une promesse et c'était son devoir de la tenir.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas ta place. S'énerva Gohan en se levant, surprenant les demi-Sayenjins, ce qui indiquait que la situation était aussi grave qu'il l'avait dit.

\- J'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. Déclara-t-elle catégorique.

Gohan fronça soudainement les sourcils et Abigaël se pinça les lèvres en détournant les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas hésité à revenir. Il regarda Bra qui ne le regardait pas non plus. Quelque chose de grave se passait ici. La fille de Goku se détourna brusquement et les présents se regardèrent surpris et la suivirent.

\- Vous pouvez me mettre en contact avec mon père ? Demanda Abigaël lorsqu'elle fut en face de Kaioh. Le Doyen m'a dit que l'on pouvait encore faire passer un message.

\- Tu me prends pour qui Abigaël Son ? Sourit Kaioh. Tu vas finir par me vexer. Il se retourna. Pose ta main sur mon dos, je te mets en relation avec Goku.

La demi-Sayenjin s'exécuta et ils attendirent. Gohan sourit et espérait que cela s'arrangerait. Le Doyen donna une boule de Cristal aux présents et une image se forma lentement. Le cœur de Bra se serra en voyant son oncle.

* * *

 **Dans les deux mondes :**

Goku était assis en tailleur sur une colline où il se rendait souvent pour s'entraîner avec Abigaël et ses fils. Il soupira bruyamment et désespéré. Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la tête à ça et puis, Végéta était on-ne-sait-où, il avait besoin d'être seul et il le comprenait.

\- _Papa ? C'est moi_. S'éleva soudainement une voix, il failli tomber du haut de la colline sous la surprise.

\- Ma chérie ? C'est bien toi ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Oui c'est Moi mon Papounet._ Sourit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux à l'entente de sa voix.

Goku sourit franchement qui fit reprendre espoir à son fils.

\- Tout va bien mon ange ? On te ramène ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- _Oui ça va._ Sourit-elle, puis le perdit. _Mais pas pour l'instant. Je ne te contacte pas pour ça_.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- _Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais ? Quand je me suis énervée contre Bra et Végéta ? Qu'on ne devait en aucun cas s'en prendre à ceux qui ont toujours été là pour nous ? Expliqua-t-elle calmement._

\- Bien sûr ma chérie. Se rappela-t-il très bien. Mais Pourquoi tu…

\- _ALORS POURQUOI TU T'EN PRENDS A MAMAN ?! SURTOUT QUE TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QU'ELLE EST ENCEINTE !_

\- Co…Comment tu l'as su ? Demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle soit déjà au courant.

\- _Ce n'est pas la question, peu importe qui me l'a dit._ Répondit-elle aussitôt. _Je ne veux plus entendre ce qu'on m'a dit sur toi, même sur Végéta. Je ne suis pas là et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me dise que mon père et mon oncle se conduisent comme des abrutis de 1ère classe._

Goku baissa la tête et les yeux brillant, il serra les poings ce qui serra le cœur d'Abigaël qui laissa les siennes coulaient. Ce qui fit de la peine à la Team. Gohan passa ses bras autour des épaules de Bra qui renifla légèrement.

\- _Je t'aime Papa._ Déclara-t-elle. T _u es mon modèle depuis que je suis née et je t'ai toujours admirée… Je ne veux pas que tu ressembles à Radditz ou même à Végéta quand ils sont arrivés sur Terre… Je veux qu'on me dise que tu as été comme toujours : Bon, Généreux, Gentil et qui pense aux autres avant de penser à sa personne… Tu es Son Goku, celui qui nous a sauvés tant de fois qu'on ne pourrait pas les compter sur les doigts… Tu dois redevenir comme avant…_ Supplia-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Répondit le fils de Baddack en levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il pouvait apercevoir sa fille à travers les nuages. Mais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose… Je…

La Team regardait la scène émue. La fille de Végéta laissa ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, Gohan resserra légèrement sa poigne pour la soutenir. Grâce à Abigaël, tout irait mieux. La situation était vraiment désespérée pour eux.

 _-_ _Tu ne feras rien car il ne m'arrivera rien._ Le coupa-t-elle. _N'oublie pas que je suis ta fille et personne ne pourra me faire du mal aussi facilement. Donc maintenant, tu vas aller voir maman et les autres et t'excuser. Tu vas veiller sur Maman comme tu l'as toujours fait et protéger ma petite sœur ou mon petit frère. Je ne sais pas si je serais là pour l'accouchement mais je veux que tu prennes soin d'Elle. Est-ce que je suis claire Papa ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

\- Je te le promets ma Reine. Sourit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- _Et pour Damon et Goten laisse-les souffler._ Ordonna-t-elle doucement en se rappelant de ça. _Je pense que leurs punitions à durer assez longtemps._

\- Mais… Tenta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

\- _Il n'y a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne._ Le coupa la petite-fille de Baddack d'un ton autoritaire comme si elle disputait son enfant, ce qui fit sourire la Team. _Je ne leur en veux plus car sans eux, je n'aurais pas fait la rencontre de personnes plus qu'extraordinaire._ Sourit-elle.

Son regard fit le tour de la Team et s'arrêta sur Edward qui lui sourit, Abigaël lui rendit. Gohan le vit et fronça les sourcils.

\- _Et si, on ne leur en veux plus, tu n'as aucune raison de leur en vouloir. De plus, on va très bien. On a juste encore des choses à comprendre et ce monde nous intéresse beaucoup. Des différences avec le nôtre, donc on reviendra lorsqu'on aura appris tout ce qu'on a à savoir._

La Team la regarda à cette déclaration. Un lien très fort les unissait et cela ils le sentaient. Ed serra les poings en pensant à son propre père. Il les avait abandonnés sans aucune explication, secrètement, il aurait voulu avoir cette relation avec lui. Mais maintenant, il voulait juste le fracasser. Al, lui, éprouvait de la tristesse à ne pas avoir connu son père, mais jamais il ne le dirait à Ed, vu l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour leur géniteur. Abigaël inspira doucement et Kaioh sentit sa main tremblait sur son dos. Elle s'en voulait de lui mentir et heureusement qu'il n'était pas avec eux, sinon, il l'aurait sentit immédiatement.

\- Très bien. Concédât-il finalement. Je te fais confiance… Merci, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Sourit-il.

\- _Tu ne ferais rien._ Répondit-elle avec une arrogance digne de notre cher Prince. _Personne ne peut se passer de moi, une fois m'avoir connue._ Rigola-t-elle doucement. _Mais sache une chose Papa… Que cela soit dans notre monde ou dans un autre, je serais toujours là pour te remonter les bretelles._ Prévint-elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, ma Reine. Rigola-t-il doucement. Je t'aime ma chérie et préviens-moi si tu as quoi que ce soit.

\- _Oui Papa. Tout se passera bien, pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Embrasse tout le monde pour nous. Tonton aussi doit faire des efforts, on compte sur vous._

\- Je leur dirais. Promit Goku en hochant la tête avec certitude qu'elle le voyait. Embrasse Bra pour moi, je t'aime. Kaioh coupa la connexion après cette discussion, la boule de Cristal disparu.

Goku fixa le ciel. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il avait été ignoble. Il avait fait souffrir ceux pour qui il s'était si souvent battu. Ceux qu'il avait promis de protéger. Pour qui il s'était sacrifié sans hésitation. Il devait absolument s'excuser mais comment les confronter après tout le mal qu'il avait causé ? Et Végéta qui n'était pas là.

\- Il a le chic pour disparaître au mauvais moment celui-là. Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Goku s'envola à la Corp. Avec appréhension et une immense culpabilité. Comment pourrait-il s'excuser ? Il les avait blessés. Comment pourraient-ils lui pardonner ? Il cherchait un moyen pour s'excuser auprès de ses amis tout en appréhendant leurs réactions.

* * *

 **Dans le Kaiohshinkai d'Amestris :**

Abigaël laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, elle ferma les yeux en inspirant-expirant profondément. Il lui manquait tellement… Elle pleura et Edward s'approcha instinctivement d'elle. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, surprenant la fille de Goku qui ne s'y attendait pas. Elle rougit légèrement et se détendit en plongeant sa tête dans sa veste noire. Ed plongea son visage dans ses cheveux en frottant son dos de sa main. Comment son père avait pu se conduire ainsi ? Elle ne se serait jamais douté que leurs absences auraient conduit à ça. Elle voulait tellement rentrer, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien maintenant.

Gohan tenait toujours Bra et il fronça les sourcils en voyant Edward aussi proche – même trop proche à son goût de sa plus jeune sœur, surtout qu'il n'avait pas une totale confiance en ses personnes. Il fit un pas dans leur direction mais Bra le stoppa, il la regarda perplexe et elle secoua juste la tête doucement. Le fils de Goku s'avoua vaincu en les regardant. Personne n'était digne de sa sœur, pas même Damon. Ce gamin avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais il n'avait pas confiance.

La Team les regarda attendrie, excepter Winry qui était empli d'une haine sans nom. Cependant, la Team éprouvait de la tristesse pour Abigaël, c'était la 1 ère fois qu'ils la voyaient aussi vulnérable, si fragile. Elle ne laissait monter aucune autre émotion que la joie de vivre, rire de tout et de rien. Comment ne pas apprécier la jeune femme ? C'était juste une enfant dans un corps de femme lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi. Ce qui leur fit penser à la terrible histoire de la plus jeune des demi-Sayenjins, il ne réalisait presque pas qu'elle pouvait se montrer cruel et sans pitié.

\- Merci… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu peux compter sur Moi. Répondit-il sur le même ton. Il posa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

Ils s'écartèrent et Abigaël lui fit un sincère sourire de remerciement. Elle se retourna et fit face à son frère, qui s'approcha et la pris fortement dans ses bras, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Tu es toujours sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer ? Demanda-t-il en s'écartant après quelques minutes.

\- J'ai fait une promesse et…

\- Tu n'es pas la fille de Papa pour rien. Soupira Gohan avec résignation.

Abigaël lui sourit avec fierté mais reprit un visage sérieux et grave, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Gohan.

\- Personne ne doit savoir que tu es venu ici. Déclara-t-elle. Pas même Trunks et encore moins Papa et Végéta.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment Abigaël ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe et avec inquiétude.

\- Rien ça va. Répondit-elle, il ne fut pas convaincu. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que tu es venu ici, tu n'aurais même pas dû venir. S'ils savent que j'ai pu savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Papa et Végéta, ils penseront simplement que je l'ai appris par Kaioh et que je suis rentrée en contact avec Papa ainsi. Mais promet-moi que tu ne le diras pas Grand frère, il faut que je sache si je peux compter sur Toi.

Gohan la 'scanna' pendant quelques secondes, ils se passaient quelque de chose de plus grave qu'elle ne lui disait. Il ne voulait pas la laisser ici, il voulait savoir mais il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa famille, mais s'il disait quoi que ce soit, il savait déjà la réaction de son père.

\- D'accord. Souffla-t-il.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle en se serrant contre lui. Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Caro va s'inquiéter et je veux que tu aille prendre soin de ma nièce préféré.

\- C'est normal, c'est la seule. Rigola-t-il.

Le demi-Sayenjin s'écarta, il lui caressa tendrement la joue et posa un baiser sur son front puis il prit Bra dans ses bras.

\- Faîtes attention à vous, Princesses. Elles hochèrent la tête avec un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres. Si ma sœur vous fais autant confiance… Commença-t-il en regardant la Team avec menace dans son regard marron. Alors je n'ai pas trop le choix, mais si vous leur faîtes le moindre mal, vous le paierez très cher. Prévint-il d'une voix glaciale qui les fit frissonner. Sachez qu'on ne les fait pas souffrir sans en payer le prix fort.

Gohan regarda Edward à ses paroles, pleine de promesse, celui-ci soutint son regard avec défi et le demi-Sayenjin sourit. Il regarda Bra et Abigaël en leur faisant un clin d'œil. Ensuite, il plongea sa main dans sa poche ce qui éveilla la curiosité des demi-Sayenjins, à la surprise de la Team, il disparut dans la seconde. Abigaël avait oublié de lui demander comment il était arrivée ici, mais bon, ce n'était pas le plus important. Personne ne parla quand Gohan disparut.

\- Je vais aller m'allonger un peu. Déclara la plus âgé des demi-Sayenjins, elle s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse.

Bra la regarda partir avec inquiétude et compréhension. Elle comprenait comment cela pouvait être dur. Goku était un modèle exemplaire pour les deux jeunes femmes. C'était la dernière personne qu'elles pensaient capable de s'en prendre à ceux qu'il aime. Bien qu'elle sache le sombre passé de son paternel, Bra était choquée d'apprendre ça sur lui.

\- Beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, on devrait se reposer pour repartir demain pour les recherches. Intervint timidement la voix de Fuery.

La Team acquiesça et partir dans leur chambre respective.

* * *

Abigaël était dans sa chambre, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque et fixait le plafond, les paroles de son frère qui passant en boucle dans sa tête.

\- _Comme Radditz ou Végéta._

\- _Si je n'étais pas intervenu... Il l'aurait sûrement gravement blessé._

\- _Si cela continue comme ça, Papa et Tonton ne pourront plus se contrôler et ils leur feront encore plus de mal_

Si seulement, il pouvait être une famille normale... Comment son père avait pu faire ça alors qu'elle lui avait dit que cela se passait bien ? Shibito avait raison, ils attiraient toujours les ennuis. Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à la révélation de Gohan. Elle était super heureuse d'apprendre que sa mère était enceinte et c'était une raison de plus pour ne rien dire sur les Homonculus. Ils étaient éloignés de tout ça et c'était mieux ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Et après ce qu'ils avaient vécus là-bas ces derniers mois, ils devaient vivre normalement sans se soucier d'elles. Elle ferait tout pour rentrer le plus vite possible, elle ne voulait pas louper la naissance, mais est-ce qu'elle le pourrait ? Les Homonculus avaient besoin d'elle et ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée du pourquoi. Il fallait tirer ça au clair le plus vite avant qu'ils ne soient totalement dépassés.

La fille de Goku se fit tirer de ses pensées par des coups à la porte.

\- Entrez.

\- Désolé, Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. S'excusa une voix familière : Edward.

\- T'inquiète pas Ed, je ne dormais pas. Sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Tu pensais à ton père ? Demanda-t-il alors que cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-elle tristement en baissant la tête. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire ça.

\- Parce qu'il sait à quel point, tu es exceptionnelle. Lui dit-il en lui relevant doucement le menton.

Elle lui fit un sourire en coin que seul Goten, Goku et Elle savaient faire, ce qui le fit craquer encore plus.

\- Ton Père est un homme bien et tu t'es montrée très forte. Tu m'as impressionné et cela montre que t'a beaucoup d'influence. Sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, la faisant doucement rire.

\- Personne ne peut me résister. Répondit-elle malicieusement avec un sourire arrogant et taquin.

Ed la regarda intensément et elle baissa le regard devant l'intensité de ses pupilles dorée, il se rapprocha lentement et Abigaël fut étonnée lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller comme d'habitude avec lui. Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, elle gardait toujours une certaine distance avec les personnes. Certaines se rapprochant d'elle, seulement parce qu'elle était la fille de Son Goku. Elle ne faisait pas si facilement confiance et de toute façon, elle savait lorsqu'elle le pouvait ou non. Son instinct la trompait rarement. L'image de Damon traversa son esprit. Elle s'en voulait, ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça. Mais elle se sentait si bien avec l'Alchimiste, se sentait détendu malgré son caractère impulsif.

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Celle-ci sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle s'écarta légèrement et fixa ses yeux au siens, elle s'approcha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il suivit instinctivement le mouvement et ils ne restaient bientôt que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Abigaël et Edward se regardèrent dans les yeux, se contentant de sentir le souffle de l'autre sur les lèvres et contre toute attente, c'est Ed qui franchit les dernières limites et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Abigaël puis il s'écarta, mais la fille de Goku ne se contenta pas que de ce simple baiser et elle l'attira de nouveau à lui et il répondit à son baiser avec autant de fougue. Abigaël passa sa main dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle et il l'allongea doucement en ne rompant pas leurs baisers. La fille de Goku passa sa main libre sous la veste du blond et celui-ci s'écarta à cause du manque d'air.

\- Abigaël… Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu… Commença Edward avec le souffle court.

\- Chuut… Le coupa-t-elle en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres. J'en ai envie.

Ed tenta de résister mais les lèvres d'Abigaël dans son cou et sa respiration aussi difficile que lui l'empêchaient de raisonner convenablement.

\- J'ai… J'ai l'impression… De profiter. Réussit-il à dire cependant, alors que ses mains descendaient sur la taille de la plus jeune.

La fille de Goku ne répondit pas tout de suite trop concentrée à explorer ses abdominaux de ses mains. La demi-Sayenjin le regarda dans les yeux tout en débouclant sa ceinture puis lui enleva rapidement sa veste, elle se redressa et le bascula pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son bassin, il fut surpris sur le coup mais se reprit et ses mains caressèrent son dos avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Ce qui était absurde vu ce qu'elle était. Abigaël lui posa des baisers papillon dans le cou et il sentait sa résistance défaillir à chaque fois que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec sa peau.

\- Tu ne profites de rien du tout Edward Souffla-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder. Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais profiter de moi ?

\- Non mais…

\- Je me sens coupable… Le coupa-t-elle en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

Ed posa sa main dans son cou et la força doucement à se redresser pour le regarder.

\- Pourquoi ?

La fille de Goku détourna les yeux avec gêne. Ed sourit attendri, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait autant gêné, il la trouvait encore plus belle dans cet état.

\- Dis-moi. Incita-t-il avec douceur.

La demi-Sayenjin le regarda et il put y déceler une pointe de jalousie, il se doutait de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Bah… Winry et Toi avez l'air… Commença-t-elle en détournant de nouveau le regard.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se retrouva sous le Fullmetal. Ed l'embrassa tout en remontant son top, découvrant son ventre, elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les doigts de l'Alchimiste sur sa peau. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta d'un cran.

\- Je n'ai plus de sentiment pour Winry. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Ed l'embrassa dans le cou, elle gémit en s'agrippant à ses cheveux, elle passa sa main sous sa chemise et il se redressa pour l'enlever complètement. La demi-Sayenjin sourit en voyant son corps et se mordit la lèvre. Elle fut profondément touchée en voyant toutes ses cicatrices. Abigaël embrassa délicatement une cicatrice sur son torse et il gémit. Ed s'écarta en continuant de découvrir la jeune femme, son top remonta doucement à son soutien-gorge qui la fit haleter de plaisir à la caresse du vêtement, elle se redressa pour l'aider à lui enlever et se recoucha, il l'embrassa dans le cou doucement et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, il lui demanda l'accès de sa bouche en caressant ses lèvres du bout de la langue, qu'elle accepta immédiatement, ils s'écartèrent après quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Ne sois pas coupable, car je ne le suis pas. Lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Abigaël hocha la tête, elle bascula de nouveau le jeune homme sur le dos et elle l'embrassa doucement dans le cou puis elle descendit plus bas sur ses abdos et son ventre, elle arriva jusqu'à son pantalon qu'elle lui enleva rapidement en même temps que son caleçon, n'en pouvant plus, il la releva et ce remis sur Elle puis il l'embrassa avec passion mais avec amour, il s'écarta.

\- Ed… S'il te plait. Murmura-t-elle, les yeux clos et le souffle court.

Ed la regarda malicieusement, il lui posa un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, il descendit lentement – Trop lentement – et Abigaël crut mourir de frustration. Ed lui posait des baisers très légers sur la peau qu'il découvrait.

\- Edward… Gémit-il avec une légère pointe d'agacement, il la faisait languir et elle n'aimait pas ça, du moins à moitié.

\- Huum, Huum ? Sourit-il sournoisement en la sentant prête à exploser.

\- A… Arrête… Protesta-t-elle en serrant les draps dans ses mains.

A sa surprise, il arrêta soudainement tous ce qu'il faisait, toujours avec son sourire sournois. La fille de Goku ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes tant bien que mal.

\- Qu'est-ce… Que tu fabriques ?

\- Tu m'as dit d'arrêter. Répondit-il avec un air innocent, qui contrastait énormément avec son sourire narquois.

\- Arrête… De me torturer… Rectifia-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur le lit.

Ed sourit face à son visage rougit et son corps tremblotant sous ses doigts. Il aimait la voir ainsi, il l'aurait bien fait languir encore plus, s'il n'était pas dans le même état. Il reprit la découverte de son corps. Il déboutonna son pantalon avec toute la douceur qu'il put mais elle sentit tout de même qu'il était assez empressé. Abigaël se cambra sous la douceur puis elle gémit quand il lui enleva son pantalon, ainsi que son sous-vêtement. Fullmétal lui posa des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses plus appuyé, qui la fit se cambrer encore plus, qui le fit sourire. Ed remonta toujours et continua à lui faire des baisers sur toute la peau qu'il découvrait pour la 1 ère fois. Il se retrouva entièrement sur elle, il la regarda et sourit avant de l'embrasser. Abigaël passa sa main dans ses cheveux et défit sa tresse, ses cheveux d'or lui chatouillèrent le visage et elle rigola doucement, il sourit.

\- Dis-moi… Incita-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Abigaël savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, elle se pinça les lèvres en secouant négativement la tête avec un sourire coquin.

\- Dans ce cas… Je vais peut-être… Aller voir Winry… Exposa-t-il en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il se retrouva sur le dos et Abigaël le regarda dans les yeux avec un air faussement agacé, mais une lueur de frustration et désir dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que… Tu devrais éviter d'énerver une demi-Sayenjin surtout si elle est frustrée ?... Tu n'es pas autant suicidaire quand même ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je veux juste te taquiner. J'aime quand tu es jalouse. Tu es encore plus… Craquante. Avoua-t-il en se redressant.

Abigaël roula des yeux, elle l'embrassa avec passion et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher encore plus de son corps, qui la réclamait fortement. Ed la bascula puis il glissa sa main de chair entre ses cuisses et introduisait deux doigts en elle, elle se cambra à cette exquise intrusion. La chaleur de sa main et la fraîcheur de l'Automail sur sa joue, la rendait dingue et lui faisait tourner la tête. Malgré le froid, la chaleur de son corps ne faisait qu'accroître.

\- Et si on n'arrêtait de parler ? Proposa l'Alchimiste en approfondissant ses mouvements de doigts.

La réponse d'Abigaël fut étouffée par ses gémissements. Elle planta doucement ses ongles dans son dos à l'intensité du plaisir, sans lui faire mal. Il grogna doucement et elle crut un instant qu'elle lui avait fait mal, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle fut rassurée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Edward retira ses doigts alors qu'il la sentait se tendre, signe qu'elle allait atteindre son paroxysme, elle s'apprêtait à protester, lorsqu'il rentra en elle. Il l'embrassa passionnément pour étouffer son gémissement, tout en restant immobile pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Les deux amants avaient eu le souffle coupé quand ils furent unis et dû au plaisir qu'ils avaient ressenti en étant liée. Le blond pénétra doucement sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire, qui l'incita à bouger en bougeant son bassin. Ils s'écartèrent à cause du manque d'air et Ed se retira doucement, puis il revint lentement en elle. Ses pénétrations se firent plus rapide et plus profond, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme qui planta ses ongles dans le dos du blond, tout en gémissant son prénom d'une voix profonde. Il caressa sa cuisse de sa main de chair et la remonta jusqu'à ses hanches tandis qu'il continuait ses coups de bassins. Le changement d'angle les fit gémir plus fort et Abigaël se mordit fortement les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, au risque qu'on ne les entende. Une des mains de la demi-Sayenjin se plaça derrière la nuque de l'Alchimiste, qui se redressa pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations, qui était de plus en plus difficile et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils purent voir dans chacun la même ardeur, le même besoin et la même envie. Abigaël avait les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée et son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle entrelaça ses doigts à son Automail et il resserra son emprise. Edward accéléra ses coups de bassins et cogna au fond d'elle sans qu'ils ne se lâchent du regard. Des yeux noirs faisant face à des yeux d'or. La nuit et le jour. Ils étaient si différent mais aussi semblables à la fois. Le désir de protéger leur proche. L'obstination à s'entraîner pour devenir plus fort. La détermination à réparer leur erreur. Abigaël enroula ses jambes autour du blond, il continua ses mouvements qui devenaient fébrile et désordonné. Abigaël contracta ses parois autour du membre de son amant à chaque pénétration. L'orgasme les frappa de plein fouet. Abigaël planta ses ongles dans sa nuque tandis que ses doigts qui entrelaçaient l'Automail se resserra, elle se cambra et se laissa submerger par l'orgasme. Edward continua encore ses mouvements puis il se laissa reposer sur le corps de la demi-Sayenjin sans mettre tout son poids et en restant en elle. Leur étreinte avait été passionnée et pourtant la frustration était encore présente et la tension sexuelle dans la chambre ne s'était pas estompée. Les deux amants restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans bouger en reprenant leurs esprits et calmaient leur respiration toujours haletante. Ed recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou et recommença à bouger ses hanches.

* * *

 **Dans un autre coin du Kaiohshinkai :**

Bra se promenait n'arrivant pas à dormir. Les paroles de Gohan résonnant dans sa tête. Elle aurait tellement voulu parler à son père. Est-ce que cela irait maintenant ? Elle espérait que oui, elle devait le croire, sinon, elle ne pourrait se concentrer sur leurs véritables ennemis. Goku avait été décidé à changer et s'excuser, qu'est-ce qui pourrait clocher ? La fille de Végéta arriva devant la chambre d'Abigaël. Elle savait comment elle devait se sentir et c'était encore dur à imaginer. Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits étouffés, elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. La porte était entrouverte pour pouvoir passer un œil. Elle hésita un instant, puis sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle s'approcha à pas-de loup et jeta un coup d'œil en restant à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle se recula immédiatement, elle était choquée et aurait préféré ne pas à voir ça. Bra se reprit et elle afficha un sourire en coin. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser ça étant donné qu'Abigaël était avec son frère mais…

\- _Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Pensa-t-elle avec amusement._

Elle en avait eu marre de les voir se tourner autour comme ça. Elle voyait dans leur regard quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Une lueur que sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais eue avec Damon et elle voyait qu'Abigaël n'était pas complètement heureuse avec son frère. Cela lui faisait de la peine pour Damon mais ils étaient assez grands pour régler cette histoire. En pensant aux sentiments de sa meilleure amie et de l'aîné Elric. Ses pensées se tournèrent sur Alphonse. Elle aimait Goten mais elle appréciait énormément le cadet Elric, il ressemblait au frère d'Abigaël mais quelque chose se dégageait de lui, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était douée avec les sentiments à vrai dire. La fille de Végéta s'éloigna de la chambre d'Abigaël, qui n'avait pas besoin de sa compagnie. Elle se rendit dans celle du Cadet Elric. Il devait s'ennuyer depuis que tout le monde dormait. Elle toqua doucement à sa porte.

\- Entrez. Répondit la voix fluette d'Alphonse.

Bra entra timidement et pencha seulement la tête et le vit avec un livre dans les mains. Elle avait de la peine pour lui. Cela devait être insupportable de se trouver dans une armure. Elle voulait tellement faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Ce dernier tourna sa tête et vit la fille de Végéta qui le regardait sans vraiment le voir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Hein ? Dit-elle en clignant des yeux. Non, ne t'inquiète pas ça va. Sourit-elle après être sorti de ses pensées. Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Exposa-t-elle en rentrant dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

\- Ça va. C'est un peu un plus de ne pouvoir dormir. Je peux avancer dans les recherches pour essayer d'avoir plus d'infos mais on est malheureusement, en train de patauger en beauté si tu veux mon avis.

\- On ne doit pas abandonner. Cela m'inquiète qu'ils ont besoin spécialement d'Abigaël. S'inquiéta Bra en s'essayant à ses côtés.

Le Cadet Elric lui posa sa main sur l'épaule et elle se sentait immédiatement rassurée.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera quelques choses avec un peu plus de temps. Et on n'a toujours pas de nouvelle d'attaque d'Homonculus, donc c'est bon signe si on peut dire. Lui dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Bra soupira longuement et s'affala sur le lit, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et fixa le plafond.

\- Ouais mais ça me rend anxieuse alors qu'Abigaël ne s'inquiète pas plus que ça. Soupira-t-elle, exaspéré par le caractère de sa meilleure amie. Mais au moins, il y en a deux qui savent s'occuper. Sourit-elle, pensivement. Celui-ci la regarda longuement puis elle tourna la tête vers lui. Tu ne devines vraiment pas ? Rigola-t-elle doucement avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Tu… Tu les as vus ? Comprit Alphonse, qui aurait écarquillé les yeux s'il avait pu. Bra rougit affreusement en reprenant sa fixation sur le plafond. Ça a dû être embarrassant. Ricana l'armure avec amusement.

La fille du Prince mis sa tête entre ses mains puis rigola plus que gêné. Le Cadet Elric rigola devant sa gêne. Il imaginait très bien la réaction de la demi-Sayenjin devant la scène plus qu'embarrassante. Il était content pour les deux, peut-être qu'Edward serait plus détendu en étant plus en contact avec Abigaël.

\- Tu sais, vaut mieux n'en parlait à personne. Prévint Alphonse.

\- A Winry, tu veux dire ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui, elle est encore amoureuse d'Ed, mais pas lui. Il la considère plus comme sa meilleure amie même si elle ne le digère pas.

\- Cela ne doit pas être facile pour Elle. Murmura la fille de Végéta en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est la vie, on ne peut rien y changer. Déclara le Cadet Elric en haussant les épaules. Je voyais bien qu'Ed ne l'aimait plus comme avant et depuis plus longtemps que Winry croit.

\- Elle est loin d'être moche. Bailla la demi-Sayenjin en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque. Elle trouvera bien un homme qui est fait pour Elle.

Al posa ses yeux sur Bra. Celle-ci avait le corps détendu et la respiration lente et sereine. Il aurait souri s'il avait pu. Dans n'importe quelle situation, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes et prête à l'attaque. Le visage fermé avec aucune chance de savoir ce qu'elle pensait ou ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Al la recouvrit doucement de la couverture en faisant en sorte de ne pas la réveiller. Il l'aimait bien malgré son caractère froid, il regrettait encore plus de ne pas avoir de corps. Quant à Abigaël et Ed, il ne savait pas comment cela allait finir. Il l'aimait bien aussi mais il ne voulait pas les voir souffrir, ce qui allait forcément arriver.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin :**

Edward ouvrit les yeux difficilement en premier, il sentit un corps chaud près du sien et il baissa les yeux sur la forme endormie à ses côtés, il sourit puis les releva sur le réveil qu'ils avaient pris chez Riza. Il n'était que 6h et c'était trop tôt pour se lever, il s'étonnait lui-même de s'être levé à cet heure-ci. Il déposa un léger baiser dans la nuque d'Abigaël et celle-ci gémit doucement, il se rendormit.

La fille de Goku se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle s'étira doucement et vit qu'un bras entourait sa taille, elle se retourna doucement et sourit à la vision d'Edward endormi, elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. Son visage était si détendu et loin d'être aussi torturé qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir, il avait vécu tellement de malheur. Elle en avait vécu aussi, mais c'était si différent. Ils avaient les Dragon Ball pour ressusciter les morts, exaucer n'importe quel vœu. Ils avaient des pouvoirs hors du commun. Eux, ils combattaient des Homonculus depuis des années alors qu'eux cela n'avait jamais été aussi long. Elle caressa doucement ses lèvres et il poussa un léger soupir et ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire étirant ses lèvres, il se redressa et lui posa un baiser sur les siennes. Abigaël l'attira à Elle et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

\- Parle-moi plus de ton père. Chuchota-t-il avec curiosité.

La demi-Sayenjin sourit puis elle se redressa doucement pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Il lui prit la main et la caressa tendrement.

\- Mon père est quelqu'un de formidable et on peut dire que c'est quelqu'un de pur. Commença-t-elle avec une admiration non dissimulé. Sans lui, crois-moi je n'aurais même pas été là. Il a combattu des adversaires que vous n'imaginez même pas et sûrement pire que les Homonculus.

Elle s'interrompit et se mit à jouer avec la chaîne d'Ed, qui écoutait attentivement.

\- Mon père a aussi un don pour changer les gens les plus mauvais en de bonnes personnes comme Tenshinan ou Piccolo. Et dans les histoires qu'on m'a racontée, sa plus grande réussite ce fut mon Tonton Végéta qui a complètement changé en étant à son contact et celui de ma tante. Mais d'après eux, il a vraiment changé quand Bra et moi sommes venus au monde.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Rigola doucement le Fullmetal, la faisant sourire.

\- J'aime mon père plus que tout au monde, c'est la personne de qui je suis le plus proche, je ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse ou qu'on dise du mal de lui. J'aime ma famille, bien que je n'arrive pas vraiment à leur dire. Bien que je me demande si j'aime encore Goten, vu que je veux le tuer. Marmonna-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux, Edward ne put s'empêcher un petit éclat de rire. Ce n'est pas drôle. Sourit-elle en lui donna une petite tape sur le torse.

Edward se redressa rapidement et s'allongea sur la jeune femme. Il lui écarta doucement les jambes pour qu'ils soient tous les deux à l'aise. Elle fut surprise mais se reprit et afficha un sourie, il l'embrassa puis il descendit jusqu'à son cou, qu'il mordilla tendrement.

\- Moi, je l'aime bien ton frère… Même sans le connaître. Murmura-t-il à son oreille et son souffle sur son cou la fit frissonner et gémir. Car sans lui, jamais tu ne serais venu jusqu'à Moi. Sourit-il contre sa peau, bien qu'ils aient conscience que c'était loin d'être une coïncidence.

\- Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose. Sourit-elle. Je ne vais pas le tuer finalement, cela a du bon.

\- Du très bon. Assura le Fullmétal en la regardant intensément.

Ils se regardèrent pour se mémoriser le visage de l'autre. Abigaël caressa sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres. Edward embrassa son doigt qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres et sourit, il s'approcha doucement.  
Abigaël haleta quand elle sentit sa main remontait sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux à son toucher, elle sentit le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, il caressa sa lèvre inférieur pour lui quémander l'accès, elle ouvrit ses lèvres et ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionnée et amoureux.

Fullmétal s'écroula épuisé aux côtés de la jeune femme, comblé de bonheur, celle-ci posa sa tête dans son cou et reprit sa respiration. Ed lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts, en souriant.

\- Cela a dut être difficile ces dernières années ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en touchant l'une de ses cicatrices.

Ed avait compris que c'était une plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-il en fixant le plafond. Mais rien n'as été pire que ce qu'Al a perdu.

\- J'aurais aimée vous aider plutôt. Si on l'avait su, on n'aurait pas perdu de temps.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi, ni à ton père de s'occuper des Homonculus. Répondit-il en arrêtant ses caresses.

Abigaël se releva sur le ventre, il ne la regardait pas et avait les yeux plissés, fixant le plafond sans le voir. Elle lui tourna la tête doucement pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Sauf que je suis au milieu, ils ont besoin de moi. Lui rappela-t-elle amèrement. Donc que tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'aide ou que tu aimes, cela m'est égal car je resterais quoi qu'il se passe et il faut que tu l'accepte.

\- Je n'aime pas ça Abigaël. Avoua le jeune Alchimiste.

\- Moi non plus. Soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le dos à ses côtés. Car vous êtes aussi en danger et le pire c'est qu'on n'en sait pas plus sur ce qu'ils préparent.

Fullmétal se posta sur un coude et la regarda ahurissement.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour Toi ? Car c'est de toi dont ils ont besoin.

\- La vie de mon père et de mes amis est la chose la plus importante pour moi. Je préfère qu'on s'en prenne à moi qu'à eux. Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Tu es une fille surprenante. Dit-il pensif.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant, il baissa le regard sur elle, puis plongea son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu penses toujours aux autres avant de penser à toi. Répondit Ed, il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle lui caressa les cheveux, ce que sa mère lui faisait pour qu'il s'endorme. Ton bonheur passe après le bonheur des autres. C'est admirable.

\- Tu es comme moi. Chuchota-t-elle, il se redressa. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ton frère au détriment de ton bonheur.

\- C'est vrai. Admit-il sans rentrer plus dans les détails.

\- Il a de la chance d'avoir un frère comme toi. Malgré tout, vous n'avez jamais abandonné et êtes toujours là, l'un pour l'autre.

Abigaël sentit Ed sourire contre sa peau et elle hésita à continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le Fullmétal en sentant son hésitation.

\- Je… Je pensais à Winry… Avoua-t-elle.

\- Abigaël… Soupira-t-il, ne voulant pas parler de son ex, surtout pas dans cette situation.

\- Elle t'aime toujours. Le coupa-t-elle. Ça se voit dans ses yeux. Je ne l'apprécie pas trop mais… Je l'admire… Mais je ne sais pas…

Elle s'interrompit et il releva la tête pour la regarder attendant la suite mais elle détourna les yeux, elle baissa les yeux sur la chaîne d'Edward autour de son cou et joua nerveusement avec.

\- Je ne sais pas, si cette fois, je pourrais penser à abandonner le bonheur que je ressens avec toi et de plus, on n'est pas…

\- Abigaël… La coupa-t-il en voyant exactement où elle voulait en venir, ne voulant pas affronter tout de suite la triste réalité. Abigaël regarde-moi. Intima-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte.

La fille de Goku se résigna et le regarda dans ses magnifique yeux ambrés, il lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres et elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce doux contact, il s'écarta et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Winry est et restera importante pour moi. Je l'aime mais c'est de la pure amitié. J'y aie cru pendant longtemps mais je me suis juste voilée la face. Avoua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, les plongeant dans ses yeux ténèbres. Je ne veux absolument pas que tu renonce à ton bonheur avec moi. Cela peut paraître égoïste mais je crois que ça l'es. Il s'interrompit quelques instants. Tu as aussi le droit d'être heureuse et je suis sûr que c'est le souhait de beaucoup d'entre nous. Ne te prive pas pour des personnes qui n'en n'ont rien à faire.

\- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est ce qui me plaît chez toi. Avoua le blond.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent doucement.

\- J'adore Winry. Continua le Fullmétal. C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a donné un bras et une jambe pour que je puisse continuer d'avancer et d'aller de l'avant. Une maison pour quand on reviendrait lorsqu'on a brûlé la nôtre, je lui dois beaucoup. Mais c'est fini entre nous et même si c'est dur pour elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en remettra car elle est forte.

\- C'est sûr que pour mettre le _grand_ Fullmétal Alchimiste à terre, il en faut. Railla affectueusement la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Ah ah ah. Rigola-t-il nerveusement en roulant des yeux, elle rigola doucement.

A ses mots, il reprit son sérieux et s'allongea sur Abigaël en écartant doucement ses jambes.  
La demi-Sayenjin soupira de plaisir en sentant sa main chaude sur sa cuisse et la fraîcheur de sa chaine au creux de sa gorge et l'Automail dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles que je ne me sentais pas aussi vivant et c'est grâce à toi. Murmura-t-il à son oreille et lui mordilla gentiment le lobe.

Il posa un baiser près de son oreille et la demi-Sayenjin ferma les yeux et ne put retenir un soupir d'extase. La main du blond remonta à sa cuisse et arriva rapidement à sa féminité qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. La combattante n'en pouvant plus, elle attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle plongea sa main dans les cheveux de son beau blond. Abigaël se cambra lorsqu'il pénétra un doigt à l'intérieur, embrasant son corps d'une douce chaleur. La demi-Sayenjin grogna de frustration lorsqu'il se retira, mais ne put réprimer un cri de plaisir mêlé à de la surprise lorsqu'il la pénétra de nouveau mais de sa virilité. Ils recommencèrent leur danse folle.

Edward se réveilla avant la demi-Sayenjin, il la regarda dormir et lui caressa tendrement la joue avec un sourire doux. Elle bougea doucement et ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, elle plongea sa tête dans le cou de de l'Alchimiste en grognant doucement, ce qui fit rire légèrement Ed.

\- Allez Gël, il est l'heure de se lever. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La fille de Goku soupira contre sa peau et un frisson le parcourra à son souffle chaud.

\- Non. Protesta-t-elle d'une voix petite voix endormi. C'est trop tôt.

Fullmétal rigola de nouveau, il passa ses bras dans son dos et lui caressa doucement, elle releva la tête et lui posa un rapide baiser à la commissure des lèvres, elle s'asseya. Elle avait ses longs cheveux en pagaille et des mèches indisciplinées entouraient son visage. Ses yeux plissés fixaient la porte de la chambre, elle se recoucha aussitôt et se couvra en grognant doucement de mécontentement. Elle n'était pas Végéta et Bra, elle n'était pas du genre à se lever tôt. Elle voulait tellement restait faigniasser au lit. Edward éclata de rire à son petit manège.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Siffla-t-elle en sortant sa tête de sous la couverture et le darda d'un regard à moitié noir, qui la rendait encore plus mignonne à ses yeux.

Fullmétal ne répondit pas et se contenait tant bien que mal son fou rire. La demi-Sayenjin lui tourna le dos en faisant une moue boudeuse. Edward se calma au bout de quelques minutes mais il avait toujours un peu mal au ventre à se retenir.

\- Abigaël ? Appela-t-il doucement en se tournant vers la jeune femme, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Allez, je suis désolé.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ed sourit tout en se collant dans son dos, il se mit à lui caresser la cuisse avec douceur et remonta doucement le long de son corps. Abigaël se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, elle avait du mal à rester de marbre devant une telle douceur et ne put empêcher un gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Elle maudissait ses hormones. Ed sourit victorieux et lui mordilla doucement le cou.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille, ce qui la fit frémir. Mais j'ai adoré ton manège. Rigola-t-il doucement.

Abigaël sourit, puis elle se retourna et se mit à califourchon en l'embrassant passionnément et avec fougue, elle se redressa assise et Ed suivit le mouvement en continuant de l'embrasser, et descendit à sa poitrine. Edward échangea rapidement les places. Abigaël grignota son cou avec avidité et lui griffa le dos en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser, elle noua ses jambes dans son dos. Ed la regarda et rentra en Elle doucement, il commença ses mouvements et la Fille de Goku le suivit de ses hanches. Les deux tourtereaux furent comblés d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre et rien ne pourrait gâcher cet instant, hormis le jour qui se levait. Oubliant leur intention de se lever.

Abigaël bailla et réveilla avant le Fullmetal cette fois, elle n'osait pas regarder le réveil. Elle se tourna vers Ed qui dormait profondément.

\- Il est l'heure de se lever cette fois. Murmura la jeune femme à l'Alchimiste.

Ce dernier grogna et attira instinctivement Abigaël vers lui, sa respiration régulière et son souffle calme, lui apprit qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Elle sourit avec tendresse puis réfléchi à un moyen de le réveiller. Une idée lui vint et elle pouffa en imaginant sa réaction, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse et légèrement sadique.

\- Allez mon _petit_ , ton _lait_ est prêt. Informa-t-elle d'une voix faussement innocente.

Et comme Abigaël s'y attendait, la réaction de l'Alchimiste d'Etat ne se fit pas attendre.

\- NON PAS DE LAIT ! Hurla-t-il en sautant violemment du lit. ET QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE MICROBE, SI PETIT QU'…

Ed se calma net quand Abigaël s'écroula sur le lit, morte de rire, devant ses cheveux en bataille et ses grand yeux ambrés remplis de fureur et de dégoût, elle se tenait le ventre et ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux, sa respiration était devenue difficile à cause de son fou rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Bougonna Ed, vexé.

Abigaël essaya de se calmer mais dès qu'elle regardait Edward ainsi, elle retomba dans son éclat de rire incontrôlable. Ed croisa les bras en entendant que la demi-Sayenjin ne se calme mais il ne put empêcher un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Il eut fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'Abigaël ne se calme, elle crut même mourir.

\- Dé… Désolé… Haleta-t-elle avec difficulté. Mais t'aurais… Vu ta tête... C'était... Trop drôle.

Ed se recoucha sous la couverture et se tourna dos à Elle, les bras toujours croisés.

\- Arrête de te moquer. Bougonna-t-il.

Abigaël s'approcha doucement et passa son bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête au creux de son cou, elle savait que son fou rire pouvait reprendre et elle tenta de se contenir.

\- Tu t'es bien moqué de moi tout à l'heure. Je n'ai fait que de me venger. Sourit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je m'avoue vaincu… Pour cette fois. Sourit-il, vraiment vaincu.

Abigaël se fit violence pour ne pas encore rigoler et se pinça fortement les lèvres. Le Fullmétal la sentit trembler légèrement. Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant avec tendresse. Ils s'allongèrent, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux de son Automail, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent ainsi que leurs mains de libre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Fullmétal regarda le plafond et Abigaël regardait par la fenêtre, elle s'était totalement calmée.

\- Ed ? Appela-t-elle doucement avec hésitation.

\- Huum ? Fit-il simplement en continuant ses caresses.

\- Co… Comment était ta mère ? Demanda-t-elle.

La main dans ses cheveux s'arrêta. La fille de Goku se redressa doucement, elle vit dans son regard de la tristesse et de la nostalgie, elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts en comprenant combien cela devait être dur pour lui.

\- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Rassura Abigaël alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

Elle attendit tout en continuant de caresser sa joue en signe de réconfort et soutien, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Elle était magnifique. Commença-t-il. Gentille, généreuse, attentionnée, et elle pensait au bonheur des autres avant le sien, comme toi.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et fixa ses yeux ambrés sur le plafond. La fille de Goku se posta sur le ventre, sa tête était posée sur sa main gauche et sa main droite dans la main gauche du Fullmétal.  
Ce dernier lui caressa toujours doucement les cheveux.

\- Quand elle est morte, ça nous a détruits… Elle me manque terriblement. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier son visage, sa voix et son odeur. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

Abigaël sentit sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne. Elle n'osait pas elle-même penser à ce qu'elle aurait fais s'il avait perdu son père. Comment elle serait si elle perdait un membre de sa famille.

\- Elle restera toujours dans ton cœur. Je suis sûr que là où elle est, elle veille sur vous.

Ed plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux et respira profondément.

\- Tu me la rappelle tellement. Elle était douce, souriante, toujours de bonne humeur et nous redonner toujours le moral et le sourire. C'est pour ça que j'adore être avec toi.

La Fille de Goku leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement et passionnément. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux noirs pour approfondir leur baiser. Elle sentit sa tristesse et sa détresse qu'il retenait. Ils s'écartèrent et il posa son front sur le sien, elle le laissa prendre son temps pour continuer.

\- Je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait de ne plus la revoir. On a appris tout ce qui fallait sur l'Alchimie. Al et Moi, on a étudiés tout ce qu'il y avait dans les livres de mon père et nous sommes partis nous entraîner chez notre Maître Izumi… L'année suivante, Al et Moi on n'a…

Fullmétal ferma les yeux pour calmer les tremblements dans sa voix. Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer pour qu'elle comprenne.

\- Après tu connais la suite… Chuchota-t-il en serrant les poings. On a créé cette Homonculus… J'ai perdu ma jambe gauche et mon bras droit et Al son corps entier… Je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait… C'est de ma faute et je suis sûr qu'il doit m'en vouloir… Je suis un monstre et j'ai…

Abigaël lui mit une petite gifle qui le stoppa net. Ed fut étonné et surpris quand il regarda la femme à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux mais un regard légèrement énervé.

\- Tu as intérêt à ne dire aucun mot de plus Edward Elric. Ordonna-t-elle autoritaire mais avec une petite voix. J'ai failli tuer ma meilleure amie et mon oncle. Je voulais m'en prendre à TOUS mes amis et c'est probablement ce qui se serait passé, si mon père n'était pas intervenu… Moi, je peux me considérer comme un monstre.

\- Tu n'en es pas un. Répliqua-t-il.

\- Toi non plus. Répliqua-t-elle. Tu as fait une erreur OK. Mais tout le monde en fait et tu n'étais qu'un gamin…

\- Ça n'excuse pas tout… La coupa-t-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu n'avais que 10 ans, tu ne te rendais pas compte de ce que tu faisais. Tu as perdu ta mère et c'est tout à fait normal que tu voulais la revoir. C'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on en fait plus et je sais de quoi je parle. Quant à Al, je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'as plus que toi dans ce bas monde et qu'il ne veut pas te perdre. Tu es son frère, celui qui a toujours été là pour lui et qui ne l'a jamais abandonné. Et si tu veux vraiment être sûr de ce que je dis, arrête de te torturer l'esprit et vas lui parler.

Ed la regarda bouche-bée, puis il baissa les yeux en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il la prit subitement dans ses bras, elle le serra à son tour. Elle sentit des larmes coulaient dans son cou, cela lui serra le cœur et elle le serra plus fortement contre Elle.

\- Merci… Murmura-t-il au creux de son épaule, la voix tremblotante.

\- De rien. Répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui embrassa doucement l'épaule, puis le cou. Abigaël rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière en gémissant lorsqu'il caressa son dos nu. Abigaël ne se contenta pas que de ça et se mit à califourchon sur son bassin en l'embrassant. Ed inversa directement les places.

\- T'aime ça hein ? Rigola-t-elle doucement en le regardant.

\- J'aime quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire joueur.

\- Etre dominateur. Sourit-elle avec taquinerie, le faisant légèrement rougir mais sans perdre l'intensité de son regard.

\- J'aadoore. Souffla-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres sans les toucher.

Abigaël sourit, puis ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et avec amour. La fille de Goku ré-inversa les places.

\- Pas maintenant… Beau Blond Alchimiste. Sourit-elle en bougeant légèrement son bassin contre lui avec une voix sensuelle à son oreille.

Edward gémit et Abigaël sourit victorieuse avant de mettre en acte ses paroles.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Les demi-Sayenjins ont appris ce qu'il se passait dans leur monde grâce à Gohan. Abigaël ne perdit pas de temps et prit contact avec son père pour bien l'enguirlander, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de sa connerie envers sa famille et ses amis. Malgré l'insistance de Gohan, elles restent à Amestris ne pouvant laisser les Homonculus en liberté.  
Abigaël/Edward et Alphonse/Bra se rapproche. Se permettant un moment de détente avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent vraiment. Malgré tout ce que cela implique dans le futur, Ed et Abigaël se laisse aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien que l'avenir soit incertain. Où cela mènera-t-il pour les deux couples impossibles ?  
La suite dans le prochain épisode de ''Dragon Metal''.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Les réactions de la Team face à l'entrainement d'Abigaël et de Bra ?  
Le gros changement chez Goku, si différent de son caractère habituel ? Choqué non ? ^^  
Les moments entres les frères et les deux meilleurs amies ?  
L'engueulade d'Abigaël sur son père ?**

 **Impatiente de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Bonne journée à tous,  
Xoxo :***

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Véritable histoire.

\- Discussion mouvementé et sombre rencontre.

\- Excuses sincères.


	12. Révélations Horrifiantes

**Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **Des rapprochements se sont effectués au sein de la Team Mustang et les demi-Sayenjins, ne faisant tout de même pas l'unanimité. Après la révélation de son frère concernant le changement de son père et de son oncle. Abigaël prit contact avec Goku pour lui remonter les bretelles, ce qui fonctionna au soulagement de Gohan qui reparti l'esprit tranquille, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement.  
Ils ne savent toujours pas le plan des Homonculus, mettant sur les nerfs nos demi-Sayenjins et le reste du groupe. Trouveront-ils ce qu'ils veulent ? Pourront-ils les arrêter ? Certaines réponses seront bientôt révélées. Regretteront-ils de les savoir ?  
La suite dans la suite de ''Dragon Metal''.**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
C'est vrai, ça été mouvementé et ce n'est pas fini lol.  
J'ai eu un petit peu de mal à l'écrire car Goku n'aurait jamais fait un truc comme ça, mais c'est la différence de mon histoire. Je suis d'accord qu'une femme enceinte c'est fragile, mais n'oublions pas que c'est Chichi quand même lol. Moi, j'adore Végéta autant que Goku, je n'ai pas de préférence entre les deux. ^^  
Et oui, couples sont formés ;-) Il faudra attendre avant qu'Alphonse retrouve son corps malheureusement. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
Il n'y a pas de quoi pour Trunks ^^  
Cela ne me dérange pas les retards car moi-même, je prends du retard sur les com' ou même avec les chapitres :$  
Elles me font toujours autant plaisir et je suis impatiente de lire tes avis ou les critiques si tu en as évidemment ^^  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

\- Putain, j'en ai marre, il n'y a rien dans ces foutus bouquins ! Explosa la fille de Goku, faisant sursauter les présents, sauf Bra qui avait senti sa montée d'énergie.

Abigaël partit précipitamment sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de répondre. Elle se posta au pied de la colline pour réfléchir. Des mois de recherche et toujours rien et cela commençait à sérieusement lui peser sur le système. Aucune réponse à ses différentes questions, juste aucune, pas d'indice, rien. La fille de Goku s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit Kaioh se diriger vers elle.

\- On trouvera. Assura le Dieu d'une voix calme en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Ah oui ? Quand ? Grinça-t-elle. Cela fait des mois qu'on est là-dessus.

\- Il faut de la patience. Tu es une des personnes la plus intelligente que je connaisse et de loin, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut trouver ce qui ne vas pas c'est bien toi. Tu trouves toujours des solutions aux problèmes difficiles, même dans des situations impossibles… Et ça tu vois, tu tiens ça de ton père. C'est le lien qui vous unisse tous que…

\- Tu as dit quoi ? La coupa-t-elle soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu trouves toujours des… Répéta le dieu.

\- Non la fin. Le coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

\- C'est le lien qui vous unissent et… Répéta Kaioh en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

\- C'est ça, j'ai trouvé ! Déclara-t-elle en s'envolant rapidement.

Kaioh ne comprit pas la réaction inattendu de la jeune femme et la suivit. La fille de Goku se posta devant la Team qui était surprise de la voir débouler ainsi. Abigaël s'approcha d'Ed qui lisait un livre avec les yeux plissés d'incompréhension, elle lui prit subitement des mains et s'assit machinalement sur ses genoux. Fullmétal fut surprit et rougit violemment en sentant les yeux des présents sur eux, qui était surpris et malicieux.

\- Où c'est ?! Chercha-t-elle en ignorant les regards, feuilletant le livre. Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Je ne le trouve plus raah ! Mais je l'ai vu où bordel !... J'ai trouvé. S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

 _Les Liens du Sang :_ _Ce lien concerne les Sang Pur. Il est si fort que peu de personne ne peuvent le comprendre. Deux personnes unis par les liens du Sang ne pourront jamais être séparées et se retrouveront toujours, n'importe où dans l'espace et le temps grâce à une porte au fond de leur cœur. Si quelque chose arrive ou va arriver à une des personnes, la deuxième ressentira un pincement au plus profond de son être, au cœur et pourront se retrouver dès qu'elle s'ouvrira. L'amour est le lien le plus puissant qui existe._

Bra était perplexe, quel était le rapport avec les Homonculus ? Abigaël releva les yeux et vit que la Team la regardait avec incompréhension.

\- J'ai lu en Sayenjin pas vrai ? Soupira-t-elle, ne faisant jamais attention sur le coup.

La fille de Goku regarda le Fullmétal qui affichait un sourire amusée et acquiesça. Abigaël rigola nerveusement, puis elle senti les doigts d'Ed, qui lui caressait discrètement le dos sous son débardeur. La demi-Sayenjin se fit violence pour ne pas gémir et se pinça légèrement les lèvres.

\- Désolé, l'habitude. S'excusa-t-elle. Les Liens du Sang : Ce lien concerne les Sang Pur. Il est si fort que peu de personne ne peuvent le comprendre. Deux personnes unis par les liens du Sang ne pourront jamais être séparées et se retrouveront toujours, n'importe où dans l'espace et le temps grâce à une porte au fond de leur cœur. Si quelque chose arrive ou va arriver à une des personnes, la deuxième ressentira un pincement au plus profond de son être, au cœur et pourront se retrouver dès qu''elle s'ouvrira. L'amour est le lien le plus puissant qui existe.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi les Homonculus ont besoin de toi. Intervient Riza.

\- Malheureusement, si. La contredit gravement la fille de Végéta. La Team la regarda, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

\- Ils veulent ouvrir une porte. Intervient Abigaël, les yeux rivés sur le livre.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Fuery, aussi incompréhensif que ses collègues.

\- Pour se rendre dans notre monde. Comprit la fille de Goku dans un éclair de compréhension. '' _Se retrouveront toujours, n'importe où dans l'espace et le temps''_. Relut-elle en fermant brusquement le livre.

\- Ok, donc ils veulent se rendre dans votre monde. Intervint Havoc en s'allumant une cigarette. Pour ça, ils ont besoin de deux personnes au sang pur, donc toi en tant que première personne. Ils leur en faudraient une autre mais en quoi cela consiste une personne au sang et cœur pur exactement ?

\- Probablement quelqu'un qui n'a pas de mauvaise intention, qui agit pour une bonne cause etc. Réfléchit Edward.

\- Mouais, le truc c'est que je suis proche de tous mes amis que je considère comme ma famille. Soupira Abigaël avec agacement.

\- Proche de toi. Murmura Mustang qui avait posé sa tête sur ses mains jointes sous son menton qui regardait la fille de Goku, elle le regarda. De cœur pur, certes mais _''Deux personnes unis par les liens du Sang''_ Cita-t-il gravement. Abigaël fronça les sourcils. Tu n'as pas ressenti un pincement au cœur, i mois. Une détresse pour un être qui t'es cher ?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de… Commença-t-elle. _Reviens petite sœur. On a besoin de toi. Papa a besoin de Toi…_ S'éleva la voix de Goten dans son esprit. Papa… Murmura-t-elle. La deuxième personne est Papa. Comprit-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie.

La Team ne disait aucun mot. Cela se tenait après ce que tout le monde savait à propos d'eux. Al posa sa main ganté sur l'épaule de Bra quand celle-ci serra les dents en fermant les yeux. La Team regardait Abigaël qui était bouleversée. Ed la serra dans ses bras impuissant. Maintenant, elles savaient le plan des Homonculus. Ils prévoyaient de se servir d'elle et de son père pour se rendre dans leur monde. Mais pourquoi ? Comment était-il au courant qu'il existait plusieurs mondes ? Comment comptaient-ils ouvrir cette porte ? Elles pensaient que leurs familles étaient en sécurité, mais c'était tout le contraire.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Z-team :**

Goku était allongé sur le flanc et fixait sa femme, endormis près de lui. Ses cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller et il sourit à cette image. Chichi ne laissait jamais ses cheveux lâchés ainsi. Elle voulait donnée cette image de mère de Famille, stricte mais aimante. Il aimerait la voir détendu plus souvent mais il était heureux d'être l'une des seules personnes à la voir ainsi, à avoir se privilège avec ses enfants. Il voulait être celui qu'elle voulait mais, le combat était dans ses gênes et il ne pouvait résister à l'appel de devenir plus fort, de confronter des adversaires puissant. Il perdit son sourire en repensant à sa confrontation avec ses amis.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tôt** **:**

Goku se posta devant la Corps. Il ne reculait jamais devant un combat, il n'avait pas peur d'affronter des ennemis terrible, mais la confrontation avec ses amis était le pire combat qu'il devait mener. Comment affronter leur regard ? Leur déception ? Il maudit Végéta pour être partie et se rappela amèrement la fois où qu'il s'était enfui face au Capitaine Ginue et ce Jeece, même si c'était un Prince différent à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se téléporta dans le jardin, où se trouvait toute la Bande, presqu'au complet, il manquait Tenshinan, Chaozu et Piccolo ainsi que Videl, Caroline et leurs enfants. Les présents sursautèrent à son arrivée et un silence tendu prit place dans le jardin. Le Sayenjin de la Terre vit la peur et l'appréhension dans les yeux de ses amis.

\- Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé… Chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête.

Les combattants se regardèrent avec surprise et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Bulma s'approcha doucement et ses amis la regardèrent avec appréhension et se tendirent en connaissant son caractère. Le père de Goten ne leva pas les yeux lorsque la Scientifique se posta devant lui. Contre toute attente, elle lui administra une gifle monumentale qui résonna dans le silence, il tourna la tête à la force du coup même si cela ne lui avait rien fait de mal, elle n'était qu'humaine après tout. La Z-team retint sa respiration à ce geste et s'attendait au pire.

\- ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! Cria-t-elle en ignorant le picotement à sa main, dû à la gifle qu'elle n'avait pas retenu. TU IMAGINES CE QU'ON A DU ENDURER ?! Continua-t-elle toujours aussi furieuse après son meilleur ami. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait endurer à ta propre femme et à tes enfants ! Bulma s'arrêta de crier mais continua de le réprimander d'une voix forte. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'on a vécu ? Aucun des monstres que tu as déjà dû affronter n'aurait pu nous faire aussi mal que toi. Venant de Végéta, ce n'est pas très étonnant mais de toi... Lui, m'a déçu… Toi, tu nous as détruits… Murmura Bulma avec la voix cassée.

Goku ferma les yeux en gardant la tête tournée. Il prit conscience de l'ampleur qu'à eu ses actes et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait ainsi que la douleur de ses proches lui serra le cœur, il se sentait vraiment stupide au-delà des mots. Comment avait-il pu leur faire autant de mal ? A sa grande surprise, Bulma le prit dans ses bras et laissa ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur. Goku lui rendit son étreinte en fermant les yeux.

\- Pardonne-moi Bulma… Tu es ma meilleure amie et savoir que… Que je vous aie fait autant souffrir… Ça me tue… Murmura-t-il et elle resserra ses bras autour de lui.

La Team se détendit et soufflèrent de soulagement. Goku était enfin redevenue comme avant et cela les rendait heureux.

\- On est heureux que tu sois de retour. Déclara la Présidente de la Capsule Corporation en s'écartant. Tu ressemblais exactement à celui que tu ne voulais pas être, ceux que tu détestes. Tu étais comme Radditz et Thalès. Continua Bulma en fermant les yeux sous les mauvais souvenirs. Mais malgré tout, tu es mon meilleur ami et je tiens à toi. Déclara-t-elle en le regardant. Je sais à quel point, l'absence d'Abigaël et de Bra doit te peser, mais il ne faut pas que tu croies que tu es le seul qui s'inquiète pour Elles. Gronda la scientifique en le tapotant de l'index sur le torse.

Goku la regarda et elle lui sourit. Sourire qu'il lui rendit, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'à Moi que tu dois faire des excuses. Sourit-elle en montrant leurs amis derrière elle.

\- Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je vous aie fait… Je sais que vous ne pardonnerais pas aussi facilement et je le comprends et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

La Z-Team sourit. Krilin s'approcha doucement et tendit sa main à son meilleur ami, celui-ci le regarda surpris et fit son éternel sourire en coin en lui serrant.

\- Pour ma part, je te pardonne. Tu nous as sauvés tellement de fois qu'on ne pourrait les compter. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'étais à bout de nerfs t que j'étais n peu devenue insupportable. Je suis sûr qu'elles reviendront bientôt. Sourit-il.

Goku hocha la tête avec son fameux sourire. La Team fit les pas suivants en lui pardonnant et lui donnèrent une accolade.

\- Papa… Commença Goten en s'approchant prudemment suivit de Damon. On s'excuse. On n'aurait jamais dû rentrer dans le Labo et jouer avec cette fichu machine. On continuera l'entraînement car on mérite cette punition.

Goku sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ce dernier leva la tête et fut surpris de revoir le sourire de fierté de son paternel, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

\- On continuera l'entraînement. Confirma le Sayenjin. Mais d'une façon normale, avec du repos et plus aussi durement. J'ai été beaucoup trop dur avec vous. Admit-il, surprenant encore plus Damon et Goten. C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai agis d'une façon beaucoup trop excessive, alors qu'elles vont bien.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser devant vous deux… Intervint le fils de Végéta, les faisant le regarder. J'ai ' _encore'_ entraîné Goten dans mes conneries. J'ai été inconscient et on aurait dû faire attention.

\- Réfléchissez la prochaine fois, enfin, faîtes en sortes qu'il n'y en a plus d'autres. Menaça le Sayenjin de la Terre avec un regard noir en les regardant tour à tour.

Goten et Damon déglutirent face à ses yeux glaciales, ils furent déboussolés quand Goku éclata de rire suivit de la Team.

\- Faîtes très attention, plus de bêtises. Sourit Goku, les faisant se détendre.

\- Oui Chef. S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur tout en faisant le salut Militaire.

Goku sourit, puis tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie, qui montra Chichi d'un signe de tête. Elle était assise et n'avait pas jeté un regard à son mari. Il inspira profondément et s'approcha prudemment de sa femme. Cette dernière ne leva pas les yeux et les yeux de Goku était rempli encore plus de culpabilité. Le combat le plus dur était celui-ci.

\- Je peux te parler, Chichi… S'il te plait ? Demanda doucement le fils de Baddack.

Chichi ferma les yeux et hocha la tête en se levant. Elle sortit la première et Goku la suivit. Arrivées dans la chambre, aucun ne prononcèrent un mot, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes.

\- Chichi…

\- Quand tu es parti pour Namek… Le coupa sa femme, toujours le dos tournée. Ne pas savoir si t'allais revenir, ne pas savoir si tu allais bien, Goten et toi, n'avoir aucune nouvelle… N'étais rien, comparer à ce que j'ai enduré pendant ses dernières semaines…

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Répondit-il dans un murmure.

\- J'ai… J'ai essayé de te haïr… Avoua-t-elle en laissant ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Seulement, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Je t'aime et ce, depuis le premier jour que je t'ai rencontré. Déclara-t-elle en se retournant.

Goku voulut s'approcher en voyant la douleur et la souffrance dans les yeux de sa femme, mais il se stoppa lorsque Chichi recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

\- Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour me pardonner et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut… Je t'aime et je suis terriblement désolé.

Chichi sentit son cœur se serrer devant la vision de son mari. Jamais, elle ne l'avait vu aussi bouleversé. Lui, qui était toujours de bonne humeur, qui ne se laissait jamais abattre par quoi que ce soit. Elle connaissait la fierté et l'orgueil des Sayenjins. Pour aucune raison au monde, ils ne laisseraient voir ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment. Elle préférerait qu'il soit différent, qu'il ne pense pas qu'au combat et à entraîner ses enfants affronter des monstres, qu'il prenne le risque qu'ils soient blessés ou pire, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Le combat était dans leur gêne. Gohan avait réussi et il était devenu ce qu'elle rêvait qu'il soit, il détestait se battre même s'il s'était tout de même déjà entraîné avec son père et frère et sœur. Goten adorait se battre et à son bonheur, il aimait aussi étudier. Abigaël était exactement comme son père. Il avait un lien avec leur Cadette qu'elle n'avait pas, tout comme Végéta avec Bra. Elle savait que si la situation était inversée, il n'aurait jamais fait endurer tout ça à Abigaël et Bra. Il aimait ses enfants, elle n'avait aucun doute sur ça, même s'il ne le montrait pas assez à ses aînés. Malgré tout, elle aimait se côté de lui. Alors le voir aussi vulnérable, lui brisait le cœur.

\- Je suis un monstre… Murmura-t-il en se mettant à genou, Chichi s'approcha doucement de lui. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir des amis tel… Tel que Krilin ou Bulma… Je ne mérite pas d'avoir des enfants aussi merveilleux que Gohan, Goten et Abigaël… Je ne mérite pas d'avoir une Femme qui s'occupe de moi, comme tu le fais… Tu ne mérites pas d'être enceinte de moi… Tu mérites beaucoup mieux, que quelqu'un comme moi… Qui te fais souffrir, qui ta fait souffrir… Comment tu peux m'aimer ?... Je ne te mérite pas.

\- Je t'aime Goku, parce que tu es bon, gentil, généreux… Commença-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, le surprenant. Je déteste lorsque tu t'entraînes sans arrêt, que tu entraînes nos enfants dans ses affreux combats. Je déteste d'être autant effrayé à l'idée de vous perdre définitivement… Mais je t'aime encore plus quand je prends conscience que c'est pour nous protéger… C'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai des enfants aussi merveilleux et tu peux être fier, car c'est aussi grâce à toi qu'ils sont aussi gentils et bon.

\- Je t'aime tellement. Murmura-t-il, il s'écarta légèrement, lui caressa la joue et posa son front contre le sien. Pardonne-moi… Je t'en supplie…

\- Il me faudra du temps pour ça… Avoua-t-elle dans un murmure en fermant les yeux.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je ne veux pas que ma fille vienne au monde, sans son père. Déclara-t-elle soudainement en posant la main de son mari sur son ventre, déjà bien arrondi.

Notre héros s'écarta doucement et descendit les yeux sur le ventre de sa femme, avec un air surpris. Puis, un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sous la joie, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, il la porta délicatement et la déposa doucement sur le lit sans rompre leur baiser.

\- Je te jure sur la vie de nos enfants, que plus jamais, je ne te ferais de mal. Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes.

Il l'embrasse de nouveau avec fougue tout en déboutonnant le haut de son kimono. Chichi fut surprise par la fougue de son mari, elle gémit alors qu'il lui mordillait le cou. Elle ferma les yeux et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait récupéré son mari, son amant, son âme-sœur. Elle ne pensa plus à rien, décidé à laisser son désir pour son mari, traverser tout son corps. Goku était comblé. Il se promit d'être meilleur pour sa femme et ses enfants. Il ne pouvait pas refréner son envie de combat mas il essayerait d'être plus présent pour sa famille, comme il l'avait promis à Abigaël. Seul Dende sait ce qui se passa tandis que Chichi enleva le haut de tunique de son Sayenjin de mari.

* * *

 **Retour au présent** **:**

Goku était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs lorsque les doigts de Chichi lui caressèrent la joue, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Le Sayenjin de la Terre sourit et lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

\- A quoi tu pensais mon amour ? Demanda la Terrienne avec un sourire.

\- Quand… Quand j'ai failli te… Répondit-il avec mal.

\- N'y pense plus. Coupa-t-elle en lui embrassant la paume de sa main. Tout va bien maintenant. Sourit-elle.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Dit-il avec son grand sourire habituel.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, Chichi décida de lui poser la question qui la démangeait depuis qu'il s'était excusé quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- On va dire que c'est mon Ange Gardien qui m'a bien remonté les bretelles, sur ce que je devais faire et ne pas faire. Qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur les personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie.

Goku lui sourit en répétant exactement les mêmes mots que sa princesse mais resta tout de même énigmatique. Chichi fronça les sourcils en le regardant attentivement. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être si mystérieuse. Chichi comprit enfin en voyant ses yeux brillaient de fierté. Elle lui rendit son sourire en se collant contre le corps imposant et rassurant de Goku. Abigaël. Elle était certaine que c'était grâce à elle qu'il s'était repris et aussi grâce à Kaioh. Elle était impatiente qu'elle revienne et elle mentirait sur le fait qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle était rassurée de savoir qu'elle était avec Bra, elles étaient plus forte ensemble.

\- _Merci ma chérie. Tu nous manques. Pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, comblée._

* * *

 **A Amestris :**

\- _Merci ma chérie. Tu nous manques._

Abigaël ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle se redressa tout en se couvrant du drap qui se trouvait au pied du lit et faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le blond qui dormait profondément. Elle se posta devant la fenêtre, elle leva les yeux au ciel qui était d'un bleu sans nuage. C'était la voix de sa mère qui était soulagée et heureuse. Elle sourit en pensant que cela s'était sûrement arrangé chez elle. Elle perdit son sourire et ses yeux s'assombrirent en repensant au plan des Homonculus. Pendant combien de temps seront-ils en sécurité ? Est-ce qu'elles arriveront à les arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Que se passerait-il s'ils ouvraient la porte ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant qu'ils devront affronter sa famille dans leur univers ? Son père ira-t-il bien s'ils réussissaient ? La demi-Sayenjin sursauta légèrement quand deux bras passèrent de chaque côté de sa taille et des mains se posaient sur son ventre, des cheveux dorés lui chatouillèrent doucement la joue, un souffle chaud lui effleura la nuque ce qui la fit frémir. Abigaël ferma les yeux et poussa un léger gémissement quand un tendre baiser se posa dans son cou, elle se détendit et se laissa aller dans les bras de l'Alchimiste.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Fullmetal en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Toujours à la même chose… Soupira-t-elle en calant sa tête sur son épaule. A mes questions qui resteront sans réponses et du fait que je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ça.

\- Je sais que t'y arriveras. Assure-t-il à son oreille, sûr de lui.

La fille de Goku sourit, elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui quémanda l'accès à sa bouche de sa langue qu'elle accepta. Leurs langues jouèrent doucement ensemble avec tendresse et amour. Abigaël passa sa main dans les cheveux détachés du blond et celui-ci resserra son emprise pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite à cause du manque de souffle.

\- C'est ce qui me fait peur… Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Vous comptez tous sur moi et Bra, alors qu'on n'est pas sûr d'être à la hauteur. Murmura-t-elle sans le regarder. On ne sait même pas où les Homonculus peuvent se cacher.

Ed comprenait ses inquiétudes mais ils avaient tous confiances en elles. Les Homonculus étaient peut-être immortel et d'une force surhumaine, mais les demi-Sayenjins l'étaient encore plus et il en était sûr. Personne ne savait exactement où était les limites à leurs pouvoirs. En avaient-elles d'ailleurs ? Si elles s'entraînaient dur chaque jour, c'était qu'elles n'avaient pas atteint leurs limites, non ? Ed s'apprêtait à la rassurer quand Abigaël releva soudainement la tête.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je sais ce que je dois faire. Déclara-t-elle. Habille-toi, on rejoint les autres.

Edward fut surpris de son brusque changement d'attitude mais s'habilla rapidement. Quand ils furent prêts, ils rassemblèrent la Team ainsi que Kaioh, Shibito et le Doyen.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda Mustang.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller voir une personne qui en sait beaucoup plus long que ce qu'elle veut nous faire croire.

\- Tu penses à qui ? Demanda Kaioh, qui avait peur de comprendre.

\- King Bradley. Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- QUOIIII ?! S'écrièrent Ed et Roy en se levant simultanément.

Les subordonnés de Mustang se retinrent de ne pas rire ainsi que Shibito et Kaioh.

\- _Ces mortels._ Soupira intérieurement le Doyen avec ennui.

\- Vous avez très bien entendu. Répondit simplement la fille de Goku en les regardant.

La Team se calma et la regarda. Elle ne plaisantait pas ? Shibito en était sûr, d'une part, il n'y avait que ça à faire, mais aurait-elle des réponses ou encore plus de questions ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée Abigaël. Intervient Havoc.

\- Sauf que si on continu d'attendre plus longtemps, on va être largement dépassé, il faut commencer à faire bouger les choses nous-même et à notre façon.

\- Je suis d'accord mais je viens avec toi pour plus de précaution. Déclara Bra avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne proteste. Abigaël accepta avec un sourire.

\- Je peux te parler une minute Abigaël ? Demanda Edward avec un regard plus que désapprobateurs.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et le suivit, persuadant la Team qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Bra sourit en voyant leur regard compréhensif. Alphonse regarda la fille de Végéta qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Edward et Abigaël entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- T'es malade ? S'emporta-t-il en se retournant. Tu ne vas sûrement pas aller là-bas. Refusa l'Alchimiste.

La demi-Sayenjin le regarda sans rien dire et s'approcha doucement. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et fut frappé par sa détermination.

\- Je dois y aller. Insista la jeune femme. Même s'il est dangereux, il ne me fera rien car il a besoin de moi, sinon ils auraient déjà attaqués.

Ed se retourna. La fille de Goku s'approcha à pas de loup et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, puis posa sa tête dans son dos.

\- Tu dois me faire confiance. Chuchota-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Ed soupira et se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras et respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je te fais absolument confiance mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu les sous-estimes. Abigaël s'écarta et il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

\- Ça tombe bien. Répondit-elle avec un large sourire digne de son père. Moi aussi.

\- Je te demande juste d'être prudente. Soupira l'Alchimiste en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je te le promets. Jura-t-elle.

La jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baisé passionné sans faire attention qu'ils étaient observés. Winry ayant vu toute la scène arborait un regard haineux en serrant les poings. C'était hors de question qu'elle ne lui vole. Il était à elle et c'était tout à fait normal qu'il y avait des hauts et des bas dans un couple. Elle ferait tout pour qu'elle lui revienne, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me ramener s'il te plait, j'ai des clients qui doivent m'attendre. Demanda Winry en se postant devant Shibito.

\- D'accord je te ramène. Sourit le Dieu avec bienveillance. Si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles et j'arrive dans la seconde. Informa-t-il.

\- Merci. Sourit la blonde.

Kaioh et le Doyen avaient sentis la haine intense qui émanait de Winry.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance à cette Winry. On n'aurait dû la laisser à l'écart. S'inquiéta le Kaioh du Nord.

\- Aucun d'eux n'aurait dû être là. Répliqua férocement le Doyen. Mais Abigaël est comme son père, elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. Grogna-t-il en joignant ses poings derrière son dos.

Kaioh ne dit rien mais le regarda avec amusement. S'il savait comment il était avec Abigaël dans leur monde. Ils se disputaient souvent mais ils se respectaient tout autant. Il tenait à elle d'une certaine façon même s'il ne le montrait pas. Shibito ramena la mécanicienne et revint immédiatement après. Il emporta ensuite Abigaël et Bra au QG Militaire.

\- Faîtes attention, il y a des énergies mauvaises ici. Prévint Shibito avant de disparaître.

Sans en dire plus ou laisser les filles des Sayenjins demander quoi que ce soit. Abigaël et Bra se regardèrent perplexe et elles se concentrèrent. Sauf l'énergie du Généralissime qui était plus élevé et différente, elles n'en ressentaient pas d'autres. Qu'est-ce que Shibito voulait dire ? Elles se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules et prirent finalement la direction de l'accueil.

\- Salut Schieska ça va ? Salua Abigaël avec un sourire joviale.

\- Abigaël. Bra. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu. Sourit la bibliothécaire avec un sourire timide, toujours intimidé par les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Ah ah, oui, on n'a été beaucoup occupé ses derniers temps. Ricana nerveusement Abigaël en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Le Commandant Armstrong espère toujours vous affrontez. L'informa Schieska en gardant son sourire.

\- Et je le ferais, vous pourrez lui dire. Répondit Abigaël, elle hocha la tête en signe qu'elle le ferait. Tu sais si Bradley est là ? Demanda la fille de Goku sans montrer aucun respect pour le Chef du Pays.

Cette dernière ricana nerveusement. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à son ton si familier lorsqu'elle parlait du Généralissime. Schieska s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la Secrétaire personnel du Généralissime qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Les demi-Sayenjins se retournèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Abigaël et Bra se jetèrent un coup d'œil et reportèrent leur entière attention sur la femme. Son aura était différente mais pourquoi ne l'avaient-elles pas senti avant ?

\- Bienvenue Abigaël Son, Alchimiste d'Etat Dorée. Salua la Secrétaire en les regardant tour à tour. Veuillez me suivre, le Généralissime souhaiterait vous voir.

La Secrétaire se retourna et entama sa marche dans le couloir. Les demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent et la suivirent sur leurs gardes. La fille de Goku la regardait de dos avec les yeux plissés. C'était à quoi ressemblait la mère d'Edward et d'Alphonse ? Elle était vraiment magnifique comme lui avait dit Ed. Si sa mémoire était bonne, elle s'appelait Sloth et elle pouvait transformer son corps en eau. C'était vraiment malsain cette histoire d'Homonculus, ayant l'apparence de l'être décédé. Après quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent devant une grande porte en bois.

\- Abigaël veuillez rentrer. Seule. Intima la Secrétaire.

Bra fronça les sourcils et regarda sa meilleure amie.

\- Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Abigaël je… Commença à protester Bra.

\- Bra s'il te plait… La coupa la plus âgé en ne quittant pas la Secrétaire des yeux. Je ne crains rien. Rassura-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Très bien. Concédât finalement la fille de Végéta.

La Secrétaire ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit d'Abigaël. Quand celle-ci rentra dans la pièce, elle ne fut pas impressionnée de la grandeur de la pièce. Le labo de Bulma étant beaucoup plus grand. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le Chef du Pays et ils se durcirent. Bradley était assis dans un siège très imposant, tourné dos à la porte et regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Veuillez tenir compagnie à Mlle Brief. Sloth. Ordonna-t-il calmement sans se retourner.

Abigaël se tendit en plissant les yeux. Elle en était sûre maintenant.

\- _Il m'attendait. Pensa-t-elle en serrant les poings._

Sloth sourit et hocha la tête avant de sortir. La fille de Chichi ne quittait pas le Führer des yeux.  
Celui-ci se retourna enfin et posa ses mains croisées ensemble sous son menton, l'œil fermé et un sourire agaçant sur les lèvres.

\- Abigaël Son l'Alchimiste dorée, cela faisait longtemps. Dit-il en ouvrant son unique œil.

\- Arrêtez vos simagrées, vous savez pourquoi je suis là. Siffla-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme.

Bradley ricana amusé à son ton, qui agaça fortement Abigaël qui se retenait de ne pas le désintégrer sur le champ.

\- Assis-toi je t'en prie, on sera mieux… Pour parler.

Abigaël resta immobile un instant à le fixer et se résigna, elle prit place sur le siège en face de King Bradley, elle s'assit jambes et bras croisées et un regard digne de Végéta dans ses mauvais jours, en levant le menton.

\- Parlez-moi des Homonculus. Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler. Sourit ironiquement Bradley en se reculant sur son siège.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Grinça-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de rester calme, malgré son énergie qui bouillonnait. Je sais qu'il existe 7 Homonculus qui ont le nom des 7 péchés capitaux. Votre Secrétaire s'appelle Sloth, ce qui signifie la Paresse.

\- Bravo, Bravo. Félicita le Généralissime en applaudissant, ce qui énerva la jeune femme. Je vois que tu t'es beaucoup informée et à vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas attendu à moins de ta part.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Bradley arrêta de sourire et Abigaël fronça les sourcils.

\- Moi ? Mais rien voyons. Répondit-il avec un ton faussement innocent.

\- Alors qui ? Dante ? Demanda la petite-fille de Baddack.

\- Oh non. Rigola-t-il. Dante n'est qu'une simple marionnette. Avoua le brun.

\- Si Dante n'est qu'une marionnette… Commença la demi-Sayenjin en fronçant les sourcils. Qui vous servez alors ?

\- Si je te le dis, cela serait trop facile. Sourit le Généralissime sans ciller devant son regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Siffla Abigaël, sa patience atteignant ses limites. D'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous ? Je suis certaine que vous êtes le 7ème, donc Pride.

\- Ta réputation te précède, tu es perspicace. Mais mon nom… Est Wrath, l'œil Ultime.

Abigaël n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de bouger d'un centimètre que les mains de King était de chaque côté de son corps, à plats sur les accoudoirs du siège, son bandeau relevé, elle se recula sous la surprise et se tendit en le voyant si proche.

\- _Il est rapide._

La fille de Goku observa le tatouage d'Ouroboros rouge dans son Œil droit. Bradley s'éloigna de la demi-Sayenjin pour se rasseoir dans son siège et la regarda ravi de son effet.

\- Co… Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Abigaël en reprenant ses esprits. Je croyais que Wrath était…

\- L'Homonculus capable d'Alchimie et qui possède la jambe et le bras d'Edward Elric ? Fit-il à sa place. Mais c'est le cas.

Abigaël fut sous le choc de ses informations et ne savaient plus quoi penser. Pourquoi rien n'était indiqué dans les livres de Dende ? Combien existait d'êtres humains artificiels en réalité ?

\- Comment il a pu prendre son bras et sa jambe ? Il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'Alchimie à ce moment-là, aucun de vous ne le peut.

\- C'est quelqu'un de spécial qui a créé Wrath. Avoua-t-il, décidé à répondre à certaines de ses questions. Il a profité de la transmutation du Fullmétal pour lui prendre son bras et sa jambe.

Abigaël serra les poings. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver au risque de ne pas avoir ses réponses. Elle tiqua sur le regard insistant de Bradley, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour… Elle s'interrompit et Abigaël écarquilla les yeux. VOUS N'ETES QUE… S'emporta Abigaël, ne pouvant rester calme plus longtemps, elle se leva en plaquant violemment ses mains sur le bureau.

Elle s'arrêta net quand Bradley posa son index sur ses lèvres en regardant la porte. Abigaël tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la porte, puis de nouveau sur le Généralissime.

\- Vous avez créé ce Wrath pendant qu'Ed faisait sa transmutation parce qu'étant donné qu'il aurait passé la porte, il serait capable d'utiliser l'Alchimie. Vous comptez l'utiliser pour me faire ouvrir cette Porte de la dimension et pour pouvoir aller dans mon monde quand vous voulez. Vous utiliserez aussi mon père dans le processus. Vous n'êtes que des monstres. Cracha-t-elle alors qu'un craquement du bureau résonna dans la pièce.

\- Je suis très surpris. Avoua-t-il sincèrement. Tu as découvert beaucoup de choses.

Bradley lui montra la chaise d'un signe de tête, il leva un sourcil en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Elle se résigna avec mauvaise grâce.

\- Comment êtes-vous vraiment crée ? Après tout j'ai le droit de savoir non ?

\- On n'est pas créé par transmutation humaine, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Mais par notre père.

\- Mais et Sloth ? C'est la réplique exacte de…

\- De la mère des Elric ? Fini-t-il à sa place, elle fronça les sourcils. Mais parce que c'est elle, sans l'être.

Abigaël ne comprenait plus rien. Rien de tout ça était écrit dans les livres qu'elle avait étudiés minutieusement. Était-elle vraiment un Homonculus dans ce cas ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les frères Elric t'ont sûrement expliqué que leur mère était tombé malade, soit disant d'une maladie incurable, non ?

\- S'en était une. Déclara-t-elle catégorique, s'attendant au pire.

\- Ben figure-toi que non. Ricana-t-il sadiquement. La maladie de leur précieuse mère était loin d'être incurable, il y avait un remède et si tu veux absolument tout savoir… Il s'interrompit et reprit avec vantardise. On lui a injecté un produit, indétectable par les humains évidemment, il réduit les pulsations du cœur sans être mortel. C'est Envy lui-même qui a annoncé personnellement la nouvelle de ''sa mort'' au frère Elric, en prenant l'apparence du doc qui l'a tué. Père nous as créé avec son sang, qui est une pierre philosophale, il la pénétra dans son corps pour en faire l'une des nôtres. Elle est dorénavant sans âme et sans cœur. Comment tu as dit déjà ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mesquin, en se tenant le menton tout en faisant mine de réfléchir.

La fille de Goku sentit sa colère augmenter de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle la sentait envahir son corps, qui tremblait légèrement à force de la retenir. Elle baissa la tête et sa frange cacha ses yeux et le haut de son visage. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs et son corps était tendu à l'extrême.

\- Ah oui. Se rappela-t-il avec fierté. Un monstre. Souffla-t-il.

Les cheveux de la demi-Sayenjin flottèrent autour de son visage, elle rouvrit les yeux qui étaient rempli d'une haine pur sans nom. Son visage laissait clairement deviner qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser sa rage prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

\- Vous leur avez pris leur mère… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Vous les avez manipulés pour qu'ils la ressuscitent pour votre propre intérêt. Vous aviez tout prévu. Vous les avez rendus orphelin et en faisant ça, vous les avez fait souffrir. Vous avez aussi tué Popo et DENDE ! Explosa-t-elle violemment.

Elle se leva et les vitres de la pièce se fissurèrent à la puissance qui s'était dégagée de la jeune femme. Le Généralissime continua de sourire en ne laissant voir aucune once d'inquiétude devant la fureur de la combattante, ce qui énerva encore plus la petite-fille de Baddack.

\- Vous allez me le payer et très cher. Menaça-t-elle haineusement. On ne s'en prend pas à mes amis et encore moins à mon père. Je vous ferez pourrir en enfer. Jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

A ses mots, Abigaël se retourna rapidement et avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte…

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais toi. La stoppa la voix préventive du Führer. Et je sais que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir car tu tiens beaucoup au Colonel ainsi qu'à ses subordonnées… Et à Edward.

\- Ne vous avisée pas de vous approcher d'eux. Prévint-elle entre ses dents. Vous n'avez pas idée de la connerie que vous avez faîtes.

Abigaël sortit du bureau en essayant de contenir toute la rage depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité sur les Homonculus, de son arrivée ici et les menaces de Bradley. La petite-fille de Baddack marcha dans le couloir sans faire attention aux militaires qui la saluait, trop perdu dans ses pensées, sans s'être rendu compte qu'il n'y avait ni Sloth, ni Bra. Cette histoire allait beaucoup plus loin de tout ce qu'elle croyait. Elle n'avait pas d'idée de comment ils comptaient utiliser son père et elle, mais elle se doutait qu'ils allaient tout donner. Pourquoi tenaient-ils tant à se rendre dans son monde ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait leur apporter ? Elle n'avait rien demandé car elle était persuadé qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Une question la taraudait et ne savait pas comment y répondre. Qu'allait-elle dire à Ed et Al ?

\- Au revoir Abigaël. Salua Schieska.

Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à Schieska et marchait sans se rendre compte d'où elle se trouvait. C'était leur vraie mère. Elle était un Homonculus. Était-elle toujours elle ou juste en enveloppe corporelle ? Aurait-elle le courage de leur dire ? Pourquoi c'était toujours à elle de faire le sale boulot dans ces situations ? Elle les tuerait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle ne les laisserait pas s'en prendre à son père, ni à ses amis.

\- On t'a jamais dit de ne jamais marcher toute seule en pleine nuit ? S'éleva soudain une voix ténébreuse dans le silence sinistre de la ruelle, la faisant se stopper. On peut faire de très mauvaise rencontre.

Abigaël s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et vit qu'elle était dans un couloir à l'extérieur du QG et qu'il faisait nuit. Le chemin était à peine éclairé par des lanternes.

\- J'imagine que c'est toi, Pride ? Supposa la fille de Goku en plissant les yeux.

A ses mots, l'inconnu rigola sinistrement alors que des ombres apparurent autour de la jeune femme, elles sourirent dévoilant des dents blanches qui contrastaient avec la noirceur de la ruelle. Cela aurait pu faire peur à n'importe qui, mais elle était une demi-Sayenjin, la fille de Son Goku.

\- Quel cran d'oser me le demander en pareil situation. Tu as du courage Abigaël.

\- Merci du compliment. Sourit-elle froidement. Mais si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes ombres, tu te trompes lourdement. Déclara-t-elle en perdant son sourire en sentant les ombres s'avançaient près d'elle.

\- Pourtant tu devrais. Rigola doucement la Fierté. Mais vous, les Sayenjins… Il vous faut des pouvoirs extraordinaires et une force surhumaine pour vous prendre pour des Dieux. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment très différent de Nous.

Abigaël ne fit aucun geste lorsqu'elle sentit des petites mains montaient jusqu'à ses poignets et d'autres emprisonnaient fermement ses pieds.

\- Tais-toi. Siffla-t-elle. Vous ne connaissez rien de nous. J'ai des valeurs que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre. Je ne suis et ne serais jamais comme vous. Je vous tuerais mais avec de la pitié.

Les mains montèrent jusqu'à son visage. Les ombres se multiplièrent et leurs sourires auraient pu donner des frissons à n'importe qui, mais la fille n'était pas impressionnée.

\- Et puis, j'ai déjà affrontée des adversaires beaucoup plus terrifiant que vous. J'en ai déjà vu des monstres comme toi et ils ont tous finis en enfer.

Ils entendirent des pas mais aucun n'y fit attention. La fille de Goku sentit une montée d'énergie venant de derrière elle. Il était plus puissant qu'il ne le laissait croire. C'était probablement lui le plus dangereux. Abigaël ferma les yeux tout en se concentrant et des éclairs se générèrent autour de son corps, les mains lâchèrent de leurs emprise suite à ça.

\- Je t'admire beaucoup Abigaël. Avoua l'Homonculus. Mais ne me sous-estime pas, tu pourrais être surprise car je pourrais… Il s'interrompit alors qu'une ombre monta à sa joue et lui fit une légère entaille.

\- Pourrait quoi hein ? Sourit-elle narquoisement en rouvrant les yeux. Vous avez beaucoup trop besoin de moi. Si vraiment vous pouviez ou comptiez me tuer, cela ne vous donnerait aucun intérêt à le faire maintenant, surtout si vous voulez vraiment ouvrir la porte.

Les mains la lâchèrent et les ombres s'éloignèrent de la jeune femme.

\- Ta perspicacité et ton intelligence m'épate. Ricana-t-il. On ne m'a pas menti à ton sujet. Cependant, Abigaël Son, je te suivrais de très près et je ne te lâcherais pas, tout comme ton ombre. Déclara-t-il alors que sa voix ne fut plus qu'un écho.

Les mains et les ombres disparurent et Abigaël se retourna brusquement mais le silence avait repris place dans le couloir, aucune trace de l'Homonculus même en se concentrant. La fille de Goku inspira profondément. Beaucoup trop d'émotion pour elle se soir. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Bra, elle fronça les sourcils devant le visage inquiet de sa meilleure amie. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait garder le contrôle. Bra la regarda avec étonnement en levant un sourcil et sa meilleure amie lui fit un sourire rassurant, qui ne trompa pas Bra, mais qui se retint de tout commentaire.

\- Shibito ? Appela-t-elle fortement.

Ce dernier arriva et Abigaël vit une certaine peine dans ses yeux.

\- Emmène-nous chez Riza, s'il te plait.

\- Tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau ? Demanda Bra en regardant la fille de Chichi.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Mais il y a des choses que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir.

Aucun des présents ne posèrent de question pour l'instant et il les transporta chez le Lieutenant-Colonel.

\- Appel-moi si tu as besoin. On va continuer à chercher au Kaiohshinkai.

Cette dernière hocha la tête et les demi-Sayenjins franchirent la barrière puis la porte de la maison et se rendirent au salon. Quand elles entrèrent, la fille de Goku fronça les sourcils en sentant la tension dans la pièce. La team avait des visages inquiet et peiné.

\- Pourquoi ses têtes ? Vous voyez bien que je ne suis pas morte. Sourit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- On n'a une… Très mauvaise nouvelle… Annonça Riza, faisant instantanément perdre le sourire à la petite-fille de Baddack.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se reculant d'un pas, surtout en voyant le visage sombre de Mustang.

Riza ne put continuer devant le regard d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude de la fille de Goku.

\- Le… Le Général de Brigade… Maes Hugues… Continua Havoc. Abigaël baissa la tête et ses poings se serrèrent.

\- Il a été assassiné. Finit Fuery d'une petite voix.

Un grand silence se fit suite à cette déclaration. Ils relevèrent la tête, sauf Roy qui avait le regard dans le vide, pour regarder Abigaël, qui celle-ci avait des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Dende, Popo et maintenant M. Hugues. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça ? Comment ont-ils pu tuer un homme aussi bon que lui ? L'image de Gracya et d'Elycia traversa son esprit.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Chuchota Abigaël.

\- Non, tu n'y es… Commença Breda.

\- ARRÊTE ! Le coupa-t-elle le faisant se reculer d'un pas.

Les vitres de la maison éclatèrent à son cri et à son mini dégagement d'énergie. Ed se leva pour tenter de la calmer mais il fut instantanément propulsé contre un meuble. Al se précipita pour voir s'il allait bien et le Fullmetal se releva. La fille de Goku le regarda sans culpabilité mais parce que sa colère était trop forte, elle partit en courant. Fuery voulu la suivre mais il fut stoppé par Bra qui secoua négativement la tête.

\- Elle a besoin d'être seule. Elle pourrait te faire du mal même sans le vouloir.

Fuery se résigna et la Team s'inquiéta pour Abigaël.

\- _Le jeu est en marche. Pensa Bra avec un sourire mesquin en regardant la porte._

La fille de Goku volait en Sayenjin de niveau 2, toujours sans savoir où aller. Il ne méritait pas de mourir. Sa famille ne méritait pas ça. Elle s'arrêta en plein vol et regarda le ciel comme s'il était responsable de ses malheurs. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'horizon et reprit sa route en direction de la Tour Karine. Elle lui dirait ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, de la manière douce ou forte, elle n'avait plus le temps d'être subtil, ni d'être gentille.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Des révélations horrifiques concernant les Homonculus et leur sombre projet. Ils ont besoin de Goku et d'Abigaël. Ils ont manipulés les frères Elric depuis des années. Comment réagiront-ils ? Comment feront-ils face à ça ? Comment ils les arrêteront ? Y arriveront-ils ?**

 **Goku s'est excusé auprès de ses amis et ces derniers lui ont pardonnés en voyant qu'il s'était vraiment remis en question. Tout s'arrange aussi avec sa femme mais pour combien de temps ? Ils ne savent rien du danger qui les guette, le sauront-ils un jour ?  
Pour le savoir, cela sera dans les prochains épisodes de ''Dragon Metal''.**

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Ennemi redoutable, pas si inconnu que ça. Qui cela peut-être ? Des suppositions ?

\- Homonculus.

 **Bonne soirée à tous et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :***


	13. Mauvaises Retrouvailles

**Bonsoir, je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser pour ce retard, avec le travail, je n'arrive pas à avoir une seconde à moi… J'espère que vous appréciez ce chapitre ^^**

 **Précédemment dans ''Dragon Metal'' :**

 **King Bradley a révélé certaines choses à Abigaël, qui ne sont pas pour lui plaire. Elle se promit de les stopper et venger tous ceux qu'ils ont tués, ainsi que les faire payer pour la père des Elric. Elle apprit ensuite la mort de M. Hugues la mettant dans une colère noire. Elle partit rejoindre Karine. Pourrait-elle découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Karine pourrait-elle lui dire plus qu'elle sait déjà ? Bra est étrange depuis l'entrevue, s'était-il passé quelque chose ?  
La suite dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Lily :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis désolé pour le retard…  
Ma devise c'est : Pardonne mais n'oublie pas. Elle ne lui a pas vraiment pardonné mais on sait tous l'amour qu'à Chichi pour la famille et il y a aussi car j'aime écrire leur moment à deux hihi ^^ Oui, j'ai longtemps hésité et je me suis dit, il y a trop de garçon mdr. Ahah, tu vas savoir pourquoi sur ce chapitre ;-) Mystère pour Winry mais elle aura un rôle pour plus tard.  
Je trouve plus simple d'écrire les perso de Goku et de Chichi. J'adore Végéta et je n'ai pas du tout envie de le faire OCC, surtout que je suis très exigeante lorsque cela le concerne dans les autres histoires. Je préfère ne rien écrire que d'écrire de la m****, surtout quand ça concerne la romance alors que les combats c'est plus simple. Sinon, j'aimerais bien mais je crains de mal le faire, j'essayerais mais je ne te promets rien._

 _J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre,  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

\- Ça va Ed ? Demanda Alphonse alors que son aîné grimaça au passage du coton d'alcool sur sa tempe.

\- Cela pourrait aller mieux. Soupira-t-il en grimaçant légèrement de nouveau, alors que Falman lui fit un sourire d'excuse et de compassion. Mais bref, ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle. Le plus urgent c'est de retrouver Abigaël. Déclara le jeune Alchimiste en se levant. Tu n'as pas d'idée sur l'endroit où elle a bien pu aller ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la fille de Végéta.

\- Non, elle cache son énergie. Répondit-elle après s'être concentrée.

Mustang la regarda avec un air grave et perplexe. Il était étonné de voir qu'elle était si calme alors qu'elle savait comment était Abigaël lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle devrait partir à sa recherche pour tenter de la calmer. Le Colonel regarda Riza et Jean qui avait l'air de penser à la même chose que lui.

\- Mais je pense savoir où elle est. S'exclama soudainement la plus jeune des demi-Sayenjin, les sortant de leurs doutes.

\- Et où ? Demanda Breda en se levant, accompagné des autres.

\- Elle m'a dit que Bradley lui avait révélé que le repaire des Homonculus se trouvait dans le sous-sol du Quartier Général. Elle voudra sûrement venger Hugues… Chuchota-t-elle gravement.

\- Mais pourquoi lui avoir révélé l'endroit où ils se cacheraient ? Demanda Riza avec méfiance.

\- C'est sûrement un piège. Grogna Ed en se dirigeant immédiatement à la porte. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.

Sans perdre plus de temps, la Team le suivit, voulant rejoindre Abigaël au QG au plus vite.  
Bra était derrière les Militaires et affichait un sourire machiavélique et victorieux.

\- _Je suis le meilleur. Quelle bande d'idiot._

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël:**

La fille de Goku était au milieu de tonne de livre au centre de la bibliothèque du Palais de Dende.

\- Je le sais déjà ça ! S'énerva Abigaël en balançant violemment un livre à travers la pièce.

Abigaël mit sa tête dans ses mains en grognant de frustration. Elle allait les anéantir par n'importe quel moyen. Elle n'avait rien appris de plus par Karine. Ils voulaient les utiliser, elle et son père, pour ouvrir cette satané porte, pour se rendre dans son monde pour elle-ne-savait-qu'elle-raison. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment, ils étaient au courant et au final, elle s'en fichait car son principal but était de les éliminer.

\- Abigaël ? Appela la voix du Kaioh du Nord.

\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle avec agacement sans lever la tête.

Kaioh fut piqué au vif par son ton mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur en sachant qu'elle était énervée de la nouvelle concernant ce Maes Hugues.

\- Je dois te parler c'est urgent.

\- Si c'est pour me dire comment je peux me débarrasser de ses foutus Homonculus qui me pourrit la vie je suis tout ouïe, mais si ce n'est pas ça, j'ai autre chose à faire. Siffla-t-elle en relevant la tête.

\- DU RESPECT JEUNE FILLE, ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TA TÊTE DE SAYENJIN ! S'énerva le Doyen des Kaioh, elle se boucha les oreilles. ON COMPREND QUE TU ES BOULEVERSÉE PAR LA MORT DE CE GÉNÉRAL DE BRIGADE MAIS ON N'Y EST POUR RIEN, ON T'AIDE JUSTEMENT A CHERCHER UNE SOLUTION ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS NOUS ECOUTER COMPRIS ?!

\- Pas la peine de crier. Soupira-t-elle. C'est quoi cette urgence ?

\- Les militaires sont en route pour le repaire des Homonculus. Ils croient suivre Bra mais c'est en fait Envy qui a pris sa place.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en sauta sur ses pieds.

\- On ne sait pas comment mais on n'a coupé notre communication. Lui répondit Kaioh, mal à l'aise.

Abigaël jura en Sayenjin et partit en s'envolant à grande vitesse en Sayenjin laissant une longue traînée dorée derrière Elle. La fille de Goku s'arrêta soudainement en plein vol.

\- Et au fait, il est où leur repaire ? Demanda-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, faisant tomber les Dieux à la renverse.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable… Souffla Kaioh en se relevant.

\- Désolé j'ai été prise par les événements. S'excusa la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Le repaire se trouve au QG de centrale dans les sous-sols. Lui répondit Shibito.

La fille de Goku hocha la tête et repartit aussi vite. Elle se fichait complètement qu'on s'en prenne à elle, mais jamais à sa famille. Elle ne laisserait plus personne mourir, ils allaient regretter d'avoir croisé sa route. Ils croyaient la connaitre ? Ils allaient vite comprendre que c'était loin d'être le cas. D'ailleurs, comment avaient-ils pu s'en prendre à Bra ? Elles étaient attendus toutes les deux, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu ne rien ressentir ? Elle prit plus de vitesse à l'inquiétude qui grandissait.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Team :**

La Team suivait Bra et elle arriva rapidement au sous-sol du QG dans une grande salle blanche. La jeune femme s'arrêta au milieu de la salle et les présents s'arrêtèrent à leur tour, en regardant autour d'eux ébahis.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'une aussi grande salle se trouvait au sous-sol. S'éleva la voix d'Havoc, arme en main.

Ils ne purent s'extasiaient plus quand Bra rigola d'une étrange façon, ils la regardèrent. Roy fronça les sourcils, ainsi que Riza et Havoc.

\- Vous les Humains, vous êtes trop facilement manipulable. C'était trop facile et moins amusant que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ricana-t-elle en se retournant, face à eux avec un sourire froid.

\- Bra ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Alphonse avec confusion.

L'armure entendit le rechargement du pistolet de Riza ainsi que ceux des subordonnés, il se retourna et vit Roy mettre ses gants avec un visage grave et haineux.

\- Al recule-toi. Ordonna Riza en pointant son arme. Ce n'est pas Bra.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? C'est bien Elle. Objecta le cadet Elric.

Les militaires regardèrent ''Bra'' qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Riza tira plusieurs balles sur la jeune femme qui s'écroula au sol.

\- Vous… Vous l'avez…

\- Ce n'est pas elle. Le coupa sombrement son frère aîné.

Il comprenait qu'Alphonse ne voulait pas voir la vérité, imaginant le pire. Si ce n'était pas elle, alors elle était où ? L'armure se retourna et se tendit lorsque la jeune femme se releva. Des éclairs rouges entourèrent ses blessures, qui disparurent complètement.

\- Les balles ne l'auraient jamais atteinte, si cela était vraiment elle, ni fait aucune blessures. Rappela Riza.

\- Bravo Riza Hawkeye. Rigola sinistrement ''Bra''. Vous n'avez pas perdu la main avec les armes à feu. Félicita ironiquement la jeune femme devant eux.

La Team fut sur ses gardes et Bra sourit, des éclairs l'entourèrent laissant apparaître… Envy…

\- Où est Bra ? Grinça Edward.

\- Si j'étais vous, je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour moi. Déclara l'Homonculus de la jalousie dans un sourire effrayant.

A ses mots, des bêtes aussi grande et grosse que des ours apparurent et les entourèrent, montrant dans des grognements bestiaux, leurs dents aussi aiguisées que des lames.

\- Des Chimères. Grogna Mustang en préparant ses doigts.

\- Dommage que ni Bra et ni Abigaël soient là. Sans elle, vous n'êtes rien. Ricana Envy en croisant fièrement les bras.

Les présents se rapprochèrent alors que les chimères s'avancèrent. Ils étaient tombés dans leur piège comme des idiots. Ils auraient dû être plus méfiants. La jalousie claqua des doigts et les chimères sautèrent sur la Team sans perdre de temps.

\- Un peu d'exercice n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Déclara Edward en claquant dans ses mains en même temps qu'Alphonse.

Les deux frères les posèrent au sol et des immenses piques se créèrent et transpercèrent les bêtes. Les subordonnés en tuèrent par balles et Roy en enflamma. Seulement, plus ils en tuaient et plus d'autres arrivaient dans chaque coin.

\- On n'est mal. Murmura Fuery en tuant une chimère qui avait pris Falman pour cible.

\- Il en arrive autant qu'on en tue, on va être dépassé. Souffla Roy en cramant 6 chimères d'un coup.

La Team fut dans le même état d'esprit. Ils furent encerclés sans trouver une faille. Envy s'amusa de la situation et rigola sadiquement. Cependant, une explosion au-dessus d'eux retentit les faisant sursauter, le plafond s'écroula soudainement sur les chimères les tuant sur le coup, de la poussière envahi la salle et les présents toujours debout se cachèrent les yeux de leurs bras. Ils toussèrent et Envy plissa les yeux en serrant les dents.

\- _Ce n'est tout de même pas…_

\- J'arrive au bon moment on dirait. S'éleva une voix froidement ironique et féminine. Vous ne pensez même pas à m'inviter à votre fête ? Je suis vexé de voir que vous vous amusez sans moi. Continua la voix sarcastique cette fois.

\- Cette voix, c'est… Commença Alphonse en ressentant du soulagement.

\- Abigaël. Sourit Havoc, autant soulagé que le Cadet Elric.

La Team releva la tête, heureuse qu'elle aille bien. Les présents ne distinguaient que très vaguement sa fine silhouette à travers la poussière, qui disparut complètement lorsqu'elle posa les pieds au sol. Celle-ci avait les bras croisés, sourcils froncés avec un visage sévère, la même posture qu'un certain Prince

\- Quel surprise de te voir ici. Se reprit rapidement Envy en affichant un grand sourire. Comment tu as pu nous trouver ?

\- Peu importe. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Maintenant dis-moi où est Bra et j'espère pour vous, qu'elle va bien.

\- Elle va bien mais elle n'arrête pas de nous casser les oreilles. Se plaignit l'Homonculus.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde. Sourit-elle. Où est-elle ?

Envy rigola en ayant des éclairs rouges autour de lui et pris l'apparence de la fille de Végéta.  
Abigaël plissa les yeux et décroisa les bras. La Team serra des poings.

\- Arrête tes pitreries, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer. Grinça la fille de Goku, sentant sa patience être à bout.

\- D'accord Suis-moi… Abigaël. Ricana Bra'Envy en disparaissant par la porte derrière lui.

\- Je me charge d'eux. Remontez. Ordonna la jeune femme en regardant la Team Mustang.

\- Non, on vient avec Toi. On ne laissera pas tomber Bra. Objecta le Fullmetal.

\- Et ne dis pas que c'est trop dangereux car on sait dans quoi on s'embarque. Rajouta Mustang.

Elle les regarda et ne put que se résigner même si elle aurait préféré qu'ils retournent en haut.  
La fille de Goku se retourna, suivit de la Team. Abigaël sentit un poids sur le cœur en suivant la jalousie et avait du mal à respirer, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Edward le vit et fronça les sourcils. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte et Envy l'ouvrit et La Team le suivit. La fille de Goku avait les yeux fixée sur l'Homme qui se tenait assis sur un grand fauteuil. Il n'avait pas l'air si fort et son aura n'était pas très forte, mais ce qu'il dégageait était malfaisant.

\- Pa... Papa ? Souffla Edward derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Abigaël en le regardant, puis sur le blond.

\- Edward Elric, le fils de Van Hœnheim. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

Edward et Alphonse ne comprenaient pas. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il à leur père parti ?

\- Abigaël Son, demi-Sayenjin et la fille de Son Goku. Reprit le blond en fixant de nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, même si c'est plus tôt que prévue.

\- Où est Bra ? Demanda-t-elle glaciale.

\- Lust. Appela-t-il.

Les présents restèrent sur leurs gardes. Ils entendirent des talons sur le sol. Quand cette dernière arriva, ils furent à moitié-surpris. Son pêché était la luxure après tout. Des cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos, une robe noir qui moulait son corps, très volumineux, des bottes à talon. C'était une belle femme mais que la fille de Goku qualifier de vulgaire, mais elle était tout de même très belle. Elle avait le tatouage d'ouroboros au creux de sa poitrine. La luxure les regarda avec un air ennuyé et elle ouvrit une grande porte où se trouvait un cocon qui était branché à une machine, et où résonnait des battements réguliers d'un cœur. La vrai fille de Végéta se trouvait allongée en face, sur le dos et sa respiration était irrégulière. Il ne fallait pas une seconde de plus, Abigaël se précipita sur Bra et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se transporta avec sa meilleure amie près de la Team. Abigaël secoua doucement Bra en lui tapotant doucement les joues.

\- Abigaël ? Murmura difficilement la plus jeune en ouvrant les yeux. Tu n'aurais... Jamais dû venir.

\- Tais-toi un peu. Sourit Abigaël. Tiens prends ça.

Bra avala le Senzu qu'Abigaël lui tendit et dans la seconde suivante, elle était sur pied, surprenant la Team ainsi que les Homonculus.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui ça va. Sourit-elle en se faisant craquer la nuque avec une légère grimace. Désolé, je me suis faîte avoir comme un bleu. Ils m'ont prise par surprise et…

La demi-Sayenjin s'arrêta net en regardant la pièce où elle se trouvait, elle se recula d'un pas sous le choc et ses yeux se voilant de panique.

\- Bra ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta la fille de Goku.

\- Abigaël… Re… Regarde… La pièce… Où j'étais… Bégaya-t-elle en montrant la pièce du doigt.

La plus âgé suivit son doigt du regard et se figea. Les Militaires regardèrent à leurs tours et ne comprirent pas. Les Homonculus sourirent face à leurs réactions.

\- C'est… Ce n'est pas possible. Souffla Abigaël en écarquillant les yeux.

La Team regarda la réaction des demi-Sayenjins avec étonnement. Pourquoi elles avaient l'air si effrayé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Me dites pas que c'est… Commença Abigaël en regardant Père, puis les Homonculus.

\- C'est le cocon du plus puissant être que ton père a eu à affronter. Majin Buu. Sourit Envy.

\- Comment Buu peut être ici ? Demanda Abigaël, ne comprenant pas comment cela pouvait être possible étant donné qu'il avait été tué avec le Genkidama.

\- On n'a découvert que le pire ennemi que vous ayez affronté était ce Majin Buu. On n'a fait des recherches poussées et on l'as trouver. Expliqua Père, très vaguement.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de tout ça ? C'est impossible ! Siffla la fille de Végéta en plissant les yeux.

\- On s'en fou de ça. Grogna Abigaël. Vous êtes complètement cinglé ! S'emporta la fille de Chichi en fixant ses ennemis. Vous savez ce qu'il risque de se passer si Buu sort de ce cocon ? Il va vouloir se venger de tout ce qu'on lui a fait.

La Team la regarda avec inquiétude. C'était la première fois qu'elle paraissait aussi inquiète, même avec les Homonculus, elle n'était pas ainsi, aucune des deux.

\- Ça c'est ton problème. Ricana Envy.

\- Croyez-moi que s'il sort, cela sera aussi le vôtre. Riposta la plus âgé en serrant les poings.

\- Tu me sous-estime ma chère. Sourit le père des Homonculus.

\- C'est vous, qui vous surestimez si vous pensez que vous pourrez contrôler Buu, comme vous le faîte avec vos Homonculus. Il n'est pas du genre à aimer recevoir des ordres et il a même tué son créateur.

\- Qui est Majin ? Osa Fuery.

Les présents le regardèrent d'une seule tête et le subordonné fut mal à l'aise.

\- Majin Buu est un monstre. Répondit Abigaël en fixant le cocon. Il n'a aucune pitié. C'est le pire ennemi qu'on n'a jamais eu à affronter. Mon père a eu beaucoup de mal pour nous en débarrasser. Buu a réussi à tuer toute la population et a détruit la terre.

Les présents étaient choqués par son histoire.

\- To… Toute la population ? Bégaya Edward, abasourdis.

\- Détruit la Terre ? Sérieusement ? Demanda Roy, sous le choc. Bra hocha la tête.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?_ Demanda Bra en Sayenjin, en regardant sa meilleure amie. _Sans ton père et le mien, on n'a aucune chance._

\- _Je sais. On n'est beaucoup plus forte qu'avant mais à cause de sa régénération, il a un trop grand avantage._

L'assemblée ne comprit pas leurs échanges mais comprit à leur ton qu'elles étaient vraiment inquiètes.

\- Bah on n'a qu'à le tuer avant qu'il ne sorte. S'écria Ed en claquant des mains. Les présents se retournèrent surpris.

\- ED, ARRÊTE ! Voulut le stopper Abigaël.

Mais ce fut trop tard, Edward posa ses mains sur le sol et attaqua le cocon, la lumière les aveugla et les demi-Sayenjins n'eurent pas le temps de s'interposer.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Murmura Abigaël entre ses dents, en regardant le Cocon entourée de poussière. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre quand…

\- Ed, sacrée Ed… Applaudit la jalousie avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. On ne t'a jamais appris à réfléchir avant d'agir ?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Soudain, le cocon s'ouvrit faisant ressortir de la fumée rose. Les demi-Sayenjins tremblèrent inconsciemment en sentant cette énergie dévastatrice et malfaisante qui les avait si terrifié dans le passé. Les Homonculus sourirent, inconscient du danger qui les entouraient autant que la Team. Ed regarda Abigaël et regrettait son geste à son visage sombre et où une perle de sueur se forma sur sa tempe, ses poings se serrèrent et de desserrèrent. Bra eut un mouvement de recul et serra les poings. Elles étaient mal.

\- Il faut lui donner de l'énergie pour le faire sortir du cocon. Expliqua Abigaël. Ils ont dû lui en transmettre bien avant qu'on n'arrive et quand tu as fait ta transmutation, tu lui en as donné. Vu que le cocon s'est ouvert juste après ton attaque, tu as du finir de remplir ses réserves d'énergies.

Après ses révélations, la Team regardait du côté du cocon avec appréhension. La fille de Goku jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui était aussi inquiète qu'elle. Elle n'était pas entièrement remise et même à deux, elles ne pourraient venir à bout de lui. Si leurs pères auraient été là, ils sauraient quoi faire. Elle pourrait sûrement le tuer mais c'était hors de question qu'elle se transforme à _ce_ niveau, c'était trop dangereux et elle n'avait aucun idée si elle pourrait ce contrôler. La poussière se dissipa petit à petit et quand elle disparut totalement. La Team et les Homonculus furent très surpris : Le cocon était vide.

\- Bah vous voyez, vous avez eu peur pour rien. Il n'y a personne dans ce cocon. S'éleva la voix d'Alphonse après un silence d'incompréhension.

La Team fut soulagé puis ils regardèrent les demi-Sayenjin et furent étonnés de voir le visage de celles-ci, qui était devenu plus grave et sérieux, elles regardaient autour d'elle, leurs yeux toujours en mouvement et le corps tendus. La fille de Goku regarda la fille de Végéta et vice-versa. Elles ne comprenaient pas. Elles le sentaient, elles savaient qu'il était parmi eux. Alors pourquoi elles ne le voyaient pas ? Où se cachait-il ? Quand tout d'un coup, elles se figèrent puis levèrent la tête. La team et les Homonculus suivirent le mouvement et furent étonnés de voir de la fumée rose flottait à quelques mètres du sol.

\- Il est sorti. Chuchota gravement Bra.

La fille de Goku serra les dents. La fumée descendit au sol et prit peu à peu forme. L'assemblée fut surprise de voir un gamin tout rose, plus petit qu'Edward. Il n'était pas si impressionnant et personne ne s'attendait à ça. Pourquoi réagissaient-elles ainsi ? Les Homonculus étaient assez déçu du physique du monstre mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas se fier aux apparences. Majin ouvrit ses yeux rouge et noir qui rappelaient des mauvais souvenirs à Bra et Abigaël. Cette dernière se prépara mentalement pour la confrontation et se tendit prête à riposter. Buu pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un sourire froid en regardant la fille de Goku, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je te reconnais. Dit-il après un moment d'observation. Tu es la fille de Son Goku.

Les demi-Sayenjins ouvrirent grand les yeux sous la surprise. Les Homonculus n'étaient pas surpris mais ils n'avaient pas été certains qu'il s'en rappellerait. La Team regarda Abigaël qui affichait maintenant un sourire, un sourire qui n'avait rien d'inquiet, mais plutôt un sourire d'excitation. Abigaël appréhendait cette confrontation et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas facile, mais elle aimait l'idée de le combattre à nouveau. S'il se rappelait d'elle alors il constaterait rapidement qu'elle était loin d'être celle qu'elle avait été dans le passé. La fille de Goku fit un pas prête à en découdre, mais…

\- C'est moi qui commence. Déclara soudainement Bra en se transformant en Sayenjin de niveau 2 et se posta devant sa meilleure amie.

Buu posa ses yeux noirs sur la fille de Végéta avec un air ennuyé. Abigaël regarda sa meilleure amie avec incrédulité avant de passer à l'horreur.

\- Non, c'est hors de question. Refusa Abigaël en se plaçant face à elle. Tu n'es pas entièrement remise et si tu ressens son énergie alors tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance maintenant.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Abigaël… Répondit-elle en regardant Buu, qui fit son effrayant sourire machiavélique. Tu as tout. Continua-t-elle en lâchant pas le Majin du regard. Tu ne sais et ne saura probablement jamais pas ce que sais d'être dans l'ombre de quelqu'un et de devoir être l'une des personnes faibles. Tu te souviens de notre promesse au Tenkaichi Budokai ? Ce que je t'ai dit ? Je m'entraînerais dur pour devenir plus forte que toi… Continua-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mais comme ton père, tu progresses d'une vitesse que je n'arrive pas à atteindre et c'est frustrant. Frustrant de voir que malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive toujours pas à être à ton niveau. Frustrant de voir que c'est toujours grâce à ton père et toi que l'on est toujours en vie.

\- Bra…

\- Laisse-moi l'affronter. Supplia-t-elle presque. Laisse-moi te montrer que je peux me défendre toute seule. Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse le vaincre mais laisse-moi une chance de leur montrer de quoi je suis capable. J'en ai marre de voir Tonton ou toi, vous sacrifiez sans arrêt pour nous sauver d'une mort certaine. J'en ai marre d'être comme mon père qui n'est pas aussi fort que le tient.

Bra ferma les yeux et sentit un poids se retirer de sur ses épaules. Cela lui faisait du bien de se confier, elle en avait gros sur le cœur depuis des années. En tant qu'amie, elle était fière de la puissance et la force de sa meilleure amie, mais en tant que rival, elle la détestait pour ça. Elle détestait de voir que quand elle arrivait au Niveau d'Abigaël, celle-ci la dépassait encore et encore. La fille de Végéta rouvrit les yeux et regarda Majin Buu qui les regardait toujours avec un sourire moqueur. Abigaël fut émue de cette révélation plein de détresse. Elle savait qu'elle éprouvait un mal être mais elle n'avait aucune idée que c'était à ce point-là. Bra avait raison, elle ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais jamais, elle n'avait pensé qu'elle était faible. Elle était loin de l'être tout comme son Oncle. Ils progressaient, peut-être pas à la même vitesse, mais ils le faisaient. Elle les respectait trop pour penser qu'ils ne servaient à rien. Elle regretterait de la laisser faire mais Bra était une vraie tête de mule.

\- D'accord… Soupira la plus âgé avec résignation. Mais j'interviendrais immédiatement si cela tourne mal. Prévint-elle avec un ton sans discussion. Bra acquiesça en la regardant avec un sourire en coin. N'oublie pas que Buu fonce sans réfléchir… En profita Abigaël en regardant Buu. Ses coups sont d'une violence bestiale, sa puissance, sa force et sa faculté de récupération sont très impressionnante et sans limite. Sa réserve d'énergie a augmenté d'une façon considérable, il doit être au même niveau qu'un Sayenjin 2 mais à cause de ses capacités, cela ne signifie rien. Il est agile et c'est ce qui fait qu'il est dangereux. Il est imprévisible donc tu ne peux jamais deviner ses gestes à l'avance. Il se sert super bien de sa petite taille. Fais attention a surtout bien rester sur tes gardes et à ton énergie. _Ne fais pas l'idiote surtout et ne le sous-estime à aucun moment._ Prévint-elle ensuite en Sayenjin.

\- Merci pour tes conseils. Sourit la fille de Végéta en la regardant. '' _Ne fais pas l'idiote", c'est ma réplique pour toi ça._ Rigola-t-elle doucement. _Ne t'en fais pas, je ferais attention._ Rassura-t-elle dans leur langue paternelle.

Les demi-Sayenjins se sourirent et le combat entre Majin Buu et la fille de Végéta commença.

* * *

 **Du côté Des Homonculus :**

\- Voulez-vous que je les arrête ? Demanda Envy en regardant ''son père''.

\- Non, laisse-les. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme. Je veux voir ce que cette demi-Sayenjin est capable de faire, ainsi que ce Majin Buu et si leur réputation n'a pas été usurpé.

La Jalousie hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le combat tout comme la Team Mustang qui était très impressionnée.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Team:**

Le combat continua avec violence. La fille de Végéta avait clairement l'avantage, ce qui ne rassura pas Abigaël pour autant. Elle était tendue et était prête à s'interposer à tout moment.

\- Tu vois Abigaël, Bra s'en sort très bien et je suis sûr qu'elle l'aura. S'extasia Al en regardant la sœur de Goten.

\- Après tout, vous êtes des demi-Sayenjins. Renchérit Fuery.

\- Elle ne le vaincra pas. Déchanta Abigaël sombrement en fixant toujours le combat.

La Team et les Homonculus tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Ils étaient surpris de voir qu'elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, même en voyant que sa meilleure amie avait l'avantage. Abigaël garda les bras croisés et son visage était grave, seul ses yeux bougeaient pour suivre l'affrontement.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. Objecta Breda. Elle est bien partie pour l'éliminer.

\- Bra n'est pas assez forte pour en venir à bout. Répondit-elle. Elle a beau avoir repris des forces, elle fatigue beaucoup trop rapidement alors que lui non, cela se voit. Elle utilise trop son énergie quand il ne faut pas. Elle la gâche inutilement et c'est son plus gros défaut d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'a toujours pas réussi à améliorer. Elle compte beaucoup trop sur sa force brut, ce qui fait qu'elle lui laisse beaucoup trop d'ouverture et malheureusement, il va vite renverser la situation à son avantage. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

La Team ne dit rien ne voulant pas y croire, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le combat et malheureusement, Edward et Alphonse remarquèrent immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Bra était maintenant à genou et tentait de reprendre son souffle, ce qui était difficile. Buu ne la laissa pas se reprendre et fonça de nouveau sur elle. Abigaël était inquiète pour sa meilleure amie et fronça les sourcils en les regardant. Bra réussit à le frapper le faisant traverser un poteau, puis il revint et la frappa, partant dans un concert de coups.

\- _Buu tu te retiens._ Pensa amèrement la fille de Goku. _Je le sens, je le vois. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à inverser les rôles ?_

Les Homonculus furent aussi surpris par la révélation de la fille de Goku et continuèrent à regarder le combat. Ils se disaient amèrement qu'elle avait peut-être tort car Bra avait l'avantage de la situation, malheureusement pour eux...

Seulement, après quelques minutes de combat, les soupçons d'Abigaël furent confirmés lorsque Buu mis un coup de genoux dans les côtes de Bra avec plus de force que les précédents. Celle-ci tomba à genoux essoufflée en se tenant ses côtes douloureuses.

\- Ne t'approche pas Abigaël. Ordonna Bra en voyant Abigaël faire un pas en sa direction, tout en se levant difficilement.

\- Tu n'as rien à prouver Bra. S'agaça la fille Cadette de Goku, l'inquiétude la tiraillant.

\- _C'est là que tu te trompes… Pensa-t-elle en repartant à l'assaut._

Abigaël était belle, courageuse, puissante et forte. Elle était meilleure qu'elle en combat. Elle n'était pas aussi impulsive qu'elle et elle l'admirait. Bien qu'elle ne prenait pratiquement aucun combat vraiment au sérieux, elle était l'une des dernières encore debout ensuite. Elle avait beau être un génie de combat comme son père. Abigaël analysait beaucoup plus ses adversaires, elle trouvait rapidement leurs points faibles sans se poser trop de question, tout comme son père. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle était devenue aussi forte qu'elle, même si elle ne peut pas vaincre Majin, elle lui donnerait du fil à retordre.

* * *

 **Du côté des Homonculus :**

Ces derniers étaient impressionnés par la vitesse et la force des deux adversaires et s'étaient loin de s'être imaginé ceci.

\- Elle a du courage. Remarqua Lust.

\- Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de la stupidité. Siffla Envy avec mépris en croisant les bras. Bra sait qu'elle ne le vaincra pas et si elle ne laisse pas Abigaël intervenir maintenant, il la tuera à coup sûr.

\- De toute façon, si Abigaël n'est pas arrivée à le vaincre, ce n'est pas Bra qui y arrivera. Répondit la Luxure. Elles n'y sont pas arrivées dans leur monde, alors pourquoi y arriveraient-elles ici ?

\- Dit Lust je peux manger Mustang ? S'éleva soudainement la voix de Glutonny à ses côtés, qui la suppliait du regard, surprenant les Homonculus qui l'avait presqu'oublié.

\- Pas maintenant Glutonny. Refusa l'Homonculus, le faisant gémir de déception avec un doigt dans la bouche.

\- Abigaël est beaucoup plus forte que Bra c'est sûr et certain. Intervint Père, ne faisant pas plus attention à l'interruption. Les Homonculus le regardèrent. Abigaël n'as peut-être pas vaincu Buu dans son monde, mais je suppose qu'elle s'est entraînée très dur depuis, car les Sayenjins sont ainsi quand ils endurent une défaite contre un ennemi puissant ou une dure bataille. Cela les incites à beaucoup plus s'entraîner pour se dépasser… On saura si Abigaël peut le vaincre que quand on la verra le combattre.

Les Homonculus se plongèrent dans leur réflexion en regardant le combat. La demi-Sayenjin était en très mauvaise posture, confirmant les inquiétudes d'Abigaël. Il avait inversé les places et ne laissait pas une seconde de répit à la fille de Végéta, celle-ci ne put qu'esquiver difficilement les coups donnés.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Team Mustang :**

La fille de Goku sautillait presque sur place en regardant le combat, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre. Elle lui en voudrait énormément si elle intervenait maintenant, mais elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser se faire tuer à cause de son caprice de Princesse Végéta. La Team la regarda et sentirent son inquiétude, les faisant angoisser à leur tour surtout en voyant Bra qui était en mauvaise posture.

Après plusieurs minutes, Bra qui avait laissé une ouverture - ce que remarqua immédiatement Abigaël - Buu l'attrapa par le cou à l'aide de sa crête qu'il avait allongé et serrait de plus en plus, faisant perdre la respiration à la fille de Végéta, ainsi que sa transformation. Ceci donna le signal à la fille de Goku, qui se téléporta au côté du Majin et lui mit un violent coup de genoux sur le côté de sa tête, qui le fit volait plusieurs mètres plus loin, le faisant lâcher la jeune femme dans le mouvement. Abigaël se posa de dos devant sa meilleure amie qui avait les genoux à terre et qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

\- Non… Je… Commença à objecter Bra.

\- La ferme. La coupa froidement sa meilleure amie, surprenant les présents ainsi que Bra. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu me prouveras à mourir ? Continua Abigaël alors qu'Al s'approcha de la plus jeune et l'aida à se relever. Tu as été inconsciente. C'était de la folie de te battre dans ton état et tu le sais. Abigaël plissa les yeux lorsque Buu se releva. Alors maintenant, tu me le laisses faire, c'est clair ?

La fille de Goku tourna la tête de moitié pour garder un œil sur les Homonculus et Majin, la regardant sévèrement. Bra hocha la tête avec résignation.

\- Occupe-toi d'Elle Al, je compte sur toi.

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et se téléporta devant Buu, en lui faisant un sourire en coin à la Goku, bien que les traits de son visage était dur, faisant un parfait mélange avec Goku et Végéta.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je m'ennuyais avec elle. Ricana-t-il. Bra serra les poings à sa phrase.

\- Avec moi, cela ne sera pas le cas. Rassura-t-elle avec un sourire, puis elle le perdit. Je préfère te prévenir que je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'elle.

A ses mots, elle poussa un cri et libéra son énergie. Les Présents fermèrent les yeux éblouis par l'intensité de la lumière et se reculèrent sous la puissance, sauf Buu qui agrandit son sourire en sentant la puissance qui se dégageait de la jeune femme, et Bra qui savait qu'elle ne donnait pas tout. Les Homonculus étaient surpris, elle était plus puissante qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. _  
_Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, Abigaël était transformé de niveau 2 équivalent du Niveau 3, une aura dorée l'entoura et atteignit les 2 mètres, des éclairs bleus apparurent avec abondance tout autour d'Elle. Ses yeux bleus/vert/gris étaient glacials en regardant le Démon face à elle, malgré son sourire digne de Végéta.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser. Déclara Buu en se téléportant.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Déclara la demi-Sayenjin en se téléportant à son tour.

Le combat commença.

* * *

 **Les Homonculus ont ramenés Buu à Amestris et aucun ne savent comment. Le combat s'annonçait beaucoup plus rude que prévue. Les demi-Sayenjins arriveront-elles à le stopper ? A empêcher les Homonculus de réussir leur sombre projet ? Abigaël et Bra ressortiront-elles vivantes de ce combat sans l'aide de leurs pères ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience sur ce chapitre et encore désolé pour le long retard !**

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Refus de ses origines : Conséquences dramatique.

 **Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :***


	14. Refus et Conséquences dramatiques

**Coucou, énorme désolé du retard et looong chapitre pour me faire pardonner, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Lily :** _Et oui, tu avais raison hihi :-) Merci pour ta review. Oui, le plus gros problèmes n'est pas trop les Homonculus au final, mais bien notre Kid Buu, il me fait flipper celui-là… Malheureusement pour Bra, je ne les épargne pas dans mes fictions en fait lol. Moi je l'adore aussi Lust, mais rien comparable à Envy, lui c'est mon chouchou. Envy et Glutonny sont ceux qui me font le plus flipper, surtout dans le premier animé, j'en ai des frissons lorsque je voyais l'un des deux lol.  
Dans ce chapitre, il y aura une confrontation et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras ^^  
Bisous ma belle et bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

L'assemblée était pétrifiée devant le spectacle devant leurs yeux. Comment était-ce possible de se battre avec autant de puissance et de violence ? Comment était-il possible que des coups aussi violents pouvaient être porté et s'en remettre ? Les Homonculus avaient beau avoir une force hors du commun, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que d'autres être, malgré les informations qu'ils avaient, étaient plus forts qu'eux. Bra n'était pas surprise de cette confrontation. Elle n'était pas en forme et elle n'avait pas pu tenir tête à Buu. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre le Démon, en forme ou non. Elle sentait l'énergie du Majin augmentait à mesure du combat alors qu'avec elle, il n'avait même pas sorti le quart de ce qu'il était capable. Il s'amusait avec elle, il attendait seulement de se battre avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu t'es très bien battu. Rassura le Cadet Elric en se tournant vers Bra, qui sortit de ses pensées.

\- Merci, même si je n'avais aucune chance. Murmura Bra en regardant le combat où les deux guerriers combattaient au corps-à-corps.

\- Tu lui as donnée beaucoup de fil à retordre. Répliqua doucement Falman en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Si vous seriez des combattants comme nous, vous auriez vite compris que c'est loin d'être le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Breda.

\- Regardez attentivement et vous comprendrez. Répondit-elle simplement.

La Team se tourna pour regarder le combat avec encore plus d'attention. Ce qui les frappa c'était la violence des coups que se donnaient Abigaël et Buu. Les impacts faisaient vibrer l'air et les murs, des cercles de vibrations se dessinaient dans l'air et cela les faisait frémir. Comment pouvait-on se battre contre un monstre pareil ? Comment des personnes avec une puissance pareille pouvaient exister ? Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi l'Alchimie ne les impressionnait aucunement. Le combat entre le Démon et la plus jeune des demi-Sayenjins étaient impressionnant mais celui-ci était stupéfiant. Il y avait beaucoup plus de violence. Ed, Al et Roy remarquèrent immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas été à fond avec la fille de Végéta et qu'il voulait affronter Abigaël. Ce combat s'annonçait rude et l'issue était incertaine.

* * *

 **Du côté des Homonculus :**

Ils étaient abasourdis par leur violence et leur vitesse.

\- On peut dire que la réputation des Sayenjins n'est pas été usurpée. Chuchota la voix surprise de Lust, qui ne put cacher ce sentiment.

\- Tout comme ce Majin Buu… L'issue est incertaine. Répondit Envy qui s'était assis pour regarder le combat.

\- Abigaël s'est beaucoup entraînée pour en arriver là aujourd'hui… Intervint la voix posée de Père qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit suffisant pour qu'elle vienne à bout de Majin Buu et je pense qu'elle-même en a conscience.

Les Homonculus n'osèrent pas le contredire et refixèrent leurs attentions sur le combat qui faisait encore plus rage.

* * *

 **En plein combat :**

Abigaël et Buu se firent repousser par leur aura respectifs. Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. La demi-Sayenjin reprit doucement sa respiration alors que Buu utilisa son corps pour se déformer dans un rire que lui seul sait faire et qui avait si souvent agacé Végéta, même s'il en fallait peu pour y arriver.

\- _Il est plus fort et plus intelligent que la dernière fois qu'on l'a affronté. Mais il faut que j'essaie d'en finir._

Abigaël se précipita de nouveau sur le Démon et ils reprirent le combat. Après plusieurs minutes, Buu envoya un violent coup de poing dans la joue de la jeune femme et celle-ci fut envoyée durement contre le sol, qui se fissura à l'impact avec son corps. Buu se posa à quelques mètres plus loin avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. La demi-Sayenjin se releva et souffla plusieurs fois pour reprendre ses esprits tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec une grimace de douleur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Edward et Roy s'approchaient d'un pas mais ils furent stoppés par la fille de Végéta.

\- Arrêtez. Ordonna-t-elle doucement mais fermement. Vous allez vous faire tuer.

\- Mais regarde-là Bordel ! Commença à s'énerver le Fullmétal en la regardant. Elle est mal, elle ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Bra lui sourit puis rigola doucement et il leva un sourcil interrogateur, elle se retourna, leur tournant le dos.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je la laisserais se faire tuer, même si je ne suis pas d'attaque ? Regardez-là bien.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau la jeune femme. Ils furent surpris de voir un sourire ravie sur les lèvres et ses yeux noirs brillaient, d'une lueur qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à définir.

\- Je me demande à quoi elle pense ? Se demanda Havoc en sentant le changement sur Abigaël.

Abigaël se releva et son sourire s'effaça et son visage se ferma.

\- Abigaël et Buu se testaient. Avoua la Princesse, les Homonculus tournèrent la tête en leur direction. Ce combat était juste un échauffement, ils se testaient pour savoir si leur puissance et leur force respectif était la même que quand ils ont combattus à l'époque. Les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer… Déclara-t-elle sombrement.

\- Fini de jouer et si on passer aux choses sérieuses ? Annonça Abigaël alors que son aura dorée l'entoura et des éclairs autour d'elle, confirmant les dires de sa meilleure amie.

Buu rigola, ce qui énerva Abigaël, elle se précipita sur Majin et ils recommencèrent le combat. L'assemblée ne vit plus rien de l'affrontement et entendirent seulement les coups que les deux guerriers se portaient, ainsi que le souffle de l'air autour d'eux, et des éclats dorée. C'était un combat acharné, avec une violence et puissance inouïs, beaucoup plus que depuis le début du combat, ce qui les fit frémir.

* * *

 **Du côté des Homonculus :**

\- On ne voit plus rien. Murmura Envy en regardant la pièce.

\- Pourtant… Notre vision est meilleure que celle des humains… Renchérit Lust. On entend juste leurs coups… C'est Incroyable.

Père resta silencieux.

\- _Il Faut attendre encore un peu._ Pensa-t-il.

* * *

Les combattants se posèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre à peine essoufflés. Abigaël afficha un sourire, du sang coulait le long de sa lèvre qu'elle s'essuya du revers de la main.

\- J'ai l'impression… Que cela fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas battu comme ça... Avoua-t-elle avec une respiration difficile. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cette sensation en étant ici… Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer sans de bons vrais combats.

\- Tu es devenu plus forte… Ricana Kid Buu. Je me souviens quand je t'ai absorbé… Ainsi que tes Frères Hihihi.

Abigaël serra les poings à ces mauvais souvenirs, puis elle se mit en garde lorsque Majin s'envola à quelques centimètres du sol et à la surprise des Homonculus et de la Team, ainsi qu'au malheur des demi-Sayenjins, il se roula en boule et chargea sur Abigaël qui l'esquiva. Buu arriva à la toucher et elle chuta au sol qui laissa la marque de son corps. Majin se posta quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle et fonça de tout son poids sur la fille de Goku, celle-ci posa sa main au sol près de sa tête et effectua un saut périlleux arrière en faisant des roulades et se posa sur ses pieds. Buu entra en contact avec le sol et disparu de leur vue.

\- Ah non pas ça ! Râla Abigaël.

Abigaël s'envola en se tendant au maximum. Elle avait horreur lorsqu'il faisait ça. Elle le sentait mais elle était incapable de dire où il était exactement. Il se déplaçait rapidement et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où qu'il pouvait attaquer.

\- Il est où ? Demanda Fuery en regardant autour de lui.

\- Vous… Vous croyez qu'il a eu peur ? Demanda Breda en regardant la pièce silencieuse.

\- Quelques choses me dit… Intervint gravement Falman en regardant Bra. Que ce n'est pas son genre de s'enfuir. Finit-il en regardant Abigaël.

Fullmétal s'inquiétait pour la suite. Il voulait tellement faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais quoi ? Cela l'énervait de servir à rien. Bra se plaça devant la Team Mustang en signe de protection, tout en ne laissant pas ses yeux en place et les poings serrés prêt à l'attaque. Il attaquerait lorsqu'elles s'y attendront le moins, mais où ? Il se déplaçait trop rapidement pour anticiper à l'endroit qu'il pourrait sortir. La fille de Végéta se figea d'un coup.

\- Abigaël, derrière toi ! S'écria la plus jeune en regardant sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci se retourna en même temps que Buu sortit de sa cachette. La fille de Goku eut le temps de mettre ses mains devant elle pour se protéger de l'impact avec le Démon. Les Combattants entrèrent en contact dans un Buu puis Majin attira Abigaël qu'il plaqua violemment au sol, qui laissa la marque du corps de la demi-Sayenjin. La fille de Goku eut le souffle coupé à cause du choc et Majin en profita pour l'enfoncer encore plus dans un ricanement sadique.

* * *

Les Homonculus sourirent de la situation.

\- Tiens-toi prêt. Ordonna Père dans un murmure en se retournant.

Et se détourna de nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

La Team était inquiet. Edward et Roy firent un pas pour l'aider mais Bra se mit immédiatement devant eux.

\- Laisse-nous passer. Fulmina l'aîné Elric.

\- Elle a besoin de notre aide. Renchérit le Colonel.

\- Vous arriveriez juste à vous faire tuer. Rétorqua la fille de Végéta sans les regarder. Buu et Abigaël détestent qu'on les dérange en plein combat et vous ne ferez que la gênait plus que l'aider. Abigaël ne me pardonnera pas s'ils vous arrivent quelques choses, surtout à vous deux alors restez sage.

Ed et Roy serrèrent les poings ce que vit la Team et ils ne purent empêcher de sourire.

\- Il faut que vous lui fassiez confiance et puis, si ça peut vous rassurez, son énergie n'a pas si baissée que ça, sa respiration est régulière et c'est le signe que tout va bien.

La Team fut à moitié soulagé et regarda Abigaël qui s'enfonçait toujours dans le sol.

\- C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas Abigaël ? Se moqua Buu avec un sourire narquois, faisant se crisper la fille de Goku.

\- J'attendais que tu sois près de moi… Commença Abigaël en faisant un sourire en coin, faisant perdre celui du Démon. Mais là, c'est plus que ce que j'espérais, merci Majin. HAAA !

A son cri, une vive lumière bleue se généra au creux des mains d'Abigaël et Buu n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement de recul qu'il fut emporté par la vague déferlante, laissant des bouts de son corps partout dans la pièce. La Team souffla de soulagement et regarda les Homonculus qui étaient visiblement très énervé et déçu.

\- Elle a réussie à nous en débarrasser. Se réjouit Havoc avec un sourire vainqueur.

\- Les Homonculus ont perdus leur meilleur atout, cela sera un jeu d'enfant pour Abigaël de se débarrasser d'eux. Renchérit Breda.

Flamme et Fullmétal ainsi que le Lieutenant-Colonel et Alphonse ne partagèrent pas leur joie en voyant le visage toujours grave de nos demi-Sayenjins. Ils n'étaient pas assez naïf pour croire que c'était terminé alors qu'Abigaël et Bra leur avait avoué qu'il avait détruit la Terre et qu'il possédait une force démentiel. C'était celui qui avait mis à mal le père de leurs amis alors... Abigaël se redressa et se leva, puis elle posa un genou à terre en se tenant l'épaule en reprenant son souffle avec une légère grimace. Elle n'avait pas mis assez d'énergie et elle savait pourquoi, son foutu subconscient.

\- Ne t'approche surtout pas Ed. Ordonna-t-elle en le voyant effectuer un pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La fille de Goku ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil à Bra, celle-ci se mit devant l'Alchimiste et posa sa main sur son torse en le faisant reculer.

\- Il n'est pas mort. Il peut se reconstituer à l'infini. Révéla-t-elle.

La Team et les Homonculus étaient surpris. Quels autres pouvoirs pouvaient-ils tous cacher ? Quels étaient leurs limites ? En avaient-ils ? Abigaël se releva et marcha au milieu des bouts de chair rose.

\- Allez Buu, on s'amusait pourtant bien, non ? Sourit-elle en se stoppant. Allez reconstitue-toi, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

A ses mots, les bouts de chair roses se mirent à gigoter dans tous les sens et à se recoller ensemble. La fille de Goku sauta en arrière mais elle fut déstabilisée lorsqu'il lui attrapa le pied gauche avec sa crête, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le dos dans un gémissement de douleur et de surprise, ce qui fit sursauter la Team qui ne s'y attendait pas. Buu bougea sa tête sur le côté et Abigaël atterrit sur le sol avec brutalité et force de l'autre côté de lui, ce qui lui coupa le souffle, il recommença ses gestes encore et encore, en augmentant sa brutalité. Abigaël ressenti une vive douleur.

\- _Je vais me retrouver vraiment mal, si je ne me libère pas._ Pensa-t-elle dans un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle frappa de nouveau le sol.

La fille de Goku se concentra et des éclairs apparurent autour de son pied. Majin dû la lâcher et elle atterri sur ses pieds et posa un genou à terre et se tient l'épaule. Elle savait que si elle continuait comme ça, cela sera à son désavantage. Elle commençait à beaucoup trop fatigué et elle ne pourrait plus rien faire ensuite. Si Bra avait le défaut d'utiliser trop son énergie, elle, elle ne l'utilisait pas assez dans certains moments. Seulement, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que les autres soient blessés surtout dans un endroit comme cette pièce. Elle n'était pas entièrement libre de ses mouvements et c'était trop dangereux, ce qui fait qu'il avait beaucoup trop l'avantage sur elle. Abigaël se releva avec difficulté et se précipita sur Buu malgré la douleur à l'épaule et dans son dos.

\- _Bra, sort d'ici avec Ed et les autres._

\- _Abigaël ?_ Demanda la fille de Végéta, qui était un instant déstabilisé d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie dans sa tête. _C'est hors de question que je te laisse !_ Refusa-t-elle.

\- _C'est un ordre._

\- _Mais…_

\- _S'il te plait_. La coupa Abigaël. _Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas me battre si vous êtes tous là et tu le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en sortirais et si ça se passe mal je vous rejoins par téléportation._

Bra hésita et ne pouvait se décider. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa meilleure amie toute seule. Mais elle avait raison sur un point, elle ne pouvait pas se battre. Depuis le début, aucun des deux n'avait utilisé de boules d'énergie, sauf la vague déferlante qui n'avait pas fait autant de dégât qu'elle aurait dû, et elle savait pourquoi. Dans un endroit comme celui-là, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque que tout s'écroule. Si elle prenait le risque de vraiment se battre alors qu'ils étaient là, Abigaël et elle s'en sortiraient sans aucun doute mais pas l'équipe de Mustang. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas l'aider contre Buu, mais elle les protégerait.

\- _Très bien._ Concédât-elle enfin. _Fais attention._ Lui dit la fille de Végéta en Sayenjin.

La fille de Végéta regarda Abigaël qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avec un sourire de remerciement avant de reprendre toute l'attention sur le combat qu'elle livrait.

\- Il faut partir. Murmura Bra pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Homonculus, surprenant la Team.

\- Je ne la laisserais pas ici. Objecta Fullmétal.

\- Abigaël m'as demandée de vous faire sortir d'ici.

\- Comment ? Demanda Fuery, perplexe.

\- Par télépathie mais…

\- On ne peut pas l'abandonner. La coupa Havoc en murmurant à son tour, mettant leurs amis d'accord.

\- On n'a pas le choix. Siffla la demi-Sayenjin, agacé par leur entêtement. Si on n'est tous là, elle ne peut pas se battre comme elle veut. Elle a peur que vous soyez blessés et c'est ce qu'il risque de se passer si Buu décide de mettre fin au combat. Et croyez-moi que restez ici, cela nous condamne nous mais, cela la condamne elle aussi.

A ses mots, elle regarda Ed et Roy qui regardèrent Abigaël. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'affrontement, ils remarquèrent qu'Abigaël retenait ses coups et que Buu prenait lentement l'avantage, fatiguant la demi-Sayenjin qui commençait à ne pouvoir qu'esquiver.

\- D'accord… Partons. Ordonna difficilement le plus haut-gradé.

La Team ne voulait pas mais suivit les ordres non sans mal et à contrecœur.

\- Elle va y arriver. Affirma la fille de Végéta en se mettant à côté d'Edward, qui serait fortement les poings. Elle nous rejoindra s'il y a le moindre problème. Assura-t-elle avec une confiance aveugle en sa meilleure amie.

Edward hocha lentement la tête et se détourna à moitié.

\- _J'ai confiance en toi. Sois prudente._

Fullmétal lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et vit qu'elle fit un sourire avant de reprendre intensément son combat.

\- _Je te reviendrais. Lui passa-t-elle tout de même._

Ed fit malgré tout un sourire malgré l'inquiétude et le très mauvais pressentiment qui le tiraillait. Le sentiment qu'ils ne devaient pas partir lui tourmentait l'esprit. Quelque chose se préparait et il le sentait.

* * *

 **Du côté des Homonculus :**

Les Humains artificielles regardèrent les présents qui tentèrent de sortir discrètement.

\- Ne les laisser surtout pas partir. Ordonna Père à ses créations.

Envy, Lust et Glutonny hochèrent la tête.

* * *

La Team se dirigea vers la porte silencieusement mais fut interrompu par Envy qui se plaça devant eux avec un sourire machiavélique.

\- Vous nous quittez déjà ? Ricana sadiquement la Jalousie.

Bra par réflexe se mit devant les Militaires avec un visage dur et froid. L'envie lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre. La fille de Végéta qui n'était pas entièrement remise de ses blessures malgré le Senzu tomba à genoux, avec une légère grimace. Alphonse serra les poings et s'approcha mais fut immédiatement stoppé par Lust. La Luxure avait allongée ses ongles et le bloqua de la main gauche et d'un mouvement souple de poignet, elle déchira les gants de Mustang qu'il avait rapidement enfilé de son autre main. Glutonny apparut derrière Riza et Fuery qui s'apprêtait à faire feu sur la Luxure, et les attrapa par le cou. Havoc, Breda et Falman les pointèrent de leurs armes mais n'osèrent pas tirer ayant peur de blesser leurs collègues et amis. La fille de Goku vit la scène du coin de l'œil gardant son attention aussi sur ses amis.

\- FOUTEZ-LEUR LA PAIX ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur eux.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Sourit Buu.

\- Quoi ?

Elle se retourna subitement lorsqu'elle sentit la crête de Majin, qui lui entoura la cheville droite. Il bougea la tête et l'envoya contre le mur avec une telle force qu'elle le traversa et continua sa route. Elle finit sa course dans un mur et le choc brutal lui fit reprendre sa forme originelle, elle tomba au sol et les débris la recouvrirent entièrement.

* * *

 **Dans la grande salle :**

\- A toi de jouer. Ordonna le Père des Homonculus en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

\- Abigaël ! S'inquiéta Fullmétal en se précipitant dans sa direction.

Il se stoppa lorsque Buu apparut devant Edward, il serra les poings et se prépara à se battre. Il fut décontenancé quand Majin se retourna. Il se dirigea dans la direction où qu'il avait envoyé la fille de Goku.

\- Attend Majin. Le stoppa Père avec une voix moins calme que d'ordinaire.

Les Militaires furent surpris. Ils se doutaient qu'il devait avoir peur du Démon rose. Il se rend compte qu'il ne pouvait le contrôler, qu'il ferait ce qu'il voudrait et que personne dans la pièce ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

\- Je veux me battre contre Abigaël. Répondit le Kid Buu en s'arrêtant.

\- Pourquoi se déplacer alors qu'elle reviendra pour ses amis ? Amuse-toi avec eux, non ? Sourit le Père.

Majin Buu se retourna et les Homonculus lâchèrent les Militaires. Le Démon les détailla attentivement, il fit un sourire machiavélique à la Team et au frère Elric. Bra grinça des dents en se relevant.

\- _Abigaël revient vite. On n'a vraiment besoin de toi._

* * *

 **Dans une autre pièce :**

\- _Abigaël revient vite. On n'a vraiment besoin de toi._

Une main apparut soudainement des gravats, puis une tête se dégagea avec des cheveux redevenus noirs. La fille de Goku se dégagea complètement avec peine et tomba à genou en se tenant la tête.

\- Alors ça, il va me le payer ce Chewing-gum. Siffla-t-elle en se faisant craquer la nuque.

Abigaël se concentra en posant ses yeux sur le mur qu'elle avait traversé. Elle sentit amèrement qu'ils n'étaient pas partis, ils devaient sûrement les retenir. Buu se tenait tranquille et elle était assez surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas suivi. La fille de Goku flanchit les jambes pour s'envoler quand elle entendit des pleurs, elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et vit des cellules côtes à côtes, elle s'approcha doucement et elle fut déboussolée par un garçon d'à peine 12 ans, recroquevillé au fond d'une cellule grise et froide. Il n'y avait aucun lit, ni lavabo ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Hey toi. Appela-t-elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Le garçonnet releva la tête et se rabattit plus contre le mur, ses bras entourant ses genoux tremblant. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de part et d'autres, il avait du noir sur les joues et ses yeux s'assombrirent en imaginant ce qu'il avait dû endurer.

\- Vous… Venez me chercher ? Demanda-t-il avec terreur. Vous faîtes parti… De ses monstres ?

\- Non, je suis loin d'être comme eux. Rassura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le petit garçon resserra les bras autour de ses genoux, n'étant pas plus rassurée que ça. Abigaël le comprit instantanément et ne fut pas vexé.

* * *

 **Quelques Années Plus Tôt : **

Abigaël se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux emplis de larmes, la respiration hachée et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Pa… Papa… PAPAA ! Appela-t-elle, tremblant comme une feuille.

Le Sayenjin de la Terre déboula en catastrophe dans la chambre de sa fille, qui venait tout juste d'avoir 5 ans. Il était à moitié endormi mais tous les sens en alerte, prêt à attaquer n'importe quel ennemi qui s'en prendrait à sa famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras, il se concentra mais ne sentit aucune aura maléfique.

\- Tha… Thalès… Il est…

Goku poussant un discret soupir de soulagement et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Chut, doucement. Tu as seulement fait un cauchemar. Rassura-t-il en la posant doucement sur son lit et s'accroupissant en face d'elle.

\- Non… Il était… Vraiment là… Sanglota-t-elle sans pour autant laisser ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Alors, on va vérifier, d'accord ? Sourit-il, elle hocha la tête.

\- Ouh, Ouh Thalès ? Appela le Héros de la Terre en soulevant la couverture et regardant sous le lit. T'es-là ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau en ouvrant son armoire et vérifiant chaque étage, sous l'œil attentif et inquiet de sa fille qui s'attendait à voir débouler le Sayenjin malfaisant, qui était identique à son paternel. Où tu te caches ? Appela-t-il en sortant sur le balcon. Thalès ? Appela-t-il en ouvrant son meuble télé. Non, bah il n'est pas là non plus.

Abigaël fut soulagée et se détendit. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais il était si réel. Goku s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras tout en la berçant tendrement.

\- Tu vois ? Il y a personne ! Il n'est plus de ce monde et il ne reviendra plus. Assura Goku tout en s'allongeant avec sa fille et remontant sa couverture sur eux.

\- Tu me le promets ? Demanda-t-elle en baillant, la fatigue prenant le pas sur la peur.

\- Je te le promets. Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal et personne ne t'enlèvera à nous. Assura le mari de Chichi avec son sourire en coin.

\- Je t'aime Papa. Murmura-t-elle endormi, bercé par la respiration apaisante de son père.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Sourit-il, s'endormant lui aussi peu à peu. Tu es toute ma vie. Murmura-t-il.

Sa fille s'endormie et il l'a suivi peu de temps après.

* * *

 **Retour au présent :**

Abigaël serra les poings. Tout le monde avait ses faiblesses, ses peurs. Depuis qu'elle avait failli se faire enlever par Thalès, elle avait toujours eu cette peur en elle, même malgré toutes ses années. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui mais la ressemblance entre son père et son oncle l'avait traumatisé. Si son père ne s'était pas cogné la tête, il aurait été ainsi et elle ne serait sûrement jamais venue au monde. Elle avait peur de devenir comme lui, peur que ses origines prennent entièrement le pas sur ce côté humain, sans possibilité de retour, et c'est ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle passait les transformations, comme lui avait dit Piccolo. Ses yeux se relevèrent sur le garçon qui la regardait avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je vais te sortir de là et je te ramène auprès de tes parents. Déclara-t-elle en ''scannant'' les barreaux.

\- Je n'ai… Plus de parent… Avoua-t-il alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent de l'arme. Ses monstres les ont emmenés… Et… Et ils ne sont jamais revenus. Sanglota le petit brun en baissant la tête.

Abigaël fut horrifiée. Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir un enfant ? C'était des êtres ignobles qui devaient être à tout prix stoppé.

\- Je vais te sortir de là.

\- Comment ? Demanda le garçon en relevant la tête. Il faut une clef et c'est un monstre qui fait des ombres qui la détient. L'informa-t-il.

\- Pride. Siffla-t-elle alors que son visage s'assombrit dangereusement.

Elle se calma quand elle entendit un petit couinement de peur venant de la cellule, elle le regarda et reprit son sourire digne de Goku.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Regarde.

La fille de Goku prit deux barreaux dans chaque main et les écartèrent sans aucun mal. Le garçonnet fut surpris et se recula un peu plus contre le mur. Abigaël rentra dans la cellule puis s'approcha doucement avant de plier légèrement les genoux prudemment.

\- N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Sourit-elle en lui tendant la main. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. J'adore les enfants et j'ai une nièce qui a à peu près ton âge.

Le garçon la détailla, puis sourit en sentant sa sincérité. Il lui prit la main et Abigaël fronça un instant les sourcils. Elle sourit en ne voulant pas l'effrayer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Je suis Abigaël Son, mais tu peux m'appeler Abi'. Se présenta-t-elle en le relevant doucement. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ton nom, ce n'est pas grave.

Le garçon la regarda intensément comme pour savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, puis…

\- Je… Je m'appelle Selim… Selim Bradley. Avoua-t-il.

\- Tu… Tu es le fils… Du Généralissime Bradley ?! S'écria la fille de Goku en écarquillant les yeux et se recula d'un pas, sous le choc.

Selim hocha la tête et fut surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis son fils adoptif en fait. Révéla le jeune garçon.

Abigaël fut perdue dans ses pensées en le regardant. Elle savait que les Homonculus ne pouvaient procréer mais elle n'était pas au courant qu'il avait une famille. Elle savait seulement qu'il était le Chef d'Amestris. Elle se doutait que c'était pour pouvoir contrôler le Pays pour leur sombre projet. Mais pourquoi ce garçon était-il ici ? Serait-ce une menace pour eux ? Ou un point faible ?

\- Vous savez comment sortir de cet endroit ? S'éleva la voix de Selim, la sortant de ses pensées.

La fille de Goku reprit ses esprits et l'image de ses amis lui traversa brusquement l'esprit, elle les avait presqu'oublié. Elle ne pouvait les laisser et devait rapidement les rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Ecoute Selim… Commença Abigaël d'une voix douce. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant, mais amis ont besoin de moi. Je te mets en sécurité et je reviendrais te chercher ensuite, je te le promets.

\- Non tu mens, tu ne reviendras pas. S'écria Selim en se reculant, prenant au dépourvu la fille de Chichi. Quand ces monstres sont venus les chercher, mes parents m'ont promis qu'ils reviendraient et ils ne sont jamais revenus… Continua-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux. Ils m'ont mentis et tu me mens toi aussi… Les adultes mentent toujours, ils ne font que ça !

A ses mots, le fils de Bradley contourna Abigaël et sortit de la pièce en courant.

\- Selim, attends ! Appela Abigaël en se reprenant.

La fille de Goku sortit à son tour de la pièce mais il avait déjà disparu dans le couloir, elle partit aussitôt à sa recherche. Abigaël courut dans le couloir et ouvrit toute les portes sur son passage en l'appelant, mais ne le trouva pas.

\- Selim où es-tu ? Selim !

La fille de Goku tourna à un couloir et se stoppa net en se retrouvant nez à nez avec des chimères, aussi moche les unes que les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis maudite. Grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'amuser avec vous. J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importante à faire.

A peine eut-elle dit ses mots que les chimères se jetèrent sur la demi-Sayenjin, toutes griffes dehors. Abigaël prépara deux boules d'énergies dans chacune de ses mains, avec un visage glacial et un sourire d'une arrogance digne du grand Prince des Sayenjins.

* * *

 **Dans la grande salle :**

Une explosion intense se fit entendre qui fit tourner la tête des Homonculus et de la Team. La tension chez Bra monta d'un cran.

\- Abigaël. La fille de Végéta regarda Père puis Envy. Laisse-moi passer. Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Hors de question ma Jolie. Ricana la Jalousie en croisant les bras.

Bra serra des dents et s'apprêtait à attaquer quand un ronflement retentit dans la salle, ils se tournèrent vers Majin qui était assis en tailleur, les bras croisés, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés.

\- Il… Il dort ? Bégaya Havoc.

Les présents furent surpris, excepté Ed, Roy et Bra qui s'inquiétaient pour leur amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Avait-elle rencontrée des Chimères ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Abigaël. Intervint Père en regardant les amis de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Bra en le regardant, perplexe.

\- A ton avis ? Ricana la Jalousie. Abigaël ne t'as pas mise au courant ?

Bra fronça les sourcils en regardant les Homonculus qui souriaient avec moquerie et victorieux.

\- Vous comptez lui faire ouvrir la porte. Comprit la fille de Bulma. Envy afficha un grand sourire qui en disait long. C'est… C'est pour ça que vous m'avez enlevé. Continua-t-elle. Vous saviez qu'Abigaël ferait tout pour me sauver et dès qu'elle saurait où vous, vous trouviez. Vous avez joué la comédie lorsqu'elle est arrivée pour ne pas qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Vous avez tué Popo et Dende quand vous avez appris que c'était des dieux et sûrement grâce à l'aide de Maître Karine, vous saviez qu'ils découvriraient tous et qu'ils le diraient à Abigaël… Dans ce cas, votre plan serait tombait directement à l'eau étant donné que cela concernait Goku et qu'elle aurait sûrement décidée de repartir. Si vous n'avez pas Abigaël alors c'est impossible que vous vous rendiez dans notre monde.

\- Pourquoi avoir tué… Hugues... ? Demanda prudemment Breda.

\- M. Hugues était intelligent, la seule explication c'était qu'il avait découvert le poteau rose et…

Elle s'interrompit net et se retourna face à Havoc.

\- Attends… Ils ont… Tué Hugues ?

La team Mustang baissa la tête. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été avec eux quand la sombre nouvelle avait été découverte. Bra baissa la tête en serrant les poings. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'affinité avec le Militaire, mais elle l'appréciait, c'était un peu un Goku n°2 avec sa joie de vivre et que rien ne pouvait l'abattre et qu'il optimisait toujours tout. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était mort…

\- Bravo Bra Brief. Rigola l'Envy en applaudissant gaiement. Bra sentait sa colère augmentait et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il continua. Tu es plus perspicace qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Mais le jeu est en marche et tu ne peux absolument rien faire pour le stopper.

Ed secoua la tête et fit un pas. La Jalousie se mit devant Lui.

\- Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis. Cracha Bra. Vous n'aurez pas Abigaël comme ça !

Les Homonculus sourirent ce qui énerva davantage la fille de Végéta.

\- _Abigaël, attention._

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

La fille de Goku soupira au milieu des chimères mortes, tué avec facilité, elle se rappela de Selim et reprit sa marche dans le couloir tout en l'appelant. Mais où était-il ? Abigaël arriva devant une pièce et entendit des pleurs à travers la porte, elle entra doucement puis soupira de soulagement quand elle l'aperçu, il était accroupit et de dos tout en se balançant en avant et arrière.

\- Selim ? Appela-t-elle doucement, les pleurs s'arrêtèrent. Il faut que tu comprennes que mes amis ont vraiment besoin de moi, je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je te mets en sécurité et je te promets que je reviendrais te chercher.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit… Commença le Garçonnet en se relevant lentement.

Abigaël ne dit rien et le laissa continuer. Selim se retourna lentement et plus aucune larme ne se trouvait sur ses joues, aucune trace, comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré à vrai dire. La fille de Goku fronça les sourcils à ce changement. Le pressentiment qu'elle avait eu quelques temps plus tôt la gagna de nouveau. Et ses pensées se confirmèrent quand…

\- Qu'il ne faut jamais faire des promesses à des enfants, si tu ne peux pas les tenir. Sourit-il avec une voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, des ombres apparurent autour de lui.

\- Pride. Souffla-t-elle alors que son visage se transforma et une lueur de haine dans les yeux.

\- Pour une fille aussi intelligente que toi, tu t'es facilement fait avoir. Rigola-t-il alors que le tatouage d'ouroboros apparut sur son front, Abigaël se recula en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Ton papa ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences ?

\- J'étais idiote, je l'avoue. Répondit-elle en gardant difficilement son calme. Mais crois-moi que je ne me ferais plus avoir.

\- Je suis le premier et le plus puissant des Homonculus, tu n'arriveras pas à me vaincre aussi facilement que tu le crois. Sourit-il avec un air supérieur et mauvais.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Répondit Abigaël avec un sourire plein d'arrogance, ce qui déstabilisa un instant la Fierté.

La demi-Sayenjin se précipita sur lui mais il disparut grâce à ses ombres. Abigaël se retrouva au milieu de la pièce, elle se tourna vers la porte et soupira avec énervement.

\- Pourquoi tu te caches ? Tu n'aurais pas peur de m'affronter quand même ? Provoqua la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est tout simplement pas dans mes projets. S'éleva la voix enfantine de l'Homonculus.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi vos projets ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant, faisant dos à la porte.

\- Premièrement, tu verras très bientôt. Rigola-t-il. Deuxièmement, tu devrais te retourner.

La petite-fille de Baddack fronça les sourcils en se retournant, elle leva un sourcil en se retrouvant en face d'un jeune Homme du même âge qu'Edward, il était légèrement plus petit. Il avait des cheveux longs noirs qui arrivaient en bas de son dos. Il était habillé tout en noir. Elle vit deux marques de morsure sur son bras droit et sa jambe gauche. Ce qui était étrange c'est que ses membres étaient hâlés alors que le reste de son corps était d'une blancheur cadavérique.

\- Qui est-ce encore ? Demanda-t-elle dans un soupire agacé en regardant la Fierté. Il est censé me faire peur ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Pride rigola et le deuxième en fit de même.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir Abigaël ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Le gamin qui est derrière toi, et ben, je te présente Wrath. Révéla Selim.

\- C'est impo… Commença la fille de Goku.

Pride lui fit un grand sourire. La fille de Goku comprit _._

\- _Il a profité de la transmutation du Fullmétal._ Bradley.

\- _C'est lui qui a ma jambe et mon bras._ Edward.

La demi-Sayenjin écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Pride et ses ombres lui firent un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches et pointues. La fille de Goku sentit une haine indescriptible montait en elle. Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux cachaient la moitié de son visage, seulement sa bouche était visible. Ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent sous la colère.

\- Celui qui peut faire de l'Alchimie parce qu'il… Parce qu'il a le bras et la jambe d'Edward, qu'il a passé la porte.

La demi-Sayenjin entendit leur ricanement et sa rage augmenta considérablement. Le sol se mit à trembler, les murs vibrèrent et ses cheveux se mirent doucement à flotter autour de son visage. Abigaël poussa un cri et se transforma en Sayenjin de niveau 2 l'équivalent du 3. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata avec fierté que l'Homonculus ne souriait plus et que son visage était grave, avec une perle de sueur sur la tempe.

\- Tu n'as plus l'air aussi sûr de toi maintenant, Pride. Se moqua Abigaël sans une once d'humour cependant. Vous allez payer pour le mal que vous avez fait. Promit-elle avec toute la haine qu'elle ressentait.

Derrière elle, Wrath fit un pas avec un sourire diabolique mais Abigaël ne fit plus attention à lui, totalement focalisé sur le ''jeune'' garçon. Elle s'avança en ne lâchant pas la Fierté des yeux.

\- Et Troisièmement… Se reprit Pride en affichant son sourire agaçant, la faisant se stopper à quelques pas de lui. Tu devrais regarder sur quoi tu mets les pieds.

Abigaël baissa les yeux au sol. Des lignes noires étaient profondément ancrées, elle suivit les lignes des yeux.

\- _Un cercle de transmutation._

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se précipita pour essayer de sortir du cercle mais elle s'heurta à un mur invisible.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça ! Ordonna glacialement la jeune femme.

Les Homonculus sourirent de plus belle en la voyant essayé encore et encore de sortir du cercle, sans succès. Elle tenta les boules d'énergie mais rien ne se passa.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idée ? Sourit Pride en s'approchant du cercle. A quoi peut bien pouvoir servir ce cercle de transmutation, à ton avis ?

Abigaël plissa les yeux en ayant évidement comprit. Il l'avait manipulé pour la conduire ici, pour ouvrir cette satanée porte. S'ils l'ouvrent, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire à son père et cela la mettait hors d'elle. Elle s'était faîtes avoir comme une bleu, elle n'avait pas réfléchi, trop désireuse de se débarrasser de ses monstres et de sauver sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été inconsciente et stupide. Un claquement de main la coupa dans ses pensées, elle eut juste le temps de voir le second Homonculus les posait au sol. Une lumière vive blanche envahit la pièce, qui l'aveugla et la força à se cacher les yeux de son bras. Elle disparut quelques secondes après.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle :**

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Havoc alors qu'il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

\- C'est… C'est l'aura d'Abigaël… Répondit Bra avec les yeux plissés. Elle est énervée.

La Team savait ce qui inquiétait Bra. C'était très mauvais lorsqu'elle s'énervait et ils s'inquiétèrent davantage pour leur ami.

\- Elle a dû le rencontrer. S'éleva la voix pensive de Père alors que le sol s'arrêta de trembler.

\- Rencontrer qui ? Questionna la fille de Végéta.

\- Wrath bien sûr. Répondit banalement Envy.

\- Le Généralissime ? Demanda Fuery avec confusion.

\- King Bradley est bien l'un des nôtres. Avoua Lust. Mais ce n'est pas de celui-là qu'on parle.

Les Homonculus tournèrent la tête vers Bra et la regardèrent avec insistance.

\- L'Homonculus qui… Qui a le bras et la jambe d'Ed ? Comprit-elle.

La Team fut stupéfait, ils regardèrent Ed qui serrait les poings et qui fixait Père avec haine et mépris. Les Homonculus affichèrent un grand sourire, ravie de leur réaction.

\- Mais vous êtes cinglés ou quoi ?! S'écria Bra, les faisant tous sursauter. Abigaël est une véritable bombe à retardement. Quand elle est énervée et qu'elle se transforme sous ce sentiment, elle est pire que Majin et devient totalement incontrôlable. Elle pourrait tuer tous ses amis et détruire la planète si l'envie lui prenait !

Ils perdirent leur sourire devant l'intensité de ses propos et virent qu'elle ne bluffait aucunement.  
La Team savait qu'elle disait la vérité surtout après qu'elle leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était produit pendant et après ce Tenkaichi Budokai. Si Bra était aussi inquiète maintenant, alors c'était très mauvais signe.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? S'éleva la voix encore plus angoissé de la fille de Végéta.

Les présents la regardèrent et ne comprirent pas sa réaction.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bra ! Insista Ed en la voyant figé.

\- Je… Je ne… Je ne ressens plus… Son aura… Répondit difficilement Bra en se concentrant davantage. Comme si… Comme si elle…

Sa voix se cassa et la Team la regarda abasourdie et choquée. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'ils avaient réussis à en venir à bout. Ils ne pouvaient perdre encore une autre personne à laquelle ils tenaient. D'abord Hugues, puis Abigaël… Riza sentit son arme trembler, elle était persuadé qu'elle était quelques part. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte.

\- _Où es-tu Abigaël ?_

Bra était pétrifiée. Elle ne ressentait plus rien de sa meilleure amie. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait aussi c'était de savoir si la porte était vraiment ouverte. Si c'était le cas, comment allez son Oncle ?

\- Vous allez me le payer. Grogna Fullmétal, se sentant hors de lui lorsque ses ennemis affichèrent un sourire victorieux.

Les péchés sourirent encore plus quand il se dirigea près à en découdre avec eux et que Bra le retint. Il s'apprêtait à objecter son intervention mais il se stoppa en regardant la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait les yeux baissés, ses cheveux flottèrent autour de son visage. Elle releva ses yeux qui étaient glaciales. Mêmes les présents pouvaient sentir son aura s'assombrirent, étouffant l'air de la pièce. Falman et Breda virent Majin ouvrir les yeux, ils se tendirent mais se regardèrent perplexe alors qu'il les referma. Bra allait leur faire payer. Ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de passer par cette porte, peut-être qu'elle mourrait en affrontant Buu, mais elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie et ils le paieraient très cher.

Bra releva la tête et ses yeux étaient d'une haine pur sans nom, ainsi qu'une tristesse profonde.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide. Car même si vous arrivez à aller dans notre monde, vous aurez à affronter mon oncle, mon père et nos amis. Vous ne pourrez rien contre eux.

Avant que Père ne puisse répondre à ça. Une vive lumière bleue se généra au-dessus de leur tête. Elle s'intensifia et les présents se cachèrent les yeux, aucun ne vit alors que Majin avait ouvert les siens et les posèrent sur le plafond avec un sourire ravie, non dérangé par la lumière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Havoc avec inquiétude, qu'est-ce qui aller encore leur tomber sur le bout du nez.

Mustang s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un énorme fracas, suivit d'un juron qui se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

\- Putain la vache, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal. Grogna une voix qu'ils pourraient reconnaître entre mille.

La lumière s'évapora entièrement et ils purent enfin ouvrirent les yeux. La première chose qu'ils virent, c'était la fille de Goku qui était assise en tailleur et qui se frottait énergiquement la tête avec les deux mains, avec des larmes au coin des yeux. Bra se calma instantanément et se précipita immédiatement sur sa meilleure amie et la serra fortement dans ses bras, coupant la respiration de la fille de Goku. La Team était heureuse de la revoir saine et sauve. Ils avaient vraiment crus qu'ils y étaient arrivés, elle était pleine de surprise. Les Homonculus étaient perplexe par son arrivée soudaine et se demandait pourquoi Bra ne l'avait plus ressentie. Soudainement, l'assemblée sursauta lorsqu'une gifle monumental retentit dans la salle. La fille de Végéta avait violemment claqué l'arrière de la tête d'Abigaël, la penchant en avant.

\- Aieee… Mais Bra, ça ne va pas la tête ?! Pourquoi tu me frappes ? Gémit la petite-fille de Baddack en se frottant de nouveau la tête, elle leva la tête vers sa meilleure amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Tu n'imagines pas la frayeur que tu m'as faite ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça !_ L'engueula la plus jeune en Sayenjin.

\- _Je suis vraiment désolé Bra._ S'excusa la plus âgé en se grattant la nuque avec un rire nerveusement gêné.

La fille du Prince souffla de soulagement et sourit avec joie, sourire que lui rendit Abigaël. La Team s'approcha doucement, non surpris de leur échange dans leur langue Paternel. Elles le faisaient souvent et la plupart du temps, elles ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Ils étaient habitués maintenant. Edward s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se retint difficilement de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment là. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire, sourire qui le faisait rougir à chaque fois et celui-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle, ce qui amusa la Team.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hum, hum. Seulement, l'estomac retournait mais ça va. Rassura-t-elle avec un sourire tendre, qui n'échappa à personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Falman, la faisant le regarder. Bra nous as dit qu'elle ne ressentait plus tes vibrations. On n'a cru que tu étais morte.

\- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire… Avoua la fille Cadette des Son. C'était… Bizarre.

La Team et les Homonculus la regardèrent interrogateurs et la fille de Goku se remémora ce qu'il c'était passée avant qu'elle ne revienne près d'eux.

* * *

 **Quelques temps plus tôt :**

Abigaël ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les cligna en s'asseyant.

\- Ma tête a pris très cher ses temps-ci. Grimaça-t-elle en la secouant doucement. Où suis-je ? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

La demi-Sayenjin se trouvait dans un grand espace blanc ou régnait le vide absolu, ce qui lui faisait penser à la salle de l'esprit et du temps.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? S'écria-t-elle, mais elle n'entendait que l'écho de sa voix.

Abigaël se retourna et découvrit une immense porte qui devait mesurer dans les vingt mètres, elle s'approcha lentement et la caressa doucement du bout des doigts comme si elle pourrait la briser. Elle avait une aura sacrée.

\- C'est le symbole des Kaioshins des différentes galaxies ? Reconnut-elle en caressant le symbole sur l'ancienne tenue de combat de son père, celui de Kaioh du Nord. Le Kanji de Roshi. Continua-t-elle en effleurant les inscriptions. Il y a même l'Emblème Royale de Tonton… Le nom Sayenjin de Papa et celui Terrien… Ceux-là on dirait le dessin qui se trouve sur le manteau d'Edward et l'armure d'Alphonse. Je ne comprends rien, je ne suis quand même pas morte.

\- Tu n'es pas morte. Assura une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

La demi-Sayenjin se retourna brusquement pour voir une personne entièrement blanche, enfin, si elle pouvait appeler ça une personne. Il n'avait pas de yeux, ni de nez ou d'oreille, il avait seulement une bouche. Il ou elle, affichait un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer, elle ne sentait aucune malfaisance venant de l'être, mais pas non plus de la bienveillance, ce qui l'intriguait énormément. Il possédait plusieurs voix dans une seule, ce qui lui fit immédiatement penser à la fusion, bien qu'il n'y en avait que deux.

\- Alors où je suis ? Questionna-t-elle tout en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Tu es devant la porte. Répondit la voix avec un sourire.

\- Je ne veux pas l'ouvrir ! Ramenez-moi !

\- C'est trop tard, je ne peux pas stopper le processus. Lui dit la voix imperturbable.

\- Vous vous foutez de Moi ? Rigola-t-elle froidement. C'est vous qui décider ici oui ou non ? Arrêtez ce processus, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon père ou à mes proches. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ça.

\- A ce que je vois, tu ne sais pas ce que ses paroles peuvent te coûter… Rigola son interlocuteur, la faisant serrer les poings avec l'impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. Ton ressentiment ainsi que le choix de tes actes et de tes décisions auront de lourdes conséquences sur toi, des conséquences dramatiques sur les tiens.

La petite-fille de Baddack fronça les sourcils en ne comprenant rien à son charabia, elle s'apprêtait à demander des explications, mais elle sentit soudainement des mains s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Elle baissa les yeux et se débattit contre les petites mains noires.

\- Tu vas te rendre compte de ce que tu as perdu. Tu en prendras enfin conscience et tu l'accepteras. C'est le seul moyen pour les sauver.

\- Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Demanda la fille de Goku, malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Je suis le monde... Commença l'être blanc en faisant un signe de main et les minuscules mains l'attirèrent à la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Ou l'univers, ou bien Dieu, ou encore un ou tout puis, je suis aussi toi… Mais tu peux m'appeler : La vérité.

La fille de Goku disparut dans la porte et celle-ci se referma.

* * *

 **Retour au présent :**

La Team et les Homonculus la regardèrent tout en réfléchissant.

\- Elle a donc vu la porte. S'éleva la voix d'Envy.

\- Vous croyez que cela a marché ? Demanda Lust. Elle l'a vu mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir ouvert.

\- Peut-être qu'il faut attendre. Intervint la voix de Pride, derrière eux et qui resta dans l'ombre.

\- Cela se trouve ce n'est même pas Abigaël qu'il faut. S'agaça Envy, commençant à croire qu'ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien.

\- Non, c'est bien elle. Objecta leur créateur. Abigaël est pur et son père aussi, sauf que j'ai changé mes plans au dernier instant avec Wrath.

Les Homonculus le regardèrent interrogateur mais Père garda le silence et ils surent qu'il ne s'expliquera pas davantage, ce qui les frustra puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur Abigaël.

* * *

Fullmétal la regarda sous tous les angles avec attention et précision.

\- Tu es donc passé par la porte. C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda Fuery.

\- Oui, c'est tout. Confirma la fille de Chichi.

\- Il ne te manque rien de physique ? Questionna Alphonse.

\- Non, elle a ses deux bras et ses deux jambes, ainsi que le reste. Lui Répondit Fullmetal à sa place. Tu n'as pas envie de vomir, de nausée ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ? Demanda Ed à Abigaël.

\- Bah à part que j'ai faim de loup, rien d'autres. Répondit la sœur de Goten alors que son ventre grogna dans la pièce, faisant tomber les présents à la renverse, même les Homonculus étaient stupéfaits.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse 5 minutes. La disputa fortement sa meilleure amie en se relevant.

\- Désolé mais j'y peux rien… Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ma visite à Bradley ce matin. Se justifia la plus âgé en agitant ses mains devant elle.

Bra serra son poing en fermant les yeux alors qu'une veine battait sur sa tempe à cause de son énervement. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa meilleure amie soit si légère alors que c'était une situation critique ? Et devant leur ennemi en plus. Abigaël la désespérait énormément dans ses cas-là.

\- Reprenons les sujets sérieux, tu veux bien ? Grinça Bra entre ses dents. Abigaël reprit son sérieux. Si elle n'a rien perdu, c'est bon signe alors, non ? La porte n'as pas était ouverte dans notre monde. Continua Bra en regardant Edward et Alphonse, supposant que c'était les deux qui saurait le plus de choses sur ça.

\- Ce n'est pas logique. Pensa Fullmétal à haute voix. Personne à notre connaissance n'est passé par la porte sans en ressortir indemne.

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'elles ne font pas partie de notre monde. Supposa le Cadet Elric, les présents le regardèrent. La porte concerne les Humains qui veulent se prendre pour Dieu mais vous êtes des demi-Sayenjins peut-être que c'est différent.

\- C'est probable en effet. Admit Edward.

Abigaël le regarda et ils ne firent plus attention au monde autour d'eux.

\- Tu l'accepteras… S'éleva soudainement la voix de Mustang, coupant le silence de réflexion qui s'était installé.

La Team se retourna vers le Colonel, qui regardait la fille de Goku avec gravité.

\- Ce qui veut dire que c'est quelque chose que tu refuses. Ce que t'as perdu n'est peut-être pas physique. C'est bien ça, tu l'accepteras ?

\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle. Quand je me suis fait attirer par les mains.

\- Ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver cette histoire. Commença à s'agacer fortement la fille de Bulma. ''Tu l'accepteras'' mais cela veut dire quoi exactement ? Qu'elle a perdu ce qu'elle refuse ou… Bra s'arrêta net et pâlit.

\- Concentre ton énergie. Ordonna la sœur de Trunks en s'agenouillant devant sa meilleure amie.

\- Hein ? Mais Bra… Commença Abigaël avec surprise.

\- Fais ce que je te dis. La coupa-t-elle avec impatience.

Abigaël accepta, elle ouvrit sa main, paume en avant et se concentra. Rien ne se passa.

\- Je… Je n'y arrive pas. Souffla Abigaël en continuant de se concentrer.

Bra la regarda anéantie. La fille de Goku recommença encore et encore mais toujours rien ne se passa, aucune lueur n'apparaissait au creux de ses main, ou d'aura autour d'elle.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas ? Bra qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu l'accepteras… Souffla Bra en tombant à genou. Ça veut dire que tu refuses quelques choses en toi… Quelques choses… Que tu déteste…

\- Arrête de parler en énigme… S'agaça Abigaël. Déjà que cette vérité m'a énervée avec ses énigmes à la noix. Et avec tous ces "accepteras" cela m'énerve encore plus. Tu veux dire quoi par quelques chose en Moi, que je dé…

La fille de Goku s'arrêta net.

 _''Ton ressentiment ainsi que le choix de tes actes et de tes décisions auront de lourdes conséquences sur toi mais, surtout sur ceux à qui tu tiens.''_

La Team comprit enfin de quoi il retournait et Père sourit victorieux. Son plan avait fonctionné, il avait eu des doutes pendant un moment. Abigaël était écartée maintenant.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Ça… Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Refusa la fille de Goku. C'est impossible qu'il puisse m'enlever ça !

Ed lui posa sa main sur l'épaule et la Team ne sut quoi dire. Ses pouvoirs étaient dans ses gênes et ils n'auraient jamais pensé que la Vérité puisse faire ça. A moins que c'est parce qu'elle était à moitié-humaine.

\- Je veux me battre contre Abigaël. S'éleva la voix de Buu, qui avait été pratiquement oublié par les présents.

\- Il est réveillé. Murmura Fuery en se reculant d'un pas.

Abigaël se retourna et serra les poings, elle ne pouvait même plus se battre, elle pouvait toujours sentir son aura mais elle était incapable de faire autre chose.

\- _On est fichus. Pensa-t-elle rageusement en serrant les poings._

Abigaël releva les yeux surprise lorsque sa meilleure amie se plaça devant la Team.

\- Bra attend…. Voulut la stopper Abigaël.

\- Allez-vous-en. Je m'en charge. Déclara la plus jeune en se transformant en Sayenjin.

\- Bra, tu n'as rien à prouver. Protesta Abigaël en se levant.

\- Ce n'est pas car j'ai quelques choses à prouver cette fois, mais pour te sauver la vie. Je vais faire diversion et tu pars avec la Team. C'est un ordre.

\- C'est hors de question. S'écria Abigaël en se plaçant devant elle. Je ne te laisse pas ici toute seule.

\- Je suis désolé Bi'.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux en ayant le souffle coupée lorsqu'elle sentit le poing de la fille de Végéta lui rentrer dans le ventre, qui stupéfia les présents. Sa vision se troubla et elle sentit ses jambes vacillaient, puis qui la soutenait plus, elle bascula en avant. Bra la rattrapa pour ne pas qu'elle tombe au sol. Ed s'approcha des demi-Sayenjins, il passa un bras sous les genoux d'Abigaël et l'autre dans son dos. La tête de la fille de Goku reposant dans son cou, un bras autour de ses épaules et le second dans le vide.

\- Dégagez d'ici. Empêchez-la de revenir, sous aucun prétexte, c'est ce qu'elle voudra faire dès qu'elle se réveillera.

\- D'accord. Accepta Ed après un moment de réflexion, même s'il ne voulait pas la laisser ici non plus.

\- Raconte tout aux Kaioh. Continua-t-elle en fixant Buu d'un regard glaciale. Il faut absolument qu'elle récupère ce qu'elle a perdu et ils trouveront sûrement une solution. Veille sur Elle, elle est vulnérable maintenant. Je dois pouvoir compter sur toi, Edward Elric.

\- Je veillerais sur elle. Promit-il en resserrant son emprise sur la jeune femme, inconsciente dans ses bras.

Bra hocha la tête sans se retourner.

\- Il faut partir. Déclara Fullmétal en s'approchant de ses alliés.

\- On ne va pas te laisser. Refusa Alphonse. Je reste.

\- Non. Répliqua Bra sèchement, ce qui surprit les Militaires, qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi à Alphonse. Je m'en sortirais. Le plus important c'est que vous mettez Abigaël en sécurité et que vous trouvez une solution pour qu'elle retrouve ses pouvoirs. Ils nous ont manipulés, ils avaient tout prévu depuis le début. Donc vous partez et je me charge d'eux. S'il te plait Al… Continua la fille de Végéta lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. Il ne faut rien qu'il arrive à Abigaël, prends soin d'elle. Si vous restez et qu'ils vous arrivaient quelques choses, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais et moi non plus. Et surtout ne te retourne pas.

La Team ne protesta pas, sachant que cela ne servait à rien, ils l'avaient compris depuis bien longtemps. Ed commença à marcher en direction de la porte suivit de la Team. Al regarda encore Bra avec une inquiétude qui se sentait.

\- Part Al avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ferais attention.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se détourna avec mal.

* * *

Envy émit un sifflement de mépris et fit un pas pour les arrêter quand…

\- Laisse- les partir. Ordonna calmement Père avec un sourire. Abigaël est hors-jeu… Continua-t-il en sentant le regard perplexe de l'Envie. Elle n'est plus un danger alors on peut bien leur laisser quelques jours de répit et puis, on n'a Bra, elle reviendra car elle ne la laissera jamais tomber.

Les Homonculus acquiescèrent et sourirent en voyant qu'il pensait décidément à tout.  
Buu voulu les suivre en remarquant Abigaël mais la fille de Végéta s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

\- C'est moi, ton adversaire. Informa-t-elle en libérant son énergie pour se transformer au Niveau 2.

Bra attaqua Majin Buu avec toute la force qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer. La Team sortit sans encombre et se retrouva devant la maison de Riza, anéanti et dépassé par les événements…

* * *

 **Du côté des Homonculus :**

Le combat s'était déroulé beaucoup plus longtemps que le premier, et moins longtemps que celui contre Abigaël. Buu s'était visiblement lassé de jouer avec la fille du Prince et s'apprêtait désormais à lui donner le coup de grâce.

\- Si tu la tue, tu ne pourras plus te battre contre Abigaël. Intervint calmement la voix de père.

Buu s'arrêta net et se tourna face à eux, agacé d'avoir été interrompue, il garda le doigt levée alors qu'il avait créé une immense boule d'énergie rouge et un regard noir encore plus effrayant qu'Envy, que lui-même ressentie la peur et un frisson le parcourir.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mentir, sinon je vous tuerais tous et je détruirais cette planète. Menaça-t-il sans une once d'émotion et d'hésitation.

Les Homonculus se figèrent.

\- Elle va revenir. Affirma Père, ne laissant pas apercevoir son angoisse. Pour Elle. Continua-t-il en montrant Bra d'un signe de tête.

Buu la regarda tout en faisant disparaître sa boule d'énergie, soulageant les êtres artificiels, et fit un grand sourire maléfique qui n'a rien à envier à Notre Envy.


	15. Culpabilité et dur révélations

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ^^**

 **Je tiens à sincèrement m'excuser pour ce long retard de chapitre. Je me suis avancé sur mon histoire ''Dragon Ball Z'', puis, je me suis mise à regarder Fairy Tail et être à fond dedans et je n'ai pas pu écrire, puis je me suis mise au scan pour savoir la suite, et me faire violence pour ne pas commencer à écrire sur Fairy Tail, surtout que j'en ai déjà trop à finir. Je m'excuse et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis sur ce chapitre, bon ou mauvais, cela permettra de m'améliorer. Encore mille excuses pour le retard de cette histoire.  
Bonne lecture :-)**

 **Regina Lily Swan :** _Merci pour ta review et désolé du retard Miss' ^^_

 _Ce n'est pas loin de l'être d'ailleurs, beaucoup de suspense hein ? Tu vas bientôt découvrir s'ils vont s'en sortir ou pas, mais j'en dis pas plus *sourire sadique digne d'Envy*  
Moi aussi, j'aime Bra, malheureusement pour elle, j'aime aussi faire souffrir mes personnages. Tu vas savoir ce qu'il advient de Bra dans celui-ci. C'était beaucoup trop prévisible de lui faire perdre ces choses-là et puis, cela m'a permis de faire apparaître un personnage que je kiffe ahah, on verra si tu sais de qui je veux parler *sourire malicieux''.  
Pour Thalès, je trouve que c'est la ressemblance avec Goku qui le rend flippant, s'il ressemblait à un autre de la Team, cela serait très différent. D'ailleurs, le prochain ''OS'' que je vais faire dans mon histoire ''Dragon Ball Z'' sera sûrement ''Le combat fratricide'', de plus, Thalès dans mes histoires est vraiment le frère de Goku._

 _Je m'excuse encore pour ses semaines sans chapitre, quand je suis à fond dans une série, je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui passe, quitte à pas sortir de chez moi xD  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et impatiente de lire ton avis ^^  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Pumsan :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle et désolé du retard et du fait que ce n'était pas le chapitre que tu attendais, qui est en cours d'écriture, je te rassure ^^_

 _Ahah, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? ^^ Je ne t'en veux pas pour cette mini review, cela m'arrive aussi des fois surtout avec plusieurs chapitres lol_

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas bientôt le revoir notre bon Goku, mais quand ? Mystère (Enfin, moi je sais ahah :-P) Je peux comprendre pour les noms lol Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai regardé Vampire Knight et je me souvenais jamais du nom de Kaname, alors que c'est l'un des persos principaux, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose mdr_

 _C'était ce que je voulais ahah, j'aime surprendre :-)  
Je suis ravie de voir que tu as aimé le Flash-back, j'ai adoré l'écrire et montrer la relation entre Abigaël et Goku, ce qui donne un aperçu de ce qui aurait pu être dans ma seconde histoire. Un univers parallèle en quelque sorte._

 _Ps : J'ai regardé l'épisode 52 ce dimanche, j'attends ton avis avec impatience ^^_

 _Encore désolé pour ce retard, je vais me mettre à fond dans ''Dragon Ball Z'' et essayer de le poster le plus rapidement possible. ^^  
Bonne soirée et à bientôt Miss  
_

 _Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Du côté de La Team :**

La Team était épuisée à cause des événements de ces dernières heures, autant physiquement que mentalement. Edward avait monté Abigaël dans sa chambre et avait soigné soigneusement ses blessures, elle gémissait le nom de Bra et la culpabilité qu'il sentit dans sa voix lui serra le cœur, ainsi que les grimaces au passage du désinfectant et cela l'énervait, il détestait se sentir autant faible et impuissant. Quant au reste de la Team, aucun ne voyait comment ils pourraient s'en sortir sans Abigaël et Bra. Cette dernière était aux prises avec les Homonculus et ils s'inquiétèrent énormément pour elle. Un silence de mort pesait sur le groupe. Puis, ils pansaient leurs blessures tout en pensant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour sauver leur amie, mais sans Abigaël, leurs plans qu'ils tentaient de planifiés, finissait par échouer même s'il semblait meilleur que les précédents. Le problème n'était pas vraiment les Homonculus en soit, mais le puissant Majin rose. Si Abigaël et Bra n'avaient pas pu le vaincre, alors que pourraient-ils faire eux, alchimistes et humains ? La rage les envahit en pensant à tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? Osa demander Fuery, brisant le lourd silence.

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit doucement Falman. Mais ces prochains jours vont être difficile…

\- Sans Bra, sans Abi' et ses pouvoirs, on n'est mal… Continua Breda avec défaitisme.

\- Ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on va avoir nos réponses. Intervient Alphonse en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Alphonse a raison. Approuva à son tour Riza, qui était aux côtés de Roy qui regardait par la fenêtre. C'était une journée épuisante, alors vaut mieux qu'on aille tous se reposer et on y réfléchira plus posément demain.

La Team ne put qu'être d'accord avec leur, dangereuse, supérieur. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs qu'ils puissent se reposer au vu des récents événements. Comment pouvaient-ils trouver le sommeil alors que Bra était avec les Homonculus et qu'Abigaël avait ''perdu'' ses origines Sayenjin ? Pourtant, chacun montèrent dans leur chambre respective et tentèrent de se reposer. Alphonse prépara un verre pour son frère et se rendit dans la chambre d'Abigaël, persuadé que son aîné ne quitterait pas la jeune femme jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Onii-san, je t'apporte… Commença le cadet Elric en entrant doucement dans la chambre.

Il se stoppa net et ne put empêcher un sourire attendri étirer ses lèvres. Abigaël était allongé sur le dos et avait l'air totalement paisible, malgré quelques grimaces lorsqu'elle bougeait doucement. Ed était assis sur le fauteuil posté à côté du lit, sa tête était posé près de celle de la jeune femme, il avait sa main de chair dans celle d'Abigaël. Alphonse perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit le visage crispé et les sourcils froncés de son frère. Ils devaient vraiment trouver une solution à leur problème, ils ne pouvaient laisser les Homonculus gagner. Il devait sauver Bra et aider Abigaël, il ne supporterait pas de perdre une autre personne à qui il tenait. A croire qu'ils étaient destinés à perdre tous ceux qu'ils aimaient. Le cadet Elric déposa le verre sur la table de chevet et quitta la pièce, l'image de la fille de Végéta dans la tête.

* * *

 **Le lendemain :**

Ed se réveilla pour la énième fois, il releva la tête et regarda l'heure. 8h. Il n'avait réussi à dormir que 2 heure au total. Il s'était réveillé plus d'une fois en sursaut, dès que la vision d'Abigaël et Bra se faisant tuer devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, défilant dans ses rêves, au plutôt cauchemar. Il posa ses yeux d'or sur le visage endormi de la jeune femme et décala une de ses mèches de son visage. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Nina, il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Hugues. Il avait été impuissant lors du combat d'Abigaël et de Bra, il n'avait été bon qu'à regarder les deux jeunes femmes se battre. Il ne laisserait plus personne lui enlever ses amis. Il était un génie depuis qu'il était enfant, il trouverait un moyen de rendre les origines à Abigaël, il trouverait comment sauver Bra, comment détruire les Homonculus une bonne fois pour toute. Il se leva et retira doucement sa main de celle d'Abigaël pour ne pas la réveiller, elle avait besoin de plus se reposer que les autres. Il lui posa tendrement un baiser sur le front et sortit de la chambre, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de contrer les Homonculus, mais il était arrivé à la même conclusion que ses amis. Le danger le plus important et à prendre absolument en compte, était celui du Démon rose. Ed était persuadé qu'ils pouvaient battre les Homonculus, avec sûrement des difficultés mais pouvait y parvenir. Alphonse, ce bâtard de Colonel et lui-même étaient de puissant Alchimiste. Ils étaient venus à bouts de tous les adversaires qu'ils avaient dû affronter jusque-là. Survécus à Scar, à Barry le boucher, survécu à la guerre concernant Mustang et à beaucoup de choses, ils étaient les héros du peuple, connu de tous grâce à leurs exploits et à leur caractère explosif – surtout pour le célèbre Fullmétal - mais contre Majin Buu, l'Alchimie ne leur servirait à rien et même leurs techniques de combat n'auraient aucun effet. Dès qu'il rentra dans le Salon, son visage s'assombrit davantage en sentant la tension dans la pièce. L'humeur maussade de la Team n'arrangeait pas le moins du monde son humeur massacrante à lui. Ils commencèrent la journée normalement, parlant de tout et de rien en évitant le sujet des Homonculus pour le moment.

\- NOOON ! Entendirent-ils soudainement les faisant sursauter.

Surprise étant très rapidement passé, la Team se précipita dans les escaliers et montèrent hâtivement à l'étage, Fullmétal en tête. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte avec un magistral coup de pied qui la fit se claquer violemment contre le mur, prêt à tuer celui qui s'en prenait à la jeune femme, il entra en position d'attaque suivit des autres et ce qu'ils virent les bouleversèrent, sauf Roy et Riza qui sentirent la colère augmentait en eux. Plusieurs meubles étaient à terre, la vitre de la table basse était brisée et des bouts de verre s'en échappèrent à la moindre vibration. Abigaël était au milieu du désastre, elle était à genoux avec les larmes dévalant sur ses joues et marteler brutalement le sol de ses poings. En temps normal, ils savaient que la force qu'elle mettait à l'instant dans ses coups aurait dû le fissurer mais rien ne se produisit. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas que ses amis étaient entrés dans la chambre et la regardait avec peine, mais aucune pitié, juste de la compréhension. La voir ainsi était insupportable pour eux, elle qui était toujours de bonne humeur avec un rire contagieux, le fait qu'elle prenait pratiquement rien au sérieux mais où ce trait de caractère disparaissait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat difficile, son amour inconditionnel pour sa famille et ses amis, sa loyauté sans faille. La petite-fille de Goku continua de frapper mais ils remarquèrent que ses coups devenaient plus faibles. Ses mains rougirent et quelques égratignures commençaient à apparaître, à cause de quelques bouts près d'elle. Ed fut le premier à se reprendre et s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit en lui prenant doucement les mains pour ne pas la brusquer, ce qui la fit tout de même sursauter légèrement.

\- Arrête Abi'… Chuchota le Fullmetal. Tu te fais du mal…

\- Je… Je m'en fou… Sanglota-t-elle en regardant ses mains dans ceux d'Ed. Je le mérite... C'est de ma faute… Je… S'interrompit-t-elle en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle sentait la rage l'envahir.

La Team ressentait une profonde tristesse à la voir autant dévasté, sauf le Colonel et Riza qui avaient du mal à garder leur calme légendaire, mais personne ne le vit sauf Alphonse qui vit le Colonel serrer les poings et ses jointures blanchirent ainsi que sa mâchoire se contracter.

\- Ils avaient tous prévues, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Objecta l'Alchimiste avec un ton doux et qui se voulait rassurant, mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Hurla furieusement Abigaël en se dégageant brutalement du Fullmetal, qui fut surpris sur le coup. REGARDE ! Ordonna-t-elle.

La fille de Goku donna un coup de poing avec brutalité dans le mur, rien ne se passa juste un craquement qui retentit sinistrement dans la pièce. Les humains tressaillirent en sachant que cela ne venait pas du mur. Cela n'affecta pas pour autant la jeune femme qui ne ressentit rien sous le coup de la rage.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la situation ! S'écria-t-elle en le regardant toujours aussi furieuse, mais cette colère était contre elle-même et non contre Ed ou les autres. Je me suis faîtes avoir comme une putain de débutante par ce connard de Pride ! Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir ce qui fait que Bra est prisonnière et je ne peux absolument rien faire car je suis qu'une idiote ! S'insulta-t-elle en frappant une seconde fois dans le mur mais de son autre poing et baissa la tête, pleurant de rage. Je n'ai même pas pu mettre Buu hors d'état de nuire alors que cela fait des années qu'il a été tué et ce, malgré mes années d'entraînements pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, qui sait ce qu'il est en train de lui faire… Souffla-t-elle lorsque sa voix se brisa.

La Team la regarda sans pouvoir dire un mot, elle frappa une nouvelle fois dans le mur mais son coup était moins fort que le précédent, c'était comme une caresse de leur point de vue, une caresse désespéré.

\- Comme une putain de débutante… Répéta-t-elle d'une voix vide, les yeux vitreux. J'aurais dû le sentir… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible alors qu'elle s'effondra contre le mur.

Fullmétal se leva et la pris dans ses bras et la serra contre lui tout en faisant attention. Elle avait l'air si fragile à cet instant, ce qui était le cas et qu'il comprenait. Combien de fois avait-il regretté d'être aussi tête brûlée ? Combien de fois avait-il regretté d'avoir agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences ? D'avoir entraîné son jeune frère à effectuer la transmutation humaine ? Il la comprenait, il savait ce que cela faisait de se sentir coupable, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait les laisser. Murmura Fuery avec des légères rougeurs aux joues, tout en évitant la scène des yeux.

Breda se retint de le charrier compte tenu des circonstances, et de ne pas avoir envie de se faire trouer la peau par un certain lieutenant-Colonel, qui était à la limite d'exploser, ce qu'il vit à son corps plus tendu qu'à l'habitude. Les militaires et Alphonse furent d'accord et ils sortirent discrètement de la pièce. Roy s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte après que ses amis soient sortis, il regarda les deux jeunes qu'il considérait presque comme ses enfants, même s'il n'était pas vieux. Il était persuadé qu'Edward trouverait les bons moments avec elle. Malgré son caractère de tête brûlé et parfois immature et impulsif, le garçon qui avait réussi haut la main le concours d'Alchimiste d'état à seulement 12 ans, avait mûri et cela n'était vraiment pas surprenant avec tous ce qu'il avait vécu depuis. Un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite malheureusement, vécu trop chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir aussi jeune, ainsi que pour Alphonse. Il sortit en pensant à la seconde demi-Sayenjin, il voulait se convaincre qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de la tuer, mais comment pouvait-il se convaincre de cela alors qu'il y avait ce Démon ? Il voulait se persuadé qu'il l'a gardé en tant que prisonnière et moyen de pression, il devait y croire.

* * *

 **Dans la chambre :**

\- Il… Il faut… Que j'aille l'aider ! Déclara Abigaël en tentant de se lever. Lâche-moi Ed ! Grogna la jeune femme alors que l'Alchimiste resserra son étreinte, ce qui l'énerva encore plus car cela lui confirmait amèrement qu'elle était bel et bien devenue faible.

\- Non. Répondit aussi sec Edward.

\- Il faut que j'aille la sauver alors lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en lui jetant un regard glacial.

\- Et comment hein ?! Demanda le Fullmetal en haussant le ton à son tour, tout en la prenant par les épaules et l'écartant de lui. Tu vas juste réussir à te faire tuer sans tes pouvoirs !

\- Et alors ? Répliqua sèchement la petite-fille de Baddack entre ses dents. Bra est en danger à cause de moi, si je dois mourir pour la sauver, alors je le ferais sans hésiter ! C'est hors de question que je l'abandonne ! Continua-t-elle.

Tellement la rage, la culpabilité lui envahit le cœur et la tête, elle ne prit pas conscience de ses paroles. Elle oublia ce que la ''vérité'' lui avait dit :

\- ' _'Ton ressentiment ainsi que le choix de tes actes et de tes décisions auront de lourdes conséquences sur toi, des conséquences sur les tiens''_

Elle ne pensait seulement qu'à Bra qu'elle voulait sauver. Aux Homonculus et à Majin qu'elle voulait faire payer. A son idiotie et à sa mauvaise impulsivité. Tout était de sa faute.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas y aller. Répondit Ed sans se démonter par ses yeux noirs.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Siffla la plus jeune des deux. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas y aller ? Ma meilleure amie est en danger à cause de moi, je dois la sauver coûte que coûte ! Alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas y aller hein ? Pourquoi tu m'en empêches ? S'écria-t-elle avec un regard glacial.

\- Parce que je t'aime ! Avoua l'Alchimiste en haussant le ton, la faisant cligner des yeux à cette soudaine déclaration. J'ai déjà perdu tellement de personne… Continua-t-il plus doucement en baissant les yeux. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi…

Abigaël se pinça les lèvres en s'en voulait de s'être emporté contre lui, mais elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa meilleure amie aux mains des Homonculus plus longtemps. Elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle et pourtant, elle avait foncé tête baissé dans le piège. Même maintenant, alors que son père aussi était en danger, elle voulait y retourner sans réfléchir davantage. Les paroles de la ''vérité'' raisonnèrent dans son cerveau et la fit baisser la tête à son tour. On l'avait plus d'une fois prévenu de réfléchir et pourtant, elle continuait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être une tête brûlée, comme la surnommait tout le temps sa mère, qui se précipitait dans le combat par impulsivité, sachant même qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chance de l'emporter, ou même difficilement. Seulement, à cause de cela, Bra était en danger et par sa faute encore une fois, si elle mourrait c'était comme si c'était elle qu'il l'avait tué. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque Fullmétal la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre Bra non plus… Avoua-t-il dans un murmure. C'est pour ça que je ne peux te laisser y aller sans avoir de plan.

\- Co… Comment tu peux m'aimer ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Bra est resté là-bas par ma faute… Si je ne me serais pas faîtes avoir par l'apparence de Pride… Elle s'interrompit, la gorge nouée.

Ed ne répondit pas et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, il la sentit se détendre et ses épaules arrêtèrent de tressauter, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent progressivement et elle s'agrippa ferment à son éternel manteau rouge. Si seulement son père était là…

\- J'ai rencontré une fille un jour… Commença Ed. Je m'en suis toujours voulu pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Al'. Elle m'a dit que c'était quand on faisait des erreurs que l'on apprenait à ne plus en faire. Que si on n'avait pas de sentiments alors on ne serait pas si différent que ces saletés d'Homonculus… On serait des monstres.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Demanda la demi-Sayenjin, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Parce que c'est valable pour toi… Répondit-il en l'écartant doucement et essuya tendrement les larmes sur ses joues. On n'a confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi parce que tu es toi… Tu n'as peut-être plus tes pouvoirs mais tu es et restera Abigaël Son, et ça, les Homonculus ne pourront jamais te l'enlever.

Ed prit son visage entre ses mains et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Abigaël ferma les yeux, profitant de la douceur de ce chaste baiser mais qui reflétait les sentiments que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre. Abigaël ne pouvait répondre aux trois mots qu'avait prononcés le blond pour l'instant, mais elle tenta de lui transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait à travers celui-ci. Ed s'écarta et posa ensuite son front contre le sien.

\- Tu n'es pas une idiote. Murmura-t-il avec les yeux fermés. Elle est ta meilleure amie et beaucoup aurait réagi comme tu l'as fait, moi le premier si cela s'était agi d'Alphonse. Tu as des sentiments, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Bra est prisonnière. Elle nous a permis de fuir parce qu'elle sait que tu seras capable de la délivrer, qu'on trouvera un moyen pour les vaincre. Elle a autant confiance en toi que nous. Assura l'Alchimiste avec un sourire qui la fit fondre sans rien montrer.

\- Merci… Edward Elric… Sourit-elle. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Déclara-t-elle avec détermination tout en se levant et faisant froncer les sourcils à l'Alchimiste.

La cadette Son sortit de la chambre et Ed la suivit. La Team se tut directement lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon. Abigaël baissa la tête, puis la releva avec les yeux rempli de détermination et d'une haine sans nom.

\- Les Homonculus seront tous exterminés. Déclara-t-elle glacialement. J'en fais la promesse devant vous tous. Je vous fais la promesse qu'ils paieront pour tous ce qu'ils ont faits.

La Team la regarda en ne pouvant cacher leur étonnement. Ils avaient du mal à croire qu'elle s'était effondrée quelques instants plus tôt, sauf Roy, Alphonse et Riza qui n'étaient pas aussi étonnés que leurs comparses qu'elle se soit reprise aussi vite. Ils devraient la connaitre depuis le temps. Abigaël Son ne se laissait jamais abattre très longtemps. Ils avaient sentis plus d'une fois l'agacement qu'elle ressentait lors de leurs recherches, avec ce qu'il s'était passé, ils trouvaient cela même logique qu'elle finisse par craquer et que son trop plein d'émotion ressortent brutalement. Du point de vue de Riza et de Roy, la demi-Sayenjin était un peu comme le Colonel au fond, il était calme d'apparence et laisser ses sentiments au fond de lui et ne laissait jamais rien transparaître, mais si un jour il venait à craquer, Riza savait que cela allait faire mal et elle craignait ce qu'il se passerait s'il venait à savoir qui avait tué M. Hugues.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire que l'on s'en prenne à moi. Continua-t-elle en les regardant, son regard s'assombrit dangereusement. Mais qu'on s'en prenne à ceux que j'aime, c'est une chose que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner. Je me sens comme neuf, tellement neuf que je vais pouvoir en découdre avec ses monstres. Sourit-elle, mais un sourire qui leur faisait froid dans le dos.

Puis, la Team sourit. Ils étaient plus que ravie de la revoir revenir ainsi. Revenir en étant la combattante qu'elle était. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient encore une chance, tant qu'Abigaël était avec eux. Son optimiste était ce qu'il leur donner espoir, confiance en la suite, même si quelques-uns d'entre eux ne l'avouerait jamais directement.

\- Je te suivrai n'importe où. Déclara le Colonel avec détermination en faisant un pas.

\- Tu peux compter sur nous. Déclarèrent ensuite le reste du groupe en cœur.

Abigaël leur sourit et elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le temps était magnifique, quelques nuages se trouvaient dans le ciel mais qui n'entacha aucunement le Soleil. Elle était plus en forme que jamais. Personne ne s'en prenait à la famille Son et Brief sans s'en mordre les doigts. Elle n'avait peut-être plus ses pouvoirs mais ses monstres avaient oubliés à qui ils avaient à faire. Elle connaissait des Dieux. Elle avait la Team Mustang et les Elric à ses côtés, des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter. Sa meilleure amie qui avait toujours cru en elle et qui lui faisait confiance même lorsqu'elle avait failli la tuer, à deux reprises. Elle espérait presque pour eux qu'ils n'avaient pas oubliés la chose la plus primordiale qui soit, c'était que même sans ses pouvoirs, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines étaient celui de Son Goku. Elle était Son Abigaël et ils allaient bientôt découvrir les conséquences lorsque s'en prenait à cette grande famille, ils avaient choisis les pires ennemis qu'ils pouvaient avoir, ils s'en étaient pris au mauvaise personne.

\- _Vous allez payer pour le mal que vous avez engendré à toutes ses familles et à mes amis._ Pensa-t-elle haineusement.

* * *

 **Dans un coin sombre de Central :**

\- _Vous allez payer pour le mal que vous avez engendré à toutes ces familles et à mes amis._

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Sourit Père en ouvrant les yeux, la haine de la gentille fille murmurant à ses oreilles. Maintenant, il faut attendre le bon moment.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Team :**

\- Shibito ? Appela soudainement la petite-fille de Baddack. Tu peux venir s'il te plaît.

Le Dieu arriva quelques secondes plus tard, Breda, Fuery et Havoc ne purent empêcher un léger mouvement de recul à son arrivée, bien qu'ils aient l'habitude maintenant.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda l'être fusionné, confirmant à la jeune femme qu'il était au courant.

\- Je me suis déjà senti mieux. Soupira-t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Vous avez trouvés quelque chose ?

\- Non malheureusement... Répondit le Dieu en s'excusant du regard.

Les 3 militaires les moins gradés se regardèrent avec inquiétude, Roy baissa les yeux et réfléchit. Si les Dieux n'avaient rien trouvés depuis, cela commençait très mal pour le sauvetage de la plus jeune des demi-Sayenjin. Abigaël s'assit bruyamment sur la chaise la plus proche tout en soupirant.

\- On n'a rien trouvé sur comment retrouver tes pouvoirs. De plus, sans savoir quel cercle a été utilisé pour ouvrir la porte, cela s'annonce difficile surtout que cela n'était pas pour ressusciter quelqu'un. Kaioh et le Doyen continuent de chercher. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen sans avoir besoin de cette Pierre Philosophale et...

Abigaël releva les yeux lorsqu'il s'interrompit, elle y vit de l'incertitude et de la crainte.

\- Et quoi ? Insista Abigaël, se demandant ce qu'il craignait.

\- Cela concerne ton père… Continua le Dieu après un moment de silence, elle serra les poings. Quand tu étais devant la porte, aucun de nous n'as pu sentir ton aura, ni ta présence.

\- Ouais je sais… Bra m'a dit qu'elle m'avait cru morte. Se rappela-t-elle, serrant les poings à sa stupidité. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? Demanda-t-elle sans pour autant vouloir connaître la réponse, sachant qu'elle n'aimerait pas.

\- Quand tu as passé la porte… Commença prudemment Shibito. Baba a réussi à nous contacter et nous as dit que Goku s'était évanoui au même instant et… Et que son cœur s'était arrêté…

Abigaël baissa la tête et sa frange cacha la moitié de son visage, seulement sa mâchoire était visible et contractée, ses poings étaient serres et ses jointures blanchirent.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à la seconde où tu es revenue, il a repris connaissance. Tenta de rassurer le Dieu, bien qu'il sache que c'était une maigre consolation. Bulma le surveille de très près avec tes frères, on ne pourra plus avoir de nouvelles malheureusement, elle a épuisé son énergie.

Les présents furent à moitié soulagés. Déjà que Bra était avec les Homonculus, alors que le père d'Abigaël meure, ils ne voulaient pas imaginer la réaction de leur amie. Ed leva la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci se leva brusquement de sa chaise la faisant basculer au sol dans un léger ''boom''. La demi-Sayenjin tourna le dos à ses amis. Ils se tendirent lorsqu'elle prit subitement le vase sur la table basse à côté d'elle et le balança contre le mur, l'explosant en morceau qui s'éparpillait ici et là. La fille de Goku baissa les yeux sur les débris et ferma les yeux tout en soufflant pour se calmer.

\- Je… Je suis désolé pour ton vase Riza. S'excusa Abigaël lorsque la Militaire se leva. J'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne l'aimais pas ce vase et grâce à toi, j'ai une bonne raison de le jeter sans que cela paraisse suspect. Fit Riza avec un discret sourire et un clin d'œil, qui surprit ses coéquipiers et faisant sourire Abigaël, un sourire crispé cela dit.

\- Ecoute Abigaël… Commença doucement la femme blonde. On trouvera un moyen pour que rien n'arrive à ton père, pour vaincre les Homonculus et Majin. Il y a toujours des solutions aux problèmes et on la trouvera. On doit se serrer les coudes et ne pas abandonner.

\- Tu as raison. Lui sourit Abigaël. Je ne compte pas me morfondre car Bra a besoin de moi. Emmène-moi au Palais. Demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant Shibito. Je vais relire les livres de Dende pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un indice qui nous aurait échappé.

\- Je viens aussi. Déclara immédiatement Ed.

\- Non. Refusa aussitôt la jeune femme. Shibito va vous emmenez au Kaiohshinkai, vous y serez en sécurité et…

\- Et tu ne penses pas à _ta_ sécurité ? La coupa Havoc avec une cigarette en bouche. Il ne faut pas que t'y aille toute seule, ils pourraient t'attaquer.

\- Je suis d'accord, tu es vulnérable sans tes pouvoirs maintenant. Ajouta Fuery en se postant à ses côtés.

\- Hors de question qu'on te laisse y aller toute seule. En rajouta Alphonse.

\- Stop. Ordonna Abigaël en haussant le ton avant que le Colonel prenne la parole à son tour pour approuver. Je sais que c'est risqué, je ne suis pas bête. Je n'ai peut-être plus de pouvoir et je serais mal s'ils attaquent etc. Mais la porte pour passer d'un monde à l'autre n'a pas été ouverte. Conclusion : Ils ont besoin d'autre chose pour ouvrir la bonne porte, donc ils ont encore besoin de moi. S'ils voulaient me tuer maintenant, alors ils auraient sûrement envoyé Buu.

La Team ne sut quoi répondre mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque.

\- Oui mais c'est tout de même risqué d'y aller toute seule. Intervient Riza, brisant le silence. Peut-être qu'ils n'attendent que ça.

\- Alors Shibito m'accompagnera. Répondit la fille de Goku en regardant le Dieu qui accepta d'un mouvement de tête. Si les Homonculus m'attendent au Palais alors il nous téléportera au Kaiohshinkai.

\- Je vois qu'on n'a pas le choix. Soupira Mustang à contrecœur. Mais tu as intérêt de venir s'il y a le moindre souci. Ordonna-t-il avec un regard perçant.

\- Je vous le promets. Jura la fille de Goku en les regardant tour à tour.

Le Colonel se moqua ensuite des convenances et s'approcha d'Abigaël pour la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut surprise de ce geste ainsi que le reste des présents. La demi-Sayenjin se détendit et le manque de sa famille lui serra le cœur, elle ferma les yeux et inspira pour ne pas qu'ils le remarque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle tient plus à toi qu'à n'importe qui d'entre nous. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Chuchota Alphonse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère qui les regardait jalousement et perturbé, le Blond rougit face au ton moqueur de son frère, qui détourna les yeux, faisant sourire son cadet.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me perturbe. Murmura ensuite Ed avec sérieux, en regardant Abigaël et Roy qui s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

L'armure le regarda en l'attente d'une explication. L'alchimiste sentit son regard sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer si on n'arrive à se débarrasser des Homonculus ? Ce n'est pas son monde… Dès qu'on n'en n'aura fini avec cette histoire alors elle repartira rejoindre sa famille.

Alphonse détourna les yeux et regarda la fille de Goku. Il voulait rassurer son frère, mais comment le pouvait-il ? C'était pas son monde, ce n'était pas sa place. Le Cadet avait toujours évité d'y penser. Il tenait énormément à Bra et à Abigaël. Il considérait cette dernière comme sa sœur, ce qui été presque le cas avant qu'Ed ne pense lui aussi à ce sujet. Aucun ne voulait perdre une personne à laquelle ils s'étaient attachés, mais cela était inévitable pour les demi-Sayenjins.

\- Je comprends Onii-san. Murmura l'Armure. On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve, il faut penser au présent.

\- Tu as raison... Approuva le Fullmétal après quelques secondes de silence. Il faut déjà s'occuper du problème des Homonculus et un moyen pour Bra et Abigaël.

\- Shibito emmène-les et on se rend au palais. S'éleva la voix déterminée d'Abigaël, les interrompant dans leurs discussions.

Le Dieu hocha la tête et disparut avec les Militaires et les Alchimistes.

* * *

 **Une semaine était écoulée** _:_

Abigaël n'avait rien trouvé de bien intéressant dans les livres de Dende. Elle avait beau relire deux fois la même page, il n'y avait rien que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Shibito l'avait emmené à la grande bibliothèque de Central pour demander de l'aide à Schieska. Abigaël savait que la femme à lunettes avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque et qu'elle avait une mémoire photographique hors du commun. Malheureusement pour la demi-Sayenjin, Schieska n'avait lu aucun ouvrage qui parlait d'un cercle pour ouvrir la porte, pour autre chose que la transmutation humaine. Abigaël avait tout de même prit les livres qui en parlaient et tentait de se souvenir du cercle qu'elle avait vu, mais tous s'était passé si vite à ce moment-là qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Edward et Alphonse les étudiaient minutieusement en faisant des gribouillis sur des feuilles, mettant en commun leurs théories et connaissances etc. Falman avait voulu les aider, mais allez essayer de lire l'écriture d'Edward, il avait vite abandonné et comme il n'était pas un expert en alchimie, il ne comprenait même pas la moitié de ce que parlait les deux frères. C'était vraiment des génies ces deux-là. Seulement, au grand damne de ses derniers, beaucoup de chose leur semblait tout bonnement impossible et ne collait pas, ce qui agaça fortement l'aîné Elric, sans grande surprise. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs à vrai dire et était de plus en plus tendus. Heureusement, les Homonculus s'étaient tenus tranquille, ce qui inquiéta la fille de Goku. Que les êtres artificiels n'attaquent pas n'était pas vraiment surprenant, mais Buu ? Le Majin n'était pas vraiment connu pour rester tranquille bien sagement, surtout lorsqu'il avait cette apparence. Que faisait-il alors ? Une sombre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Bra était avec lui.

* * *

 **Du côté des Homonculus :**

L'impatience de Majin Boo à vouloir affronter Abigaël se faisait ressentir dans le repère. Il semblait s'ennuyait de la fille de Végéta. Les Homonculus étaient déjà très étonné qu'il se tienne tranquille, surtout après ce qu'ils savaient du Majin Démoniaque. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il en avait marre et l'agacement et l'énervement se faisant sentir autour des Homonculus, qui frissonner à l'aura du Démon.

\- Il devient incontrôlable. Informa Envy en rentrant dans la grande salle.

\- Je sais. Soupira le Père des Homonculus, pas très inquiet du moins, ce qui étonna l'envie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? A ce rythme, il va détruire tout le bâtiment. Demanda Lust en arrivant accompagné de Glutonny, qui avait un doigt dans la bouche.

\- Lust. J'ai faim, je peux manger la fille ? Demanda ou plutôt supplia la gourmandise en regardant sa ''mère''.

\- Pas maintenant. Répondit seulement l'Homonculus de la Luxure.

\- On n'a pas le choix. S'éleva la voix de Père. Va chercher Greed, Envy. Ordonna calmement le créateur avec calme. Il est temps de ramener Abigaël ici et de finir ce que l'on a commencé.

L'Envie fit un grand sourire et sorti. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser, il s'était ennuyé ferme depuis cette semaine, bien sûr, il avait réussi à se calmer en tuant des gens ici et là, la seule chose qui réussissait à le détendre vraiment. Il fit un sourire sardonique en pensant à Majin Buu. Père ne savait pas que la patience du démon avait été mise à rude épreuve à cause de lui. Il en avait marre d'attendre, il voulait voir la souffrance dans les yeux de ces stupides humains et de cette idiote de Sayenjin. Il voulait tellement voir les yeux de ce Colonel de pacotille lorsqu'il lui annoncera qu'il avait tué ce Général. Il ricana sadiquement à cette pensée et à la façon qu'il avait tué ce Militaire, il le perdit en se rappelant qu'il devait voir Greed. Qu'est-ce qu'il le supportait pas celui-là et réciproquement d'ailleurs. Pourquoi le demander d'ailleurs ? La tête de porc épique se moquait bien d'eux et ils ne pouvaient lui faire confiance. C'était un connard narcissique qui ne pensait qu'à l'argent et à faire mumuse avec ses stupides humaines, il ne comprendrait jamais comment on pouvait défendre et s'attachait à des êtres aussi pathétiques et faible qu'eux. Il ne leur suffisait que d'un rien pour les éliminer, à les briser comme il adorait le faire. Quel jouissance de les entendre hurler de douleur, leur gémissement d'agonie était si doux à ses oreilles, aucun son ne pouvait égaler le bruit des os qui se fendait sous ses coups, le cœur qui accélérer sous la peur de mourir, les yeux qui exorbitaient de douleur, il n'y avait pas plus beau spectacle. Il poussa ensuite un ''tsk'' de dédain en pensant au deux gamines, par rapport à lui du moins, qui s'étaient pratiquement entiché de ces stupides Alchimistes qu'étaient les Elric, enfin pas si stupides que cela mais pour lui c'était que des êtres inférieur, c'était si pathétique et lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ricana sadiquement en pensant aux événements à venir et la révélation qu'il était impatient de révéler, juste pour voir leur regard.

* * *

 **Dans la salle principale :**

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle viendra ? Demanda Lust, perplexe en regardant son ''père''.

\- Bien sûr. Assura-t-il sans la regarder. On tient sa meilleure amie, elle viendra car elle préférerait mourir à sa place. On n'ouvrira cette porte cette fois.

Lust regarda devant elle, elle n'était pas très convaincue. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle viendrait mais elle trouvait qu'il l'a sous-estimé beaucoup trop, certes elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs mais elle restait dangereuse, elle était peut-être impulsive mais elle était intelligente, elle l'avait bien vu lorsqu'elle avait combattu contre le Majin.

* * *

 **Du côté de la Team :**

Abigaël lisait la même ligne depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes depuis que l'inquiétude concernant Bra lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle ne pouvait arrêter d'imaginer Buu maltraiter sa meilleure amie, ce qui pourrait expliquer que les Dieux n'avaient détecté aucun mouvement de la part du Majin. Celui-ci n'était pas du genre à s'amuser autant avec une personne, surtout si celle-ci était mal en point, même si Végéta avait tenu face à lui dans un état lamentable et où elle avait dû intervenir en voyant que Buu l'étouffait avec sa crête, malgré les protestations de Kaioh. Elle sortit de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'un grognement d'énervement mêlé à de la frustration retentit près d'elle. Edward Elric bien sûr. Abigaël prit enfin conscience que cela faisait la millième fois qu'elle lisait la même ligne. Elle se leva brusquement en claquant brutalement le livre sur la table, faisant sursauter les présents qui étaient plongés dans les recherches, même le faignant Colonel des paperasses d'ailleurs. Abigaël s'apprêtait à râler lorsque le Doyen et le Kaioh du Nord arrivèrent dans son champ de vision.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant leurs visages graves.

\- Un Homonculus attaque le QG et tue tous les soldats sur son passage. Informa le Kaioh du Nord.

\- Le Généralissime ? Demanda Fuery.

\- Il aurait disparu. Répondit le Doyen, faisant froncer les sourcils à la demi-Sayenjin.

\- C'est qui l'Homonculus ? Demanda Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sûrement le dernier que tu n'as pas rencontré. Supposa rapidement Alphonse.

\- Greed. Ajouta l'aîné en grimaçant en repensant à l'avidité incarné.

\- Probablement. Admis Shibito qui arriva le visage inquiet. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul à attaquer, des soldats s'en prennent aux autres. Informa l'être fusionné, surprenant les Militaires qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

\- Les soldats corrompus. Grogna sourdement Abigaël. _Heureusement qu'on a pris les précautions nécessaires pour être discret._ Pensa-t-elle rageusement.

Les militaires étaient plus que choqués d'apprendre que certains connaissaient la vérité. Est-ce que des plus haut-gradés étaient au courant de ce qui se tramait ? Ils n'avaient pas pensés qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin d'oreille au QG, surtout avec cet Envy qui pouvait prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Roy serra les poings. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un Homonculus qui avait tué Hugues ? Enfin, peu importe car ils les détruiraient tous. Cela lui faisait une autre bonne raison de devenir Généralissime, il débarrasserait l'armée de tous ceux de leur côté, il l'avait promis à son meilleur ami. Ses yeux se noircirent dangereusement et seul Riza le remarqua.

\- Emmène-moi au QG. Siffla la demi-Sayenjin en regardant Shibito, sortant le Colonel de ses pensées.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Protesta Havoc. On n'a toujours pas trouvé le moindre indice pour récupérer tes pouvoirs. C'est un piège.

\- Al a raison, on devrait établir un plan avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ajouta Breda.

\- Je sais, j'en ai conscience. Répliqua la jeune femme. Mais j'en ai marre que des personnes meurent autour de moi, il faut que cela s'arrête. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton décidé.

La Team ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Quand Abigaël Son a une idée derrière la tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

\- On vient avec toi que tu le veuille ou non. Déclara le Colonel, elle n'avait pas les moyens de refuser cette fois, elle hocha simplement la tête.

\- Tiens des Senzus, cela vous sera utile. Lui tendit Kaioh, qu'elle remercia simplement d'un sourire, accompagné d'un signe de tête.

Shibito se téléporta avec la Team, sous les regards inquiets des Dieux. Le Doyen ne se mêlait jamais des histoires d'humains mais là, avec Majin et cette histoire d'univers, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il reparti dans les recherches tout en surveillant ce qu'il se passa dans sa boule de Cristal.

* * *

 **Sur Terre :**

Ces derniers se retrouvèrent devant le Quartier Général de Central, la tension était vraiment palpable. Des tirs retentirent depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment, ainsi que des cris. Des vitres étaient brisées et il s'y trouvait des corps aux sols sans souffle de vie.

\- Faîtes attention. Intima sérieusement Shibito en regardant les Militaires, puis… Abigaël ? Appela-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme sans le regarder.

\- Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide. Tu es comme ton père, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que tes ennemis n'arrivent pas à leurs fins. Déclara-t-il gravement, faisant froncer les sourcils au Militaire.

\- _J'espère que je ne devrais pas en arriver là._ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'il disparut et qu'elle commença à s'avancer.

\- Tiens. L'arrêta Riza en lui tendant une arme, ce qui rappela une vague scène à Ed.

\- Riza… Non… Tu…

\- Tu es vulnérable Abigaël. La coupa la Militaire. Cette arme pourrait te sauver la vie.

La demi-Sayenjin regarda Riza dans les yeux, puis, fixa l'arme, elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'elle puisse s'en servir. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes, ni ses sens développés mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de tirer sur des humains, même s'ils faisaient équipe avec des Homonculus. Seulement, elle savait que Riza n'abandonnerait pas.

\- Je te la rendrais. Accepta-t-elle finalement en la prenant, Riza hocha simplement la tête en sortant les siennes et son fameux 9 mm, qui fit inconsciemment déglutir les Militaires.

\- Mais vous pouvez toujours changer d'avis, cela me rassurerait. Leur dit la fille de Goku en les regardant.

\- Je te considère comme ma petite sœur et j'apprécie Bra, je ne vous abandonnerez pas. Déclara Havoc avec un sourire tout en allumant une cigarette et sortit ses armes, suivit des autres.

\- Alors Go. Souffla Abigaël.

La Team rentra dans le bâtiment. Les Militaires neutralisèrent certains Soldats, qui s'étaient ou non rendus, et tuèrent ceux qui opposaient de la résistance. Roy utilisa son arme, ne voulant pas prendre de risque que le bâtiment n'explose et s'écroule. Les frères utilisaient l'Alchimie en étant plus prudent que d'habitude. Abigaël n'utilisait que très rarement l'arme que Riza lui avait donnée, et utilisait surtout ses techniques de combat. Ce qui s'avérait plus facile qu'il n'aurait cru. La Team marchait prudemment dans les couloirs. Abigaël se sentait vaguement agacé car elle avait l'impression d'être une incapable, entouré des Militaires et Alchimistes qui faisaient plus, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Soudain, ils entendirent un rire venant d'une pièce où la porte était à moitié ouverte. Riza entra dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie, elle leva son arme pour tirer sur la poitrine de l'Homonculus qui se trouvait au milieu de quelques soldats, sans vie. Le Lieutenant-Colonel resta impassible lorsque la balle rebondit sur la peau noire charbon de l'être artificielle, et qui se ficha sur le mur à droite. L'inconnu fixa la blonde avec un sourire narquois, puis ses yeux d'un rouge sombre se posèrent sur la demi-Sayenjin qui se posta à la droite de la Militaire, il remarqua les frère Elric, puis Mustang et les subordonnés.

\- Je me présente… Commença l'être artificiel en reportant son attention sur Abigaël avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis le beau, le magnifique Greed, Homonculus et…

\- Le bouclier invincible. Le coupa-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, merci.

\- Tu dois être Abigaël Son, l'Alchimiste Dorée et demi-Sayenjin. Supposa-t-il en posant sa main droite de côté de son cœur et s'inclinant légèrement sans la lâcher des yeux et se départir de son sourire. Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi mignonne, je me serais arrangée pour te rencontrer plus tôt. Déclara l'avarice avec un ton dragueur.

Ed s'avança d'un pas mais Roy le retint d'une main sur l'épaule. Greed remarqua le mouvement des deux Alchimistes et s'amusa de la réaction de l'Elric, qui l'aurait tué d'un regard si cela était possible. C'était donc vrai que le Fullmetal s'était entiché de la jeune femme.

\- Merci du compliment. Sourit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu. Quant à moi, si tu n'aurais pas été un Homonculus et que je ne devrais pas tous vous éliminer, on n'aurait _peut-être_ pu devenir _amis_.

Greed rigola sincèrement de sa répartie. Après tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur elle, il l'appréciait déjà. Contrairement à ses frères et sœur, il ne détestait pas la compagnie des humains, il s'en fichait à vrai dire, tant qu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il désirait et qu'on lui fichait la paix, cela lui allait. Il détestait son ''Père'' et tout ce que se rapportait à lui, mais bon, il s'ennuyait ses temps-ci, il avait besoin d'un peu d'action et il sentait qu'il allait être servi avec Abigaël.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour papoter. Emmène-moi à ton père. Se reprit-t-elle avec un air grave, sa grimace l'intrigua.

L'Homonculus et la demi-Sayenjin se fixèrent longuement. Étonnamment, la tension dans la pièce était différente et moins oppressante.

\- D'accord suis-moi. Sourit-il en se détournant.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Lui demanda le Fullmetal en la stoppant dans son intention de le suivre.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Tout va bien se passer. Le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, mais… Tenta Ed en n'étant pas convaincu, son instinct lui disait que cela était une mauvaise idée.

\- Je suis Abigaël Son. L'interrompit la jeune femme en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres, faisant apparaître de légère rougeur sur les joues. Ils ne m'auront pas comme ça.

Ed ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le sien. La Team regarda la scène avec un sourire amusé pour certains et moqueur pour d'autres. S'ils s'en sortaient, ils pouvaient être certains qu'un certain Colonel n'allait pas s'empêcher pour charrier un certain Alchimiste d'état. Abigaël en oublia où ils étaient et serra Edward dans ses bras, elle posa son menton sur son épaule et perdit instantanément son sourire. La fille de Goku croisa le regard de la Team et ils comprirent amèrement. Elle n'était pas convaincue elle-même de ses paroles. Comment tout ceci allait finir ? La petite-fille de Baddack s'écarta d'Edward et reforma son sourire, elle lui caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts et s'approcha du visage de l'Alchimiste pour lui poser un baiser, mais elle changea de direction et le lui posa à la commissure des lèvres puis suivit Greed qui attendait dans le couloir, légèrement en impatience. Fullmétal prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, il tourna lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux rassurant et compréhensif d'Havoc.

\- On ne va pas tous y aller finalement. Déclara subitement le Colonel en regardant ses subordonnés. Il faut vérifier que tous les Soldats corrompus sont hors d'état de nuire et faire évacuer le bâtiment, ainsi que prévenir tous les Généraux de ne pas intervenir, pour cela, trouvez un moyen de prévenir Grumman. Lieutenant-Colonel, vous venez avec nous évidemment.

\- A vos ordres. Déclarèrent les Soldats à l'unisson, sauf Riza qui rechargea ses armes.

Edward, Alphonse, Roy et Riza rejoignirent Abigaël et Greed.

\- Au travail, il y a du ménage à faire. Déclara Falman.

\- J'aurais préféré aller avec eux. Avoua Havoc en ne quittant la porte des yeux tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

\- Il s'en sortiront, c'est la meilleure équipe qui puisse exister. Assura Breda, convaincu de ce qu'il avançait mais était tout de même inquiet.

\- C'est vrai. Admit le soldat à la cigarette.

Greed était en tête suivit de près d'Abigaël, qui bizarrement, ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça d'être à côté de l'être artificiel. Elle ne sentait pas du tout en danger et elle trouvait cela étrange. D'ailleurs, elle se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'elle avait affronté Buu. Les frères Elric, le Colonel et le Lieutenant-Colonel étaient assez éloignés, pas rassurer par l'endroit qui leur apportait que des mauvais souvenirs, pas si loin que ça. Ils se sentaient encore plus oppressés que la dernière fois, peut-être parce qu'ils savaient d'ores et déjà qui il y trouverait, et pas ce qui se passerait. La Team arriva devant les deux grandes portes et se tendirent. Le visage d'Abigaël s'assombrit et un pressentiment la tirailla, elle n'arrivait pas à définir s'il était bon ou mauvais et elle détestait ça. Greed les ouvrit.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer. Intima l'Avarice en s'inclinant comme plus tôt en se postant sur le côté.

Abigaël ne put empêcher un léger sourire amusé s'étirer sur ses lèvres, au grand étonnement de ses amis. Elle rentra suivit de ses amis et le Bouclier invincible entra mais s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte. La fille de Goku ne fut pas surprise de voir tous les Homonculus réunis, enfin elle fit un rapide tour de la salle et ne remarqua ni Pride, ni Wrath, celui qui utilisait l'alchimie et par réflexe et à cause du coup qu'il lui avait fait, elle regarda derrière mais il y avait seulement Greed qui la fixait toujours avec son sourire.

\- Quel plaisir de te revoir. S'éleva la voix calme de Père.

\- Plaisir non-partagé. Répliqua glacialement la fille de Goku en le regardant haineusement.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable. Lui dit posément le créateur, qui énerva encore plus la jeune femme.

\- Vous rigolez j'espère ? Siffla Abigaël en plissant les yeux. Vous m'avez fait ouvrir cette putain de porte et j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. Mon père a failli mourir par votre faute. Vous avez tués Dende, Popo et M. Hugues ainsi que des milliards d'innocent. Et vous me dîtes de ne pas être désagréable ? Ricana-t-elle nerveusement tout en sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Où est Bra ? Questionna-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

Quelques instants après qu'elle ait posé la question, une porte du fond s'ouvrit et Lust apparut. Abigaël n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à l'apparence de la seule Homonculus féminine. Elle comprenait pourquoi c'était la Luxure son pêché. Elle devait être un peu plus petite que Roy. Elle avait des yeux de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux ténèbres qui lui arrivait au niveau des fesses, et n'avait rien à envier à ceux d'Abigaël ou de Bra. Elle avait un visage ennuyé et semblait assez inintéressée par les événements en cour. Elle portait une robe longue noire et des bottes en cuir de la même couleur, ainsi que des gants lui arrivant à l'épaule. Son tatouage d'Ouroboros était sur sa poitrine. Abigaël jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garçon, qui était indifférent à l'Homonculus et tendu à l'extrême. Subjectivement, elle trouvait que sa mère était plus belle qu'elle et qu'elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Objectivement, elle ne pouvait être objective en fait. Abigaël remarqua celui qui l'accompagnait. Glutonny, la gourmandise. Abigaël ne fit pas attention à lui car elle remarqua qu'il tenait sa meilleure amie. La bave au bord des lèvres du gros, sa langue laissant voir son tatouage pendant sur le côté de sa bouche, ainsi que ses pupilles dilatés, la fit se tendre, il avait un regard bestial et semblait prêt à bondir sur eux.

\- _Il est capable de d'engloutir tout et n'importe quoi… Nourriture, bâtiments et être humain._ Raisonna la voix d'Alphonse dans sa tête. Quand la Team leur avait décrit les Homonculus, elle ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût en pensant à ça.

La Luxure regarda son compagnon et hocha simplement la tête, il avança d'un pas et balança sans ménagement Bra qui émit un gémissement de douleur. Abigaël fit un pas mais elle fut stoppé par Mustang, elle le regarda en plissant les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien en entendant des pas métallique, elle détourna la tête et vit Alphonse prendre avec précaution la fille de Végéta dans ses bras. Abigaël se précipita sur Bra, Alphonse l'allongea doucement au sol. La fille de Goku tapota doucement les joues de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était vraiment en piteuse état et la plus âgé des deux sentit son sang bouillir. Bra était pâle, trop pâle, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et cachait plus très bien sa peau et où était visible toutes les blessures, la plupart était des brûlures d'ailleurs. Abigaël remarqua aussi qu'elle avait perdu en musculature et qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi mal en point et aussi fragile, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait se casser rien qu'à la toucher.

\- A… Abi' ? Appela difficilement la voix rauque de Bra.

Abigaël la regarda avec son sourire en coin rassurant. La plus jeune sourit et elle grimaça sous la douleur horrible qui lui traversa les membres, cela avait été la pire semaine et Buu ne l'avait en aucun cas ménagé.

\- Tu… Tu n'aurais… Pas du venir… Souffla difficilement Bra malgré la brûlure de sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir bu un verre entier de sel.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie. Répondit Abigaël en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'allais sûrement pas t'abandonner. Tais-toi et prends ça. Continua la plus âgé en lui faisant avaler un Senzu.

La fille de Végéta se remit sur pieds et vacilla, Al la soutint rapidement et elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda l'Armure avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va. La rassura la demi-Sayenjin avec un sourire rassurant. Juste la tête qui tourne et la fatigue.

\- Alors ne fais pas d'effort. Intima autoritairement la petite-fille de Baddack.

Bra hocha la tête, de toute façon, elle était au pire de sa forme et même si le Senzus avait guéris ses blessures, ses jambes étaient effroyablement lourdes et elle avait affreusement mal à la tête.

\- Vous me le paierez. Siffla Abigaël en se retournant et s'avançant. Qu'on s'en prenne à moi, cela m'est égal, mais jamais à ma famille.

\- Je pensais que tu serais assez intelligente. On sait ce qu'il faut faire pour ouvrir la bonne porte. Sourit-il avec provocation, faisant froncer les sourcils à Abigaël et à la Team.

\- Et c'est quoi ? Demanda la petite-fille de Baddack en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce.

\- Il nous faut ta vie évidemment et celle de ton père. Sourit machiavéliquement la Luxure. Ce qui sera simple parce que vous êtes liée.

Les Homonculus regardèrent derrière Abigaël lorsque Lust finit sa phrase. La demi-Sayenjin se retourna et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Buu se trouvait devant elle et l'attrapa par le cou avec sa crête, sans ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait pas pu le sentir. Buu ricana en le voyant manqué d'air.

\- Non surtout pas… Stoppa Ed en mettant sa main devant Alphonse qui avait tapé des mains. Tu risques de la blesser.

\- On ne peut pas l'a laissé comme ça. Siffla Riza alors que celle-ci avait levé son arme et pointa le Majin.

\- Pas la peine de me le dire. Grogna le Fullmetal en serrant les poings.

Fullmétal réfléchissait à toute allure. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'Alchimie au risque de blesser Abigaël et l'arme de Riza serait inefficace contre le Démon. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Alors Fullmétal Minus. Ricana Envy en arrivant à côté d'Edward. Cela fait quoi de ne pas pouvoir aider la femme que t'aime comme avec ta mère ? Provoqua l'Homonculus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Fullmetal en pleine confusion, ainsi que la Team, oubliant la réflexion sur sa taille, ce qui était un exploit.

\- Abigaël ne t'as rien dit ? S'offusqua l'envie avec une tête faussement choqué. La vérité règne on dirait. Ricana-t-il, faisant serrer les dents à l'Alchimiste.

\- Figure-toi qu'il y avait un remède pour ta précieuse maman. Avoua-t-il, fier de l'effet qu'avait cette révélation sur cet imbécile qu'il détestait. On lui a donné un truc pour ralentir son cœur tu vois le genre. Indétectable par les humains bien sûr. Continua-t-il avec sadisme, enfonçant encore plus les frères dans le bouleversement, qui se peignit sur le visage d'Edward, qui délecta Envy. Ensuite, Père lui a injecté une pierre philosophale alors la Sloth que tu vois là-bas est ta vrai mère que l'on a transformé nous-même. Rigola-t-il avec cruauté.

Ed et Al ne pouvais pas le croire. Il leur mentait, cela ne pouvait n'être que ça. Abigaël ne leur aurait pas caché un tel secret, surtout pas à lui, elle n'était pas une personne qui cachait une tel chose, elle était honnête et franche, elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait même si cela blessait, alors pourquoi ? Envy mentait, il ne devait pas tomber dans le panneau. Alphonse était tout autant perturbé. C'était impossible, le médecin avait été formel, leur mère était condamnée et il n'y avait aucun remède à cette maladie. Ils avaient même fait des recherches et les symptômes correspondaient parfaitement à ceux de leur mère. Mais si cela était vrai, Bra était-elle au courant ? Pourquoi ne leur avaient-elles pas dit ? Ils avaient le droit de savoir, il regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés et il devina à son visage horrifié et dégoûté en regardant l'Homonculus, qu'elle n'était pas non plus au courant et qu'elle doutait tout de même de la véracité de ses paroles.

\- Et tu ne sais pas le meilleur. Continua Envy avec délice, recevant un regard glacial et assassin de la Team. C'est moi-même qui vous as annoncé cette nouvelle, j'ai tué le doc' et j'ai pris son apparence. Avoua Envy dans un rire de psychopathe.

\- Tu vas me le payer. Grogna Edward tout en se précipitant sur l'Homonculus.

Ce dernier évita facilement son attaque en continuant de rire comme un détraqué qui énerva Edward. Envy lui donna un violent coup de genou dans le ventre, qui le fit se plier en deux et lui fit cracher une gerbe de sang, il lui donna ensuite un coup de pied au visage et l'Alchimiste fut envoyé, près de ses amis, qui se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. Ed s'essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche d'un mouvement rageur et fixa l'Homonculus avec un air assassin.

\- Tu devrais profiter du spectacle. Ricana sadiquement l'envie, s'amusant de son regard.

Edward reporta son attention sur Abigaël en repensant à ses paroles. Il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire. Mais pour le moment, il devait vraiment trouver une solution. Majin ricana de plus belle en voyant la fille de Goku en mauvaise posture, il serra lentement son cou et la jeune femme sentit ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle était mal et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se dégager.

\- _Papa…_

Abigaël avait du mal à respirer peinait de plus en plus à respirer et Bra sentit son Ki diminuer de plus en plus. Bra serra des poings et fit un pas mais elle fut retenu par Riza qui se posta devant elle. La fille de Végéta sentit son énergie augmentait, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez forte, malgré les Senzus, mais regarder sa meilleure amie ainsi lui était insupportable, elle se sentait tellement inutile. La fille de Goku sentit ses forces la quitter presque totalement, ses yeux se fermèrent et ses mains se desserrèrent autour de la crête rose, elles tombèrent mollement le long de son corps, sa respiration se coupa quand soudainement, tout se passa successivement vite. Un cercle alchimique s'illumina au pied des deux combattants, ravissant les Homonculus et inquiéta la Team, puis, un pied frappa violemment le Démon sur le côté de sa tête, le faisant lâcher la petite-fille de Baddack, ensuite, une vive lumière éblouit les présents qui se cachèrent les yeux sous l'intensité, ils étaient stupéfaits car aucun n'avait vu qui était arrivée à cause de l'activation du cercle. Comme au ralenti, deux bras attrapèrent doucement Abigaël avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la lumière se dissipa petit à petit.

* * *

 **Le combat final approche et qui n'est pas à l'avantage de nos amis. Ceux-ci ont réussi à sauver Bra, mais qui les sauveront ? L'arrivant est-il vraiment un allié ou un ennemi ? Qui cela peut-être ? A-t-il la solution pour qu'Abigaël récupère ses pouvoirs ? Arriveront-ils à venir à bout des Homonculus et du terrible Majin Buu ?**

 **Je m'excuse si Greed peut paraître OCC ou les autres, mais personnellement, c'est comme cela que je le vois, puis c'est mon troisième Homonculus préféré et je ne le vois pas méchant en fait, contrairement aux autres. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **La suite dans le prochain chapitre de ''Dragon Metal''.**

 **Bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


	16. Homonculus et Sayenjin

**Bonsoir ou re-bonsoir ^^ Voici enfin la suite de ''Dragon Métal'' tant attendu. Désolé pour ce retard, problème d'ordi et le boulot, cela a été galère mais j'en ai récupéré un et ça ira mieux maintenant ^^**

 **La suite sera moins en attente étant donné que l'histoire est déjà écrite et que j'ai seulement à la modifier :-) Je ferais en sorte de la sortir plus tôt :-)**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception d'Abigaël qui sort tout droit de mon imagination ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Regina Lily Swan :** _Voici mon petit retour et mes excuses pour ce looong retard dans le postage des chapitres… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas :$ Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu donc désolé, si je te dis la même chose ^^  
Voici les réponses que tu attendais et j'espère que je t'aurais surprise et je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre et tes impressions… Désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps…  
Xoxo :*_

 **Pumsan :** _Bonsoir, ce n'est pas grave moi aussi cela m'arrive xD_

 _Je tiens d'abord à sincèrement m'excuser de ce retard et si je t'ai déjà répondu sur cette histoire… J'espère que je pourrais me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre et que tu ne seras pas déçu :-)  
J'avoue que j'ai eu moi-même mal pour elle mais bon, elle n'est pas toute seule pour surmonter ceci. Je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis et tes impressions et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me font énormément plaisir, voilà la réponse que tu attendais et encore désolé,  
Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Comme dans un film au ralenti, la vive lumière blanche les aveugla, les obligeant à se protéger les yeux de leurs bras. Les Homonculus étaient vraiment perplexe par ce qui était en train de se produire et ne savait pas quoi penser.

La Team Mustang était tout aussi interrogatrice et espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas un mauvais signe pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'un ennemi en plus, cependant, Mustang, Riza et les frères Elric n'étaient pas certains que cela soit un ennemi au vu de la gomme rose qui a voltigé à plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Alphonse n'étant pas trop affecté grâce à son armure pouvait voir la silhouette mais très vaguement. Il ne reconnut pas le nouvel arrivant mais il lui semblait étrangement familier. Il remarqua la forme d'Abigaël qui fut doucement rattrapé pendant sa chute.

Une main était posée derrière son dos et la deuxième soutenait sa nuque, évitant ainsi que sa tête ne frappe violemment le sol. Lorsque la lumière disparut complètement de la salle, Bra fut la première à pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et les écarquilla sous la stupéfaction en voyant la personne devant elle. Celle-ci ou plutôt celui-ci avait un genou à terre et regardait la jeune femme dans ses bras. C'était vraiment possible ? Comment avait-il pu venir jusqu'ici ?

\- Go… Goten ? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Ce dernier leva la tête et lui fit un tendre sourire digne des descendants de Goku. La fille de Végéta sourit en prenant conscience qu'il était bien là. La Team était tout aussi abasourdie que Bra et se posèrent tous la même question. En l'observant intensément, ils purent remarquer la ressemblance frappante entre Abigaël et Goten, plus qu'avec ce dénommé Gohan qu'ils avaient rencontrés quelques semaines plus tôt. Le deuxième fils de Goku tourna ses yeux qui étaient devenus d'une froideur sans nom sur les Homonculus, qui ne dirent rien sous la surprise. Ses yeux noirs les transpercèrent, puis il baissa de nouveau son regard sur sa jeune sœur.

\- Abigaël. Appela-t-il en lui tapotant doucement les joues. Frangine, réveille-toi. Continua-t-il avec inquiétude et en voyant ses paupières frémirent difficilement.

\- Go… Goten ? Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux. C'est… Bien toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Sourit-il en écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux sur son front.

Abigaël étira un léger sourire, elle n'avait pas besoin de sentir les aura pour affirmer que c'était bien son grand-frère devant elle. Sa chaleur resterait la même, cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle ressentait restait la même, ainsi que son odeur. Au moins, si elle devait mourir, elle aurait vu le sourire de son aîné une dernière fois, elle eut une pensée pour sa famille et ses amis et tomba dans l'inconscience.

Goten serra les dents et ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et posa ses yeux noirs sur les êtres artificiels. Ses pupilles passèrent rapidement du bleu au noir, ce qui fit reprendre leurs esprits aux Homonculus. La porte s'était-elle ouverte finalement ? Abigaël ne semblait pas être morte et juste inconsciente au vu de sa poitrine qui se soulevait. Père plissa légèrement les yeux, pensif. Est-ce que la seconde où il avait entendu son cœur s'arrêter avait suffi pour créer une brèche, permettant à ce gamin d'arriver ici ? Cela aurait-il pu marcher même pour quelques secondes ? Cela était une bonne nouvelle pour eux, mais ce gamin n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose, ce n'était pas prévu dans son programme mais cela ne changerait rien , il était seul contre eux et Majin reviendrait rapidement.

\- Tu arrives toujours au ''bon'' moment décidemment. Réprimanda Bra avec une pointe de sarcasme, poings sur les hanches. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Avoua-t-elle ensuite, les yeux brillant de soulagement, le faisant se calmer légèrement.

\- Désolé. Rigola-t-il en frottant nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête avec un sourire gêné tout en la regardant. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien, mais il faudra que tu nous expliques.

\- C'est une assez lon… Soupira Bra avant de se stopper net. Attends… Comment ça ''nous'' ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Bah oui. Répondit-il doucement. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je serais venu tout seul ? Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement tout en levant les yeux.

Les présents suivirent son regard qui se dirigeait au plafond. Ils furent surpris et encore plus interrogateur. Bra sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. La Team Mustang la regarda, jamais ils n'avaient vu un sourire aussi brillant sur le visage de la fille de Végéta. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient vu avec les larmes aux yeux et ils en furent surpris mais aussi soulagés.

Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais Bra avait commencé à croire qu'il n'en restait plus, pas avec ce qui s'était produit quelques instant plus tôt et au vu des anciens événements. Seulement, avec ses trois-là sur cette rambarde. Elle sentait qu'ils avaient encore une chance.

\- Papa.

Celui-ci lui donna un discret sourire tout en gardant les bras croisés et son air hautain, mais elle vit bien dans son regard qu'il était soulagé.

\- Tonton Goku.

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil tout en faisant son signe de l'index et du majeur sur la tempe avec son célèbre grand sourire.

\- Grand-frère.

Damon lui envoya un sourire tendre et coupable, les bras croisés tout comme son paternel.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

Les Sayenjins et le demi-Sayenjin quittèrent la rambarde et se laissèrent doucement tomber au sol, face aux Homonculus, dos à Bra, la Team Mustang et juste qu'à quelques pas de Goten et d'Abigaël.

\- Grâce au Roi des Kaioh. Répondit son frère en la regardant. Il n'était pas très d'accord mais Papa a su se montrer très persuasif. Ricana sadiquement Damon et Bra roula des yeux.

De toute façon, persuasif ou pas, tant que Goku était là, il n'aurait pas vraiment pu refuser. À la surprise de bon nombre de personne, son oncle avait la grâce de tous les dieux. Personne ne pourrait lui refuser quoi que ce soit et c'était aussi dû au fait qu'il avait sauvé bon nombre de fois la Terre, ainsi que l'univers par la même occasion.

\- Dis-moi Bra... S'éleva la voix dangereusement sérieuse du fils de Baddack. Explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Abigaël et qui sont ces types ?

\- Ce sont des Homonculus, des êtres humains artificiels créer par ce vieux. Avoua-t-elle en le désignant ce dernier du regard. On ne sait pas comment cela est possible, mais ils savaient depuis le début que l'on allait venir ici. Ils avaient besoin d'Abigaël et de Tonton Goku pour ouvrir la porte qui leur aurait permis de venir dans notre monde quand bon leur semble. Il y a quelques semaines de ça, ils ont modifié leurs plans et ils ont ouvert la porte des transmutations et non celle des dimensions.

\- La porte des transmutations ? Questionna Damon en plissant les yeux, faisant installer un silence pesant.

\- Raconte-nous Bra. Incita doucement Goten en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est une porte qui permet de ressusciter les morts, sans jamais que cela fonctionne… Avoua la fille de Végéta.

Goten et Damon furent immensément surpris. Végéta et Goku n'eurent aucun mouvement et aucun ne pouvait voir leur expression étant donné qu'ils étaient de dos. Les Homonculus ne semblaient plus perturbés et Envy avait de nouveau son sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Continue. Demanda Goku, qui ressemblait davantage à un ordre, un ton qui ne lui ressemblait visiblement pas au vu de la réaction des demi-Sayenjins, qui s'étaient plus que tendus.

\- Ce qu'on croyait ici, c'était que lorsqu'on tente de ressusciter une personne, c'est qu'elle devient un Homonculus. Seulement, tout était faux et c'est le vieux qui les a créés avec son sang qui est aussi une pierre philosophale. Siffla la jeune femme en fixant glacialement le vieillard sur son ''trône''. À chaque fois qu'on invoque la porte, la ''vérité'' demande un prix pour ça, un prix très élevé. C'est… Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Abigaël… Ils se sont servis d'elle pour l'ouvrir. Révéla difficilement la jeune femme.

\- Quel prix ? Demanda le frère d'Abigaël en ressentant un frisson désagréable le parcourir.

\- Ils ont… Ils ont découvert qu'Abigaël détestait ses origines… Et ils… Ils ont réussis à… La voix de Bra se coupa et elle serra les poings.

\- Bra. Commença à s'impatientait le Prince. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

\- On pensait la première fois qu'ils lui avaient fait ouvrir la porte de la dimension, mais ils lui ont fait ouvrir la seconde… Reprit Alphonse en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à continuer.

\- Cela on l'a compris. Coupa brusquement le fils de Baddack. C'était quoi ce foutu prix ?

Alphonse se figea. Dès que Goku s'était retourné pour lui poser la question, Damon avait pivoté à son tour pour fixer mauvaisement les Homonculus, qui observaient attentivement les nouveaux arrivants. C'était une parfaite coordination et qui l'avait un instant décontenancé. Puis, le regard de Goku l'impressionnait et il avait impression d'être tout petit face à cet homme malgré l'armure. À l'instant, il n'avait rien de l'homme que lui avaient décrit Abigaël et Bra.

\- La porte lui a retiré ses pouvoirs ou plutôt ses origines. Répondit posément le Colonel en se postant aux côtés du cadet.

Les Sayenjins plissèrent les yeux à cette information. Goten baissa les siens sur sa sœur, toujours inconsciente. Damon n'arrivait pas à croire que cela soit possible et ne le voulait pas, cependant, en côtoyant des Dieux et des Aliens, plus rien ne devrait l'étonner dans un monde ou dans un autre. Damon frissonna en fixant celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Ce dernier s'était remis face au Homonculus et son énergie ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, ce qui était beaucoup plus dangereux que si elle augmentait, contrairement à Abigaël où s'était le contraire qui se produisait lorsqu'elle était énervée.

Comme avec Goku et Damon, Végéta se retourna et ce fut Goten qui garda un œil sur les êtres artificiels. Mustang savait de qui Abigaël et Bra tenaient leur regard d'assassin. Ce Végéta avait beau être petit, il était impressionnant et avait une aura glaciale et effrayante.

\- Et Buu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Demanda froidement le Prince.

\- Ils ont découvert que Buu était l'ennemi le plus redoutable que l'on a dû affronter et ils ont trouvés le même cocon ici. Révéla sa fille en regardant son paternel. Je n'ai aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi.

\- Il y a quelques jours, Abigaël a été voir Maître Karine… Intervient calmement Riza lorsque Végéta voulu dire quelque chose. Elles ont découvertes que quand Son Goku a tué Majin Buu dans votre monde, il est passé par la porte de la transmutation et à sa mort, il a atterri ici.

Les nouveaux arrivants se perdirent dans leurs réflexions et quelque chose les chiffonna, sans qu'ils ne puissent mettre le doigt dessus. En tout cas, le problème qui régnait ici était vraiment plus grave qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi Abigaël et Bra ne voulaient pas revenir. Elles leur disaient qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter mais c'était le contraire qui s'était produit. Heureusement qu'ils ne les avaient pas écouté. Le lourd silence fut brisé lorsque Goten se leva en soulevant délicatement sa sœur et se dirigea vers Roy.

\- Prenez soin d'elle. Ordonna calmement le frère aîné d'Abigaël, le Colonel prit celle-ci dans ses bras. Et sortez d'ici, il va y avoir du grabuge.

Roy hocha la tête et se détourna suivit de Riza. Étant donné tous ce qu'il savait à propos des combattants, il n'y avait pas grand inquiétude à avoir. La priorité était de mettre Abigaël en sécurité et ils reviendront dans la salle pour au moins, tenter de les aider. Ce n'était pas leur genre de rester à rien faire alors que des milliers de vies était en jeu, s'il voulait devenir Généralissime, il devait s'en montrer digne.

Bra n'était pas décidée à partir et elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne pouvait peut-être rien contre Majin mais contre les Homonculus, elle avait une chance. Envy l'avait prise en traître et elle ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois.

Quant à Alphonse et Ed, ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde décidés à partir non plus et le Colonel n'insista pas, connaissant parfaitement leur caractère borné. Les deux Militaires se dirigèrent vers la sortie, cependant, ils furent interrompus par Lust qui se posta devant eux. Greed était toujours devant l'entrée avec les bras croisés et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'interposer et encore moins de participer au combat à venir.

\- Je n'aime pas me battre contre une femme. Déclara Goten en se transportant directement entre les Militaires et la Luxure. Mais si j'ai bien compris, tu n'en es pas vraiment une donc ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour moi, et puis… Goten s'interrompit et son regard s'obscurcit davantage, brillant de colère. Vous avez osé faire du mal à ma petite sœur et ça, c'est impardonnable. Déclara-t-il en se précipitant sur la Luxure.

\- Goten, attends ! S'écria soudainement la fille de Végéta.

Ce dernier lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et il eut juste le temps de voir Lust allonger soudainement ses ongles, il s'écarta rapidement lorsqu'elle les dirigea dans sa direction, il se reposta devant les amis de sa sœur et remarqua que ses ongles avait déchiré son pantalon, le milieu de son haut et il avait une légère entaille à la joue droite.

\- Je l'ai échappé belle. Souffla-t-il en s'essuyant la joue du haut de son poignet.

\- J'ai oublié de te prévenir qu'elle a le pouvoir d'allonger ses ongles à volonté. S'excusa nerveusement la sœur de Damon en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt… Marmonna le frère d'Abigaël en fermant les yeux. AVANT QUE JE NE ME JETTE SUR ELLE PAR EXEMPLE ! S'écria le demi-Sayenjin en la regardant indigné et mécontent.

\- Désolé. Désolé. S'excusa la plus jeune en battant des mains devant elle. Lui, c'est Greed la cupidité, connu aussi sous le nom du bouclier invincible, il peut recouvrir sa peau d'une matière indestructible. Présenta-t-elle en montrant l'Homonculus.

Goku et Végéta ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un regard, sans pour autant perdre leurs gardes sur les autres êtres artificiels. Greed les saluèrent avec un sourire, ce qui les fit légèrement sourire avec excitation.

\- Lui, c'est Envy, la jalousie. Il peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Présenta-t-elle ensuite avec une voix remplie de haine en le regardant.

L'Homonculus regarda ensuite les demi-Sayenjins et il fit un grand sourire et ils plissèrent les yeux. Ils comprenaient pourquoi elle croyait que Goten était Envy alors, son sourire était celui d'un psychopathe et l'aura qui l'entourait leur faisait penser amèrement à Frieza.

Goten détestait ce type et il avait juste envie de le massacrer, c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti sauf face à son combat contre Cell, qui l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et qui lui avait permis de passer au Sayenjin 2. Mais maintenant, il ressentait cette même colère et il savait que c'était parce qu'ils s'en étaient pris à sa petite sœur et à Bra, il devait vraiment se retenir pour ne pas tous les massacrer.

\- Il y a Wrath, la colère qui est aussi le Généralissime de ce pays. Continua la fille de Végéta. Il peut anticiper tous nos gestes à l'avance et il est très rapide. Là c'est Glutonny, la gourmandise, il peut manger de tout et n'importe quoi sans limite.

\- Tiens cela me rappelle Chichi… Pensa Goku à haute voix en regardant le petit gros en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Quel boulet ce type. Marmonna le Prince avec désespération et ne surprenant aucunement les présents de ces remarques. Tel père, tel fille.

\- Tu es incorrigible Tonton. Sourit Bra en roulant des yeux. Elle, c'est Sloth, la paresse, elle peut contrôler l'eau et transformer entièrement son corps. Il y a le deuxième Wrath qui utilise l'Alchimie mais je ne pense pas qu'on ait le temps pour les explications le concernant. Il y a aussi Pride qui soit le seul à avoir rencontré Abigaël, il serait le plus fort des Homonculus.

Bra plissa les yeux en ne voyant aucune trace de l'Homonculus en question. Les frères Elric, Roy et Riza se mirent sur leurs gardes, prêt à se défendre. Les Sayenjins et demi-Sayenjins tournèrent subitement la tête à gauche de la pièce en sentant un pic d'énergie, cependant, elle n'était pas suffisante face à eux.

\- C'est moi que vous cherchez ? S'éleva soudainement une double-voix dans le silence de la pièce, des pas retentirent dans l'ombre.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? S'éleva la voix dépité de Végéta. Ce n'est qu'un gamin.

\- Il ne faut surtout pas se fier à son apparence, Papa. Abigaël s'est faîtes avoir comme ça. Prévint la jeune demi-Sayenjin en fixant le garçon avec froideur.

Pride rigola et des ombres apparurent autour de lui, faisant des sourires qui auraient effrayé n'importe quel enfant. Goten et Damon eurent la chair de poule en voyant les ombres s'étendrent autour du ''fils'' de Bradley. Ed grinça des dents, Roy garda son calme et Riza se posta devant lui, tenant plus fermement ses armes, prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque de l'être artificiel, ainsi qu'Alphonse qui se préparait à utiliser l'Alchimie.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Ricana l'Homonculus en faisant apparaître encore plus d'œil autour de lui. Je suis le premier et donc le plus puissant ici, aucun de vous n'est assez fort pour me vaincre. Déclara-t-il en levant les bras de chaque côté de son corps avec un sourire hautain.

\- C'est à quel moment que je peux rire ? Ricana glacialement Végéta, intriguant les Homonculus et surprenant les amis d'Abigaël. Pourquoi avoir ramené Buu si vous étiez aussi fort que vous le dîtes ? Pourquoi avoir retiré les pouvoirs d'Abigaël si vous pouviez la vaincre aussi facilement ? Vous savez très bien qu'Abigaël pourrait tous vous éliminer si elle le souhaitait et c'est pour ça que vous avez changé de plan au dernier moment.

\- Vous n'étiez pas sûre que vous puissiez ouvrir la première porte si elle avait ses pouvoirs. Abigaël aurait très bien pu décider de retourner auprès de sa famille ou de se sacrifier. Continua Goku d'une voix glacialement terrifiante en songeant à cette dernière hypothèse. La seconde porte vous a permis de lui faire perdre ses pouvoirs parce que dans ce cas-là, elle ne pourrait pas contrecarrer vos plans. La première permettait effectivement d'ouvrir la porte qui reliait nos mondes, mais elle ne pourrait pas faire échouer votre plan, étant donné qu'elle n'aurait plus les pouvoirs pour le faire.

\- Vous avez enlevé Bra car vous saviez qu'Abigaël pourrait rentrer pour empêcher tout ça de se produire, mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait étant donné que sa meilleure amie était en danger. Songea Goten avec un regard sombre.

\- Vous avez aussi kidnappé Bra pour qu'Abigaël vienne la délivrer et profiter de ce fait pour ouvrir cette porte de transmutation. Siffla Damon en serrant les poings.

\- Donc ce n'est sûrement pas un gamin aussi fort soit-il qui réussirait à éliminer Abigaël. C'est aussi pour ça que vous l'avez manipulé et refait revenir ce chewing-gum. Finit le Prince.

Envy siffla de dédain. Comment des êtres aussi inférieurs pouvaient être aussi intelligent et avoir compris ça en si peu de temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr ces misérables, toujours à se croire supérieur alors qu'il pourrait les écraser.

Lust et Greed ne furent pas le moins du monde étonné par les combattants. La première était persuadé dès le départ qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas les sous-estimer, peu importe dans l'état physique dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient, et même au pied du mur. Quant à Greed, il était informé et bien malgré lui, de ce qu'il se passait avec Son Abigaël. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi une adversaire facile et que cela ne serait pas aussi simple qu'ils ne le croyaient tous. Il sourit et ne regrettait plus d'être là maintenant, surtout en voyant Père avec un air contrarié sur le visage.

Pride plissa les yeux tout en serrant les poings. Il ne supportait pas que ces pauvres humains l'insulte de la sorte. Il avait sa réponse aux questions de cet arrogant. Pourquoi faire compliquer lorsque l'on peut faire simple ? Il n'avait pas peur de la gamine qui s'était faîtes bêtement avoir par son apparence. Il ne craignait pas ces foutus Sayenjins. Il les ferait payer très cher pour cet affront, ils regretteraient d'avoir dit qu'il était faible.

La Team était impressionnée par les déductions de la famille d'Abigaël. Ce n'était pas vraiment grand-chose et les Homonculus n'avaient pas fait un plan si compliqué à deviner en y réfléchissant. Pourtant, eux, avaient recherché si compliqué alors qu'au final, c'était assez simple. Mais comment récupérer les pouvoirs d'Abigaël ?

Ed regarda les Sayenjins et les demi-Sayenjins et eut un éclair de génie. Ils comptaient sûrement se servir de ses Dragon Ball pour y parvenir. Après tout ce qu'il savait et malgré sa méfiance habituelle, Ed savait que si eux étaient là, alors ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Leur victoire n'était peut-être pas acquise mais leur espoir était remonté ainsi que leur chance.

\- Que ce soit le premier ou le dernier… S'éleva la voix sèche de Goku en regardant sa fille allongée et soutenue par Roy. Le plus puissant ou le plus faible. Continua-t-il en fermant les yeux. Jamais vous n'auriez dû vous en prendre à ma fille. Siffla-t-il en se tournant face aux Homonculus. Personne ne peut la toucher sans en répondre devant moi.

À ses mots, une aura blanche entoura le fils de Baddack, ses vêtements flottèrent légèrement et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête tout en restant noir, il poussa ensuite un cri et se transforma en Sayenjin 2.

\- Vous allez payer. Déclara-t-il haineusement.

\- Je veux me battre contre Abigaël ! S'écria une voix alors que Goku fit un pas.

L'assemblée fut surprise de sa soudaine réapparition. Les présents l'avaient complètement oublié. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Majin qui pénétra dans la salle. Il cligna des yeux en posant ses yeux rouges sur Goku, il tourna la tête sur le côté pour l'observer attentivement. Ils étaient tous tendus attendant la réaction de l'imprévisible Démon rose.

\- Son Goku. Ricana-t-il. Où est Abigaël ? Va me la chercher.

\- Tu peux laisser tomber. Siffla le Sayenjin en se téléportant devant lui. Abigaël n'est plus ton adversaire, mais moi. Sourit-il ensuite, faisant sourire le plus petit. Mais sache que je me suis beaucoup entraîné et je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'avant.

Goku reconcentra son énergie et passa au niveau 3. Les présents furent stupéfaits de cette métamorphose époustouflante. Il avait fallu seulement un clignement d'œil. Goku avait les mêmes vêtements mais ses cheveux étaient allongés jusqu'au milieu du dos, il n'avait plus de sourcils et son regard était d'une haine pur sans nom. Le père d'Abigaël se précipita sur Majin et le combat commença.

Le Sayenjin remarqua rapidement qu'il était lui aussi plus fort et semblait plus intelligent, bien qu'il avait toujours la même façon de combattre, il était toujours aussi imprévisible et se jouer de lui à chaque occasion. C'était un échauffement pour l'un comme l'autre. Goku avait pris conscience que cela allait être difficile de combattre ici. L'endroit était trop étroit et s'il envoyait des Kihoha à tout-va, tout risquait de s'écrouler même si c'était une énorme salle. Végéta fit un pas et fut rapidement stoppé par les ombres de Pride.

\- Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'arrêter. Sourit Végéta en regardant ses ombres.

Le Prince se concentra et se transforma en Sayenjin 2 et entama directement le combat avec Pride. Damon se transforma à son tour au niveau 2 et engagea le combat avec Lust et Glutonny, il n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à leur tenir tête mais se battre dans une salle n'était pas un facteur facile à prendre en compte, surtout qu'il ne devait pas gêner son père et son oncle. Cependant, il fut en désavantage aussi à cause de leur faculté de régénération. Ils étaient aussi plus forts qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Goten voulu aider Damon et se transforma au niveau 2, seulement, Bradley se posta devant lui et dégaina son épée.

\- Greed, donne un coup de main à Wrath. Ordonna Père et ce dernier soupira et pris part au combat, bien malgré lui et Goten sentit que le ''Bouclier invincible'' n'était pas emballé du tout.

Le fils de Goku fut rapidement en mauvaise posture face aux deux Homonculus. Ce Bradley était pas un danger en soit mais Greed était une tout autre histoire, son armure était vraiment pire que résistante et il n'arrivait pas même pas à lui infliger une seule égratignure.

La Team les regarda impressionnée et une lueur d'admiration dans leurs regards.

\- Ces Sayenjins sont incroyable. Murmura Ed en pouvant à peine suivre les combats.

\- Tu l'as dit… Répondit Mustang. Son Goku est bien le père d'Abigaël.

\- Les frères d'Abigaël et Bra ont plus de mal avec leurs adversaires. Intervient Riza.

\- Cela ne doit pas être évidemment pour eux de se battre dans cet endroit, surtout avec autant de combat en même temps. Continua Alphonse. _Ou est-ce les Homonculus qui sont plus fort qu'on le croyait ? Serait-ce nous qui les avons sous-estimé ? Pensa-t-il avec inquiétude._  
\- _Je t'en prie Abigaël, réveille-toi… Ta famille a besoin de Toi... Les Homonculus sont trop fort. Pensa Edward en regardant la fille de Goku, toujours inconsciente._

* * *

 **Quelque part :**

La Fille de Goku ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle se redressa lentement et sa tête lui tourna la faisant grimacer. Abigaël se frotta la tête en se relevant doucement.

\- Aie ma tête… Marmonna-t-elle. Je crois que je vais me réserver 3 mois de dodo non-stop quand je vais rentrer à la maison.

La demi-Sayenjin se leva lentement et regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans un espace blanc, un espace qu'il lui fit remonter des souvenirs très désagréable.

\- Ah non. Si je suis devant la porte, je gueule. Râla-t-elle en faisant le tour du paysage du regard, mais rien ne se trouvait à proximité ce qui lui rappelait la salle de l'esprit et du temps. Où était-elle ?

\- Tu n'es pas devant la porte. S'éleva une voix grave, la faisant sursauter et lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose mais réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête.

La fille de Goku se retourna brusquement mais ne vit personne, juste le vide. Elle allait détester le blanc si cela continuait.

\- Voilà que j'entends des voix… Je deviens folle. Soupira-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébène.

La demi-Sayenjin se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec...

\- Pa… Papa ?!

L'homme en face d'elle qui portait la tenue des Sayenjins mais très différente de celles qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant, tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et elle y vit une cicatrice sur sa joue.

\- Je ne suis pas Kakarotto. Informa le Sayenjin en croisant les bras.

\- En tout cas… Vous n'êtes pas Thalès ? Supposa Abigaël, faisant renfrogner le guerrier qui ne semblait pas porter celui qui ressemblait à Goku dans son cœur. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et se mettant en garde.

\- Je suis Baddack… Et je suis ton grand-père. Informa le plus vieux, surprenant grandement la plus jeune qui écarquilla les yeux. Était-elle morte finalement ?

* * *

 **Voici la fin de chapitre ^^**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Surpris que la famille d'Abigaël a débarqué ? La confrontation avec les Homonculus ? Le plan de ses derniers ? Où a atterrie Abigaël ? Pourquoi est-elle devant Baddack ? Est-il un ennemi ?**

 **Je suis impatiente de lire vos impressions et théories et encore désolé de ce retard de postage… :$**

 **Titre du prochain chapitre :**

\- Rêve ou réalité ?

 **Bonne soirée à tous,  
Xoxo :***


	17. Rêve ou Réalité ?

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ^^**

 **Un moment que je n'ai pas posté sur cette histoire mais heureusement, les chapitres sont déjà écrit et ne manque plus que la totale réécriture :-)**

 **De retour avec ce nouveau chapitre de 'Dragon Ball Metal' en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ^^** **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent à l'exception d'Abigaël Son**

 **Vu l'heure, je n'ai pas encore faire de relecture et je le ferais demain et ferait une mise à jour alors j'espère que si faute avait, cela ne vous dérangera pas dans la lecture :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

Abigaël resta interdite face au Sayenjin. C'était vrai qu'en regardant plus intensément. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Thalès. Il n'avait pas l'air accueillant mais semblait, bizarrement plus sympathique que le frère Jumeau de son paternel. Il avait les sourcils fronçait mais ses yeux sombre semblait aimable ? Non, c'était un peu fort.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Commença Abigaël avec précaution. Vous avez l'air différent d' _eux_. Ajouta-t-elle en le détaillant de haut en bas, faisant légèrement sourire le plus vieux. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant ce sentiment la tiraillant. Je ne suis tout de même pas morte ?

\- Non, tu es bien vivante. Rassura Baddack avec un certain amusement. Tu es ici… Pour que je t'ouvre les yeux. Déclara le noiraud en cherchant ses mots.

\- Que vous m'ouvriez les yeux sur quoi ? Questionna la cadette Son en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sur tes origines. Avoua-t-il en croisant les bras, sachant que cela s'avérait compliqué.

\- À quoi bon ? Soupira sa petite-fille. Je les aie perdus et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Se résigna-t-elle en croisant ses bras à son tour. Comme il l'avait pensé. Une vraie tête de mule.

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit Baddack en levant un sourcil. Tu crois vraiment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna la plus jeune en plissant les yeux.

\- Regarde par toi-même. Répliqua le Sayenjin pure souche en agitant sa main.

Un miroir apparu ensuite. Abigaël hésita, puis le visage grave de son… Grand-père… La força à s'approcher doucement à côté du Sayenjin. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place et son souffle se coupa. Goku était aux prises de Majin et était essoufflé par son combat, un genou à terre et main posé sur son épaule où du sang s'y trouvait. Végéta était au pied de Pride et respirait difficilement tout en se tenant les côtes. Puis, Goten et Damon étaient dans le même état, voire pire avec leurs Homonculus respectifs. Ce spectacle était étrange. Abigaël se doutait que c'était comme avec Bra et Elle, leur pouvoir ne leur était pas entièrement revenue, ni leurs réserves d'énergie.

\- Ramène-moi ! Exigea Abigaël en regardant son grand-père. Il faut que j'aille les aider !

\- Je ne peux pas te ramener. Avoua amèrement le Sayenjin en faisant disparaître le miroir.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de lunettes, ils ont besoin de moi ! Siffla la noiraude, commençant à sentir la colère s'infiltrait en elle, surtout en voyant le visage impassible du 'mort'.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi, hein ? Tu as renoncé à tes pouvoirs.

\- Je n'y ai pas renoncé. S'énerva Abigaël en serrant les poings, ses cheveux voletant autour de son visage, réprimant un sourire à Baddack.

\- Alors comment ça se fait qu'ils sont arrivés à te les prendre ?! Commença à s'emporter ce dernier.

\- Ils m'ont fait ouvrir cette foutu porte. Siffla-t-elle, ramenant des mauvais souvenirs qui la firent se sentir de nouveau hors d'elle.

\- C'est une fausse bonne raison et tu le sais. Soupira Baddack.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Grinça Abigaël entre ses dents.

\- Tu es bien une Sayenjin. Soupira-t-il de nouveau avec désespération.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! S'énerva immédiatement la fille de Goku, plissant davantage les yeux et faisant craquer ses poings.

\- _On n'y arrive. Pensa le combattant pure souche avec un sourire intérieur vainqueur._ Et après… Tu dis que tu n'as pas renoncé à tes origines ? Provoqua-t-il avec un sourire railleur.

\- Je n'y ai pas renoncé. Chuchota Abigaël en baissant la tête. Était-elle vraiment convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait ?

\- C'est le cas et tu le sais. Continua-t-il, bien décidé à la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. T'as renoncé à tes origines, Avoue-le-toi au moins ! La porte ne te les as pas volé ! Tu leur as donné de ta propre volonté !Pourquoi, dis-le ! POURQUOIII ?!

\- JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE COMME VOUS ! Hurla la demi-Sayenjin, les larmes aux joues, faisant fermer les yeux à son grand-père.

\- Je ne veux pas vous ressemblez. Murmura-t-elle en s'écroulant à genoux, ses cheveux ébène cachant son visage. À cause de mes origines, j'ai failli tuer ma meilleure amie… Et mon oncle… Ainsi que toute ma famille. Ce maudit-elle en fermant les yeux. J'ai horreur de cette partie de moi… Je voulais être comme les autres… Je ne voulais pas devenir comme vous… Qui tuaient juste pour le plaisir. Déclara-t-elle en serrant ses poings qui tremblaient sous ses émotions fortes. Je ne veux pas des pouvoirs aussi puissants… Si c'est pour faire du mal à ceux que j'aime... Je n'y ai pas renoncé… Pas consciemment. S'avoua-t-elle enfin.

\- Écoute-moi. Incita sérieusement Baddack en posant un genou à terre et lui releva le visage avec son index et son pouce. Tu n'es pas comme nous autres étions et tu ne le seras jamais. Sourit-il avec sincérité. Tu as un cœur pur Son Abigaël et tu n'es pas n'importe qui. S'interrompit-il un instant pour sécher les larmes sur les joues de sa petite fille. Tu es la fille de Kakarotto, de Son Goku… Et ma petite-fille… Hésita-t-il un instant. Et nous sommes tous très fier de toi. Tu es beaucoup plus forte, courageuse et intelligente que tous les Sayenjins réunis.

\- Vous… Commença la noiraude, incertaine. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas, comme je me l'imaginais.

\- Il faut que tu rejoignes Kakarotto. Prévint Baddack en réprimant son rire.

\- Comment ? Questionna Abigaël en arrivant à calmer les tremblements de son corps. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir. Rappela-t-elle amèrement, la colère reprenant rapidement le dessus.

\- Fais la paix avec toi-même et avec ce que tu es. Conseilla le Sayenjin avec un sourire de confiance. Regarde, au plus profond de ton cœur.

\- Je ne suis pas assez forte. S'abaissa la noiraude en détournant les yeux.

\- C'est faux… Contredit le plus vieux en relevant la demi-Sayenjin. Tu trouveras la force au fond de toi. Tu en es parfaitement capable.

Suite à ses mots, Baddack fut soudainement attiré en arrière et par instinct, Abigaël lui attrapa vivement la main.

\- Non attends… Supplia presque la demi-Sayenjin.

\- Je dois y aller. La coupa doucement le combattant. J'ai confiance en toi, tu y arriveras. Sourit-il avec foi envers sa petite-fille, tout en lâchant sa main.

\- Grand-Père ! Appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de sa vue, la faisant tomber à genou, les larmes coulant de plus belle. Me laisse pas ! Murmura-t-elle, la faisant ressembler seulement à une enfant perdue.

\- _'Trouve la force au fond de toi''_. Résonna la voix de Baddack dans son esprit. _''Au plus profond de ton cœur et de ton âme''._

\- Mais comment ?! Se demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte, regardant ses mains ouvertes devant elle. _''Fais la paix avec toi-même''_. C'est mes pouvoirs… Murmura-t-elle en comprenant enfin le sens de ses paroles. Mes origines sont ce que je suis : Une demi-Sayenjin ! Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. C'est ce qui me raccroche à mon père… C'EST CE QUE JE SUIS ! Cria-t-elle dans cet espace blanc et vide de tout bruit. JE NE VEUX PAS Y RENONCER, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?!… RENDEZ-LES-MOIIII ! Hurla-t-elle en posant ses mains à plat aux sols et souffla pour se calmer et reprendre son souffle.

Elle ne pouvait y renoncer. Elle ne le voulait pas. Pas pour elle, mais pour sa famille. C'était avec ses origines qu'elle pouvait les aider, les sauver. Ils ne l'avaient jamais abandonné, elle ne pouvait le faire. Elle irait en enfer pour qu'ils aient la vie sauve. Elle tuerait les dieux si elle en était obligée pour qu'ils restent en vie. Mais pour sa famille. Non pour le plaisir comme les Sayenjins et les autres peuples. Abigaël ferma les yeux en pensant à tous ceux qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Son père. Sa mère. Ses frères. Sa nièce. Ses oncles. Sa tante. Bra. Trunks. Damon. Puis tous ceux de ce Pays, contrôlait par les Humains artificiel. Roy. Riza. Havoc. Fuery. Gracya. Elycia. Hugues… Dende et Popo. Les frères Elric.

\- Trop de gens comptent sur moi. Se reprit-elle et ses yeux brillèrent de toute la détermination dont elle était capable. C'est hors de question que je les abandonne, que je failli à mes promesses.

Un silence pesant s'installa après sa déclaration. Abigaël fixa ses mains et elle les abattit au sol dans un claquement sourd.

\- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! Crissa-t-elle en continuant de frapper le sol, immaculé de toute tâche. POURQUOIII ?! Hurla Abigaël en tapant ses poings au sol, une seule et une unique larme tomba sur sa main gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Se demanda-t-elle alors qu'une lumière vive l'entoura, l'obligeant à fermes les yeux à la luminosité.

Lorsqu'Abigaël ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir son grand-père face à elle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle sauta dans ses bras. Le Sayenjin fut décontenancé et se tendit instantanément, puis après un moment, il passa simplement sa main dans les cheveux ténèbres de sa descendance.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Avoua-t-il avec mal. Ma petite-fille. Ajouta-t-il, ce qui surprit la plus jeune.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Attesta la demi-Sayenjin en s'écartant. Je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver si tu n'avais pas été là. Viens avec moi. Encouragea Abigaël alors que Baddack s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Je peux pas. Refusa le combattant en secouant négativement la tête.

\- Mais… Mais Pourquoi ?

\- Ma place n'est plus dans le monde des vivants. Et je suis un Sayenjin, j'ai anéanti des peuples, tués des gens. Tu es censé me haïr.

\- Je sais… Concédât la noiraude. Mais tu m'as aidé et grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir sauver ma famille. J'ai une dette envers toi. Je peux te ressusciter avec les Dragon Ball. S'obstina la fille de Goku.

\- Vaut mieux garder tes vœux quand tu en auras vraiment besoin. Je suis mort et c'est ma punition pour avoir détruit ses peuples.

\- Mais…

\- Si tu veux régler ta dette, alors sauve mon fils. La coupa-t-il, coupant court à ses essaies de dissuasion. Sauve Amestris et ceux que tu aimes. Sourit-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la plus jeune

Abigaël se pinça les lèvres face à sa résignation. Elle s'apprêtait une dernière fois à tenter de le convaincre, lorsqu'elle ce fut brusquement attirée en arrière.

\- Grand-père… Attends… Tenta-t-elle de se soustraire des mains blanches qui la retenaient. Foutait-moi la paix vous ! S'énerva la plus jeune en se concentrant, mais elle fut seulement capable de produire des éclairs bleuté.

\- Ton père a besoin de toi. Intervient la voix calme mais forte de Baddack, la calmant instantanément. Dis-lui que je suis fière de lui, et qu'il peut être fier de toi. Sourit-il et elle recommença à se débattre alors qu'elle était à l'embrasure d'une grande porte qui lui rappela amèrement celle de cette ''vérité''. Prend bien soin de tes amis, et d'elle.

Abigaël ne comprit aucunement le sens de sa phrase, et tenta toujours de se débattre.

\- Je serais toujours avec toi. Entendit-t-elle, une promesse. N'oublie pas, qui tu es. Souffla la voix du père de son papa à son oreille, lui faisant fermer les yeux.

Le Sayenjin disparu et les immenses portes se refermèrent sur Son Abigaël.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les Homonculus jubilèrent, grand sourire vainqueur aux lèvres devant la position des Sayenjins. Les deux Militaires et les Alchimistes étaient inquiets et démunis face au triste spectacle devant leurs yeux. Ils voulaient les aider mais ils s'en sentaient incapable au vu des pouvoirs de chacun, ou s'en risquait de blesser la famille d'Abigaël. Le seul qui semblait comprendre, fut Roy Mustang. Abigaël lui avait avoué que lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à Amestris, elles avaient sentis leurs pouvoirs diminués et qu'elles ne pouvaient utiliser que 10% de leur puissance, étaient-ce le cas pour sa famille ? C'était fort probable, ce qui l'énervait encore davantage.

Ils imaginèrent toutes les alternatives possibles pour pouvoir aider les combattants, mais rien ne semblait faisable, ce qui les énervaient et les frustraient. Lorsqu'ils sursautèrent tous quand une vive lumière blanche explosa dans la grande salle, aveuglant les présents. Fullmétal et Roy se reculèrent alors qu'un second éclat, d'or cette fois-ci entoura Abigaël.

Les personnes présentes ne purent ouvrir les yeux qu'après plusieurs minutes, puis ils les écarquillèrent. La fille de Goku se trouvait à genou des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- A… Abi ?! Murmura Envy avec cette familiarité qui irritait ses ennemis, et ne pouvait cacher sa surprise.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, puis ses mains, elle bougea chacun de ses doigts.

\- Je… Je suis revenue. Chuchota-t-elle, n'y croyant pas vraiment. Avait-elle rêvé ? La présence de Badd… Son grand-père avait-t-il fait partie de son imagination ?

Les Présents froncèrent les sourcils. Comment ça ''revenue'' ? Elle n'avait jamais bougé ? Edward et Roy se regardèrent, perplexe et ne sachant quoi penser.

\- _Merci grand-Père…_ Sourit-t-elle en Sayenjin et fermant les yeux.

Abigaël les rouvrit puis les baissa sur sa main droite. Une lueur dorée se manifesta au creux de celle-ci avant de disparaître. La Team et les Homonculus étaient abasourdi par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. La demi-Sayenjin se leva difficilement en vacillant légèrement. Elle réussit à se stabiliser après quelques instants, l'engourdissement de ses jambes disparut petit à petit et ses derniers répondirent lentement.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Reprit-elle avec reconnaissance en tournant le dos aux Homonculus et à ses amis.

À peine ses mots prononcés, ses cheveux voletèrent autour de son visage. Tous purent sentir l'énergie qui se dégageait de la plus jeune. Abigaël poussa un cri et se transforma en Sayenjin. La lumière qu'elle dégagea éblouie fortement les Présents, qui les firent se reculer.

\- Elle se métamorphose. Commenta Lust en plissant les yeux.

\- Elle a récupéré tous ses pouvoirs. Siffla Envy avec haine en serrant les poings.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?! Se demanda 'Père', pas dans un meilleur état que l'Androgyne, cela compromettait tous ses plans.

La luminosité se dissipa laissant voir Abigaël, toujours avec le dos tourné. La demi-Sayenjin se retourna transformée au niveau 2 équivalents du 3.

Préparez-vous. Ordonna-t-elle en se retournant et levant ses yeux noircis de haine aux humains artificiel. Je vais en finir avec vous, une bonne fois pour toutes, vous avez compris ?! Claqua-t-elle alors que des éclairs bleutés apparurent autour d'elle, faisant serrer les poings et les dents aux Homonculus. Il n'y a que moi seul qui puisse débarrasser Amestris de monstres comme vous. Prenez-garde à vous MISÈRAAABLE !*

À ce cri, elle libéra entièrement son énergie et la laissa envahir la pièce et les alentours, sans aucune restriction. Celle-ci était si intense qu'elle fit entièrement trembler le QG et la ville, ainsi que ses environs. Les présents se cachèrent les yeux devant la puissance dégagée par la cadette Son. L'assemblée ne put tenir plus longtemps debout et tombèrent à genou et se sentirent repousser en arrière. Boo ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux en souriant, galvanisé par la puissance qui l'excitait tellement.

\- C'est incroyable qu'une personne puisse avoir autant d'énergie. Se stupéfia Roy avec un bras lui protégeant les yeux, l'empêchant de voir.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir d'avec ses précédentes transformations. Rajouta Alphonse qui était le seul qui n'était aucunement dérangé, et qui ne loupait rien du spectacle.

Après quelques minutes, l'énergie se dissipa petit à petit et disparut complètement. Les combattants écartèrent leurs bras et les ouvrirent les yeux comme des soucoupes, et bouche-bée. Une sphère d'énergie blanche pure retomba doucement au sol, tout en se dissipant progressivement. Personne ne put détourner les yeux d'Abigaël. Celle-ci était toujours protégée par la sphère et à peine visible. La boule d'énergie se dissipa entièrement lorsque la demi-Sayenjin posa ses pieds au sol.

\- Ce n'est plus du tout la Abigaël qu'on connait. Constata Riza avec stupéfaction en se relevant.

\- Elle est différente. Souffla Edward en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la noiraude.

Les Sayenjins se relevèrent avec tant bien que mal. Ils ne bougèrent plus d'un pouce, anxieux et appréhendant la suite. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop amèrement lorsqu'Abigaël était dans cet état et ce qui avait bien failli se passer. Ils étaient loin d'être confiant et se préparèrent mentalement.

La fille de Goku avait les yeux et poings fermés, l'air serein et calme. Les présents restèrent sur leur garde, détaillant la demi-Sayenjin avec attention. Abigaël portait le même pantalon que Goku mais en blanc, avec des chaussures noires comme Goten étant jeune, des courtes jambières rouges, ses cheveux ébènes beaucoup plus long lui donnant l'air encore plus sauvage et indomptable, le tour de ses yeux étaient étrangement rouge. Elle était un peu plus grande que Végéta, mais plus petite que son père. Elle portait aussi une veste rouge claire qui s'arrêtait au coude et en dessous, un débardeur blanc avec manche courte. Une ceinture enroulait autour de sa taille était attaché en un nœud et les deux bout pendaient sur son côté gauche.

La transformation d'Abigaël avait très surpris les Homonculus ainsi que la Team, mais ils étaient perplexes quand ils virent une chose qui bougea derrière son dos, qu'ils ne distinguèrent pas immédiatement. Lorsque tout d'un coup, ils furent choqués et abasourdis.

\- Elle… Elle a… Une queue… Une queue de singe. Murmura Alphonse, sous le choc de cet appendice.

Les Homonculus furent tout aussi surpris, ne s'attendant aucunement à ça. Abigaël était une personne pleine de surprise. La queue était de couleur rouge et gigotait flegmatiquement derrière son dos. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux lentement, ceux-ci étaient de couleur dorée et plus clair que ceux d'Edward.

\- Son aura est… Si différente… Murmura Goten, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. D'habitude, elle est oppressante et l'air est irrespirable mais cette fois-ci…

\- Elle est remplie de vengeance et de haine mais aussi d'amour, de confiance et de courage… Continua Damon, intrigué et émerveillé par cette aura.

\- Elle n'a pas pu changer en si peu de temps… Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Se demanda le Prince des Sayenjins en fronçant les sourcils, tout aussi perturbé par ce changement soudain chez la fille de son rival.

\- Jamais… S'éleva soudainement la voix haineuse mais pourtant si douce de la demi-Sayenjin, les faisant presque sursauté. Jamais je ne vous le pardonnerais. Grinça-t-elle en commençant à s'avancer d'une marche lente et animale.

La team Mustang se recula aussitôt lorsqu'Abigaël passa entre eux et les dépassa, sans esquisser un seul regard dans leur direction. Ils auraient pu être vexés si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Sa famille et ses amis sentirent l'énergie d'Abigaël les entourait avec bienveillance et douceur, comme pour les protéger ou les rassurer, très probablement les deux. Les Sayenjins et les demi-humains la sentir à leur tour et ils soufflèrent de soulagement lorsque l'aura caressa leurs peaux et leurs blessures, les soulageant grandement ainsi que leurs réserves d'énergie se remplir lentement, avant de s'arrêter. Abigaël leur avait redonné assez de force pour moins souffrir.

\- Je vous ai dit que vous alliez payer pour tout le mal que vous avez fait dans ce monde. Sachez que vous m'avez vraiment mise en colère. Confessa-t-elle en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce

Les Homonculus frissonnèrent malgré eux, à son ton promettant mille souffrance, sans aucune passion, ni pitié.

\- Vous avez tué des milliards de personnes pour créer votre satanée pierre philosophale. Vous avez provoqué la guerre d'Ishbal, pour pouvoir en créer une autre, provoquant ainsi la mort des Rockbell. Des gens biens qui voulaient simplement aider des personnes qui en avaient besoin. Winry a perdu la seule famille qui lui restait, et est devenue malheureuse. Enuméra-t-elle et ses yeux s'assombrirent à mesure de ses paroles.

Les Homonculus ne firent plus les malins et savaient que leurs chances étaient compromises. Ils pouvaient parfaitement ressentirent la rage qui émanait de tous les pores de la peau de leur ennemie, les faisant se mettre sur leurs gardes. Les amis de la noiraude étaient figés par ce nouveau changement d'attitude. Ils pouvaient toujours sentir cette aura qui les avait entouré, mais celle rempli de vengeance et de haine supplanté celle aimante et rassurante.

\- Vous avez créé un monstre du nom de Sloth… Continua-t-elle en posant son regard or sur l'Homonculus, qui se recula d'un pas. Vous avez ensuite fait croire à des gamins de 10 ans qu'il n'y avait aucun remède pour sauver leur mère, alors que c'est VOUS qu'il l'avait tué ! Reprocha-t-elle, sentant la colère reprendre le dessus et une aura dorée réapparaître autour de la combattante. Vous avez assassinés Maes Hugues, en laissant derrière lui, une femme qui ne le remplacera sans doute jamais, ainsi qu'une enfant de 4 ans, qui en souffrira toute sa vie, qui avait encore besoin de son père. Et enfin pour finir…

Abigaël s'interrompit et son visage devint une haine sans égale, augmentant aussi davantage son énergie. Les Homonculus étaient de plus en plus incertain. Les pieds de la petite fille de Baddack s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage et les éclairs revinrent, beaucoup plus présents et intense. Ainsi que la tension dans la pièce.

\- À cause de vous, ceux qui me son cher ont faillis mourir ! Siffla-t-elle en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

La demi-Sayenjin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père puis à son frère et la seconde d'après, elle disparut.


	18. Début de la fin d'un règne

**Bonjour, bonjour, à vous tous ^^**

 **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, excepté Abigaël Son qui fit partie de mon imagination.**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

\- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard ! Siffla Abigaël en apparaissant derrière le Majin, stupéfiant les présents de cette vitesse.

À ses mots, elle lui envoya un puissant coup de pied sur le côté de la tête, et il traversa plusieurs murs à l'autre bout de la salle. Abigaël passa les bras de son père autour de ses épaules et se transporta aux côtés de Roy. Personne ne vit Greed partir par la porte.

\- _Tu les auras… Et nous, on se reverra… Abigaël Son. Sourit Greed en regardant une dernière fois la plus jeune._

Sans un mot, le Colonel fit passer le bras droit de Goku autour de sa nuque. La fille de Goku lui donna un sachet marron.

\- Donne-lui un Senzu. Lui dit-elle simplement.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle retourna au centre de la pièce en transportant.

\- Comment a tu pu récupérer tes pouvoirs ?! Questionna Père d'une voix neutre, mais il ne réussit à feindre son anxiété.

La team et les Sayenjins étaient très attentif à sa réponse, qu'ils se posaient tous depuis son ''retour''. Un silence de plomb se fit. Abigaël eut un sourire en pensée à celui qui l'avait sauvé. Grâce à qui, elle pouvait désormais sauvée sa famille.

\- Grâce à mon Grand-Père… Révéla-t-elle après encore un moment. Il m'a ouvert les yeux.

\- T'as vu… Grand-père Gohan ?! Demanda son père avec confusion.

\- Non. Réfuta la jeune fille en secouant la tête sans lâcher les Homonculus des yeux, surtout Pride qui s'était reculé jusqu'à son 'Père'. Mon grand-père Sayenjin… Baddack. Sourit-elle alors que les Sayenjins écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Comment est-… Ce possible ? Interrogea Végéta en se relevant difficilement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Avoua la noiraude en baissant son regard sur sa main droite. Mais grâce à lui… Continua-t-elle en fermant les yeux. J'ai pu récupérer mes origines et maintenant, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. C'est de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire, pour avoir pourri la vie à toutes ses personnes. Siffla-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux et fixant les êtres artificiels avec une aversion palpable. Je ne dois plus compter sur personne. Je vais vous montrer qu'elle est mon vrai pouvoir. Prévint-elle d'une voix pleine de promesse de souffrance, tout en serrant les poings et concentrant son aura, cependant…

\- Attend Abi'… La Stoppa net une voix froide.

\- Quoi ?

\- Avant que tu nous en débarrasses… Commença le Colonel en s'avança d'un pas, scrutant intensément chacun des Homonculus. Je veux savoir qui est l'assassin de Maes Hugues. Exigea gravement le noiraud, ne surprenant pas le reste des présents.

La fille de Goku tourna la tête de moitié, s'assurant de garder un œil prudent sur ses ennemis. Abigaël ouvrit à peine la bouche qu'un rire l'interrompit. Les regards sur tournèrent vers Envy. Ce dernier les regarda avec un sourire moqueur et amusé.

\- Toutes mes Félicitations, Abigaël Son, Alchimiste Dorée. Rigola l'Homonculus de la jalousie. Et Colonel Roy Mustang, Alchimiste de Flamme. Vous avez enfin atteint le but que vous vous étiez fixés.

Roy écarquilla les yeux horrifié. Hawkeye le visa instantanément de son arme. Les Sayenjins ne comprirent pas et Abigaël regarda Envy encore plus haineuse.

\- _Il va me le payer. Se promit Abigaël, alors que L'Homonculus continuait à rigoler._

\- Non, c'est impossible. Se reprit Roy en mettant une main dans sa poche. Un imbécile comme toi est incapable d'assassiné Hugues.

\- Tu as bien dit ' _Imbécile'_ ? Répéta Envy, avec surprise. Puis dans des éclairs écarlates, il commença à se transformer petit à petit. Les seuls vrais imbéciles sont comme Maes Hughes. Ricana-t-il alors que les éclats se reflétaient sur les visages des présents. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils tombent dans les pièges les plus enfantins. Finit-il dans un sourire éclatant de malice et sadisme.

L'assemblé des défenseurs étaient horrifiés par l'image devant eux. Envy avait pris l'apparence de Gracya Hugues, et la lumière effroyable se fit dans l'esprit des militaires, des Elric et de Bra. Une trop affreuse et triste réalité. Les Pères et Frères des jeunes demi-Sayenjins jetèrent un coup d'œil à Abigaël. Celle-ci avait le visage dissimulé par ses cheveux ébènes, et qui était restée calme _– beaucoup trop calme à leurs goûts._ Cependant, ils remarquèrent qu'elle serrait ses poings, où ses phalanges blanchirent sous la pression.

\- Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah. Rigola fortement Envy. Mais dis donc vous en faîtes des têtes ! C'est tout ce que j'adore ! Se vanta la jalousie. Exactement la même que celle de Hugues, à la seconde où je l'ai tué. Se souvint-il avec une lueur d'extase pure dans ses yeux améthyste. Je me souviens de son expression, ce sentiment de désespoir quand on est trucidé par celle qu'on aime, ah ah. L'image Ultime. S'extasia l'Androgyne en se léchant la lèvre supérieur.

Ed serra des dents ainsi que ses amis, se retenant avec difficulté de se jeter sur lui. Les Sayenjins étaient choqués et furieux. Comment pouvait-on se vanter de la sorte d'avoir tué une personne ? Mais surtout, d'éprouver autant d'allégresse d'avoir retiré une vie. Était-ce ceci que ressentaient les Sayenjins en massacrant les peuples ? Au vu de la réaction des amis des plus jeunes de la famille Son/Brief, ce Maes Hugues était quelqu'un de bien. Ils regardèrent Abigaël qui n'avait toujours rien dit et restait stoïque.

\- _Il ne devrait pas la provoquer de cette façon. Pensa Goten, se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'il se produisait lorsque sa cadette se retenait._

Roy prit un regard haineux que personne ne lui connaissait pas. Envy avait toujours un grand sourire de fierté qui étirait ses lèvres, toujours à l'apparence de Gracya.

\- C'est donc vrai… Chuchota Mustang, faisant se tourner tous les regards sur lui. C'est bien toi qui a tué Maes Hugues. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Inutile… De rajouter quoi que ce soit Envy. Je vais d'abord réduire en cendre… Siffla le Colonel en enfilant son gant. Cette maudite langue avec laquelle tu parles. Déclara-t-il, venimeux et les yeux noirs de vengeance.

Ses collègues et amis ne le reconnaissaient plus. Ce ton, ses yeux, son visage. Lui, d'ordinaire si calme et posé, qui ne s'énervait qu'en de si rares occasions. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Mustang s'approcha et arriva près d'Abigaël. Cependant, celle-ci mis sa main devant Roy pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage, ce qui surprit la plupart des présents, sauf la famille Son/Brief.

\- Laisse-moi passer. Cracha Mustang en regardant la plus petite.

\- Non. Objecta-t-elle net et sans compromis.

\- Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Grinça-t-il, abasourdi qu'elle s'y oppose. Je dois venger Hugues ! Rappela-t-il avec amertume.

\- Hugues sera vengé. Assura Abigaël après un silence. Et pour ça tu peux me faire confiance… MAIS ÇA NE SERA SUREMENT PAS DE TA MAIN ! S'écria la fille de Goku en se retournant brusquement. T'agis que par la vengeance. Se reprit-elle plus doucement, se calmant d'apparence. Puis, elle se détourna pour regarder Envy qui avait toujours l'apparence de Gracya. Si tu le tue dans cet état d'esprit, ça ne te fera pas mieux dormir et je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Laisse-moi régler ça.

Mustang serra les poings et ouvrit la bouche, lorsqu'il vit que ceux de la fille de Goku saignaient et craquaient, il se résigna avec un soupir

\- D'accord… Venge Hugues. Abdiqua le Colonel.

La fille de Goku baissa les yeux et les ferma. Elle inspira et expira profondément et parla plus pour elle-même que les présents. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise. C'était son attention depuis le début. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il avait été assassiné.

\- Maes Hugues était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Chuchota-t-elle, toujours les yeux fermés et un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je le considérais comme mon père de ce monde… Souffla-t-elle en repensant aux sourire et regard d'amour et d'affection. Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. Grinça-t-elle en perdant son sourire. Il avait une femme belle et généreuse et une petite-fille magnifique qui l'aimait… Et vous leur avait enlevé ce bonheur ! Accusa Abigaël en ouvrant les yeux. Elycia n'a que 4 ans et ne mérite pas de vivre en ayant perdu son père. À 4 ans, elle souffre deux fois plus que nous, tout ça à cause de VOUS !

Abigaël releva les yeux et regarda Envy, qui trembla imperceptible mais garda son sourire sur le visage.

\- Et ça… Siffla-t-elle. Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis, je vous le ferais payer !

À ses mots, elle disparut de nouveau pour se rendre devant la luxure et Goten, qui ce dernier était à ses pieds posé sur ses genoux. Lust se tendit mais afficha ensuite un sourire provocateur. Abigaël la fixa sans rien dire, amenant un silence écrasant. La demi-Sayenjin s'avança d'un pas, puis d'un deuxième nullement impressionné. Lust eu un instinctivement mouvement de recul, mais elle se reprit rapidement et afficha un sourire machiavélique. La luxure savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à la fille de Goku. Cependant, elle savait aussi une chose importante sur la plus jeune.

L'Homonculus agrippa Goten au col. Abigaël n'en fut pas perturbée et continua son chemin. Lust allongea ses ongles qui se placèrent sur le cou de son frère. La fille de Goku s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'Homonculus. Celle-ci fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'Abigaël leva sa main en sa direction, et qui afficha un sourire moins resplendissant et assurée.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, hein Abigaël ?! Me tuer ?! Questionna-t-elle avec un rictus mauvais. Tu ne le feras pas car si tu fais ça. Alors tu peux dire adieu à ton frère bien aimé. Ricana la Luxure, puis sourit.

\- _Ils ne sont donc pas au courant pour les Dragon Ball ? S'interrogea Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils._ Tu es pathétique Lust. Sourit-elle, faisant perdre le sien à l'Homonculus. Dans mon monde, il existe des objets qui ressuscitent les morts et je sais que mon frère préférerait se sacrifier, plutôt que je vous laisse en vie. Garantit-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Je suis sûr que tu bluffes. Siffla la Luxure. Tu ne pourras jamais tuer ton frère.

\- Oh… Tu crois ? Demanda Abigaël avec un grand sourire.

À peine eut-elle fini de poser cette question rhétorique, qu'elle reprit son sérieux en générant des éclairs dans sa paume et autour de sa main. Une sphère d'énergie pure se créa et grossit progressivement.

\- Sache que jamais je ne bluffe avec la vie de ceux que j'aime. Déclara Abigaël avec un regard avec une haine sans nom.

Lust reprit son sourire tout en regardant derrière Abigaël. L'Homonculus s'écarta de Goten alors que la cadette Son se retourna lentement après avoir entendu un claquement de main. À peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner qu'une attaque la toucha de plein fouet, soulevant de la poussière autour des demi-Sayenjins qui les voilèrent aux regards. La poussière disparut après quelques minutes, les frères Elric, Roy et Riza s'inquiétèrent de ne plus voir Abigaël, ni Goten.

\- Ils… Ils l'ont… Murmura Roy en regardant là où auraient dû se trouver le frère et la sœur.

\- Vous allez le payer ! Promit Edward en faisant un pas pour leur sauter dessus.

\- Arrête ! Le stoppa Bra en posant une main sur son épaule, ainsi que sur celle de Roy qui allait le talonner. Regardez. Intima-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

Ils suivirent son regard et soufflèrent de soulagement. L'armure, le Colonel et le Lieutenant-Colonel regardèrent le plafond et furent tout aussi soulagés et se détendirent. Les Homonculus levèrent la tête à leurs tours et leurs réjouissances furent de courte durée.

Abigaël se trouvait sur l'une des rambardes du plafond, regardant les Homonculus avec sérieux. Elle avait passé le bras de Goten autour de ses épaules et tenait son poignet droit, et le bras gauche de la cadette Son le soutenait dans le dos. Sans crier gare, ils disparurent et réapparurent entre Ed et Al qui se reculèrent sous la surprise, frôlant presque la crise cardiaque.

\- Donne-lui un Senzu. Intima la fille de Goku à Ed, sans un seul regard.

Sans qu'elle ne leur laisse le temps de répondre, la fille de Goku se détourna et disparut. L'assemblée la chercha mais ne la vit pas, même les Sayenjins et leurs progénitures ne la sentirent pas et ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Lust sentit soudainement des courants d'air dans son dos, elle se tourna en brassant l'air de ses ongles plusieurs fois, sans aucun succès, elle s'arrêta net quand…

\- Nous avons un compte à régler. Siffla la voix polaire d'Abigaël, posté dans son dos. Vous allez payer. Annonça-t-elle en jetant un regard froid à Père, juste en face d'elle.

Père se leva de son trône avec un air menaçant et contrarié, peint au visage. Lust se tourna brusquement mais ne l'effleura même pas. Quand Lust se retourna de nouveau, la demi-Sayenjin plongea sa main dans la poitrine de l'être artificiel, sans aucune hésitation ou dégout. Abigaël attrapa sa pierre philosophale pour la tirer hors de son corps.

\- Bravo, Abigaël. Suffoqua Lust en plongeant ses yeux ténèbres dans ceux de la noiraude. Mourir par les mains d'une jeune fille… Qui aurait pu… Etre la mienne… Est loin d'être désagréable… J'aime tant ce regard… Sourit-elle alors qu'Abigaël retira son ''cœur''. Dénué de tout doute et si froid… Je suis impatiente… De le revoir… Lorsqu'il se remplira de souffrance, de peur et… De haine… Qui arrivera sûrement plus tôt que tu ne le pense.

Lust esquissa un dernier grand sourire, puis son corps disparu totalement, ramenant le silence dans l'immense salle. La fille de Goku resta telle une statue en fixant sa main, des éclairs de couleur rubis se produisaient et Lust se reconstitua lentement. Abigaël leva ses yeux ténèbres sur Père qui avait un regard noir.

\- Une de moins. Provoqua la demi-Sayenjin en détruisant la pierre.

Abigaël et Père se fixèrent et la première sourit lorsque…

\- Abigaël, attention ! S'écria la voix métallique d'Alphonse.

La cadette Son se retourna rapidement et eu juste le temps de mettre son avant-bras devant elle, qui se trouva la seconde d'après dans la bouche de Glutonny.

\- Tu… Tu as tuée Lust… Ma Lust ! Gémit l'Homonculus, sa voix pleureuse étouffé par sa bouche prise.

\- _Il me ferait presque de la peine, on dirait un bébé. Pensa Abigaël, sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise sur son visage._

La demi-Sayenjin ressentit soudainement un picotement au niveau de son bras et se dégagea rapidement. Elle posa ses yeux et aperçu une petite éraflure, rien de bien méchant mais qui la fit grimacer. Abigaël releva son regard ténèbres sur la gourmandise qui avait un filet de sang sur la lèvre.

\- Dis Père, je peux la manger ? Le sang Sayenjins est si bon. Quémanda Glutonny avec un second filet de bave.

Père acquiesça avec un rictus mauvais. Glutonny en fit un gros comme une pastèque tout en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, léchant le sang qui s'y trouvait et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'extase sans quitter la plus jeune des yeux. Tous sauf les Homonculus grimacèrent de dégout face à ce geste.

\- Je vais te manger Abigaël ! Sourit Glutonny en s'avançant.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Sourit innocemment la petite fille de Baddack. Je ne suis pas comestible et je te resterais très probablement sur l'estomac.

Abigaël se précipita sur l'Homonculus, cependant, elle fut violemment percutée avant l'impact avec l'être artificiel. Elle atterri avec fracas et force contre le mur, qui se fissura au heurt avec la pierre froide et dure. Elle ne resta pas bien longtemps sonnée et se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds. La fille de Goku leva ses sourcils devant la surprise. Un grand type dans les plus de deux mètres se trouvaient au milieu de la salle. Il portait des tatouages avec des symboles indéfinissables pour elle, pratiquement sur tout le corps. Ces derniers étaient de couleur rouge comme les tatouages du reste de ses homologues. Il lui manquait aussi un œil et son visage n'exprimait qu'ennui et lassitude.

\- Pfff, t'es qui toi encore ?! Soupira-t-elle en se mettant en garde et fit un pas en avant, prête à en découvre avec le gaillard, qui la fixait sans rien dire.

Néanmoins, la fille de Goku tomba à la renverse lorsque l'arrivant se détourna d'elle sans plus de cérémonies, ni faire attention à elle et répondre à sa question. Il l'avait snobé en beauté. Abigaël se remit debout et se gratta la nuque confuse. Qui était ce type ?

\- Bienvenue, Sloth. Salua Père après quelques instants de silence.

\- Ah non. Râla derechef la cadette Son. Vous vous foutez de moi pas vrai ?! C'est une blague j'espère ?! Combien en avez-vous créé exactement ?! Questionna-t-elle, hors d'elle. Il n'y en a pas d'autres, j'espère ?! Interrogea Abigaël en se concentrant tout en faisant un tour d'horizon.

\- Non, on est au complet. Informa Père en la regardant avec un sourire. Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur ? Demanda le plus ancien Homonculus avec un sourire amusé et fier de lui.

\- Oh non, bien au contraire. Sourit Abigaël, prenant le Père Homonculus au dépourvu. En fait, ça m'arrange. Avoua-t-elle, faisant froncer les sourcils aux présents. Ça m'évitera de tous vous chercher… Pour vous éliminer. Finit-elle en reprenant un visage polaire et grave.

Suite à ses mots, la fille de Goku disparut dans la seconde et réapparut derrière Sloth homme. Elle lui balança un coup de pied dans la joue qui l'envoya sur Glutonny. Abigaël leur lança une puissante boule d'énergie, désintégrant totalement et sans préambule le Paresseux. Sa Pierre qui lui servait de cœur roula sur le sol. La demi-Sayenjin s'approcha doucement en regardant Père avec un sourire provocateur. Elle écrasa la pierre de son pied.

Père serra les dents avant d'esquisser un rictus de victoire. Abigaël sauta de quelques centimètres sur le côté, évitant ainsi Glutonny qui l'attaquait par surprise et de la tranche de la main, lui coupa la tête avec facilité, puis lui envoya une boule d'énergie sur son corps, le détruisant ainsi que sa pierre philosophale et sa tête. La noiraude posa ses pieds au sol. La Team, les Sayenjins et descendances sourirent. Leur ami allait les débarrasser de ses êtres ignobles, sans aucune difficulté et ils s'en trouvaient soulagés.

La fille de Goku se tourna vers la porte mais ne vit plus Greed, homonculus de l'avidité. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard, si cela était vraiment nécessaire avec celui-là. Elle pivota sa tête de l'autre côté mais ne vit pas non plus Wrath. Il devait se cacher ce lâche. Lui, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de le détruire, il pouvait tenter de lui échapper, elle le retrouverait, quoi qu'il lui en coûterait.

La demi-Sayenjin se téléporta dans le dos de Bradley. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, qu'Abigaël le transperça de sa main sans hésitation, il s'écroula dès que la noiraude broya son cœur et qu'elle retira sa main de son corps. La combattante se nettoya le bras sur la chemise du Führer en grimaçant. Elle voulut avancer mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'en empêcha. La cadette Son plissa les yeux et les baissa sur ses pieds.

\- Je t'ai manqué ? Questionna malicieusement une voix double, la faisant serrer les dents et les poings.

La fille de Goku tourna légèrement la tête et vit Selim, ou tout du moins…

\- Pride. Siffla Abigaël d'une voix haineuse, faisant sourire les ombres et donnant froid dans le dos aux présents et énerva davantage la noiraude. Celle-ci se tourna vers...

\- _Bra dit à Ed qu'il se tienne prêt._ Prévint sérieusement Abigaël en Sayenjin, faisant froncer les sourcils à Bra qui ne comprenait pas.

\- _Prêt pour quoi ?_ Questionna sa meilleure amie.

\- _Pride est le plus fort._ Reconnut amèrement Abigaël en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit « _Mais je ne peux pas le tuer alors vois avec Ed, s'il peut le rendre vulnérable avec l'Alchimie. Sois discrète. Rajouta-t-elle._

\- _Qu'est-ce tu vas faire, toi ?_ Demanda la fille de Végéta.

Abigaël ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle poussa un cri et se libéra de l'emprise de la fierté. Ce dernier fut surpris, puis esquissa un rictus. La demi-Sayenjin prit position pour combattre, celui qu'elle haïssait au-delà des mots.

\- _Moi ? Je vais faire diversion._ Annonça la cadette Son avec un sourire sec.

Abigaël engagea directement le combat avec Pride. Ce dernier parant plus qu'il n'attaquant, jugeant son adversaire. Bra s'approcha d'Edward et lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Le blond réfléchit à toute allure en fixant intensément le combat.

\- J'ai une idée. Chuchota l'Alchimiste, le plus bas possible de sorte que seul ses alliés ne l'entendent.

\- Abi' ?! Appela Bra alors que sa meilleure amie évitait les attaques de l'Homonculus. Celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil en signe d'écoute. _Ed sait comment faire pour le rendre inoffensif. Informa-t-elle en Sayenjin._

La fille de Goku hocha imperceptiblement la tête et regarda Selim. Abigaël concentra toute son énergie et une lumière or s'éleva autour d'elle, les Homonculus froncèrent les sourcils, qu'est-ce que la fille de Sayenjin comptait faire ? Cette dernière sourit et concentra davantage son aura. Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à éblouir L'assemblée, ainsi que Pride. Au bout d'un certain temps, Abigaël disparut et se retrouva dans le dos de la fierté. La combattante passa son bras droit sous sa gorge pour l'immobiliser.

\- Ed, maintenant ! Incita la noiraude.

La demi-Sayenjin diminua sa puissance, de sorte que l'aîné Elric puisse se diriger sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à eux. Les ombres ne perdirent pas de temps pour attaquer. Seulement, à cause de la luminosité dégageait par la fille de Goku, elles ne purent que l'attaquer à l'aveuglette mais Fullmétal les évita sans peine en leur sautant par-dessus, ou les détruisant avec l'alchimie. Arrivé à une distance raisonnable, Ed claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les posa sur Pride, qui scintilla instantanément.

\- Abi' écarte-toi !

Cette dernière lâcha l'Homonculus et attrapa Edward par la main, elle se téléporta près de son père et les autres, qui tentèrent d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit, mais impossible. Quelques minutes plus tard, à la place d'un garçon à l'apparence de 12 ans, se trouvait un bébé d'à peine la taille d'une main. La fille de Goku s'approcha avec prudence et le pris délicatement dans sa main.

\- Et ben pour le plus puissant, ça a été très facile en fin de compte. Ironisa la cadette Son. Je suis déçu. Soupira-t-elle, faussement sincère, puis elle le donna à Edward qui l'enveloppa dans son manteau et le tendit à Alphonse.

Père serra les dents et les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la détester. Il aurait dû la tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. C'était une grossière erreur qu'il avait faite. Abigaël effaça son sourire et toute trace d'ironie sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers Envy avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos de n'importe qui. Ce dernier ressentit immédiatement un très désagréable frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, et amèrement pour lui, c'était loin d'en être un d'extase.

\- Tu veux vraiment me tuer sans savoir qui vous a trahi ?! Questionna Envy alors qu'Abigaël s'avança et qu'il recula, faisant s'arrêter un instant son ennemie qui fronça les sourcils, puis...

\- C'est le seul moyen que t'as trouvé, pour gagner du temps ? Sourit-elle glacialement, ne le croyant pas le moins du monde.

Envy ricana en se reculant d'un pas, puis il regarda ses humains et non-humains d'un œil narquois et amusé. Les Teams le regardèrent perplexe. Disait-il vraiment la vérité ? La jalousie était l'un des Homonculus en qui on ne pouvait croire aucune parole, qui sortait de sa bouche. C'était un manipulateur et un sadique née. Indigne du moindre crédit.

\- Abi', Abi', Abi'. Chantonna l'envie, agaçant celle-ci et faisant un pas, forçant l'Homonculus à réagir rapidement. Comment crois-tu qu'on était au courant de tes pouvoirs et que tu détestais tes origines ? Comment on a pu savoir que tu étais parti voir Bradley et qu'on aurait pu te faire rencontrer Pride ? Et qu'on a pu savoir quand enlever Bra ? Que tu étais très proche de ton père et qu'on pourrait vous utilisez pour la porte ? Que tu te sacrifiais pour ceux que tu aimes, et qu'on savait que tu allais revenir pour Bra, même si cela impliquait de mettre le monde en danger ? Et savoir que Boo est votre plus redoutable adversaire ? Enuméra Envy d'une traite. Sans oublier, l'existence des Dieux ? Ce n'est pas des coïncidences, on n'aurait pas pu savoir tout ça, sans un peu d'aide.

À ses révélations, Abigaël se perdit dans ses pensées. En y réfléchissant, tout ça était un peu gros pour que cela soit des simples coïncidences. Ils croyaient qu'ils avaient pu découvrir ça pendant toutes ses dernières années. Mais comment auraient-ils pu connaître tout ça ? Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Seulement, c'était le plus psychopathe qui parlait. C'était forcément du bluff.

\- Et qui me dit que tu bluffes pas, pour gagner du temps ? Interrogea Abigaël en plissant les yeux.

Envy lui sourit et se dirigea vers une porte, qu'aucun n'avait calculée jusqu'à présent. Abigaël garda ses gardes, puis ouvrit les yeux en grand, quand il revint avec…

\- Winry ?! Chuchota Alphonse, n'en croyant pas ses yeux métalliques. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi penser de la présence de la blonde, ils l'avaient tous complètement oubliés avec les derniers évènements.

Envy s'approcha en tenant Winry par le poignet, la faisant grimacer à la force qu'il mettait dans sa poigne. Il la jeta sans ménagement qu'à quelques mètres de la fille de Goku. La blonde tomba à genou en regardant Abigaël, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Abigaël. Murmura Winry, se sentant honteuse de ses actes.

\- C'est donc toi qui leur as donnée, toutes ses infos sur moi… Murmura la noiraude sans quitter la blonde des yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Pourquoi ? Demanda Abigaël d'une voix plus forte et grave, faisant baisser les yeux à la mécanicienne, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Dis-moi Abigaël… Interpella Envy, décidant de répondre à la place de la jeune femme. Abigaël leva ses yeux sur lui. Jusqu'à où tu serais capable d'aller, pour récupérer l'Homme que tu aimes ? Demanda la jalousie avec un sourire narquois et vicieux.

Les Teams froncèrent les sourcils à cette question, pas pour les mêmes raisons mais qui leur faisait poser la même question. Quelle était le rapport avec sa traitrise ?

La petite-fille de Baddack regarda de nouveau son aînée, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire à Winry ? Que ferait-elle pour… ? Abigaël comprit et ferma les yeux alors que Winry leva ses yeux emplis de larmes.

\- Abigaël… Je… Commença Rockbell, tentant de parler sans trémolos dans sa voix, qui fut un échec.

\- On réglera ça plus tard… Coupa polairement la noiraude avec un regard tout aussi glacial. Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences qu'ont eues tes actes ! Cracha-t-elle sans aucune sympathie, ni compréhension. Winry baissa la tête. Merci pour tes révélations Continua Abigaël en regardant l'envie. Mais je n'oublies pas que c'est toi qui a tué M. Hugues. Rappela sombrement la demi-Sayenjin, faisant perdre son sourire à l'Homonculus. Je te le pardonnerais jamais.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, la fille de Goku disparut de son champs de vision, il remarqua bien vite qu'il manquait une personne dans la salle. La demi-Sayenjin se montra de nouveau et se retrouva près de son frère, accompagné de Winry. Celle-ci fut décontenancé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais n'en dit rien, le regard pesant d'Edward, d'Alphonse et Mustang la dissuadant de se faire encore plus remarquer, ainsi que ceux haineux de la famille Son/Brief.

Abigaël avança d'un pas lent et animal. Elle se retrouva devant Envy et celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement, paralysé. La demi-Sayenjin lui administra un puissant coup de poing au ventre et il tomba à genou en se le tenant.

\- Tu vas me faire souffrir… Avant de me tuer… ? Gémit Envy en plongeant ses yeux violet dans ceux ténèbres, le regardant de haut.

Abigaël jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Mustang, qu'intercepta la Team Son/Brief. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Envy.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, crois-moi. Cracha la fille de Goku. Je sais que je devrais le faire pour Gracya et Elycia. Mais si je te faisais souffrir ou te tuait… Elle s'interrompit un instant et ferma les yeux. Alors, je ne vaudrais pas mieux que toi, et ça je ne le veux pas. Souffla-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Je suis Abigaël Son et je ne veux en aucun cas devenir un monstre comme vous ou comme mes Ancêtres Sayenjins. Je suis ni comme vous et ni comme eux. C'est ce que m'as appris mon grand-père. Avoua-t-elle sans aucune hésitation, sûre d'elle. Même si mon instinct Sayenjin me dit de te faire souffrir jusqu'à que tu me supplie de t'achever, ce que j'aimerais faire sans hésiter ! Sourit Abigaël.

Son sourire sadique fit frissonner l'Homonculus, ainsi que ses dernières paroles. La Team Son/Brief déglutit à ce regard assassin, leur rappelant de très mauvais souvenirs. La Team Mustang était tout aussi effrayé que fasciné par ses prunelles qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu brûler d'un éclat aussi pénible.

\- Mais te tuer toi… Continua Abigaël. La mort serait trop douce et facile, comparé à ce que tu as fait à et ce que tu fais subir à sa femme et à sa petite fille de 4 ans.

Goku esquissa un sourire de fierté. Sa fille avait bien changé depuis qu'elle était dans ce monde, non seulement, elle avait fait la paix avec ses origines et elle-même, mais elle avait aussi pris en maturité. Pris conscience de qui elle était, ce qu'elle pouvait et voulait devenir pour ses proches et pour elle-même. Il ne savait pas si c'était réel sa rencontre avec son grand-père, mais si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait que le remercier malgré sa rancœur pour ce peuple de barbare sanguinaire. Il était fier d'elle.

\- Ed ? À toi. Incita Abigaël en ne lâchant l'Homonculus des yeux. Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne. Rajouta-t-elle, alors que Fullmetal arriva à ses côtés.

\- Alors vas-y. Sourit Envy avec arrogance.

\- Abigaël devrais te tuer. Siffla l'Alchimiste d'état. Mais je respecte sa décision.

\- C'est ta gentillesse qui te perdra. Ricana la jalousie en ignorant le blond.

\- Maes m'as dit qu'elle me rendait plus forte. Mon grand-père m'as dit qu'elle m'empêchait de devenir des monstres comme vous.

\- C'est ce que tu crois vraiment ? Ricana Envy, rendant perplexe les présents. Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Pride ou que tu le fais pas avec moi et que tu as buté Lust, Glutonny et Sloth sans hésitation ? Questionna rhétoriquement le violet. J'vais te le dire, c'est parce que tu n'es pas si différente de nous, même si tu te persuades du contraire. Tu es comme nous autres Homonculus que tu détestes tant.

\- Sloth souffrait de sa condition et ça se voyait, je lui ai rendu un fier service. Lust voulait devenir humaine pour pouvoir mourir et pas la peine de démentir, j'ai tout lu dans les livres de Dende, ce qui était les seuls éléments qui étaient vraiment véridique. Quant à Glutonny', il aurait été perdu sans Lust. Finalement, votre massacre leur a rendu plutôt service. Siffla Abigaël, frustrée. Envy serra les dents à cette analyse.

\- Tu te voile la face si tu continues de te convaincre du contraire. Tu as plus d'envie, de jalousie et de fierté que nous tous. C'est pourquoi tu nous massacre pas comme tu l'as promis, moi et Pride. On est pareil au fond.

\- Tu es jaloux des humains. Intervient soudainement Edward, surprenant l'assemblée qui le regarda. Envy le fixa haineusement du regard. Alors que nous, les humains nous sommes bien plus faibles que vous autres les homonculus, demi-Sayenjins ou Sayenjins. Continua l'Alchimiste en regardant tour à tour ses alliés et amis, puis de nouveau sur l'Homonculus. Les humains peuvent se tromper ou simplement être découragés, mais ils se relèvent toujours pour lutter et s'entraident pour lutter. En disant tout ça, tu envies ses humains, ainsi que les Sayenjins présents et les demi-Sayenjins. Finit-il, laissant un silence pesant s'installer où Envy réalisait les paroles dites, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Humilié… Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Je suis humilié. J'me suis fait anéantir par une morveuse… Par des paroles d'un simple humain, si, tellement minable. Et surtout, des petits insolents, ceux qui sont les pires de leurs représentants. Siffla-t-il en serrant les poings, fixant tour à tour les deux cités qui le fixaient sans rien dire. Humilié. Moi, Envy, jaloux des Humains ? Envieux des Sayenjins ? Pensa-t-il en regardant les Sayenjins purs souche. Parce que… Parce que j'ai été compris. Compris par un simple gamin insolent. Tes belles paroles ne te mèneront pas très loin. Sourit amèrement Envy en regardant Edward. Mais je te, vous… Rectifia-t-il en posant ses yeux améthyste sur la noiraude. Souhaite quand même bon courage. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Incita le violet en fermant les yeux.

Abigaël se retourna alors qu'Edward claqua dans ses mains et les posa sur l'Homonculus qui, comme Pride avant lui, se mit à briller de mille feux. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa entièrement, la fille de notre Héro se retourna pour découvrir un vers de couleur verdâtre. Elle attrapa l'Homonculus du bout des doigts et ne put empêcher une grimace de dégout.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'une des raisons de ta jalousie est l'apparence, tu es laid. Constata la demi-Sayenjin, sans aucune moquerie cependant, elle eut un sourire nerveux lorsqu'il fit genre qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa remarque.

\- Ne le tues pas. Ordonna sans vraiment être un ordre, en jetant l'Homonculus à Mustang. On verra ce qu'on en fera plus tard.

Roy grogna légèrement en rattrapant Envy, et serra plus fortement que nécessaire l'être artificiel, qui ne broncha aucunement. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire brûler à 30 000 degrés. Abigaël se retourna vers le dernier Homonculus : Sloth.


End file.
